Breaking Through the Shadows
by MaverickGirl
Summary: Complete With a shadowed past Shealyn, a 11 yr old mutant from our world, finds herself in ME. Her mission is to find a future. Can the 9 help her? Chapter 34. Epilogue. Not MS.
1. Weathertop

*** Hey everyone I don't usually stray from The Outsiders, but recently I have been readin' LOTR fan fiction. I know what you're thinkin' another girl in ME, but hopefully this will be a little different. Hope ya like it and oh yeah LOTR characters belong to Tolkien, any marvel characters mentioned also don't belong to me, while Shealyn belongs to me. 

(~ ~ means thoughts, a whole row of ~ means P.OV. change, whole row of * means time passed) ***  
  
~_What__ the………~ I thought groggily waking from my unconscious state. _

My mind wandered back into my memory trying to remember what exactly had happened. Lying quietly I allowed my senses to come back as I realized I was not alone.  
  
"Strider the child is waking." I heard a voice say close by.  
  
I opened my eyes slowly to adjust to the dim light provided by the stars above I felt a large piece of cloth underneath me as I wondered again what had happened. There was a slight movement to my right before a man's face came into my vision. The man's dark shaggy hair fell over his shoulders as he leaned forward to look at me. His gray-blue eyes searched my face as he silently helped me sit up.   
  
"Where am I? And what in the……… are they?" I asked as my vision began to clear a little more.  
  
"You are on Weathertop little one. And they are hobbits." The man answered. "What is your name?" He asked.  
  
"Shealyn, my name is Shealyn." I whispered as I looked around myself.

I stiffened suddenly as my sensitive ears picked up a frightening sound in the distance. "I hear something close." I whispered looking up at the man beside me.  
  
"Ringwraiths." Strider responded absently as he unwrapped four short swords. "These are for you." He replied handing the four hobbits the weapons. "Keep them close and stay here" He warned before disappearing into the night.

Lying back down I closed my eyes listening to the hobbits chatter of their home. I didn't want to sleep but the constant throb in my forehead begged for sleep. "Sleep young one." I heard a voice close to my ear. "We will protect you." No longer able to stay awake I gave in allowing sleep to claim me.

************************************************************************

"Put it out you fools." I heard one of the hobbits yelp causing me to rise to move towards the edge and listen to the ever closer screams of the ringwraiths. 

The hobbits joined me at the edge of the stone watching frantically as five black beings swiftly approached the tower.

"Come on." The dark curly haired hobbit cried grabbing his sword in one hand and grasping my hand in the other pulling me towards the stairs.

We arrived at the very top causing us to stop and cluster tightly together.

My keen eyes searched the darkness around us as I heard the clang of their armor as the five stepped down onto the stone floor before us. Three of the hobbits quickly surrounded the fourth and I quavering in fear. 

"Back you devils." The stout hobbit shouted raising his sword bravely to the enemy.

The five approached us in a fluid movement and effortlessly flung the stout rusty haired hobbit aside as if he were just a stuffed doll. The two remaining hobbits pressed their shoulders together fear clearly showing on their faces.

Once again the ringwraith threw the two away from the last but he had to come through me to get to him. 

'Don't you dare?" I hissed my warning raising my hands palms facing out.

The wraith paused momentarily to ponder my action. As if shaking out of a reverie he stepped forward again. I felt the ever present power seep into my fingers as I let a few blue lightning bolts fly forth catching the black rider in it's chest sending it back into the other four.

They quickly climbed to their feet and glided across the short distance that separated us. The dark haired hobbit grabbed the back of my uniform pulling me back away from them as he shuffled backwards. 

Suddenly he fell to the ground bringing me down with him. The wraiths moved forward as we scrambled backwards until our backs rested firmly against the remaining wall. The last of my strength was leaving me as the lead wraith stepped forward raising his sword to strike the hobbit.

As the blade came down I lifted myself up and over the hobbit protecting him from the blade. Seconds later an immense pain filled my chest as the blade entered my body causing the wraith to scream with frustration.

I bit back a scream as the wraith pushed me aside and reached for the hobbit. Fear radiated of the small body beside me as the hobbit took out a shiny round object from his coat. He slipped it onto his finger and immediately disappeared from sight, but I could feel his presence beside me.

The wraith grew angry and frustrated plunging his sword in the space beside me. "No………" I screamed bringing my hand once more blasting him back away from us. 

With a cry of pain the hobbit reappeared clenching his eyes shut.

"Mr. Frodo………" The stout hobbit cried out as he ran to him.

Out of the dark I heard an angry war cry as the man jumped out in front of us his sword catching on the wraith's blade. In his other hand he held a flaming torch in which he swung around into the wraiths that drew close.

The other hobbits drew close surround Mr. Frodo as we watched the man fight. Pain radiated through my body and I had to bite my lip before I could scream. I watched in amazement as the man finished off the last one.

"Strider!" The stout hobbit cried out catching the man's attention. "Help 'im Strider." He pleaded as Strider crouched beside the hobbit.

"He was stabbed by a Morgul blade." Strider sighed picking up the sword that lay next to Frodo. "This is beyond my skill to heal. He needs Elvish medicine." He said picking up the hobbit.

Turning to me Strider picked me up as well carrying me quickly down the stairs. At the foot of the tower stood a pack pony in which he laid me on tying me securely. "We must make haste to Rivendell." Strider told the other hobbits.

"But we're six days from Rivendell." The stout hobbit admonished. "He'll never make it."

I heard Frodo cry out for someone and Strider telling him to hold on, but not much else. The next couple of hours I drifted in and out of fevered sleep until we came to a stop. Strider untied me carefully and placed me gently on the ground.

"Look Mr. Frodo! Mr. Bilbo's trolls." I vaguely heard someone say. 

I felt a hand touch my face and a small hiss. "They're growing cold." Stout called out.

"Are they going to die?" Another hobbit asked sitting beside me.

"They're passing into the shadow world……… soon they'll become wraiths like them." I heard Strider say.

An inhuman scream filled the air causing me to cry out. I was so scared.

"Sam." Strider called. "Do you know the Athelas plant?" He asked.

"Athelas?" Sam asked in confusion.

"KingsFoil?" He answered.

"Aye that's a weed." Sam replied.

"It will help stop the poison from spreading." He said as I heard them leave the area.

I was have problems breathing as I lay there concentrating on not falling asleep. Several minutes passed before a bright light came into the clearing and I could just make out a beautiful woman dismount a white horse.

She spoke in another language as she crouched by Frodo's side along with Strider who applied something to the wound in his shoulder.

I was drifting away in the darkness when I felt my shirt being cut away and something pressed against my wound. I arched my back as pain filled me and the next sensation was being picked up. Strider placed me on the white horse behind Frodo speaking rapidly to the woman who mounted behind me.

"Arwen, ride hard. Don't look back." Strider told her. 

Arwen coaxed the horse into a gallop and we rode away. Sleep overtook me and I knew no more.

  
*** Hey what do ya think? Please review to tell me how I'm doin' ***


	2. Waking in Rivendell

*** Ok new chapter. I'm a Legolas fan and Aragorn fan. No romance in my story. The fellowship will treat her like she was their little sister, but mainly those who are closer are: Aragorn, Legolas, Pippin, and Merry.  
  
Ok Shealyn as I said is 11 yrs old and a mutant. At the time of the explosion Shealyn had been with the X-Men for a few short months. Like Logan she can't remember her past, but is haunted by nightmares. Her mutant abilities are: being able to create lightning with her hands, wolf-like hearing and eyesight, and sometimes able to see into the past.  
  
Shealyn is 4'8 with shoulder blade length black hair and blue-gray eyes. ***  
  
"Lord Elrond, the young one is waking." A melodic voice spoke.  
  
Slowly I opened my eyes to find myself lying in a foreign bed and room. Two men no correction two elves stood at the foot of the bed looking at me. Frightened I scrambled into a sitting position and pressed my back against the wall.  
  
"Do not be frightened little one for we mean you no harm." One spoke. "I am Lord Elrond and you milady are in Rivendell.  
  
"How long have I slept?" I asked looking at them.  
  
"Almost two weeks." Elrond replied sitting on the edge of the bed.  
  
I lay there silently for a moment before it hit me. "The hobbit... is he..." I started to ask.  
  
"No, the hobbit is well." Elrond interrupted. "He has been asking about you, but for now try and sleep child." He spoke softly as he rose to leave.

I watched the two elves leave the room closing the door behind them. Snuggling back down in the sheets I closed my eyes and tried to sleep

************************************************************************  
  
Unable to sleep I carefully pulled myself out of bed and went to the balcony. The stars shone high above as I gazed at the city below me. Walking back into the room I dressed in my uniform and went to the door. Seeing that the coast was clear I wondered down the hall.  
  
As I wandered I a came to a shadowy place that looked like a shrine of some sort. On the wall hung a painting of a man with a broken sword and a dark monster. Looking at it I shuddered at the thought of fighting it. Turning around I found a statue of a woman that held the broken pieces of the sword. As I approached I felt someone starring at me, but I brushed it off.  
  
My chest began to throb as I pushed my long black hair out of my eyes. Swaying slightly I grabbed hold of the slab of rock that held the sword to steady myself and in an instant I was in a new place, or old one to be correct. Looking around me I realized that I was seeing the bearer of the sword slice the fingers of the dark monster off.  
  
I shook my head to clear the vision. Leaning against the pillar closest to me I tried to calm my breathing.  
  
"Shealyn are you alright?" A male voice asked.  
  
Turning I looked at the man who approached me his gray-blue eyes were filled with concern.  
  
"Yes, I am ok." I replied. "May I ask of your name?" I asked. "It is only fair since you know mine."  
  
"My name is Aragorn son of Arathorn." He said as he knelt before me so that we were face to face.  
  
"I.... I remember you." I said quietly. "You're Strider."  
  
Aragorn nodded and stood. "You shouldn't be out of bed little one." He replied. "Come I will take you back to your chamber."  
  
Aragorn led me back to my room. Pulling back the silky sheets he carefully helped me into bed.  
  
"Aragorn?" I whispered already half asleep.  
  
"Yes, Shealyn?" He asked coming back over to the bed.  
  
He sat on the bed watching me carefully.  
  
"What are the hobbit's names?" I asked sleepily.  
  
"They are Frodo, Sam, Merry, and Pippin." Aragorn replied with a smile.  
  
"Oh." I yawned  
  
"Sleep easily little one." He whispered as he exited the room closing the door behind him.  
  
"Goodnight..." I whispered as I carefully rolled over and fell asleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Elrond what is troubling you my old friend?" Gandalf asked as he entered the room.  
  
Elrond turned and gave Gandalf a weary smile. "It is many things Mithrandir, but I am most concerned about the young girl that Arwen brought with the young hobbit."  
  
"Aye, I have been thinking of her as well." Gandalf replied. "She seems quite powerful for a child that small." He remarked remembering the lightning that came from the girl's hands while she had been attacked in her nightmare  
  
"Indeed." Came Elrond's reply.  
  
"I sense that she is not of this world, but there seems to be a link between her and Middle Earth." Gandalf murmured as he sat across from Elrond.  
  
Elrond nodded and looked up. "I sensed that as well Mithrandir, but I do not understand." He stated.  
  
"We shall speak with her in the morning." Gandalf replied with finality in his voice. "For now we should all get some rest." He added as he stood to go.  
  
"Goodnight Mithrandir. I will see you in the morning." Elrond stood as he answered.

"Goodnight mellon nin" Gandalf replied leaving the room shutting the door behind him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
***Nightmare***  
  
Everyone was scattered along the beach fighting off Sinister's goons. I whirled around hearing shouts for help. Jubilee had somehow become separated from the rest of us and now was surrounded by at least ten men. To my left I saw Wolverine fight his way to her side. Jubilee crumpled to the ground unmoving Glancing around I spotted a man aim his gun at Wolverine's back. I tried to call out a warning to him, but he didn't hear me. Jumping over a lump on the ground I ran towards them, but not before Wolverine was shot in the back.  
  
"No!" I screamed as I positioned myself over there bodies.  
  
The ground shook and heat flared up. I was thrown several feet into the shrubbery. Pain raced through my limbs as I lay there listening to the battle taking place around me. My vision swam causing nausea to set in. I lay very still hoping it would help the nausea to stop. A few moments later I opened my eyes seeing tiny black dots swimming in front of my eyes right before I passed out  
  


***End of nightmare***  
  
"No!" I screamed as I sat upright in bed. Tears blurred my vision as I looked into the darkness of the room. "I failed them." I whispered.  
  
Moments later the door opened and four small shapes entered the room. "Are you alright Shealyn?" A voice asked.  
  
When I didn't answer they came forward and sat on the edge of the bed. Their candle cast eerie glow over them.  
  
"Shealyn are you alright?" The dark curly head asked.  
  
Shaking my head I brought my knees to my chest wincing when they bumped my wound. I looked at them with curiosity and wonder.  
  
"Forgive us for our rudeness." One said. "We forgot to introduce ourselves. I am Meriadoc Brandybuck, but you may call me Merry. My friends are Peregrin Took; known as Pippin, Frodo Baggins, and Samwise Gamgee; known as Sam." Merry finished.  
  
"You guys are lucky." I whispered.  
  
"Why is that Shealyn?" Frodo asked bewildered.  
  
"You know who you are..." I trailed off.  
  
They fell silent then Pippin spoke up. "What were you dreaming that was so horrible?" He asked.  
  
"Nothing for you to worry about." I replied sleepily. "Go on back to bed. I am sorry for waking you."  
  
Before they could protest the door opened once again to reveal an elf standing in the doorway. "Yes, Lady Shealyn is right go back to bed." He replied.  
  
"Goodnight then Shealyn." Merry said as he and his friends slid off the bed and left the room.  
  
After they left the room the elf turned back to me and smiled. "I had heard your scream and came to check on you... my name is Legolas Greenleaf prince of Mirkwood.  
  
"I'm alright Legolas. Go back to bed." I whispered. 

Legolas entered the room and approached the bed.  Gently he bent down and straightened the sheets around me before bidding me goodnight. I silently lay there watching the elf go as my eyes grew heavy. I was fast asleep in no time.  
  
*** Hope you like the chapter. Review and tell me how I'm doin' ***


	3. To fail those around you

A/N: Here are some translations of Sindarin that will be found in the chapter.

Imlardris: Rivendell

Havo dad: means sit down

The warm sun woke me the next morning as it rose above the horizon. Warm breeze floated in through the window as I climbed out of bed and stretched carefully.

'Knock, knock'  
  
"Come in!" I called as I sat down on the bed.  
  
"Good morning Shealyn did you sleep well?" The dark haired she-elf asked as she entered the room. "I don't believe you'll remember me, but I am Arwen Undomiel daughter of Lord Elrond." She added.  
  
"Mornin' Lady Arwen, yes, I slept well." I answered.  
  
"I have come to help you get ready Shealyn. My father wishes for you to join him and his other guests for breakfast." Arwen said as she went through the closet.  
  
A few moments later she pulled out a long silvery blue dress. She moved to the bed where she laid it down. "Come you must get ready." Arwen said softly as she helped me into the dress and tied up the back.  
  
"Arwen, why does your father wish to see me at breakfast?" I asked as she expertly braided my hair.  
  
Arwen paused a moment before answering. "My father and Gandalf believe you hold great power and want you to attend an important council. I can not speak of it, but you will find out when you get there." She answered as she tied the end of the braid.  
  
"Thank you Arwen." I replied as I followed her out the door.

Quietly I followed Arwen down the corridor looking at every detail hoping that I would not become lost in this massive place. Minutes passed before Arwen came to a stop in front of huge elaborately decorated doors. "Are you ready Shealyn?" She asked taking my hand she opened the door.  
  
As we entered the hall several elves stood from their seats and bowed to us. Arwen smiled and led me to the head table where more stood to welcome us. Lord Elrond smiled as Arwen directed me to the seat next to her father. I took a seat between him and an old man with a long gray beard.  
  
"Good morning Shealyn, I hope you slept well?" He asked.  
  
"Yes Lord Elrond I slept well." I responded.  
  
Lord Elrond nodded warmly and announced to the hall that breakfast was served. As the plate was set down in front of me I looked at the variety of foods causing me to wonder what they were. 

"Shealyn………" The old man said catching my attention. "I am Gandalf the Grey and I have been told that you hold a very special 'gift'." He said.

"Yes sir I have the 'gift' of creating and manipulating lightning." I whispered clasping my hands tightly in my lap.

"I would very much like to see this 'gift' sometime." He commented before sitting up straight.

"Yes sir." I answered looking down at my plate.

A few minutes later Lord Elrond stood. "Breakfast has finished and if you will follow me the council will begin shortly." He announced as he turned and walked away.

Almost everyone in the dining hall stood and quietly followed the lord of Rivendell down a path to a patio with a semicircle of chairs facing a tall backed chair and two similar chairs on either side. 

The members of the council took their seats and waited for it to begin. "Shealyn you may sit next to Aragorn." Elrond directed me to the empty chair next to Aragorn. 

I ignored the stares I received as I silently took my seat clasping my hands in my lap once more. After everyone was seated Elrond stood clearing his throat.

"Strangers from distant lands, friends of old you have been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor." Elrond's voice rose just enough to hear him as he glanced around. "Middle Earth stands on the brink of destruction. No one can escape it. You will unite or you will fall."

I looked around at the men's faces and saw apprehension except on the elves' faces which were impassive.

"Each race is bound to this fate, this one doom." Elrond looked to Frodo lifting his hand to the pedestal in the center. "Bring forth the ring, Frodo." He said.

I watched the small hobbit stand and slowly make his way to the pedestal. He gently placed the golden band on it and stepped back until he sat once more in his seat. A great weight seemed to lift off the small shoulders as others whispered around him. 

"So it's true." One man whispered couple seats right of Aragorn.

The man stood looking at the others present making sure he had the floor. "A dream." He spoke bringing his hand to his temple. "I saw the eastern sky grow dark. The western sky there was lightning. Voices were crying. "The doom grows near. Isildur's bane has been found."  He said reaching for the ring. "Isildur's bane."

"Boromir" Elrond cried jumping from his seat to stop the man.

Gandalf jumped up as well but he spoke in a language that could only be evil. The sky darkened as well as the old man's voice as he stepped forward. I glanced around at the elves that seemed to be in pain hearing those words that were frightening. Behind me I heard the bushes shake and I knew someone was there.

Elrond had not sat down through the speech, but closed his eyes. After Gandalf was finished he spoke. "Never before have those words been uttered here in Imlardris." Elrond scolded the old wizard.

"I don't ask for your pardon Master Elrond." Gandalf replied angrily. "The speech of Mordor may yet be heard in every corner of the west." He said looking at everyone pointedly as Elrond took his seat rubbing his chin wearily. "The ring is all together evil." He finished and beginning to sit down next to Frodo.

From his seat Boromir shook his head. "It is a gift." He said while standing. "A gift to the foes of Mordor. Why not use this ring? Long has my father, the steward of Gondor kept the forces of Mordor at bay. By the blood of our people are your lands kept safe. Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy. Let us use it against him." He proclaimed to the council as he glanced around at everyone.

I looked on in wonderment as the man spoke his feelings, but somewhere deep down I knew that it wasn't such a great idea. Beside me Aragorn closed his eyes in annoyance and shook his head slightly.

"You can not wield it nobody can." He told Boromir. "The One Ring will only answer to Sauron. It has no other master." He added. 

Boromir turned around and looked down upon Aragorn. "And what would a ranger know of this?" He asked haughtily.

Aragorn sat back a little and glared at Boromir but before he could answer a blonde elf sitting in the middle of the semicircle leaped to his feet. "This is no mere ranger." He informed the arrogant man. "He is Aragorn son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance." He added with pride and respect in his voice.

At this Boromir turned from the elf and stared at a very uncomfortable Aragorn in astonishment. "Aragorn?" He questioned. "This is Isildur's heir?"

"And the heir to the throne of Gondor." Legolas put in. 

Aragorn sat up a little and waved his hand. "Havo dad, Legolas." He quietly ordered.

"Gondor has no king." Boromir announced coolly. "Gondor needs no king." 

I watched the exchanged in stunned silence. I never thought I would be sitting next to a future king. Legolas sat down silently as Boromir scowled at both before taking his seat as well. 

"Aragorn is right." Gandalf spoke up. "We can not use it."

Elrond stood from his seat and looked at every member before speaking. "You have but one choice. The ring must be destroyed."

A man with long rusty colored hair and beard that looked about eight inches shorter then me stood up grabbing his axe. "Then what are we waiting for?" He asked. 

I stood up wincing at the pain in my chest. There was something about the ring that I felt or knew couldn't be destroyed that way. "No!" I cried bringing my right hand up palm out.

Only using a few small sparks I blasted the axe out of the dwarf's hands before he could strike the ring. 

There was silence on the patio. All eyes were on me watching my every move. "I couldn't let you do that master dwarf." I whispered. "I don't know why but I had a feeling this ring could not be destroyed like that." 

"The child is right." Elrond announced turning to the grumbling dwarf. "The ring can not be destroyed Gimli son of Gloin by any craft we here posses." He glanced at me and smiled. "The ring was made in the fires of Mount Doom only can it be destroyed." He paused to look at the ring. "It must be tossed into the fiery chasm whence it came." He paused once more to look at those gathered. "One of you must do this." He added gravely.

Silence filled the air as I glanced around. "One does not simply walk into Mordor." Boromir pointed out raising his head from his hand. "The black gates are guarded by more then just orcs. There is evil there does not sleep." He continued. "The great eye is ever watchful. The land is barren riddled by fire, ash, and dust." Boromir looked up and around meeting everyone's eyes. "The very air you breathe is poisonous fumes. Not with ten thousand men could you do this." He said shaking his head. "It is folly." 

Legolas jumped to his feet once more. "Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond has said?" He questioned in annoyance with the man. "The ring must be destroyed."

"And I suppose you are the one to do it?" Gimli retorted. 

"And if we fail what then?" Boromir asked rising to his feet. What happens when Sauron takes back what is his?" Anger flared in his eyes.

"I'll be dead before I see the ring in the hands of an elf." Gimli roared leaping to his feet in retaliation.

That did it. Legolas' followers jumped to their feet prepared to attack the dwarf but Legolas held out his arms stopping them. The others at the council except for Frodo, Aragorn, Elrond his twin sons and I stood up and joined the argument.

"Oh good lord." I muttered drawing my knees to my chest burying my head between them. 

"Never trust an elf." I heard Gimli admonish.

As I sat there a strange voice kept whispering my name as if beckoning for me to come to it. I held fast it had to be a trick. ~Make it stop~ I screamed in my mind. 

Then above the shouts I heard Frodo speak. "I will take it." He called jumping to his feet, but was not heard by anyone except me. "I WILL TAKE IT." He called louder and the noise began to drop. "I WILL TAKE THE RING TO MORDOR." Finally he was heard and everyone turned to look at him.

Frodo looked around at us before adding quietly. "Though I do not know the way." 

Gandalf responded first approaching the hobbit. "I will help you bear this burden Frodo Baggins as long as it is yours to bear." He said placing his hand on the hobbits shoulder and standing behind him. 

Aragorn stood up and approached the hobbit as well. "By my life or death I can protect you, I will." He said before taking a knee resting his hands on the small shoulders. "You have my sword." 

I didn't miss the look that Gandalf gave Elrond as Aragorn stood behind Frodo. Legolas then came forward clutching his bow. "And you have my bow." He pledged taking his place beside Gandalf.

"And my axe." Gimli growled looking up at Legolas who sighed in defeat.

The crowd parted and Boromir came to stand in front of Frodo. "You carry the fate of us all little one." He paused looking around. "If it is the will of the council, Gondor will see it done." He added joining the group.

"Here………" A voice called from behind the assembled group. "Mr. Frodo isn't goin' anywhere without me." Sam replied stubbornly crossing his arms as he stood beside Frodo.

"Indeed." Elrond said with an amused look on his face. "Hardly is it ever to separate you two even when he was summoned to a secret council and you were not."

"Oi! We're coming to." A voice announced behind us.

I saw Elrond's eyebrow rise up on his forehead as we watched the two younger hobbits race up the stairs and join the group.

"You would have to tie us up in a sack to keep us." Merry said standing next to Frodo.

"Besides." Pippin announced you need people with intelligence on this mission……… quest......... thing." He finished.

"Well that leaves you out Pip." Merry retorted.

Pippin looked at his cousin in bewilderment, but stayed silent.

Elrond looked over the group nodding in approval but turned to me. I had, had a feeling that he would want me to go so I stood. "Frodo I will protect you with my life." I pledged.

"She can not possibly go." Boromir cried. "She is but a mere child." 

Lightning flashed through my eyes as I stood in front of the group. My anger rose to a dangerous level but I kept it in check. "I would not judge me without knowing me my lord." I replied coldly. "I may be a mere child, an infant in the eyes of an elf even, but I have dealt with the evils of my world numerous times in my short life. I was blessed and cursed with a 'gift' that you saw earlier and I have saved many from evil." I paused to glare at everyone. "I will not be rejected due to the fact that I am a child, a female child at that."

"Shealyn you have my approval of joining these nine men." He said also glaring at the Gondorian man.

I took my place next to Aragorn behind Frodo standing straight erasing all emotion from my face.

"Ten companions." Elrond murmured as he glanced at us. "You shall be the Fellowship of the Ring." He said with a smile.

"Right where are we going?" Pippin asked licking his lips.

"You've got to be kiddin'." I said in exasperation.

Several men sighed rolling their eyes. 

"May I be excused Lord Elrond?" I asked pleadingly. 

"Yes child you are excused." He responded with a nod of his head. 

I quickly turned on my heels and ran down the path. ~_This is not my evil~ I thought. ~__Why did I volunteer~_

My legs felt weak and my chest ached horribly as I slowed to a trot. ~_I'm scared_~ I cried in my mind as I sat on a stone bench in one of the gardens. I glanced around at the beautiful flowers but not really seeing them as my thoughts wandered.

~_Why did I volunteer_~ I thought again as I sat there. ~How _can I do this when I failed the X-Men two weeks ago_~ at the thought my eyes misted up causing me to rub at my eyes. 

"Shealyn are you alright?" Someone asked behind me.

I turned to find Aragorn standing there with a worried expression on his face. He sat down on the bench beside me. 

"I'm alright Aragorn." I whispered looking down at my feet. 

"You are not alright Shealyn something troubles you. I can see it in your eyes." He replied.

Sighing I looked up at the sky. "I'm afraid that by my volunteering to be part of the Fellowship I will fail you all." I whispered looking back down at my feet.

"You will not fail us Shealyn." Aragorn replied softly resting his hands on my shoulders.

"Before……… before you found me at Weathertop I was fighting evil in my world. I failed to protect my team. Before I was knocked out two of my team members were seriously wounded. I was unable to reach them in time." I whispered.

"I was not there at your battle but I believe you did everything in your power to help them." Aragorn responded. "Do not believe that you failed Shealyn. Lord Elrond and Gandalf believe you are quite special." He said. "I also believe you are special. It was very brave of you to stand up to yourself." He added.

"You do?" I asked him hopefully.

"Yes, now will you come back with me to the house?" He asked standing up and offering his hand.

Smiling I took his offered hand and allowed him to lead me toward the direction of the House of Elrond. 

A/N: 

I hope you liked!


	4. Beginning of a Journey

_December 24, 3018__ of the Third Age_

_Today was our last in Rivendell. Lord Elrond has informed us that we leave at the crack of dawn tomorrow and I can only hope that things will go well. Arwen and Aragorn have been really nice to me over the last weeks since I woke in Rivendell. Both Boromir and Aragorn have been training with me everyday so that I can defend myself better._

_I will be sad when we leave tomorrow but I must tell myself that it is for the best. It is late and I should get some sleep. _

_Shealyn_

************************************************************************

A soft knock woke me the next morning just before sunrise. "Come in." I called sleepily.  
  
The door opened and Arwen came in with a sad smile on her face. "Good morning Shealyn I hope you slept well?" She asked as she handed me traveling clothing. "I had these made for you so that you would not have to travel in a dress."  
  
"Thank you Arwen." I replied sadly as I went to the bathroom to change.  
  
When I reappeared in the room Arwen looked up and smiled. "I know this might sound foolish..." She trailed off a moment.  
  
"It's not foolish Arwen... I will watch Aragorn's back I will keep him safe." I replied knowing what she was going to say.  
  
"Thank you." She whispered as I pulled her into a hug. "Remember this Arwen... though you will not be together your love is strong and he will always be with you here..." I placed my hand over her heart.  
  
"For someone so young you speak true words of wisdom." She replied. "Come it is time to go." She added sadly.  
  
We quickly ran down the stairs where part of the Fellowship was already waiting. Aragorn smiled and took Arwen aside to say goodbye.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I will miss you my love." Arwen whispered as Aragorn pulled her into a hug.  
  
"As will I." He responded pulling away briefly to look in her eyes. "What is it my love?" He asked.  
  
"Watch over Shealyn, Estel. Though she is brave she is but a child." Arwen replied glancing over at the girl who was sadly watching the farewells.  
  
"I will watch over Shealyn, do not worry." He replied kissing her softly on the lips.  
  


The two pulled away and Aragorn wiped the tear that fell from Arwen's eye with his thumb with a sad smile. Arwen smiled sadly as he backed away to join the others at the gates.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lord Elrond approached us and smiled sadly. "Goodbye Lord Elrond I will miss you." I whispered as I came to him.  
  
"Our hope will be with you and the Fellowship child." He replied hugging me gently.

"The ring bearer is setting out on a quest to Mount Doom, and you who follow him have no oath or bond laid upon you to go further then you will." Lord Elrond told the entire Fellowship.

I stood silently watching Aragorn and Arwen looking at each other sadly. "You will see her again." I whispered taking hold of his hand. Startled Aragorn tore his eyes from Arwen to look down at me with a small smile.  
  
"The Fellowship awaits the ring bearer." Gandalf said taking up his staff.

As I followed behind I heard Frodo whisper. "Mordor, Gandalf left or right?" 

"Left." Gandalf answered.  
  
We left Rivendell far behind us and traveled on into the day. Gandalf was in the lead followed by Legolas, Gimli, the hobbits, Boromir, me, and Aragorn. For the most part I kept up with everyone easily. 

"When do we stop?" Pippin asked an hour into our trek.

"Not now Peregrin." Gandalf responded sounding somewhat annoyed.

Pippin sank back suddenly afraid of the grouchy wizard that led us. I snickered at the hobbit who spun around to glare at me.

I only shrugged turning once more to follow the others.

************************************************************************  
  
"We will rest here." Gandalf stated sitting down on a log an hour before dusk.  
  
Merry and Pippin set their packs down immediately to begin supper. Sam and Frodo joined their friends in preparation as I looked around the small camp.

"I'll be right back." I whispered absently as I walked away from the group into the forest.

My eyes and ears opened and alert I scanned the area stopping every once in awhile to listen for danger. In one such stop I heard someone approaching me quietly. I pulled my sword from the sheath and waited.  
  
"You should not wander away from camp." A voice said from behind.  
  
Turning I found Aragorn come to me. "I'm sorry Aragorn. Logan taught me to make sure the campsite was secure." I responded sheathing my sword.  
  
He nodded and beckoned me to come. Smiling I walked back to the campsite and sat down between Merry and Pippin.  
  
"Are you hungry Shealyn?" Pippin asked offering his plate to me.  
  
"Yes, thank you Pip." I replied taking the plate from his outstretched hand.  
  
"Get some rest." Aragorn called to our little group. "We have a long day ahead of us and you will need your strength." He added.  
  
"Goodnight guys." I said sleepily as I lay down.  
  
"Sleep well Shealyn." Pippin said squeezing my shoulder.  
  
Lying there I looked up at the stars and smiled. "I never really got to see the stars this bright... only when I went camping with Logan." I whispered closing my eyes I fell asleep not feeling the cloak being placed over me.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sitting back down next to the fire Aragorn looked back over at the girl's sleeping form. Arwen was right Shealyn had seen many things in her young life, but she was still just a child.  
  
"Shealyn is a brave girl. She will make it." Legolas replied looking at his friend's worried glance.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*Nightmare*  
  
Wind and rain swept around the X-men as we faced our enemy. Naturally I was standing between Wolverine and Jubilee.  
  
"Stay close half-pint." Wolverine growled as he got into fighting position. With a slicing sound his claws came out as the enemy drew near.  
  
Even though I promised to stay close we were separated and I found myself surrounded by at least seven robots. They were called Sentinels, the largest robots I had ever seen. Each was equipped with enough fire power to destroy a small town. One was reaching towards me ready to squeeze the life out of me but I brought my hands up and fired.  
  
"Wolverine help!" I screamed as I backed up into one of them.  
  
I saw Wolverine look in my direction, horror was written all over his face. Suddenly I was lifted into the air by a metal chord and gasped as it grew tighter around me.  
  
"Wolvie." I gasped as little dots appeared in my vision.  
  
"Lightning hold on!" He yelled trying to get to me.  
  
He attacked the Sentinels full force causing the huge robots to turn their attention on him. One of the Sentinels bent down aiming its chords toward Wolverine. As it wrapped aroud his body energy ripped through to the end of it. Wolverine's body jerked as the volts raced through his body.  
  
"Wolvie no!" I screamed.  
  
"Let her go." Cyclops yelled blasting the chord that wrapped around me.  
  
Screaming I fell the thirty feet to the ground...  
  
*End of Nightmare*  
  
Pippin woke late in the night to soft whimpers nearby. Slowly sitting up he looked around to find that they were coming from Shealyn who was tossing and turning in her bed roll. Crawling over to her Pippin attempted to wake her, but to no avail. Several minutes passed and the young hobbit was becoming increasingly worried for his young friend. Quickly Pippin got up to find Aragorn for help.  
  
"Aragorn." He said quietly shaking the ranger's shoulder.  
  
The ranger slowly opened his eyes and looked up at Pippin who stood above him. "What is it Pippin?" He asked in annoyance.  
  
"I am sorry to wake you, but I did not know what to do..."  
  
"Pippin what is wrong?" Aragorn sat up completely awake.  
  
"It is Shealyn she is having a nightmare. I can not wake her." Pippin whispered.  
  
Aragorn quickly rose from his bedroll and went to the whimpering girl's side. He tried to wake her as Pippin had tried, but he got the same results.  
  
"WOLVIE!" Shealyn screamed sitting upright startling the man and hobbit and waking the others.  
  
Legolas sprinted into the camp bow ready. "What has happened?" He asked realizing there was no danger.  
  
"Shealyn was having a nightmare." Pippin replied quietly looking at the shivering girl before them.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"WOLVIE!" I screamed sitting up.  
  
As my vision cleared I noticed Aragorn and Pippin crouching beside me. Frightened due to the images that I saw in the nightmare I began to shiver remembering that mission that almost took my life and several others as well. Without being asked Aragorn wrapped me in his cloak and proceeded to pull me into his lap.  
  
"Shh little one it is alright. 'Tis only a dream." He whispered softly  
  
Tears streamed down my face as Aragorn held me singing a soft Elven lullaby in my ear. The soft melodic Elvish words flowed around me causing my eyelids to droop and finally my eyes closed. After a moment he lay me back down on my bedroll.  
  
"Don't leave me." I pleaded berating myself for sounding like a small child.  
  
Without a word Aragorn pulled his bedroll beside me. He proceeded to pull me close and I smiled remembering that Wolvie would do the same thing whenever I had a nightmare at home.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Aragorn knew that Shealyn was berating herself for sounding so weak, but he knew that all she wanted right now was someone to hold her.  
  
"Sleep well little one. Do not worry I will chase your nightmares away." He whispered softly pulling the cloak over her small shoulders.  
  
He was amazed by her strength and courage she had shown over the few weeks that they had known her. As Arwen had said Shealyn was strong, but she was but a child. Aragorn thought over the few weeks remembering in the time that he had known Shealyn, Aragorn had seen the pain in her eyes, but it would only be for a moment or two before it would disappear.  
  
"If by my life or death I can protect you I will." He whispered smiling as he remembered the first time he had said that to Frodo at the Council.  
  
Shealyn shifted in her sleep, but did not wake causing Aragorn to smile as he lay his head down and falling asleep.  
  
*** Hey I hoped ya liked the chapter R&R! ***


	5. Orc Attack and 'Gifts'

*** Chapter 5. Sorry about the lack of action. There will be some shortly hopefully in this chapter. Thank to those who reviewed so far. If you find something that isn't right such as a name of a place please tell me. Enjoy! ***  
  
The next morning I woke early. Sitting up I quickly surveyed my surroundings. Careful not to wake Aragorn I got up and stretched. Walking around the sleeping forms of my companions I found Legolas standing guard at the edge of the campsite.  
  
"Mornin' Legolas did you rest well?" I asked coming up beside him.  
  
"Good morning Shealyn are you alright now?" He asked softly referring to my nightmare I had last night.  
  
"Yes Legolas I'm alright. It was one of those dreams where I was fallin'." I told him.  
  
I could tell Legolas knew that I was not telling him the whole thing, but he didn't push me to tell him. "Get some breakfast Shealyn we will be leaving soon." He replied softly.  
  
Nodding I went to prepare breakfast for the others. Stirring the pot of porridge everyone began to stir from their sleep. Soon their noses led them to the campfire with bowls in hand.  
  
"You made breakfast for us lass?" Gimli asked looking at me.  
  
"Yes master dwarf I did indeed make breakfast." I paused a moment as I spooned some into his bowl. "But don't expect me to serve you every mornin'." I replied a grin spread across my face.  
  
We ate in silence with only small talk between Aragorn and Gandalf who were discussing the plan for the day. As we packed up I glanced around finding something wrong. Merry and Pippin were nowhere in sight. The others hadn't noticed that they were gone yet. Straightening up I focused on listening for them.  
  
"Help!"  
  
"Help!"  
  
My head shot up as my sensitive ears picked up the far away sound. Running towards the woods I pulled the elfish sword from its sheath.  
  
"Shealyn where are you going? Come back." I heard Aragon called after me.  
  
Ignoring him I sprinted in and out of the trees heading in the direction where the cries for help came from.  
  
"Merry! Pippin!" I cried as I came into a clearing.  
  
There in the middle of a group of about twenty orcs were the two missing hobbits. "Leave them alone." I cried swinging my sword.  
  
Dodging a wild swing of a sword I lashed out beheading the closest orc. Another swung at me, but I blocked the sword with my own. I stabbed at least six more before I was knocked to the ground. My sword went flying out of my hand. Scrambling to my feet I put myself in front of the two hobbits. The remaining orcs approached us angered that they were being outmatched by a child.  
  
"You will not harm them." I hissed as I pulled my daggers from my belt.  
  
Once again I engaged myself in battle with the orcs. Rolling under one I stabbed him in the back as I whirled around and threw one of the daggers which embedded itself in one's head. Keeping myself positioned in front of Merry and Pippin I fought the creatures. Finding that the daggers were not helping I sheathed them bringing my hands out in front of me I began to concentrate. Confused by my action the orcs paused a moment before laughing.  
  
"I wouldn't laugh." I said quietly as I released the lightning from my hands.  
  
Crying out in surprise the orcs found themselves flying through the air. Panting from exertion I picked up the sound of the fellowship running through the forest as fast as they could.  
  
"Shealyn..." Pippin started as he and Merry came up beside me.  
  
I glanced at them as I felt my strength leave me. My legs buckled beneath me and I started to fall. Merry and Pippin caught me before I touched the ground. The fellowship appeared then looking all around for danger.  
  
"Shealyn are you alright?" Pippin asked kneeling in front of me concern in his voice.  
  
"What happened here?" Gandalf questioned as Pippin helped me to my feet.  
  
"We... we wandered off." Merry answered guilt in his voice. "We were attacked by a band of orcs, but Shealyn saved us... she fought with her sword and daggers, but when they were of no use she... she blasted them with lightning that came from her hands." He added excitedly.  
  
"Are you unharmed Shealyn?" Legolas asked lowering his bow.  
  
"Yes Legolas I'm unharmed although that took a lot of energy." I replied standing a little wobbly.  
  
"Here I will help you." Boromir stated as he slipped and arm around me for support.  
  
"Thanks." I said looking up at him.  
  
"Never in my life have I seen someone so young fight so bravely." He said starting a conversation. "Why did you fight the way you did?"  
  
Sighing I looked up at him. "Boromir there is something you should understand about me. All I know of my life is when the X-Men rescued me from a... uh dungeon a year ago. They took me in and trained me to fight and control my 'gift'. Though I am young my leader believed that I could hold my own in battle. In those months I went with them on missions to protect the innocent from evil..."  
  
"And you are not innocent?" He questioned.  
  
"In ways I guess." I answered  
  
"We are moving on." Aragorn said. "Gather your things." He added.  
  
"Let me help you please?" Pippin said as I leaned against a rock to regain my strength.  
  
I smiled and nodded as he excitedly took my arm steadying as I wobbled. "That must have taken a lot out of you Shealyn." He stated as we walked behind Frodo and Sam.  
  
"Pip did I ever tell you that I am a mutant?" I asked.  
  
Pippin slowly shook his head and looked back at me. "No I do not believe you did." He replied after a moment. "What is a mutant?" He asked.  
  
"Yes tell us what a mutant is." Merry said as he Frodo and Sam came closer to hear.  
  
"Well let's see a mutant is a human with 'gifts' if you will." I looked to see if they followed what I said. "When I was born I was not a mutant, but it was in my blood.... my destiny to become a mutant one day. I don't remember much except the visions and dreams. I was locked away in a dungeon for some time when a mutant and his followers called the X-Men rescued me, but I'm getting' away with myself. A mutant receives his or her 'gifts' either when they experience a stressful time in their life or when they reach their teen years usually at the age of fourteen. Each mutant is different no one has the exact same 'gift' as another does." I answered.  
  
The hobbits looked at me with awe. "But with all 'gifts' there is a price. If the mutant's 'gift' is linked with energy or power it will weaken them..."  
  
"Like what happened to you?" Pippin asked.  
  
"Yes Pip I am not goin' to try that again for a long time." I replied.  
  
When we stopped to eat I leaned against a tree my back facing the fellowship. Though I was there in the clearing my mind was far off. A single tear escaped my eye as I remembered that last mission.  
  
*** Flashback ***  
  
"Shealyn why can't you ever do what you are told to do?" Scott bellowed his face turning an interesting color of red.  
  
I stood silently in front of our fuming fearless leader while he ranted on and on. He hates me I thought as I tried to see his eyes through the ruby quartz shades.  
  
"You are getting as bad as Logan." He yelled. "If you can't follow orders then you will not be allowed to come..."  
  
"You know what Cyc?" I interrupted. "I could care less what you did with me because apparently you wish I never existed." I yelled back at him.  
  
Scott stood silently a moment. "Get to your room Shealyn." He said through clenched teeth.  
  
"I hate you Scott Summers with all my heart." I screamed as I stormed up the stairs.  
  
"You'll regret that." My sensitive ears picked up his whisper.  
  
I could have cared less. An hour later Jubilee came bounding into the room her skin flushed from running.  
  
"Get your things ready we're needed on a mission." She stated as she rummaged through her closet.  
  
"What's goin' on?" I asked pulling my suit on in a matter of seconds.  
  
She looked up and shrugged. "Something about Sinister and an uprising..." She paused at the door. "Come on they're probably already on the jet." She said grabbing my wrist.  
  
As we boarded I avoided Scott as much as possible. The trip was silent, but hell broke loose as soon as we landed. We split up and began to fight whatever came at us. I ducked, dodged, weaved, kicked, and punched.  
  
"Scott, no!" I heard Jean cry out.  
  
Glancing to my right I saw Scott slump to the ground.  
  
*** End ***  
  
I closed my eyes as a few more tears fell. I feared that Scott was dead and the fact that we were not on good terms didn't help my conscience much. "I'm sorry Scott... I'm so sorry." I whispered.  
  
"Shealyn are you well?" Legolas asked placing a hand on my shoulder.  
  
Wiping away the tears I looked up at him and smiled. "Yup I'm alright." I responded.  
  
"Clearly you are not alright." He said. "Tell me what troubles you?" He questioned.  
  
"I said horrible things to someone back home." I stated. "I fear he is dead and I can't think of anything, but the fact that I didn't make amends with him." I looked up into his blue eyes which were filled with sympathy.  
  
"I would think Shealyn that this man knows that you are sorry. He has probably forgiven you in his heart." Legolas spoke at last. "Come we are moving on." He added.

************************************************************************  
  
Late in the day Gandalf stopped in a small clearing. "We will camp here tonight." He stated.  
  
Silently I moved away from the others and headed into the surrounding forest. My eyes darted everywhere while I listened for danger. The forest was as it should be. Tentatively I placed my feet among the decaying leaves so as not to make a sound while I made my way back to camp. 

As I entered the camp the nine looked up and Aragorn approached me placing his hands on my shoulders.  
  
"I thought I told you not to wonder off Shealyn." Aragorn said in annoyance though concern was clearly evident in his voice.  
  
"Sorry I'll try to work on it." I promised sitting down by the fire.  
  
"Here you go Miss Shealyn." Sam said handing me a plate of food.  
  
"Thank you Sam." I replied taking the plate.  
  
Sitting there quietly I glanced around at my companions. The hobbits were laughing and joking about home it seemed. Gimli was thoroughly boring Legolas with stories over in the corner of the camp. Gandalf sat off to the side puffing on his pipe thoughtfully smiling every once in awhile at the hobbits' jokes. Boromir and Aragorn were discussing if I had to guess about Gondor.  
  
"Shealyn come join us." Pippin laughed bringing me out of my thoughts.  
  
"Oh alright." I muttered.  
  
The rest of the night was like that until Gandalf and Aragorn agreed it was time to hit the sack.  
  
"Good night guys." I whispered lying down on my bedroll.  
  
"Good night little on..." Pippin said drifting off to sleep.  
  
I smiled and went to sleep hopefully not to wake from a nightmare.  
  
*** Hey sorry it took so long very busy. As you probably noticed I'm not that great with detail and I seem to rush through events. Hang with me I'm tryin'. I thought to add the orc attack because I can't believe they didn't come up against anything between Rivendell and the mountain. Hoped ya liked it. R&R! ***


	6. Caradhras equals weariness and laughter

*** Chapter 6. Kay here we go. We are now at the famous resting spot with the spies of Saruman. I hope ya like it. Oh and thank you Tara for your review. ***  
  
"We will stop here a moment and rest." Gandalf said taking a seat on a large boulder.  
  
"Come halflings let us practice your swordsmanship." Boromir stated setting his pack on the ground.  
  
"How are you faring Shealyn?" Aragorn asked as I sat down beside him.  
  
I looked at him and smiled. "Never better Aragorn, never better." I replied.  
  
Aragorn nodded and took out his pipe he began to smoke it. "Move your feet." He called to the hobbits.  
  
I laughed when Boromir accidentally nicked one of the hobbits causing them to attack the man bringing him to his knees. Aragorn joined my laughter as we watched the hobbits and man wrestle.  
  
"For the Shire!" The two cried out in triumph.  
  
"What's that?" Sam asked.  
  
"Nothing, but a wisp of a cloud." Gimli said blowing it off.  
  
"It's moving too fast, and against the wind." Boromir stated.  
  
Standing up on a boulder I watched the 'cloud' come closer. "It is a flock of birds." I observed.  
  
"Crebain from Dunland." Legolas shouted.  
  
"Hide!" Aragorn yelled as he grabbed his pack.  
  
Aragorn picked me up about the waist and ducked us under a large boulder. The danger passed we climbed from our hiding spots.  
  
"Spies of Saruman." Gandalf stated. "The South passage is being watched... we must take the pass of Caradhras." He said turning toward the mountain.  
  
"Great." I muttered shouldering my pack and following my companions to the mountain.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
A cold wet ball of snow smashed against my neck as we climbed through the snow. "Alright who did that?" I cried out turning to face the hobbits.  
  
Laughing Merry, Frodo, and Sam backed away from Pippin. "He did it." They replied in unison pointing at him.  
  
"Pippin..." I paused glaring at the older boy. "I'd run if I were you." I lunged at him, but he dodged and ran for it.  
  
"Get back here you scoundrel." I ran after him all the while the others laughed at our antics.  
  
Out of the corner of my eye I saw Frodo stumble and fall rolling down the hill towards Aragorn. Not watching where I was going I stumbled as well. Rolling down the hill I rammed right into Boromir's leg causing him to fall as well.  
  
"Ow..." I cried, but paused when I saw the One Ring lying in the snow by my arm.  
  
Slowly standing up I bent and picked up the chain the ring hung on. Turning I helped Boromir to his feet and then slowly made my way to Aragorn and Frodo. "Dropped this Frodo." I smiled handing him the ring.  
  
"Are you alright Shealyn?" Aragorn asked as we continued up the mountain.  
  
"Yes I'm alright. Quit worrying about me you're startin' to remind me of Logan." I said shivering from the cold.  
  
Aragorn pulled me close wrapping his cloak around the both of us. "Who is this Logan you spoke of? You have mentioned him often." He spoke.  
  
"Logan is one of th... the senior members of the X-Man. When I was rescued from the 'dungeon' (A/N: in actuality dungeon means lab, but Shealyn is using the closest word to dungeon so that they will understand.) Logan took a liking to me because I had same background like him. He became my father figure. Every battle that we went into he would protect me no matter how skilled I was. I hated it at first, but I came to realize he was just looking out for me." I smiled as I pictured Logan in my mind.  
  
"The way you speak of him, he must be important." Aragorn stated rubbing my arms to keep me warm. "I heard bits and pieces of your story that you told the hobbits. Explain to me what a mutant is."  
  
"A mutant is a human with dormant powers until they reach their teen years or if they experience an emotional trauma. As far as I can tell I experienced an emotional trauma..." I stated my eyes misting up at the last part.  
  
"Why can you not remember?" He asked gently.  
  
I looked up at him wondering if I should tell him. "I have no memory past a year ago." I answered quietly. "The people who held me captive were able to erase my memory." I looked back up at him again.  
  
Aragorn's eyes were clouded with anger as he absorbed the information. "How could they do such a thing to a child?" He asked a moment later.  
  
"I don't know." I honestly answered while shrugging. "In my world there are a lot of evil men." I added. "More evil then Sauron. Though I am young the X-Men believe I am important in their battles."  
  
Aragorn nodded and continued to stare forwards. "Besides my condition wasn't near as bad as Logan's past." I paused a moment as I stumbled. "Logan was taken by evil men as well, but due to his quick healing 'gift' they decided to cut him open and put a metal all over his bones. They also put three six inch claws in each hand."  
  
"By the Valar. How did he survive such a thing?" Aragorn asked eyes wide.  
  
"His wounds inflicted by those men were able to heal before he died. After that they erased his memory like me." I responded.  
  
Up ahead I saw everyone sigh in relief when Gandalf said we could rest. A quick search revealed a shallow cave in which everyone could get out of the wind. I collapsed against the wall from exhaustion. "Get some rest while you can." Gandalf told us. "We make an early start in the morning."  
  
Wrapping myself in my cloak I sat down on my bedroll. "Night guys see ya in the mornin'." I called.  
  
Moments later I was fast asleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The nine watched Shealyn fall asleep before Legolas broke the silence. "Aragorn what was Shealyn speaking of that made you angry?" He asked softly.  
  
Aragorn looked up at the others. "She spoke of her friends back home and how she came to be with them, but I am not in the position to speak further. Shealyn will tell you in time my friend be patient." He responded glancing over at Shealyn with worry.  
  
"She must have had a hard life." Frodo whispered glancing at the child.  
  
*** Back on Earth at the Xavier Institute for the Gifted ***  
  
"Any sign of her?" Logan asked as the professor wheeled out of Cerebro.  
  
"I'm afraid not Logan." He sighed wheeling towards the elevator.  
  
Logan followed silently behind him sighing. They were able to escape Sinister, but they were unable to locate their youngest team member. He had searched for Lightning (Shealyn) the old way, but came up with nothing. Then Professor Xavier went to Cerebro to search world wide.  
  
As the elevator door closed Xavier let out a weary sigh. "It's as if Shealyn has simply disappeared. Unless she has something that blocks her from Cerebro I would have thought she did not exist." He spoke.  
  
"We can't give up on her Prof." Logan replied.  
  
"No Logan we will search until we find her. There is no doubt she is somewhere in the World." Xavier replied placing a hand on the equally worried man's arm. "Get some rest Logan you will need your rest." He added heading towards his office.  
  
Logan sadly headed up the stairs and to his room. "I should have taken care of her better." He muttered angrily to himself as he lay on the bed. "I hope she is unharmed." He added.  
  
*** In Middle Earth. The next morning ***  
  
"Wake up Shealyn!" Pippin cried becoming rather frustrated. "Are you awake, Shealyn?" He asked a moment later.  
  
"Sì Senor Took." I replied with a smile opening my eyes.  
  
"What did you say?" Pippin asked frantically not knowing what I said.  
  
I laughed at the expression on his face. "Don't worry Pip I said yes mister Took." I answered.  
  
The others laughed at the relief that washed over Pippin's face. "What language is that?" He asked.  
  
"It's Spanish Pip. It is one of the main languages in my world. Don't ask me to teach you because I just began to learn it before I came here." I said.  
  
Pippin shrugged and continued to pack his belongings.  
  
We walked on in single file. Gandalf in the lead followed by Boromir, Aragorn the hobbits, me, Gimli and Bill the Pony. Legolas walked alongside us on top of the snow. (A/N: Every time I watch the blizzard part of the FOTR I can't help, but think ~I hate that elf~)  
  
"Jeez the temp sure did drop." I announced loud enough for the others to hear.  
  
I walked beside Aragorn who had insisted that I stayed close to him. "It won't be much longer until we are over the mountain." He replied reassuringly suppressing a chuckle.  
  
As the day went on the snow began to fall faster then before until you could barely see two feet in front of you. I walked closely behind Aragorn as we trudged through the deep snow except for Legolas.  
  
"I hate him." I muttered watching him walk easily on the snow without a footprint.  
  
Suddenly Legolas sprinted ahead straining to hear something. I quickly scrambled close to him also straining to hear. Then I heard it. "I hear something Legolas." I called over the storm.  
  
"There's a fell voice in the air." Legolas raised his voice so that Gandalf could hear him.  
  
"It's Saruman." He cried over the storm. "He's trying to bring down the mountain. Gandalf we must turn back." I couldn't tell who had said it so I turned towards Gandalf.  
  
"No..." He yelled and began to chant something.  
  
Above us a streak of lightning came in contact with the mountain causing snow and rock to fall. "Shealyn!" Legolas cried as he pulled me and Gandalf away from the edge of the cliff.  
  
I felt immense pain in my head as I was buried under the snow. All around me I could hear the others scrambling out of the snowy pits. "Shealyn, Shealyn where are you?" I heard Aragorn call to me.  
  
My vision was becoming blurry and I was having trouble keeping my eyes open. In my dazed condition I could vaguely feel the weight of the snow lift off me as the men searched for me. "I found her... Aragorn come quickly." I heard Boromir's voice.  
  
I was lifted gently out of the snow and held in someone's arms. Aragorn and Boromir's faces were now in my blurred vision. "Shealyn hold on, hold on." Aragorn said as I slipped into the peaceful darkness.  
  
*** There's chapter six I hope you liked it. Thank you Lavender of the Shire for your review. I received it just before I updated. Thank you readers for your patience I have been struggling with my Algebra 2/Trig grade this week. Enjoy and review. ***


	7. Waking up and the Wall of Moria

*** Chapter 7. I hope you liked chapter six. Thank you Saera and Tara for reviewing! Oh and I have great news. My Algebra grade went from a 74 to an 86. Anyways here's another chapter. ***  
  
*** Dream ***  
  
Logan sat alone in the kitchen when I wandered in early one morning. Looking up from the paper he smiled. "Mornin' kid whacha doin' up so early... on a Saturday at that?" He asked.  
  
I shrugged sitting down across from him. "Logan I want to come along on the next mission... I feel that I'm ready to join the X-Men." I stammered.  
  
I looked up at him expecting an outright no. "I was thinkin' the same thing kid. Yer excelling in your sessions. I believe you are more then ready to join us. "He replied.  
  
My mouth dropped. I was more then surprised by his reaction. I had only been with them for a mere four months at the time.  
  
Logan smiled. "Don't look so surprised kid the Prof. was thinkin' the same thing." He said flipping the page.  
  
"I got to go... um Jubilee and I are goin' somewhere." I stuttered backing out the door.  
  
*** End of Dream ***  
  
Aragorn gently placed Shealyn on the ground brushing away a stray piece of hair out of her face. Checking her body for injuries he only found the cut on her forehead. "Sam hand me my pack." He said urgently.  
  
"Is... is she alright?" Pippin asked as he and Merry hovered over them.  
  
"She will be alright. The only injury she appears to have is the cut on her forehead." He stated looking up at them.  
  
"Come Pippin..." Merry started. "We are just in the way." He said taking his cousin by the arm and leading him away from Aragorn.  
  
"I hope she wakes up soon." Pippin stated glancing behind him.  
  
Merry nodded as they sat with others who also wore worried expression on their faces.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I slowly came aware that I was wrapped up in someone's cloak. I opened my eyes ever so slowly remembering that Logan said that it would hurt less if I did it slowly.  
  
"Oh... my head." I moaned as I tried to sit upright.  
  
"You were injured in the avalanche little one lie still." Aragorn's voice said gently.  
  
I laid my head back down and soon my vision cleared. Aragorn knelt beside me holding a cup. "Here drink this little one." He said.  
  
He helped me sit up and while he supported me he brought the cup to my lips. The bitter liquid ran down my throat. I almost gagged, but I swallowed it. "God that is nasty." I said after I swallowed.  
  
Aragorn chuckled as he laid me back down on the bedroll. "Rest awhile Shealyn." He replied pulling the cloak around me.  
  
"Sorry for delaying the quest." I said sadly.  
  
"Do not worry Shealyn." Gandalf said as he sat beside me. "This is not your fault. Get some rest."  
  
I nodded closing my eyes I drifted off to sleep.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
I woke during the night to a dull pain in my head. Glancing around I found that Merry and Pippin had fallen asleep beside me and Aragorn was not far away. Sam, Frodo, and Gimli lay asleep close to the wall while Boromir and Gandalf slept opposite of them. I sat up careful not to wake the sleeping hobbits.  
  
"Ow..." I whispered to myself as the dull pain grew to a piercing headache.  
  
Slowly I stood up supporting myself against the wall and stood there a minute as my world began to spin. After a moment everything righted itself and I slowly made my way to the edge of the small cave. "Legolas?" I called spotting him off to my right.  
  
Legolas turned and silently walked to me. "Why are you up Shealyn? You have a nasty bump on your head. You should be resting." He whispered placing a hand on my shoulder.  
  
"Its ok Legolas I've slept enough. I'm ok." I replied looking up to him.  
  
"Why do you lie Shealyn I clearly see your pain radiating in your eyes?" He stated.  
  
"Legolas you should know by now that I'm a warrior. I bet whenever you were injured you had a hard time lying still." I retorted my temper flaring.  
  
"I do not wish to upset you Shealyn, but we will most likely move on tomorrow and you will need your strength." He replied.  
  
Taking me by the arm he led me back to my bed roll where I compliantly laid on the bedroll and he pulled the cloak around me. "Quel du tithen min (Goodnight little one)." Legolas whispered before moving back to his post.  
  
I didn't fall asleep, but instead gazing up at the stars I thought of home. Logan and Jubilee came to mind first. Logan was my father, the only one I knew. Jubilee was the big sister I always dreamt about in the lab. "I wonder if I'm even missed at home." I murmured to myself.  
  
*** On Earth in Jubilee's dorm room ***  
  
"Where could she be?" Jubilee whispered as tears ran down her cheeks.  
  
Jubilee curled up on her bed sobbing for her lost friend. They had searched for Shealyn for a couple months and there were no signs of her. Shealyn was the youngest in the house and she was so innocent. "I wish she was safe at home." Jubilee whispered.  
  
'Knock, knock'  
  
"Can I come in darlin'?" Logan's voice called through the closed door.  
  
Jubilee sat up and wiped the tears away. "Yeah Wolvie come on in." She called.  
  
The door opened and Logan stepped through. In the past couple of months Jubilee seemed to notice that Logan aged with all the worry and guilt that was placed over him like a storm cloud.  
  
"I miss her too." He said sitting on the bed beside her.  
  
Jubilee crawled onto his lap and began to cry. "Wherever she is I hope she's ok." Jubilee cried in his shoulder.  
  
"Shh darlin' if we know little Shealyn right she is ok." He whispered rubbing his hand over her back in a circle.  
  
"What do you think happened to her Wolvie?" Jubilee asked.  
  
"I don't know Jubes, I honestly don't know." Logan answered.  
  
*** ME the next afternoon ***  
  
"Miss Shealyn is your headache gone?" Sam asked falling in step with me.  
  
"Yes Sam it's gone. How are you holdin' up?" I asked with a smile.  
  
"I'm fine Miss Shealyn, but I am not the one with an injury." Sam replied.  
  
We walked on in silence. Every once and awhile Aragorn, Legolas, or Pippin would come and check on me as we headed to Moria.  
  
"The walls of Moria." Gimli stated with reverence.  
  
I looked up to look at the massive wall and smiled knowing we would reach it at nightfall.  
  
Just after nightfall we came to a stop. Gandalf traced something on the wall with his fingers muttering something before he looked up at the night sky. As a cloud revealed the moon the door of Moria appeared.  
  
"It says Speak Friend and Enter." Gandalf translated for us.  
  
"What do you suppose that means?" Merry asked.  
  
"Quite simple..." Gandalf said. "If you are a friend you speak the password and the doors will open."  
  
Gandalf turned back to the door and began to chant something, but it didn't work. I had a feeling that we would be there awhile so I sat down on a large rock. The others took my example and set the packs on the ground. Aragorn and Sam were unloading Bill the pony.  
  
"A mines no place for a pony." I overheard Aragorn tell a sad Sam. "Not even a pony as brave as Bill." He paused taking the harness off Bill. "Don't worry Sam he knows the way out." Aragorn turned the pony around and patted his rump.  
  
"Bye, bye Bill." Sam replied forlornly watching the pony trot away.  
  
Merry and Pippin were at the waters edge having a rock throwing contest. Pippin was on the verge of throwing another when Aragorn grabbed his arm.  
  
"Do not disturb the water." He whispered looking out across the water.  
  
Behind me Gandalf sighed in defeat sitting on a rock in front of the door. Frodo who had been sitting there stood up staring at the wall.  
  
"It's a riddle." He spoke. "Speak friend and enter. What's the elvish word for friend?" He asked.  
  
Gandalf looked up. "Mellon." He answered.  
  
Suddenly the wall began to open. At hearing the sound everyone grabbed their things and followed Gandalf in the mines.  
  
"Soon master elf you'll experience the hospitality of the dwarves..." Gimli began.  
  
"Oh brother." I said with a smile. "Here he goes again."  
  
Pippin and Merry laughed at my comment.  
  
"This is no mine..." Boromir stated. "This is a tomb. We should have never come here. Let us make for the Gap of Rohan." He added. "Get out!"  
  
Standing at the entrance with the hobbits I sensed something was approaching from behind. Turning I found a tentacle come out of the water and grab Frodo by the leg pulling him down.  
  
"FRODO!!" I cried grabbing onto him.  
  
"STRIDER!!" Sam yelled as he and the other hobbits pulled their swords out and began hacking the tentacle.  
  
It retreated back to the water for a moment before it was joined by a dozen others. They smacked the hobbits away from Frodo and grabbed him bringing up into the air.  
  
"Strider!" He cried for help.  
  
Something wrapped around my waist before I could do anything. Looking down I realized that the Watcher had me. I was thrown up into the air and caught by another tentacle. It began to squeeze the breath out of me. ~Oh no not this again~ I thought remembering what had happened with the Sentinels.  
  
"Shealyn!" I heard Pippin cry out as the fellowship realized that I was also in danger.  
  
Struggling I managed to grab hold of one of the daggers. Fiercely I attacked the tentacle so that it would release me.  
  
"Ahhh!" I screamed as I was released and plummeted into the water below.  
  
Aragorn picked me up out of the water and he and Boromir with Frodo in his arms struggled out of the water.  
  
"Into the mines." Gandalf ordered as he and the three other hobbits plus Gimli ran in.  
  
Boromir and Aragorn were not far behind. Legolas shot the Watcher in the eye and retreated as well. The Watcher cam up out of the water coming after us it crashed into the wall causing it to crumble. There was sudden darkness and I knew we were trapped.  
  
"We have but one choice." Gandalf said grimly hitting his staff on the ground causing it to light up again. "We must go through the mine." He paused a moment counting heads. "It's a four day journey to the other side and I pray we will go unnoticed."  
  
With that we started day one in the mines of Moria.  
  
*** Ok I thought that was as good a place to stop as any. To make a long story short teachers are being mean assigning big projects plus for my Religion IV class I'm leaving on a Kairos retreat Tuesday and returning late Friday. I'll update ASAP. R&R!! *** 


	8. Into the Mines

*** Chapter 8 wow! Can't believe I got this far. Thank you Lavender of the Shire for your review as well as Tara and I'll think about your advice when I get to Lothlorien. Thank you Saera and also lulu bell. Here we go again. ***  
It was unnaturally dark in the mines, but with my eyesight it didn't bother me. Merry and Pippin walked on either side of me, each had taken my hands. "You ok guys?" I asked noticing that they were shaking somewhat.  
  
They both mumbled a yes, but I could tell that they were both scared. I laughed in hopes to ease their uneasiness.  
  
"Aren't you afraid Shealyn?" Pippin asked. "I mean you are younger then I and everyone else at that." He added.  
  
I sadly smiled at the hobbits becoming lost in my thoughts. "Are you well?" Merry asked squeezing my hand to get my attention.  
  
"I have to tell you somethin'..." I whispered. "When I was held captive back home I remember being left in a very dark room. Time would pass. Sometimes I was left in there for days." I replied.  
  
"How awful." Frodo whispered overhearing the conversation.  
  
I nodded. "After those times I was never afraid of the dark." I responded thinking of my vague past. "Other then the X-Men I've never had any other friends..." I trailed off.  
  
"Do not worry Shealyn we're your friends... right Pip?" Merry asked looking at his younger cousin.  
  
"Yup that's right." Pippin responded giving my hand a reassuring squeeze.  
  
I smiled knowing that these hobbits would always be my friends no matter what. The day wore on until even the elf was weary when Gandalf called for a halt.  
  
Yes I was tired and hungry, but I was not going to complain. "I will take the first watch." I volunteered.  
  
The men looked at me with shock. "We can not ask you to do this." Aragorn recovered first kneeling before me.  
  
"Am I part of this fellowship?" I questioned, my temper flaring. "I want to do my part." I stated.  
  
Aragorn opened his mouth to protest, but Gandalf intervened. "Let her take the first watch Aragorn." He said. "Do not worry my old friend it will be alright." Gandalf added reassuring the man.  
  
"Very well Gandalf." Aragorn answered dejectedly.  
  
Smiling I stood up and made a tight circle around the area where we stopped. "Old habits die hard." I stated seeing the look on Aragorn's face.  
  
It didn't take long for everyone to fall asleep, now I was alone with my thoughts. My mind drifted to my old friends. Wondering if they were worried about me or if time stood still. ~I bet Logan is worried sick about now~ I thought a smile appeared on my face. It quickly disappeared when I thought about Jubilee. ~I hope she doesn't give up hope~ my mind whispered.  
  
"Shealyn get some rest. It is my watch now." Boromir said sitting down beside me after awhile.  
  
"Ok Boromir." I replied getting to my feet.  
  
Laying down on my bedroll I rolled onto my side and fell asleep.  
  
*** Nightmare ***  
  
"Please don't hurt me." I pleaded with the man who stood over me.  
  
The man didn't speak, but instead raised something above his head. I cringed hoping I get out of this alive. I made myself as small as possible knowing I couldn't escape my cell. Immense pain erupted in my back as I heard a crack. ~Oh god it's a whip~ I thought as the man issued another lashing with the whip.  
  
"Please stop." I whimpered.  
  
The man smiled maliciously. "For that you get three more girl." He spat raising the whip again.  
  
"That is enough." A cold voice said from the doorway.  
  
The man laughed and stepped out of the cell leaving me in the dark alone.  
  
*** End of nightmare ***  
  
I woke with a start. ~My god what was that~ I thought as my racing heart began to calm. I looked around me in the darkness barely making out Boromir's form close by.  
  
"Shealyn are you alright?" He asked as I approached him.  
  
"I had a nightmare." I stated the obvious. "I was in a dark cell... there was a man standing over me with a whip. He... he beat me a couple of times before another man stopped him." I told him starring out into the darkness. "I can't remember these things..."  
  
"What kind of man would harm a child so?" Boromir interrupted anger clearly in his voice.  
  
"Evil men would do it Boromir." I replied simply. "This nightmare must have come from my forgotten past." I concluded.  
  
"Do not worry Shealyn you are safe with us." He said wrapping an arm around me.  
  
"I know, but I miss the X-men so much." I stated close to tears.  
  
Boromir pulled me close to him. "Try and sleep little one." He said in a soothing voice.  
  
Nodding I lay against him and closed my eyes and slept.  
  
*** Hey sorry for the delay. I was on retreat and just got home tonite. Sorry for the short chapter, but I had the need to update before I went to bed. I hope you like R&R!! *** 


	9. Darkness and Shadow

*** Chapter 9 Lets hope that this will be longer then the last. Thanks lulu bell, Saera, and Tara for the reviews. I truly appreciate it. ***  
  
"I have no memory of this place." Gandalf whispered stopping in front of three passageways.  
  
We sat down wearily on the steps knowing that it could be awhile. The hobbits sat beside me after some time.  
  
"How are you fairing Shealyn?" Merry asked moving a little closer to me.  
  
"Good Merry. Are you fairing?" I returned.  
  
"Quite well, but I am weary." He answered.  
  
"So are the rest of us silly hobbit." I said with a smile. "Gandalf will remember eventually, but for now lets rest while we can."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Boromir sat down beside Aragorn sighing. He glanced over at the girl who sat with the hobbits on the stairs.  
  
"Is everything well Boromir?" He asked seeing the distress in Boromir's eyes.  
  
"I am worried about Shealyn. She woke from another nightmare last night... she spoke of someone whipping her in a dark cell. How could someone do such a thing to a child?" He asked  
  
"I know not Boromir, but we must show Shealyn that we will always be there for her." Aragorn answered.  
  
Boromir nodded and looked back over at Shealyn.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It seemed like forever that we sat there. Beside me Pippin was restlessly shifting in his spot. "Pip if you don't stop moving around I will beat you to a pulp." I hissed becoming tired.  
  
Pippin stopped moving. "I'm bored Shealyn do you know any songs?" He responded.  
  
"I don't know Pip." I replied.  
  
"Please Shealyn!" Merry chimed in.  
  
"Ok I'll sing a song, but don't laugh." I said smiling.  
  
"You know a dream is like a river  
  
Ever changin' as it flows  
  
And a dreamer's just a vessel  
  
That must follow where it goes  
  
Trying to learn from what's behind you  
  
And never knowing what's in store  
  
Makes each day a constant battle  
  
Just to stay between the shores.. and  
  
I will sail my vessel  
  
'Til the river runs dry  
  
Like a bird upon the wind  
  
These waters are my sky  
  
I'll never reach my destination  
  
If I never try  
  
So I will sail my vessel  
  
'Til the river runs dry  
  
Too many times we stand aside  
  
And let the waters slip away  
  
'Til what we put off 'til tomorrow  
  
Has now become today  
  
So don't you sit upon the shoreline  
  
And say you're satisfied  
  
Choose to chance the rapids  
  
And dare to dance the tide.. yes  
  
I will sail my vessel  
  
'Til the river runs dry  
  
Like a bird upon the wind  
  
These waters are my sky  
  
I'll never reach my destination  
  
If I never try  
  
So I will sail my vessel  
  
'Til the river runs dry  
  
And there's bound to be rough waters  
  
And I know I'll take some falls  
  
But with the good Lord as my captain  
  
I can make it through them all.. yes  
  
I will sail my vessel  
  
'Til the river runs dry  
  
Like a bird upon the wind  
  
These waters are my sky  
  
I'll never reach my destination  
  
If I never try  
  
So I will sail my vessel  
  
'Til the river runs dry  
  
Yes, I will sail my vessel  
  
'Til the river runs dry  
  
'Til the river runs dry" (A/N: this belongs to Garth Brooks)  
  
I opened my eyes as I finished the song to find most of the fellowship staring at me.  
  
"I have never heard such a beautiful song in my long life." Legolas stated with a small smile playing on his lips.  
  
"Its sung by a great singer where I come from. His name is Garth Brooks." I said.  
  
"You sing beautifully." Pippin stated mesmerized by the song. The others nodded in agreement.  
  
"Ah its that way." Gandalf said standing up along with Frodo.  
  
"He's remembered." Merry questioned happily.  
  
I bent to pick up my pack and followed the others down the stairs. Gandalf had said we were almost out and I hoped that to be true. As we walked into a large hall Gandalf's staff became brighter. My eyes grew wide when I saw the extent of the hall's beauty.  
  
"Now there's an eye opener make no mistake." Sam spoke up looking around him.  
  
I noticed Gimli back step and glance into a room filled with natural light. His facial expression changed rather quickly. "No!" He groaned running into the room.  
  
We followed Gimli into the room where a mass of dwarf bodies were scattered everywhere. In the middle of the room bathed in the light was a white stone casket with strange writing on. ~Must be tellin' who it is~ I thought glancing over to Gandalf.  
  
"Here lies Balin son of Fundin lord of Moria... so he is dead as I feared." Gandalf read the description.  
  
Gandalf bent and picked a thick book from where it rested in a skeleton's arms. He began to read, but I tuned him out as I wandered around the small room.  
  
"... can not get out... they are coming." Gandalf finished looking up at us.  
  
Suddenly there was a crash behind us. Turning I found Pippin by the well as the rest of the skeleton and the pail crash downward into the well. Everyone held their breath as the echo sounded. Pippin turned back to us with a guilty look on his face.  
  
"Fool of a Took..." Gandalf slammed the book shut and grabbed his staff and hat from the hobbit's hands. "Throw yourself in next time to rid us of your stupidity."  
  
Before anyone could speak the sound of drums reached our ears. Everyone turned towards the well. Boromir ran to the door pulling his head back just before arrows imbedded in the door. "They have a cave troll." He said sarcastically closing the door.  
  
Aragorn ran forward as well helping Boromir to bar the door. "Get back." Aragorn commanded. "Stay close to Gandalf."  
  
I dropped my pack and stood next to Boromir sword drawn. "Get back Shealyn stay with Gandalf." He hissed.  
  
"You know as well as everyone I don't back down." I replied through clenched teeth.  
  
He didn't get to protest due to the fact the orcs were breaking through the door. Aragorn and Legolas shot arrows at the enemy. They came at us weapons swinging. I ducked as a sword swung over my head. "Jesus." I muttered dodging another blow. "Boromir watch out... behind you." I called whirling I struck an orc down.  
  
'Thump'  
  
'Thump'  
  
I looked up hearing the heavy footsteps approached. Seconds later a troll crashed through the doorway led by a few orcs.  
  
"Oh my..." I started, but I had to dive out of harms way.  
  
The troll lashed out at it's handlers causing them to crash into the walls. Gimli jumped out of the way as the troll swung his weapon. Legolas' arrows flew through the air striking the troll in the side. He attacked the three hobbits separating Frodo from Merry and Pippin.  
  
"Frodo!" Aragorn called trying to get to him.  
  
Frodo began to play hide 'n seek with the troll. Amazingly the troll caught Frodo by the foot dragging him towards him.  
  
"Aragorn, Aragorn." Frodo cried out grabbing onto a pillar.  
  
"Frodo" Aragorn called again.  
  
Aragorn grabbed a spear and leaped in front of Frodo thrusting the spear into the troll's side. Enraged the troll struck Aragorn hard causing him to fly into a pillar knocking him out cold. Frodo tried to wake him, but the troll cornered Frodo.  
  
"No, Frodo." I cried jumping in front of him, but I was pushed out of the way.  
  
I watched the spear hit him in the chest. "Oh God Frodo." I yelled.  
  
Suddenly I felt pain rip in my stomach. Looking down I found an orc stabbing me. I struck the orc down. "Dammit" I muttered pulling the sword out of my stomach. I was in so much pain, but Frodo was more important.  
  
"Oh no." Aragorn whispered gently turning Frodo on his back.  
  
Frodo gasped and with Aragorn's help he sat up. "I'm ok..." gasp "I'm not hurt." He said.  
  
"How can that be..." Aragorn stammered. "That spear would have skewered a wild boar." He was astounded.  
  
"I think there is more to this hobbit that meets the eye." Gandalf said with a smile.  
  
Frodo pulled part of his shirt away revealing a shiny material underneath. "Mithril..." Gimli breathed. "You are full of surprises Master Baggins."  
  
"Come we must fly." Gandalf ordered.  
  
We ran out of the room and down the long hall. I stumbled, but caught myself. Pain was all I felt right then. Surprisingly I was able to keep up with Aragorn. Orcs surrounded us causing us to halt. Tension grew as the orcs closed in.  
  
A great rumble was heard. The surrounding orcs cried out in terror as another rumble sounded. The orcs ran for their lives leaving us alone.  
  
"What new devilry is this?" Boromir questioned Gandalf  
  
Gandalf closed his eyes as if warding off a headache. After a long moment he spoke. "It is a Balrog a demon from the ancient world... this foe is beyond any of you... run." He shouted.  
  
I felt my side split, but I continued to run. "Aragorn lead them on the bridge is near." Gandalf told Aragorn. When he resisted Gandalf shoved him. "Do as I say! ... swords are of no more use here."  
  
Running down the stairs we reached a place where stairs were broken. Without a thought Legolas leaped over the space. Turning he beckoned to Gandalf who jumped over. Next Boromir jumped with Merry and Pippin under his arms.  
  
"Sam..." Aragorn beckoned.  
  
Aragorn tossed Sam over to Legolas. Turning to Gimli he was about to toss him as well, but the dwarf held up a hand. "No one tosses a dwarf." He grumbled.  
  
Swinging his arms he took the jump. Coming short he began to fall backwards. "Not the beard." He roared as Legolas grabbed him.  
  
"Shealyn jump." Boromir cried.  
  
I felt the stairs crumble beneath me as I leaped to the other side. Stumbling down the stairs I turned to watch Aragorn and Frodo fall into Legolas and Boromir.  
  
The bridge was close and we continued to run. Gandalf was the last, but instead of following he stopped to face the Balrog.  
  
"I am the servant of the secret fire, wielder of the flame of Anor. The dark fire will not avail you! Flame of Udun!" Gandalf cried out.  
  
I watched in horror as the Balrog lifted his sword and brought it down on Gandalf. But a bright light surrounded him much like Jean's gift would to protect her.  
  
"Go back to the shadow." Gandalf shouted.  
  
The Balrog produced a flaming whip; subconsciously I flinched at my own memory. Gandalf raised his staff above his head. "YOU......... SHALL... NOT......... PASS!" He bellowed, his staff struck the bridge. My ears heard the crack before anyone saw the crack. The bridge crumbled beneath the demon. I heard Boromir sigh, but it wasn't over yet. As the Balrog fell he flicked the whip catching on Gandalf's ankle causing him to fall over.  
  
"GANDALF!" Frodo screamed trying to get to the wizard.  
  
"No Frodo." Boromir cried grabbing onto him.  
  
Gandalf struggled a moment, but gave in "Run you fools." He said before falling into darkness with the demon.  
  
"NO!!!" Frodo screamed.  
  
Boromir picked up the screaming hobbit and ran out of the mine followed by everyone, but Aragorn and I. "Aragorn, Shealyn!" Boromir screamed to get our attention.  
  
Snapping out of it we ran out of the mines and into the open after four days of darkness. The fellowship spread out to grieve. Merry and Pippin lay on the ground comforting each other. Sam sat by himself, his head resting in his hand. Legolas looked shocked unable to comprehend death. Frodo wandered off while Boromir held back a homicidal Gimli. Aragorn kept his emotions in check while wiping his blade.  
  
"Gandalf...." I whispered looking back at the mines we just left.  
  
"Legolas get them up." Aragorn ordered.  
  
Legolas came back to reality and walked towards Merry and Pippin,  
  
"Give them a moment for pity's sake." Boromir protested.  
  
"By nightfall these hills will be swarming with orcs. We must get to the woods of Lothlorien." Aragorn pointed out. "Come Boromir, Legolas, Gimli get them up." Aragorn walked over to Sam. "On your feet Sam." He said softly.  
  
I struggled to keep upright as I watched Aragorn look around for Frodo. "He's over there Aragorn." I replied pointing in the direction.  
  
"Frodo!" He called. When he got no response he called again. "Frodo!"  
  
I stumbled once more as we grabbed our things ~Thank the Valar my tunic is a dark color~ I thought.  
  
"Shealyn are you wounded?" Aragorn asked trotting beside me.  
  
~Aw crap~ I thought. "No I'm ok." I replied wincing as another wave of pain racked my body.  
  
"You are not ok Shealyn." Aragorn said concern in his voice. "We will stop here for the night." He called to the others.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?" He asked helping me to lie down.  
  
He pulled my shirt up far enough to see the wound. "What happened to Shealyn?" Pippin asked seeing my stab wound.  
  
Hearing Pippin's question the others gathered 'round.  
  
"Sam get me some Athelas... quickly." Aragorn instructed. "Shealyn this doesn't look good." He told me.  
  
"I'm sorry Aragorn, I'm so sorry..."  
  
"Shh... tithen min do not speak." He interrupted me.  
  
Quickly he wrapped a bandage soaked in Athelas laced water around my middle tightly. "We must move more swiftly then expected... come" He announced gently picking me up.  
  
He began to run swiftly with the others behind him. I was so tired, my eyes drooped and I lay my head against Aragorn's shoulder. My vision blurred and blacked out.  
  
*** Hey I told ya it would be a longer chapter. I hoped ya like it. R&R! *** 


	10. Coming to Lothlorien

*** Chapter 10. That last chapter was the longest I've ever written. Thanks Tara, lulu bell, Saera, Lavender of the Shire, Aislin, and anime princess for your reviews. ***  
  
"Is she going to be alright Aragorn?" Pippin asked for the hundredth time that evening.  
  
"I'm not entirely sure Pippin." Aragorn replied sadly. "Her wound is grave and she might not make it through the night." He could've kicked himself for saying that to Pippin, but he believed the young hobbit deserved the truth.  
  
"Oh... How far away are we from Lothlorien?" Pippin asked.  
  
"It is a half-day journey." Aragorn answered.  
  
Pippin sat down next to the motionless girl carefully taking her hand in his and giving it a light squeeze. "Hold on Shealyn..." Pippin paused collecting his thoughts. "You've journeyed this far don't give in now."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I was in a world of pain, but I knew I couldn't give in. I had promised that I wouldn't fail anyone else. Feeling someone take my hand I waited until I felt a little squeeze.  
  
"Pip?" I questioned my voice weak.  
  
"Shh its ok Shealyn you're ok. We will be getting to Lothlorien soon." Pippin said  
  
I slowly opened my eyes to look around me. Pippin sat next to me holding my hand. The other hobbits were listening to Gimli tell a tale by the fire while the two men and elf sat farther away discussing something. ~Most likely about me~ I thought groggily. "How long have I slept?" I asked.  
  
"Hmm... you slept through a day and a half." Pippin replied.  
  
Pain ripped through my body causing me to cry out. "Aragorn" Pippin cried.  
  
Aragorn knelt next to me rechecking my wound. His gray eyes held worry and guilt. "Aragorn..." I whispered weakly. "Don't blame yourself. It's my fault I got stabbed not yours." I winced as he rewrapped my wound. "I ain't dead yet and I don't plan on dying anytime soon."  
  
He smiled as he brushed away a piece of hair from my eyes. "Sleep Shealyn. You will need your strength." He said after a moment.  
  
I nodded wearily before falling asleep once again.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Aragorn... we must get to Lothlorien quickly." Legolas said.  
  
"Yes my friend. We will leave at dawn." Aragorn replied. "We will have to carry Shealyn for she is too weak to walk."  
  
Legolas nodded and went to start cleaning up the campsite. Aragorn walked over to the hobbits who were quietly talking amongst themselves. "We will be leaving at dawn little ones. I advise you to get some sleep." He said.  
  
The hobbits nodded lying down on their bedrolls. "Goodnight" Pippin whispered before drifting off to sleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*Nightmare*  
  
"Where are you Lightning?" Logan's voice asked over our com link.  
  
I froze to the spot. "Lightning answer me god dammit." His voice was getting agitated.  
  
Sabertooth stood in front of me with a malicious grin on his face. "Hey there frail. Where's the runt?" He said smoothly.  
  
"None of your business Toothy." I replied getting my voice back.  
  
"Why you...." He bellowed striding towards me.  
  
I backed up away from the larger mutant. "Don't come any closer." I warned bringing my hands up to fire.  
  
Sabertooth laughed coming closer he grabbed me by my collar bringing me up off the ground. I struggled to get out of his grasp, but realized I couldn't. I clasped my hands over his wrists and concentrated all my energy. Waves of lightning flowed through my hand electrocuting the larger mutant.  
  
'Roar'  
  
His grip released me allowing me to fall to the ground. ~Jean... Professor HELP~ I screamed in my head.  
  
I crab walked backwards trying to stay away from the irate mutant. ~Lightning where are you? ~ Jean's soft voice asked in my head.  
  
~I.... I'm near the rear of the building~ I replied.  
  
~We will be there hang in there are you hurt? ~ Professor's came into my mind.  
  
~No Prof. I'm not hurt, but I found Toothy~ I replied  
  
"You are going to pay for that frail." Sabertooth roared raising his clawed hand.  
  
My back came to rest against the brick wall of the building. With no where to go I was trapped. I closed my eyes knowing my 'gift' was of know use. I felt searing pain in my side as Sabertooth swiped me across my stomach and chest.  
  
"Noooo" I heard a roar.  
  
The weight on my body was lifted. Opening my eyes I realized that Logan had come to my rescue. The two fought like wild cats for their prey (me). Sabertooth managed to get Logan bad. "Nooooo!" I screamed watching Logan to the ground.  
  
*End of Nightmare*  
  
I opened my eyes sweating. Glancing around I realized I was near the campfire Aragorn lay next to me asleep. I felt so weak I tried to move, but I couldn't. I coughed groaning in pain.  
  
"Shealyn..." Aragorn whispered immediately rising to kneel beside me.  
  
He quickly unwrapped the wound. "Legolas get them up." He said urgently turning to the elf that came closer.  
  
Legolas nodded and quickly woke the others telling them we had to leave. The hobbits woke immediately knowing that I was in trouble.  
  
"Aragorn..." I whimpered.  
  
"Shh tithen min." He whispered. (little one) "We must get you to Lothlorien." He added.  
  
Aragorn gently scooped me up into his arms. With everyone ready we resumed our journey to Lothlorien. I drifted in and out of consciousness. By midmorning we arrived in the woods of Lorien.  
  
"Stick close young hobbits..." I heard Gimli say.  
  
I shifted painfully in Aragorn's arms just as I noticed several notched arrows pointing at us.  
  
"The dwarf breaths so loudly we could have shot him in the dark." A blonde elf stated stepping into the clearing.  
  
"Haldir o Lorien we have come seeking the protection of these woods." Aragorn said quietly that only the elves and I heard.  
  
"Aragorn these woods are perilous we should go back." I heard Gimli speak up.  
  
"You have entered the realm of the Lady of the wood you can not go back." Haldir said. "Come the Lady is waiting."  
  
We walked or should I say they walked I was carried at a swift pace until nightfall. Aragorn set me down carefully while Lorien elves knelt beside me. They carefully unwrapped my wound, cleaned it and stitched it up with the help of a healer in which Galadriel had sent with Haldir.  
  
"Do you feel better Lady Shealyn?" Haldir asked sitting down beside me.  
  
Nodding I smiled up at him. "Thank you!" I replied quietly  
  
"Sleep tithen min. We will set out again at dawn." He said firmly before rising.  
  
I watched the elf walk away before I settled in for the night.  
  
"What was your dream about?" I heard Boromir's voice close to me.  
  
Turning my head I found Boromir sitting close to my bedroll. "How did you know?" I asked looking at him curiously.  
  
"I heard you wake in the night." Was his response.  
  
"Oh" I replied. "My dream was about a foe that I have at home. His... his name is Victor Creed, but everyone calls him Sabertooth. He's a mutant like me, but his 'gift' is more physical." I paused looking for the right words. "He looks like an over grown cat... claws, fangs, fur the whole deal." I told him.  
  
Boromir nodded, but didn't push me to continue for which I was grateful. Glancing up at him I knew something was wrong. His eyes held an all too familiar haunted look in them.  
  
"Are you well Boromir?" I asked.  
  
He looked down at me and plastered a fake smile on his face. "Yes Shealyn I am well." He said ruffling my hair. "Get some rest." He added pulling his cloak off and draping it over me.  
  
Smiling I drifted off to a peaceful sleep.  
  
*** On Earth ***  
  
Jubilee paced outside the Professor's office door wondering if she should knock.  
  
~Jubilation come in child~  
  
Jubilee slowly opened the door and walked in closing the door behind her.  
  
"Professor I... I had a dream last night... about Shealyn." Xavier nodded encouraging her to continue. "I saw Shealyn in the company of nine men and they were traveling together. Shealyn appeared to be happy and safe with these men." She finished.  
  
"Interesting could you see where she was?" Xavier asked leaning forward in against his desk.  
  
"I couldn't recognize the area, but it was on a snowy mountain." Jubilee whispered.  
  
Seeing that Jubilee would say no more Xavier thanked her and gave her permission to leave. After the door closed behind Jubilee, Xavier sighed massaging his temples. ~I pray that you are alright Shealyn~ He thought.  
  
*** Hey I thought I'd stop there. The fellowship will meet the Lady of the wood tomorrow evening I hope and things will go on from there. I might not be able to update for a couple of days due to a religion project and Service Day coming up soon. But don't worry I'll try my hardest. Thank you for the reviews! R&R *** 


	11. Worry and communication

*** Ok here we go with chapter 11. I love writing this story and getting your reviews, it really and truly inspires me a whole lot. Thank you Tara, Lulu Bell, Saera, Cassie-bear01, Aislin, anime princess, and Erenriel the Elven Canuck for your reviews! ***  
  
I sat watching Aragorn argue with Haldir in Elvish wishing I knew the language. My stomach protested as I tried to rise causing a whimper to escape my lips.  
  
"Shealyn stay seated you will upset the wound." Legolas scolded gently pushing me back down.  
  
"But Legolas..." I started.  
  
"No buts Shealyn. You need to rest so that it will heal properly." Legolas interrupted.  
  
"She has not lost her fire yet." I heard Gimli whisper to the hobbits on the other side of the campsite. "Though I think she should stay here when we leave." He added in which the hobbits whole heartedly agreed.  
  
"You know master dwarf I can hear you talkin' about me... I'd appreciate it if you would refrain from doin' so." I called over angered by his comment. "Oh and I will not be left behind so you can forget it."  
  
The expressions on the faces of the five were priceless. Apparently they forgot that I had better hearing then a human. I chuckled and turned back to Legolas who still crouched beside me with a grin on his face.  
  
"Rest assured Shealyn you will not be left behind." He replied quietly.  
  
I nodded continuing to watch the argument. "Come we leave now." Haldir stated coldly clearly defeated.  
  
Legolas helped me to my feet with a smile. "Thank you Legolas." I said leaning against him for support. "You remind me of someone back home." I stated.  
  
The elf looked down at me with curiosity in his eyes. "Who would this someone be?" He asked.  
  
"A boy named Piotr. He is a mutant as well, most of the time he's called Colossus due to his abilities." I answered. "He is someone who cares deeply for friends and family. He never raises his voice except to the enemy."  
  
"I see." Legolas replied as we moved along behind Haldir.  
  
"Shealyn are you excited about seeing Lothlorien?" Merry asked falling in step with us.  
  
I nodded concentrating mainly on walking. "You ok?" Pippin asked taking my free hand in his.  
  
"I'm ok Pip just a little tired is all." I replied.  
  
I stumbled when I felt pain erupt in my stomach. Immediately Legolas stopped catching me as I fell. "What is it Shealyn?" He asked as he cradled me.  
  
"It hurts." I whimpered clutching his tunic in pain.  
  
"Is the child well?" One of the guards asked coming up beside Legolas.  
  
"Go fetch Haldir and Aragorn." Legolas cried out urgently.  
  
The elf nodded and jogged towards the front. Legolas stooped and carefully set me down. I still clung to Legolas tightly more in pain then fright.  
  
"Legolas...."  
  
"Shh do not speak tithen min." Legolas said brushing hair out of my eyes.  
  
"Legolas what is wrong?" Aragorn asked kneeling beside me.  
  
"I know not mellonamin. She was fine, but tired then she doubled over in pain." He exclaimed.  
  
Aragorn pulled my shirt up and inhaled sharply. I looked to Legolas for some sign of why Aragorn had reacted that way. Grimly Legolas took my hand giving it a little squeeze.  
  
"Your wound has opened again." He whispered.  
  
~I'm going to die~ I thought feeling tears well up in my eyes.  
  
"It will be ok tithen min." Aragorn whispered reassuringly. "Haldir we must move faster she will not make it if we do not move." He said turning to the Lorien elf.  
  
Haldir nodded solemnly squatting beside us. "Her wound is deep." He stated taking the wrappings from Aragorn.  
  
"We will reach the Lady of the wood by evening if we move quickly." One of the guards stated.  
  
Haldir nodded in agreement scooping me up into his arms. We moved swiftly the rest of the day never stopping to rest. I was passed between Haldir, Legolas, Aragorn, and Boromir throughout the long day. Currently in Boromir's arms I drifted in and out of sleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Boromir glanced down at the bundle in his arms. He was becoming extremely worried for her as she became weaker as the day went on.  
  
"Logan..." Shealyn cried in her sleep.  
  
Boromir glanced down wondering who this Logan was. She had cried out for him several times. Shifting the girl in his arms he freed a hand and placed it on her forehead. Heat radiated from her small form which frightened him somewhat.  
  
"What is it Boromir?" Pippin asked coming up beside him.  
  
"Pippin... go to Aragorn... go tell him that Shealyn has a high fever. Tell him to move faster.... she is fading fast." Boromir ordered.  
  
Pippin ran as fast as his short legs could. "Strider..." He cried as he reached him.  
  
Aragorn turned to the frightened hobbit. "What is it Pippin?" He asked kneeling before him.  
  
"... Shealyn... fever......... help!!" He gasped between breaths.  
  
Aragorn looked back towards Boromir. "We will be there shortly tell Boromir I have nothing left. The healers are our only hope now." He replied gravely.  
  
Pippin ran back to Boromir and relayed the message. "Haldir told me that the healers are going to meet us there."  
  
Boromir nodded pushing his tired body onward. ~Shealyn must survive~ he thought looking back down at the small girl who now lay unconscious in his arms.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I felt myself being placed on a bed before many hands went to work on my wound. I had passed out several times during our journey to the healers.  
  
"Aragorn..." I whispered.  
  
"Shh I am here." I heard him whisper.  
  
He gently took my hand in his own and gave it a little squeeze. "You will be alright little one."  
  
I slowly opened my eyes finding myself in a room on a bed. "Are we in Lorien?" I asked.  
  
"Yes little one." He paused a moment as if to think. "You gave us quite a scare two days ago."  
  
"I.... I've been out for two days." I asked incredulously.  
  
Aragorn nodded. "The hobbits have been worried sick about you... especially Merry and Pippin." He said.  
  
"Aragorn... did I almost die?" I asked seriously.  
  
I could see the pain clearly on his face. "The wound was grave Shealyn. We almost lost you several times." He answered gravely.  
  
"I'm... I'm sorry I scared you guys." I whispered.  
  
"You have no reason to apologize little one." Aragorn replied brushing hair out of my face. "There was no way you could have predicted it."  
  
"How long do we stay here?" I asked quietly.  
  
"The Lady of the wood has invited us to stay a month." Aragorn responded. "By then you should be healed."  
  
"SHEALYN!" I turned to the door to find Merry and Pippin standing there.  
  
"Hey guys what are you waiting for... come here." I said with a smile.  
  
The two hobbits grinning like mad men ran in and carefully jumped on the bed. "We missed you Shealyn... we thought we lost you..." Pippin trailed off with a slight shudder.  
  
"Don't think like that guys I'm not goin' anywhere." I replied.  
  
Slowly I slipped my arms underneath myself and pushed myself into a sitting position. ~God that hurt~ I thought as I smiled to the three sitting on the bed before me. "Tell me about our journey here." I said.  
  
Given the perfect opportunity the two hobbits went into detail of what happed since leaving the dreaded mines. Aragorn stayed awhile adding small comments to the tale. The day wore on like this until nightfall. I never being a good patient was becoming restless being confined to the confounded bed.  
  
"Lady Shealyn are you awake?" A soft feminine voice asked through the door.  
  
"Come in." I called bringing myself into a sitting position once again.  
  
The door opened and an elf maiden entered carrying a tray filled with food. "Good evening Lady Shealyn. I am Melliana, Lady Galadriel sent me with your supper. Are you feeling well milady?" Melliana asked setting the tray down on the nightstand.  
  
"Yes Melliana I am well." I answered. "Do you know when I am able to leave the bed?"  
  
"I'm not sure milady." Melliana replied busying herself around the room as I ate. "Oh, but the Lady would like to speak with you when you are well enough to leave the bed." She added.  
  
After finishing my meal I lay back down. "Sleep well Lady Shealyn." Melliana whispered gathering the tray in her hands and silently leaving the room closing the door behind her with a small click.  
  
The next few days passed quickly. The fellowship came to my room frequently. The hobbits would tell tales of home in the Shire, Gimli would rattle on and on about his history, most of the time Legolas, Aragorn and Boromir would come together to relive childhood memories.  
  
Finally three days after I woke up the healers allowed me to leave the bed. "Do be careful milady we do not wish to see you here with another wound." One of the healers said to me as we exited the house of healing.  
  
"I'll do my best master healer." I replied walking away towards the fellowship's camp.  
  
I walked silently through the trees amazed at Lothlorien's beauty. ~It is good to see you well young one~ a voice said in my head.  
  
~It is good to be alive Lady Galadriel~ I responded not fazed by the fact she was speaking to me through telepathy.  
  
Hearing a soft chuckle behind me I turned slowly to face the Lady of the wood. ~Follow me Shealyn~ she spoke in my head.  
  
I followed her through the trees and passed the sleeping fellowship. We descended winding stairs to a little clearing where a pitcher stood next to a stone basin. Galadriel stepped lightly over to the basin and picked the pitcher up.  
  
"I have found a way for you to contact your home Shealyn. Through me you will be able to speak to anyone you wish." She stated filling the pitcher with water.  
  
Galadriel turned to the basin and filled it with water before setting the now empty pitcher down. "Come here." She said holding out her hand.  
  
I took it and stepped forward until I stood beside her in front of the basin. "How does it work?" I asked looking up at her.  
  
She smiled warmly. "Keep a hold of my hand. Look into the mirror and think of the person with whom you wish to speak with. I will aid you from then on." She instructed closing her eyes to concentrate.  
  
I stepped up looking into the mirror and thought of the Xavier. The water began to ripple then the image of the professor appeared. He looked tired and worried as he leaned heavily against his desk.  
  
*** In Xavier's study on Earth ***  
  
He massaged his temples as he leaned against his desk. He glanced wearily at the papers scattered about his usually immaculate desk.  
  
~Professor can you hear me~ a voice asked in his mind.  
  
Xavier sat up. ~... Shealyn is that you child~ He asked doubtfully.  
  
"Yes its Shealyn~ came the response.  
  
Hope returned to Xavier's eyes as he heard his missing student's thoughts once more. ~Are you ok~ He thought?  
  
~I'm ok Prof~ Shealyn responded.  
  
~Don't lie to me Shealyn I can feel the pain in your thoughts~ Xavier said.  
  
~Sorry I well first I should tell you that I'm no longer on Earth.......~  
  
~Indeed~ Xavier interrupted. ~Pray tell where are you~  
  
~At the moment I'm in Lothlorien~ Shealyn replied  
  
~Where is this Lothlorien~ Xavier inquired?  
  
~Its located in a place called Middle-earth~ there was a pause. ~ I lost consciousness after the explosion when we were fighting Sinister. I woke up in a ruin and a man saved me and four hobbits. The six of us were joined by four others and now we are on a mission to destroy an evil here greater then our own~ Shealyn answered him.  
  
~Then how did you become injured~ He asked?  
  
~Oh yeah... um when we were in a mine the ten of us were attacked by creatures called orcs. I was defending a hobbit when one of the orcs stabbed me in the stomach. The elves of Lothlorien saved me from death~  
  
~Elves~ Xavier asked raising an eyebrow?  
  
~Yes elves~ she responded.  
  
~You have no idea how worried we were when we couldn't find you Shealyn~ His thoughts betraying his weariness.  
  
~Don't worry anymore I am in good company and I wish to continue on the mission~  
  
~Yes of course~ Xavier answered.  
  
~I miss you and the team~ Shealyn said. ~Though I feel at home here in Middle-earth. Tell the others that I am alive and well~  
  
~Indeed I will Shealyn. We will miss you terribly. I hope you find happiness in Middle-earth~ Xavier replied sadly.  
  
~Goodbye Prof. Take care of everyone ok~ she responded?  
  
~Goodbye Shealyn I will give you my word~ Xavier said.  
  
With that said Xavier bowed his head as he felt Shealyn's presence leave his mind. Tears of joy of finding her and tears of sadness of losing her yet again silently fell from his eyes. After a few moments he sat straight in his wheelchair to compose himself. With a sigh he called out to the students and teachers before leaving the office bearing the news of their lost teammate.  
  
*** Back in ME ***  
  
I stepped away from the mirror as I broke connection with the professor. Tears stung my eyes as I realized I would never see them again. Galadriel squeezed my hand gently reassuring me that it would be ok.  
  
"Come I will take you to the fellowship she said softly guiding me up the steps.  
  
She led me to the fellowship's camp where only Aragorn was awake awaiting our arrival. When we approached he stood up and opened his arms to me. I turned to Galadriel who nodded and released my hand. Quickly I went to Aragorn who wrapped me in a gentle, but firm hug.  
  
"I will leave you to your rest." Galadriel spoke before leaving us.  
  
The unshed tears finally came out as sobs. Aragorn held me close like Logan would which made me cry harder.  
  
"Shh... It will be alright tithen min." He said soothingly.  
  
One hand rubbed my back in small circles while the other ran through my hair over and over again. He spoke soothing words in Elvish until I calmed. I was exhausted by now and was growing sleepier by the moment. Aragorn noticed this pulling away from me.  
  
"Come little one let us sleep." He said softly leading me towards the sleeping forms of our companions.  
  
I noticed at once that two empty sleeping pallets were side by side. "How did you know..." I started to ask.  
  
"The Lady of the wood called to me." Aragorn stated as he helped me sit down.  
  
"Oh" I nodded sleepily realizing how stupid that question was.  
  
I lay down placing my weary head on the pillow. Aragorn knelt next to me and covered me with the blanket. "Goodnight little one." He said leaning down to kiss me on the forehead.  
  
I smiled struggling to stay awake. "Night Aragorn...." I answered before succumbing to the overpowering sleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Aragorn looked down at the young girl who smiled briefly in her sleep. They had been worried about her after the mines and it nearly gave them a heart attack when her heart stopped beating.  
  
~Thank the Valar she is alive~ He thought brushing a strand of raven black hair from her face.  
  
Shealyn became restless, but did not wake. Lying down beside her Aragorn carefully pulled her to him. Almost immediately she became quite.  
  
"I promised to chase away your nightmares away little one and I intend to keep that promise." He whispered as he fell asleep.  
  
*** Hey sorry for the overdue update I was so busy in the last two weeks. Don't worry my life book project was turned in which I got a 95 on; I believe I am finished with projects for sometime I hope. Oh and mellonamin means my friend in Elvish. R&R! *** 


	12. Letter to the XMen

*** Chapter 12. This chapter is will be short, but hang in there. It's dedicated to the X-Men. Thank you Tara, lulu bell, Erenriel the Elven Canuck, Lady Fae, Lavender of the Shire, Aislin, anime princess, and Akasha Queen of the Damned for your reviews. Thanks Erenriel for the idea. ***  
  
The students sat quietly around the living room waiting for Professor Xavier to collect his thoughts.  
  
"Why did you call us here Chuck?" Logan growled leaning against the back of the couch.  
  
Xavier looked up at his expectant students and teachers. "I called you all here because Shealyn has contacted me..."  
  
"What?" The group asked in unison.  
  
"What are you saying Professor?" Scott asked.  
  
"Shealyn contacted me through telepathy earlier this morning..."  
  
"Well where is she? Why are we not going after 'er?" Logan asked.  
  
"As I was saying..." Xavier said. "Shealyn contacted me, but she is no longer on Earth."  
  
"What does that mean Prof.?" Jubilee asked bewildered by what he said.  
  
"It means Jubilation that she is in a place called Middle-Earth." Xavier slowly explained. "From what she told me she was located in a place called Lothlorien located somewhere in Middle-Earth."  
  
"Did the petite say she was ok?" Remy asked standing up from his seat.  
  
"Yes Remy she said she was ok." Xavier replied. "Though she told me that she was stabbed a few days ago..."  
  
Logan jumped to his feet. "She was stabbed?" He asked.  
  
Xavier nodded and sighed. "She said that she was helping a companion."  
  
"Do we go and get her?" Kurt or better known as Nightcrawler asked.  
  
"I'm afraid not Kurt. She spoke of feeling at home. I fear that she wishes to stay in Middle-Earth." He replied sadly.  
  
"Dammit we should have never let her go on the mission." Logan fumed his fists clenching and unclenching.  
  
"Don't think like that Wolvie." Jubilee said quietly taking one of his hands in her own.  
  
"Jubilation is right Logan. The only thing we can do now is pray that she will be able to survive in this new world." Xavier said. "Go and rest. The news has obviously given you a shock."  
  
The students nodded sadly and left the room all except Logan and Jubilee.  
  
*** In ME ***  
  
I woke in the middle of the night not knowing why. Carefully I sat up and glanced around at my sleeping companion. ~Lady Galadriel~ I called.  
  
~Yes child what is it~ Came her response.  
  
~I need to speak with you at the mirror~ I replied.  
  
~Yes of course~  
  
I stood mindful of the sleeping Aragorn beside me. Swiftly and quietly I made my way down to the mirror where Galadriel stood waiting.  
  
"How may I be of service to you little one?" She asked with a smile.  
  
"I... I was wonderin' if there was a way to send a letter to my people considering you were... able to help with the telepathy." I stammered afraid of her response.  
  
"Of course young one." Galadriel smiled. "I expected you to ask such a question. I have a little magic that Mithrandir gave to me for times such as this." She said handing me a piece of parchment and pen with ink.  
  
I sat down and began to write about my adventures in Middle-Earth.  
  
Dear Logan, Jubilee, and Xavier...  
  
After much thought and time I sat back content with what I had written. ~Are you ready Shealyn~ Galadriel's melodious voice came into my mind.  
  
"Yes... I am ready." I said standing and approaching the Lady who once again stood near the mirror.  
  
"Set the letter on the edge of the mirror and take my hand." She instructed.  
  
I set the letter down taking her hand. "Now image the one you want the letter sent to." She spoke quietly.  
  
*** In Logan's room ***  
  
He sighed not knowing what to think of the news of Shealyn. "Why did it have to be her?" He whispered forlornly.  
  
He looked up when he heard the flutter of paper to the ground. "What the..." He got up from the bed and strode over to the door.  
  
An envelope lay on the floor in front of the door. Slowly he bent down and picked it up before returning to the bed where he opened it to read the contents.  
  
Dear Logan, Jubilee, and Xavier,  
  
On the day of the mission where we fought Sinister I was caught in the blast and lost consciousness. When I woke I was found by a man named Strider and his companions that are called hobbits who were traveling to a place called Rivendell. During are journey we were attacked by evil creatures called Nazgul. I and a hobbit named Frodo were stabbed by poisoned blades. Strider took us to Lord Elrond, an elf who is a healer.  
  
After I healed I was told that I would accompany nine men on a quest to destroy an evil that dwells here. So far we have done as well as expected. We left Rivendell on Christmas and traveled far. When we were stopped on Caradhras mountain we went through the mines of Moria.  
  
We were attacked by creatures called orcs deep in the mines. I was protecting Frodo once again when I was stabbed by an orc blade. Aragorn told me later that they had almost lost me if not for the healers of Lothlorien. While escaping from Moria we lost one of the fellowship. Gandalf the Gray gave his life to battle a demon called a Balrog. Arriving in Lothlorien I was out cold for two days, but rest assured I am ok. Lady Galadriel assisted me in the process of contacting the Professor and sending this letter to assure you.  
  
Middle-Earth is like no place you have ever seen. There are elves, dwarves, hobbits, and men who make their homes here. When I speak of elves they are tall beautiful beings not the short ones like Santa's elves. I feel like I fit in with these beings.  
  
I write you this letter to tell you that I'm ok and I don't plan on coming home. Please don't grieve for me Logan I feel as if I am finally home. I will miss you, but I have eight protectors. Aragorn son of Arathorn AKA Strider, Boromir of Gondor, Legolas Greenleaf, Gimli son of Gloin, Frodo Bagginess, Sam Gamgee, Merry Brandybuck, and Pippin Took. They have been good to me and they protect me as you and Jubilee would.  
  
I hope that you will move on with your life and never forget me for I will not forget you. I will miss you greatly. I also hope this letter brings some comfort that I am alive and well. Goodbye I love you guys.  
  
Love,  
  
Shealyn  
  
Logan let a few tears fall as he set the letter aside. It was finally sinking in that Shealyn would never return home to them. The letter did assure him and reading about the group of men that appointed themselves to protect her  
  
~Chuck send for Jubilee. There is something I need you and Jubes to see~ Logan called out in his thoughts.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Moments later the three mutants gathered in Xavier's office. Logan held the letter in his hand.  
  
"Logan what is this?" Xavier asked massaging his temples.  
  
"I received this from... Shealyn." He said handing the letter to Xavier.  
  
Xavier took the letter and began to read it to Jubilee.  
  
"At least we know she is ok right?" Jubilee asked looking between the two men.  
  
Xavier nodded. "Indeed child, indeed." He whispered sadly placing the letter on his desk.  
  
*** Back in ME ***  
  
I had gone back to the fellowship and now lay beside Aragorn who was still asleep. "I'll miss you guys." I whispered to the sky remembering the image of Logan reading the letter.  
  
My eyelids drooped and I let out a yawn. ~Thank you Galadriel~ I called out to her.  
  
~You are welcome young one now sleep~ Galadriel responded.  
  
I nodded allowing my eyes to close. Before long I drifted into a peaceful slumber.  
  
*** Hey I told ya it would be short. I after the suggestion I felt it necessary to add this part. I also thought the letter would be good to include Logan and Jubilee into the matter so I hoped you liked it. Next chapter will be much longer and their stay in Lothlorien. R&R! *** 


	13. Exploring and Talks

*** Chapter 13. I can't believe I got this far. I love your reviews they give me inspiration.  
  
Erenriel the Elven Canuck: Hey thanks I know it was sad, but necessary. Oh yeah Boromir's death will hit her hard.  
  
Aislin: Yes I know it was very hard to write that chapter. This chapter will be longer I hope.  
  
Lady Fae: I'm glad you like here's another chapter.  
  
Lavender of the Shire: Yup she sure does. Remember her vision in I believe chapter 2. Well it will come up soon.  
  
Tara: Glad you liked it. This chapter will be much longer.  
  
anime princess: Thanks for you review. Even though Shealyn has seen many scary things I think she would definitely be scared of Gollum.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"SHEALYN WAKE UP!" Pippin shouted bringing me out of my dreams.  
  
"What do you want Pippin?" I growled carefully rolling onto my back.  
  
"You promised to explore with us once you were better." Merry stated matter of factly.  
  
"I did, did I?" I replied slowly sitting up. "Don't you think it's too soon for me to wander around? I mean I almost died a couple of days ago." I stated.  
  
"Yes, yes though you have not experienced the beauty of this place." Pippin said.  
  
"Oh alright." I replied slowly getting to my feet. "Now I know how Logan feels when Jubilee and I would pester him to no end." I murmured softly.  
  
Pippin took my right hand while Merry my left. Excitedly they began their tour of Lothlorien.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"The child has extraordinary resilience to grave wounds." Lord Celeborn stated watching the hobbits pull Shealyn down a path.  
  
"Yes milord. Shealyn is a powerful young girl." Aragorn said stepping up beside the Lorien Lord.  
  
"Tell me where did you find such a child?" Celeborn asked glancing at the ranger.  
  
"We came across her when I traveled with the hobbits from Bree to Rivendell. She was unconscious when we arrived at Weathertop." Aragorn paused to watch the trio wander away. "Shealyn showed her true strength that day when she attempted to save Frodo from the Morgul blade." Anyone could tell that he was proud of the child like a father would be.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Pip... Pippin I need to stop... and rest." I panted sitting heavily on a fallen tree.  
  
The two hobbits looked at me with concern. "Are you certain that you are alright?" Merry asked placing a hand on my shoulder.  
  
"Yes I'm certain." I replied.  
  
Pippin sat down next to me with a sigh. "What's wrong Pip?" I asked placing my right hand on his shoulder.  
  
"I miss home." He stated glumly.  
  
"Hey cheer up Pip. You'll see your home again I am sure of it." I told him with a reassuring smile.  
  
"Really!" He cried with joy.  
  
I nodded. "Shealyn will you..."  
  
"Spit it out Merry." I interrupted.  
  
"Will you sing another song for us?" He asked wringing his hands together.  
  
Knowing that I wouldn't get out easily I sighed. "Sure..." I said. "Let's see... It's called Please Remember me." I close my eyes as the words came to me.  
  
When all our tears have reached the sea  
  
Part of you will live in me  
  
Way down deep inside my heart  
  
The days keep coming without fail  
  
A new wind is gonna find your sail  
  
That's where your journey starts  
  
You'll find better love  
  
Strong as it ever was  
  
Deep as the river runs  
  
Warm as the morning sun  
  
Please remember me  
  
Just like the waves down by the shore  
  
We're gonna keep on coming back for more  
  
Cause we don't ever wanna stop  
  
Out in this brave new world you seek  
  
Oh, the valleys and the peaks  
  
And I can see you on the top  
  
You'll find better love  
  
Strong as it ever was  
  
Deep as the river runs  
  
Warm as the morning sun  
  
Please remember me  
  
Remember me when you're out walkin'  
  
When the snow falls high outside your door  
  
Late at night when you're not sleepin' And light falls across your floor  
  
When I can't hurt you anymore  
  
You'll find better love  
  
Strong as it ever was  
  
Deep as the river runs  
  
Warm as the morning sun  
  
Please remember me  
  
Please remember me (A/N: This song belongs to Tim McGraw)  
  
Hearing more then two people clapping I opened my eyes startled to find a nice size group of elves that had wandered over to listen.  
  
"Why do you sing such a sad song?" One elf asked stepping forward.  
  
~I sung it because I liked it~ I retorted in my head.  
  
"I sung it for Gandalf." I replied quietly. "It is also meant for my friends at home." A single tear ran down my cheek remembering that I would never see the X-Men again.  
  
"Shealyn let us take you back to rest. You look weary." Merry said quietly taking my arm.  
  
I only nodded allowing the hobbits to take me back to the campsite. "I thought your song was lovely Shealyn." Pippin spoke up after a moment.  
  
"Thank you Pip." I said. "If you two don't mind, but I wish to be alone for awhile." I added.  
  
"Of course take your time." Merry said. "Me and Pip will continue our explorin'"  
  
I sat on a log and watched the two hobbits scamper off into the woods humming the song I had just sung. I smiled allowing my thoughts to wander to the X-Men.  
  
*** Flashback ***  
  
"Jubilee, Shealyn hurry up." Logan called up the stairs.  
  
The two of us grinning like mad ran down the stairs shouldering our backpacks. Logan was taking his 'daughters' on our very first camping trip.  
  
"We're ready Wolvie lets go." Jubilee squealed jumping up and down.  
  
Logan groaned causing me to giggle. "Get in the Jeep girls." He growled motioning to the door.  
  
We ran out the door and jumped into the loaded red jeep waiting in the driveway. "Come on Logan." We shouted in unison.  
  
The man just shook his head and climbed into the driver's seat. "I can't wait to get there." I said thinking about the up coming week in the Canadian wilderness.  
  
Hours later we arrived in the forest. "Come on Jubes its not that much farther." Logan called back to Jubilee who lagged behind.  
  
"What are you goin' to teach us?" I asked readjusting the pack straps on my shoulders. "Are you goin' to teach us sword play?" I asked looking up at him.  
  
"Yes lil' darlin' you will learn sword play." He replied. "Among other things." He mumbled under his breath.  
  
"I heard that." I whispered.  
  
Logan looked down at me and chuckled. Shaking his head Logan continued up the path.  
  
*** End of flashback ***  
  
"There you are Shealyn." I heard a voice behind me.  
  
Turning I faced Boromir who had a worried expression on his face.  
  
"When you did not come back with the hobbits Aragorn became worried." He said sitting down beside me.  
  
"I'm... I'm sorry." I whispered.  
  
"What troubles you little one?" He asked.  
  
"Oh I.... I was thinkin' of home." I replied sadly.  
  
Boromir placed a hand on my shoulder in a gesture of comfort.  
  
"I'll never see them again..." I whispered forlornly.  
  
"Will it help to talk about them?" He asked quietly unsure of my answer.  
  
"I guess." I answered. "Logan ever since they rescued me he took me under his wing. He taught me how to protect myself. Out of everyone Logan was most like me..."  
  
"How so?" Boromir asked.  
  
"Like him my memory was erased by our captors." I replied watching Boromir's facial expressions change.  
  
"Why would they do such a thing?" He questioned.  
  
"They were plannin' on using me as their weapon against innocent people." I said.  
  
"By the Valar." Boromir exclaimed.  
  
I could only nod. "Then there is Jubilee." I continued. "She is... was like my older sister. She would always include me in her games or whatever she planned on doing."  
  
"She was lucky to have you Shealyn." He whispered.  
  
"Yes I guess she was..." I trailed off thinking of the rambunctious sixteen year old. "I also had a boy that was like an older brother. His name's Bobby Drake." I said. "If you think of the twin sons of Elrond. He was always playin' pranks." Tears began to make their way down my cheeks.  
  
Boromir pulled me into a gentle hug. "Shh little one it will be alright." He whispered softly.  
  
I cried into his chest remembering all of the times I had spent with Logan, Jubilee, and Bobby. Crying like this was somewhat embarrassing as I tried to compose myself.  
  
Taking a shaky breath I pulled away looking into his haunted eyes. "Would you like to get that weight off your shoulders?" I asked.  
  
"Nay little one you need not worry." He replied.  
  
"Boromir it is as clear as day..." I paused a moment. "You feel it's power greatly don't you?" I questioned slowly.  
  
He bowed his head. "Yes little one." He answered sadly. "It's power is growing stronger each passing day. I just want to be able to help my people is that too much ask?" He asked anger rising in his voice.  
  
"Don't let it take you Boromir. You are stronger then that." I told him grasping his shoulder.  
  
"Indeed. I will try for you little one. You have shown me... no all of us that you have a strong will to do right and survive. I have never met a child like you. I would be honored if you and I would become friends."  
  
"That would really be um... neat." I said clasping his hand with both my hands.  
  
Boromir smiled sadly as he returned the gesture. "Come Shealyn it is time to return to the others."  
  
"Hmm yes. It is getting late." I stated looking at the treetops above us.  
  
Boromir stood, turning he held out his hand and helped me to my feet. We walked back in silence from then on.  
  
"There you are lass. I see Boromir has found you." Gimli growled looking up from his plate.  
  
"Yes master dwarf. I was off thinkin'." I stated matter-of-factly  
  
"Ha! A woman thinking." He retorted.  
  
"Master dwarf that was an unwise thing to say to her." Aragorn warned the dwarf.  
  
That was it the dwarf had gone to far. I stalked forward stopping right in front of the ignorant dwarf. We were now nose to nose he didn't back down, but I saw fear in his eyes. Grabbing hold of his tunic I brought him closer causing his eyes to widen even further in fear.  
  
"Next time Gimli son of Gloin when you even think of insulting someone especially a female think twice before you do so." I seethed roughly pushing him away.  
  
"Yes.... Yes Lady Shealyn." He stammered before he stormed away towards the hobbits.  
  
I smirked never knowing that a dwarf would get that scared. I glanced at Aragorn who also had a smirk on his lips. "I believe she has bested you Gimli." He stated to the fuming dwarf.  
  
"Eat Miss Shealyn." Sam said handing me a plate with food,  
  
"Thank you Sam." I quietly replied.  
  
"Shealyn may I ask you something?" Legolas asked sitting down beside me as I ate.  
  
"Sure Legolas."  
  
"I heard you sing earlier this morning. Where do you learn such songs?" He asked.  
  
I smiled up at him as I thought. "I learned the words from great singers in my world over the year that I lived with the X-Men."  
  
"I see." He answered.  
  
"Legolas I heard you ask Aragorn of what made him angry before I fell asleep. He became angry because I told him about how my captors stole my memory." I told him.  
  
The look on the elf's face was neutral, but I knew he was angry. "I'm tired Legolas goodnight."  
  
"Sleep well Shealyn." Legolas said.  
  
Unrolling my bedroll I lay down weary from speaking of the X-Men and of my history.  
  
"Goodnight little one." Aragorn whispered pulling the blanket to my chin.  
  
My eyes closed while sleep beckoned to me.  
  
*** End of chapter. It is not as long as I would of liked, but I was getting a writers block. Oh and I probably won't update till after Sunday. My family is planning something for my 18th birthday. I hoped you liked. Next chapter they leave Lothlorien. R&R! *** 


	14. A Dream and a feast

*** Chapter 14. Hey thanks guys for your reviews. Thank you Aislin, Lady Fae, lulu bell, Erenriel the Elven Canuck, Saera, kurleyhawk2. ***  
  
***Dream ***  
  
I crept quietly down the hall towards the kitchen hoping to grab something quick to eat. ~Couple more feet~ I thought happily as I continued. Nearing the door I heard a soft voice singing. Peering around the door frame I saw one of the older girls I believe it was Jubilee sitting at the table, a bowl of moose tracks ice cream sat in front of her untouched. Her spoon was clasped tightly in her hand held like a microphone as she finished singing a Savage Garden song.  
  
"Thank you, thank you." She whispered to a non existent audience. "My next song is called Fly by Paul Brant." She paused lowering her head. "...  
  
Seven years old with my radio flyer  
  
And cape tied around my neck  
  
Top of Thompson's Hill, Billy said I was a lyer  
  
And now I'm scared half to death  
  
Becky said Billy was dumb  
  
I shouldn't listen to him  
  
But I had something to prove  
  
Ain't nobody gonna call me a chicken  
  
Gotta do what ya gotta do  
  
I'm gonna fly!  
  
Defying space and Gravity  
  
I'm gonna fly!  
  
Billy just you wait and see.  
  
I was just a kid barely eighteen years  
  
But I couldn't wait to graduate  
  
Confident, cocky  
  
And man it really got me when I heard my daddy say:  
  
You oughta get some knowledge  
  
You gotta go to college  
  
Gotta make something of your life  
  
But I had to do it my way  
  
So I headed for the highway  
  
And I followed those little white lines  
  
I'm gonna fly!  
  
Defying space and gravity  
  
I'm gonna fly!  
  
Making my own destiny!  
  
Well I crashed and I burned  
  
But I don't regret it  
  
You only fail if you don't try  
  
I'm gonna dust off the ashes and just forget it  
  
I ain't perfect yet  
  
But you can bet someday I'm gonna get my wings and  
  
Fly!  
  
Defying space and gravity  
  
I'm gonna fly!  
  
I'm gonna fly!" (A/N: This belongs to Paul Brant.)  
  
Softly clapping I watched Jubilee jump up from the table with a startled expression. "I'm sorry. I... I didn't mean to scare you." I replied softly.  
  
"Just... don't do it again Ok?" She stammered taking a seat and motioning for me to sit in the chair across from her.  
  
Nodding I sat down watching the Asian-American girl closely. "I'm Jubilation Lee. I like being called Jubilee." She replied. "What's your name? I don't believe I've ever seen you around the mansion."  
  
"They call me Shealyn." I answered in a soft whisper.  
  
"Welcome to Mutant High Shealyn. Would you like a bowl of ice cream?" She asked.  
  
"I've never had ice cream." I said.  
  
"What?" Jubilee asked incredulously. "You never had ice cream before?"  
  
I shook my head as the older girl pushed her bowl in front of me and handed me the spoon. "Thank you." I whispered taking the spoon from her outstretched hand.  
  
Taking a small spoonful of ice cream I slowly ate it. As the cold substance made its way down my throat my eyes widened.  
  
Jubilee giggled. "So what do you think?" She asked with laughter in her eyes.  
  
"It... it's good." I told her taking another bite.  
  
"What are you two doin' up?" A gruff voice asked behind us.  
  
Startled we turned around to find a tired looking Logan. "Sor... Sorry Mr. Logan." I stammered standing from my chair.  
  
He chuckled before motioning for me to sit back down. "Don't look so afraid lil' darlin'." He replied taking a seat next to us.  
  
We sat there and talked awhile before I let out a yawn. "Alright time for bed you two." Logan said standing up.  
  
*** End of Dream ***  
  
"Shealyn time to wake." Boromir called shaking the young girl's shoulder.  
  
"Aw five more minutes Scott." She whimpered before rolling over.  
  
'Come now little one we have much to do today before we leave." He chuckled. "Oh yes and your song that you sung while sleeping was lovely." He added grinning  
  
"WHAT?" Shealyn asked sitting up quickly. "I... I sang something in my sleep?" She asked bewildered.  
  
"Indeed you did Shealyn." Pippin answered her as he came to sit by her side. "Why did you sing?"  
  
"I.... I had a dream about Jubilee... she was singing in the dream and I guess I sang along... out loud." I responded feeling a blush creep into my cheeks."  
  
Pippin and Boromir chuckled before leaving to get breakfast.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I knew this was goin' to come back and haunt me." I cursed under my breath watching the two walk away.  
  
I got to my feet and stretched before going about packing. The elves had brought me new tunics and breeches to wear which I was ever grateful.  
  
Sitting down with the rest of the fellowship I glared at Gimli who sat besides Frodo. "Is this good Miss Shealyn?" Sam asked holding out the plate of food.  
  
"Yes that is good enough." I replied taking the plate from him.  
  
"Shealyn I was wondering..." Boromir started. "Where you lived was it not a place for mutants?" He asked.  
  
I nodded. "Yes Boromir what do you want to know?" I answered.  
  
He looked uncomfortable but spoke his thoughts. "What 'gifts' did the others have?" He asked.  
  
Setting my plate down I thought of what to say. "Well Logan's 'gift' is enhanced hearing and smell. Capability to heal himself quickly and a very strong metal that was placed all over his bones which includes six, six inch metal claws on each hand..."  
  
"How was the metal placed on his bones Miss Shealyn?" Sam asked curiously.  
  
"Evil men captured him during a time of war and cut him open then placing the metal on his bones." I replied without emotion.  
  
The hobbits' faces paled noticeably as they listened.  
  
"Then there's Professor Xavier. He has telepathy and telekinesis abilities. To put it simply..."  
  
"Yes please do." Gimli said dryly.  
  
"Prof. has the ability to speak through thoughts and control things with his mind." I finished glaring once again at the dwarf.  
  
"What of Jubilee's 'gift'?" Boromir asked clearly interested.  
  
I smiled knowing the hobbits would like this. "Jubes could create fireworks..."  
  
"She creates fireworks!" The four exclaimed in unison.  
  
"Yup!" I answered grinning. "Bobby could create ice." I continued. "His codename is Iceman." I added.  
  
"That sounds swell." Merry exclaimed.  
  
Smiling I nodded. "Let's see there was Scott or Cyclops. He could shoot um... beams of dangerous energy from his eyes." I paused. "There's Jean, she is much like the Prof, but her powers are somewhat weaker then his."  
  
"Fascinating!" Legolas spoke up for the first time.  
  
The rest of the day consisted of packing and endless questions about my home. Towards nightfall we were all sitting around when I heard footsteps approach.  
  
"Excuse me milords and milady." A soft voice called from behind. "The Lady of the Wood wishes for me to see to it that Lady Shealyn is taken care of for tonight's event." Melliana said.  
  
"Very well." I responded. "I'll see you guys tonight ok?" I asked.  
  
The fellowship nodded as I got up and followed Melliana to her quarters. "I have drawn a bath for you Lady Shealyn." She said leading me into the bathroom. Knowing Melliana wanted to assist me I undressed quickly. Pulling of my tunic I heard her gasp.  
  
"Lady Shealyn what happened to you?" She asked her voice barely above a whisper.  
  
Confused I looked down thinking my stomach wound was open, but suddenly knew that the she-elf was referring to the long scar running from my left hip across to my right shoulder.  
  
"Oh..." I said. "A... an enemy of my people caught me off guard and alone. He clawed me before help arrived." I explained to her.  
  
She nodded as she turned to pick up soap. "Get in child... I will help you wash." She responded.  
  
After my bath Melliana helped me into a loose dress that wouldn't aggravate my stomach. Though elegant the dress felt like it was simple for some reason. The midnight blue fabric felt silky to my touch but looked like satin.  
  
"It looks beautiful on you milady." Melliana stated seating me in front of a mirror. "Now let me work on your hair." She added.  
  
In a matter of minutes the she-elf accomplished braiding my long raven black in intricate braids. "Thank you Melliana." I whispered looking at myself in the mirror.  
  
"You are very welcome milady." Melliana answered. "Come feast is about to begin." She stated leading me out of the room and down the hall.  
  
Approaching two large doors Melliana slowed and turned to me with a small smile. "Here we are." She opened the door and shoed me in.  
  
As soon as I entered conversations stopped and everyone turned towards the door where I stood.  
  
"Ah Lady Shealyn you have arrived." Lord Celeborn announced.  
  
Several elves clapped as I was led to the head table where the fellowship sat.  
  
"They clap for you Shealyn because they have had the privilege of hearing about your brave deeds to the fellowship." Lady Galadriel stated answering my unasked question.  
  
I sat down in the empty chair between Aragorn and Boromir quietly. "You look nice." Boromir commented.  
  
Aragorn nodded his agreement. "Yeah well this will be last time." I answered.  
  
The two men on either side chuckled. "I would like to announce that we hold this feast for the nine who will continue with their quest tomorrow." Lord Celeborn announced standing with his wine goblet in his hand.  
  
"May they be protected by the Valar and their quest is fulfilled." Lord Celeborn said.  
  
There was a moment or two when all that we heard was clinking goblets in toast. "Let the feast begin." The elf lord stated before seating himself next to his wife.  
  
"Lady Shealyn... I was told by a certain elf that you sang beautifully." An elf that sat across from me stated.  
  
"What is your name?" I asked.  
  
"It is Rumil milady." He answered.  
  
"Yes I can sing, but no I will not get up and sing in front of everyone." I firmly stated.  
  
The elf held up his hands with a chuckle. "I meant no offence Lady Shealyn."  
  
"It's ok Rumil." I replied.  
  
Dinner went smoothly then came dancing. The hobbits who had found their way to my side were excited. "Shealyn..." I looked up to find Pippin standing in front of me with a grin on his face. "Will you dance with me?" He asked.  
  
"Sure Pip." I answered taking his hand.  
  
Pippin led me out to the floor and we began to dance. During the night I was passed around the four several times before I begged them to let me sit down.  
  
"Are you alright little one?" Aragorn asked sitting down beside me.  
  
"Yup I'm ok, just a little tired what with all that dancin' out there." I said motioning to the hobbits out on the dance floor.  
  
Aragorn chuckled and kissed me on the forehead. "Goodnight little one I must go speak with Haldir about tomorrow." He stated as he rose to leave.  
  
Watching Aragorn walk away I turned back to the dancing couples. "Shealyn come dance with me." Boromir called.  
  
I rose from my seat and went to him noticing that for once the haunted look in his eyes was gone. Before I could do anything Boromir swept me up in to his arms one arm around my waist and the other grasped my hand. He held me there pretending to be dancing with and adult female. (A/N: picture a parent dancing with their small child in their arms.)  
  
Laughing we twirled around until the end of the tune. "Thank you for this dance Shealyn." Boromir whispered setting me on the ground.  
  
"You're very welcome Boromir." I stated smiling up at him.  
  
"Pardon me, but I believe it is my turn to dance with her." Legolas said spinning me gently around to face him.  
  
A smile played on his lips as he scooped me up like Boromir had and began to dance. As the music died Legolas set me down. "You look weary Shealyn go and get some sleep we will be leaving in the morning." He stated placing a kiss on my cheek.  
  
I nodded and went to Boromir who gave me a kiss as well before I headed off to find the hobbits.  
  
"Goodnight Shealyn." Merry said enveloping me in a hug.  
  
"Night guys." I yawned as the other three gave me a hug.  
  
"Sleep well little one." Lord Celeborn said as I bid them goodnight.  
  
I wondered back to our little camp and began to change for bed. Yawning once more I sat down on a tree stump and tried to peer through the treetops, but to no avail the leaves were too thick. I yawned again this time a little forcefully.  
  
"I don't want to sleep." I whispered to myself  
  
I got to my feet and plopped down on my cot wincing at the slight pain in my stomach.  
  
Sighing I lay down and grudgingly fell asleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"We can't possibly take the girl with us." Gimli hissed  
  
Aragorn, Boromir, Legolas, and Gimli sat up talking about tomorrows plan.  
  
"I'm afraid we can not leave her." Aragorn whispered glancing over at the five sleeping forms under the blankets.  
  
Gimli hearing the finality in Aragorn's voice reluctantly gave up and left the group to pout.  
  
"Gimli..." Aragorn whispered harshly. "We will speak about this matter in the morning."  
  
"Fine." The dwarf grunted moments later soft snoring was heard.  
  
"I fear for Shealyn's safety." Boromir stated glancing up at the man and elf.  
  
"We all fear for her safety Boromir." Legolas whispered. "Though Aragorn is right we can not leave her behind. She has come too far to back out now."  
  
"The hour is late my friends let us get some sleep." Aragorn said  
  
The other two nodded and stood from their seats to prepare for bed.  
  
*** Hey this is where I stop. The hour here is late and I must go to bed if I'm goin' to get over the writers block. I hope you liked the chapter and Erenriel I hope you liked how I place your request. Adios mi amigos. Haste Luego. (Translation: Goodbye my friends. Until next time.) R&R! *** 


	15. A Nightmare and the Anduin

***Chapter 15. Thank you Aislin, Lavender of the Shire, Saera, anime princess, lulu bell, Scamber Dragon for your reviews. Oh and if you are curious of how to pronounce Shealyn's name you pronounce it Shay-lyn. Hope you enjoy. ***  
  
***Nightmare ***  
  
"Have you found it?" The scientist hissed at the guard.  
  
"No... no sir we haven't been able to locate the Girl." The guard answered stepping away from the scientist.  
  
From my hiding place I could easily spot all of the white coats in the room. "That is not good enough Mitchells." The white coat roared. "That Girl is the key ingredient in our plan. Ever since we lost the Wolverine we haven't been able to find another with great potential."  
  
~so that's why I'm here~ I thought as I continued to listen.  
  
"I don't mean find it tomorrow I MEAN NOW!" The scientist bellowed impatiently.  
  
The guard cowered before him. "Yes sir..." He replied  
  
I watched the guard scamper away to gather others to search for me. ~Oh God I got to get out of here~ I thought backing out of my hiding spot.  
  
"You're not smart are you Girl?" A voice asked behind me.  
  
Stiffly I turned to find a particularly large guard standing there a gun resting on his forearm. He stepped forward and grabbed me by the arm. "You're coming with me." He firmly stated dragging me towards the head man.  
  
"I see you have found it." He said coming in front of us.  
  
"Yes sir." The guard responded pushing me forward.  
  
I fell to my knees in front of the man. "You know that this will cost you dearly Girl." He stated coolly.  
  
"I'm.... I'm sorry." I whispered softly lowering my eyes to the floor.  
  
I heard the man laugh and a whip crap over my head. ~Oh bloody hell~ I thought  
  
A hand grasped each of my arms bending me over slightly. I closed my eyes tightly awaiting the painful sting of the whip. I bit back a scream of pain as the whip cracked across my back. Five more lashes were issued before they stood me up straight.  
  
"Don't hurt me anymore." I whimpered.  
  
"Smith take it back to its cell." He ordered before disappearing.  
  
Smith pushed me down the hall and threw me roughly into my all too familiar cell.  
  
"Make yourself comfortable Girl you'll be here awhile." Smith taunted before locking the cell door.  
  
*** End of Nightmare ***  
  
I woke with a start in a cold sweat. I looked up at the sky which was slowly turning a lighter shade of blue.  
  
Laying back down, but found I could no longer sleep. I swear I could feel the throb of the scars on my back. ~I need to take a walk~ I thought as I stood.  
  
Not wanting to wake my sleeping companions I slipped out of the clearing and into the forest of Lothlorien. Amazed by the beauty I didn't realize that I was being followed until that someone deliberately broke a twig under their foot.  
  
There was silence so I knew it was an elf, but it wouldn't have been Legolas. "Haldir I know its you come on out." I called quietly over my shoulder.  
  
I heard a chuckle but didn't turn around. "Why are you up so early Lady Shealyn?" He questioned stepping up beside me.  
  
I shrugged. "Couldn't sleep." I stated looking up at him. "I... I had a nightmare of my forgotten past." I stammered.  
  
"Do you want to share?" He asked. "I hear it is quite helpful." He added.  
  
Sighing I sat down on a nearby log. "Sit." I ordered softly.  
  
Haldir sat down beside me. "You've probably been told that I come from someplace other then Middle-Earth right?" I started.  
  
When I received a nod I continued. "Over a year ago I was rescued from a dungeon by people called the X-Men. I have no memory of my life before I had been captured by the evil men who put me in the dungeon." I paused to look at him.  
  
Haldir reassuringly smiled down at me and I continued. "In the year that I spent with the X-Men and the months with the fellowship I've had nightmares of the past I can't remember. The dream I had back there I was hiding from the evil man and his guards until I was found. The evil man proceeded to whip me for my bad behavior then locked away." I said.  
  
"You are safe now." Haldir replied. "Your heart shouldn't be troubled about the past."  
  
"I know, but I can't just stop nightmares from happening." I responded. "I... I'm scared Haldir." I paused collecting my thoughts. "I'm scared that I will never know my true past." I confessed.  
  
"You are strong young one. I believe you will find your way." He stated as he rose to his feet. "I must go back to my post. If I don't see you again I will say my farewell now." He added lifting my hand to his lips he kissed it gently before departing.  
  
I shook my head watching the blonde elf retreat into the woods. "I hope you are right elf." I whispered before wandering back to the camp.  
  
When I reached the clearing where we camped I found everyone but the hobbits were up. "Where did you wander off to?" Legolas enquired having spotted me first.  
  
That drew the attention of the others. "Yes where did you wander off to?" Aragorn asked setting his pack down.  
  
"I woke early and took a walk is all." I responded rolling up my bedroll.  
  
Out of the four awake three took the lie as it was and continued to pack. I noticed that Aragorn seemed to be looking at me as if he saw right through my half truth.  
  
"Shealyn may I speak with you a moment?" He asked quietly.  
  
Reluctantly I rose to my feet and went to Aragorn who now stood at the far side of camp. "You didn't give us the whole truth Shealyn." He stated concern in his voice.  
  
I sighed wanting to walk away, but something told me I couldn't. My eyes glanced down at the ground as I tried to avoid telling Aragorn about my dream.  
  
"Shealyn..." He gently but firmly grasped my chin.  
  
He lifted my chin so that I was forced to look up, but I didn't have to look at him right? I was wrong.  
  
"Shealyn look at me." He commanded gently.  
  
I looked him in the eyes that only held concern. "What troubles you little one?" He asked.  
  
"I woke from another nightmare." I responded quietly.  
  
"What happened?" He asked simply.  
  
"I believe I was trying to escape my captors but they found me and whipped me." I answered him.  
  
"There is more I can see it in your eyes." He stated holding me at out arms length.  
  
"During the nightmare the only thing they called me was it or Girl with a capitol G." I whispered sadly glancing at the ground once more in shame.  
  
"Do you believe it?" He asked taking my chin once again.  
  
"No..." I whispered not making eye contact.  
  
"Shealyn you mustn't think of those evil times in your past. Think of your X-Men friends and those you have befriended here. Remember this Shealyn you are loved." Aragorn said pulling me into a tight fatherly hug.  
  
I brought my arms up from my side and wrapped them around his waist. "Thank you Aragorn." I whispered missing Logan more then ever.  
  
"You are welcome little one." He answered. "Now pack your things we leave soon." He added.  
  
Silently I walked away from him and continued to arrange the items I needed in my pack. As I folded a tunic something caught my eye. Laying on top of an extra pair of breeches was an envelope. "What in the..." I whispered picking it up gently.  
  
I sat back against a tree and carefully broke the seal.  
  
Dear Shealyn,  
  
I have thought of you often since you and Aragorn left with the fellowship. I miss the both of you greatly. Cormamin niuve tenna' ta elea lle au'. (My heart shall weep until it sees thee again). Namaarie. (Farewell)  
  
Arwen  
  
P.S.  
  
Remember our promise in Rivendell little one. Tell Aragorn that I think of him everyday and I hope to hold him once more.  
  
I smiled as I stood and wandered over to Aragorn who was studying a map. "Aragorn..."  
  
Looking up he smiled at me. "What is it?" He questioned seeing the grin on my face.  
  
"What does Cormamin niuve tenna' ta elea lle au' mean?" I asked.  
  
"It means My heart shall weep until it sees thee again. Why do you ask?" He answered.  
  
Silently I handed him the letter and watched him read it. His gray eyes brightened as he read and a smile came to his lips. "Thank you for showing me this." He replied.  
  
"No problem." I shrugged indifferently.  
  
"Milords, milady. It is time to depart." A Lorien elf announced coming into the clearing.  
  
We picked up our belongings and headed towards the river. Approaching I noticed three canoe like boats gently rocking in the water. "We pray you have a safe journey." An elf advisor stated.  
  
Nodding we loaded the boats before climbing in. Aragorn, Frodo, and Sam in one. The second held Boromir, Merry and Pippin. The last Legolas, me, and the evil dwarf.  
  
"Legolas why must I be in the same space as him." I whined.  
  
He chuckled and shook his head before taking up the oar. We left the shore gliding through the clear waters until up ahead I spotted another boat.  
  
"Legolas isn't that Galadriel's boat?" I questioned.  
  
"Yes she is wanting us to come ashore." He said.  
  
The Lady and Lord of the wood awaited us when we brought our small vessels to shore.  
  
"In the month that you spent here we have not had the pleasure of your company for lunch." Lady Galadriel said softly looking at each of us.  
  
We ate lunch in silence an uncomfortable silence at that. "Before you leave we have gifts for you that will be useful in the rest of your journey." Galadriel smiled.  
  
Each of us were given Elven cloaks with Lorien leaf on the clasp. I found out later that Galadriel and her hand maidens made them for us. Next came the personal gifts. Legolas received a fine bow and arrows. Merry and Pippin received daggers that I guess had already seen battle. To Sam the Lady gave him Elven rope. Gimli only wanted a hair from her hair. He received three. Boromir a dagger as well. Next came Aragorn. The Lady didn't have anything for him, but fingered the Evenstar pendant around his neck and spoke to him in Elvish. To Frodo, Galadriel gave him a crystal clear vial containing a beloved star. Last Galadriel came to me.  
  
"Farewell young one." She said. "To you I give you this pendant."  
  
I looked down at what she held in her palm. A silver and blue lightning bolt donned a silver chain. ~May this help you where your memory is clouded~ Her voice whispered in my mind as she clasped it behind my neck.  
  
We bid them farewell as we once again climbed into the boats. "I'm goin' to miss this place." I murmured watching as the forest slowly became smaller.  
  
Sitting up front I lazily watched the water beneath us. "Gimli..." I called over my shoulder. When I got no response I continued. "Gimli why do you hate me?" I asked looking back at him.  
  
"I... uh... I don't know lass." He replied gruffly.  
  
"Come on Gimli there has to be a reason why you despise me." I answered.  
  
"Lass... argh... I do not despise you." He stammered. "In fact I admire you. It's just... I am jealous of your abilities in all areas. You are a natural when it comes to weapons......... then top it off with your gifts. I am... I am... truly... sorry for all of the harsh things I have... spoken to you." He apologized stumbling over his words as if he had never apologized to anyone before.  
  
I smiled ~Never thought he had it in him~ I thought.  
  
"You are forgiven Gimli son of Gloin." I responded. "Just try and think before you insult anyone again alright?"  
  
"Yes lass I will try." He agreed.  
  
"It is good to see you forgive each other." Legolas spoke up from behind.  
  
"Hey Legolas what's the river called?" I asked turning to look at the elf.  
  
"Its called the Anduin, Shealyn." He replied.  
  
"Oh"  
  
As darkness fell Aragorn signaled to pull the boats ashore. "We'll rest till dawn here." He stated bringing his pack up out of the boat.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Get some rest." Aragorn called later that evening.  
  
As everyone except Legolas and himself fell asleep Aragorn glanced over at Shealyn who lay asleep a couple of feet from the hobbits.  
  
"She seems to be peaceful in sleep this night." Legolas observed as the two watched the sleeping girl.  
  
"Indeed, but for how long this time. She has had nightmares almost every night. Those that we know of and those that we hear her silently wake from." Aragorn responded to Legolas' observation.  
  
Legolas nodded at Aragorn's comment but was distracted by the whimpers coming from the girl. "Aragorn her dreams are plagued once again.' Legolas whispered to the ranger.  
  
Quietly Aragorn rose from his seat and went to her side. He sat down and carefully pulled Shealyn onto his lap getting an almost immediate response. The whimpers stopped and the small body became still once more.  
  
"You are safe little one." He whispered.  
  
Aragorn looked down at his little charge and smiled. Ever so softly he began to sing an Elven lullaby as Shealyn drifted into a deep sleep.  
  
*** Hey guys I thought this would be a good place to stop. Sorry about rushing through the events I'm just excited to get to the Urak-hai ( A/N: I think that is how its spelled) part at Amon Hen. I hope you enjoyed R&R! *** 


	16. Amon Hen

*** Hey guys here's chapter 16. Thank you Saera, lulu bell, Aislin, Tara, Dara Maeko, kurleyhawk2, and anime princess for your reviews I really appreciate it a lot. Sadly I wish to keep the original story line as true as possible therefore Boromir will meet his fate. Saera I know you want a friend of Shealyn's in ME but I wouldn't know which one so I've decided that her friends are staying on Earth for the time being. I appreciate your advice though. Anyways on with the story hope you enjoy! ***  
  
"Hey Boromir." I softly whispered sitting beside him as we made camp the second night.  
  
He slowly looked up and gave me a sad smile. "How are you faring Shealyn?" He questioned looking at the ground once more.  
  
"I am fine." I replied. "Though I believe you are not. You must fight it Boromir. It may be strong, but I believe you are much stronger." I added hoping to lift his spirits.  
  
A ghost of a smile appeared on his lips as he continued to stare at the night sky. "You are wise beyond your years little one." He whispered  
  
"That is what Logan would say." I whispered sadly.  
  
"You miss them greatly I can tell." Boromir said after a moment.  
  
I could only nod not trusting my voice at that moment. Boromir took hold of my hand and squeezed it gently. "You are not alone Shealyn." He whispered before getting to his feet and approaching Aragorn.  
  
I stared after the man who seemed to now replace Remy, my Cajun friend back home.  
  
*** Flashback ***  
  
"There you are petite. Remy's been lookin' all over for ya." He said sitting down beside me on the roof.  
  
"Remy I feel so lost." I whispered looking up into his red on black eyes.  
  
"Ah petite don't think like that." Remy said resting his hand on my shoulder.  
  
"I hate not knowing though." I replied.  
  
Tears began their trek down my cheeks in a downpour. Without a word Remy took me into his arms and held me murmuring soothing words into my ear.  
  
"You goin' some where?" I asked drying my eyes noticing that Remy had a rucksack with him.  
  
"Remy was called back home to New Orleans petite. I must go and aid my friends." He whispered.  
  
"Don't leave me Remy. Mr. Logan left last week with Jubilee and I'll be alone." I cried out.  
  
"I'll be home before you know it petite. Remy must be goin'." He answered rising to his feet.  
  
I stood and wrapped my arms around Remy's waist tightly. "Come home soon." I whispered as he returned the hug.  
  
"I will try petite." He chuckled. "Goodbye."  
  
"Bye Remy see ya when you get back." I said.  
  
*** End of Flashback ***  
  
"Shealyn, Shealyn are you well?" Pippin asked shaking me out of my memories.  
  
"Yeah Pip I'm well. I was just thinkin' about home." I answered.  
  
"Come join us." He said grabbing my hand.  
  
Pippin pulled me over to where the other three hobbits were sitting telling stories of the Shire. Merry looked up long enough to pat the space beside him. I smiled and sat down.  
  
"Shealyn would you tell us of some of your adventures back 'ome?" Merry asked.  
  
Chuckling I closed my eyes as events in my life passed before my mind's eye. "Hmm... ah yes. Three months after my rescue I was outside with my new friends; Jubilee, Bobby, John, Marie, and Remy..."  
  
"What were you doing?" Pippin asked thereafter receiving a whack on the head.  
  
"Let her continue Pip." He hissed.  
  
"Well Pip we were up to no good." I replied with a smile knowing that Merry and Pippin would appreciate this story.  
  
"Do tell." Merry said leaning forward.  
  
"Scott, the second in command of the X-Men thought it would be wise if everyone had more training sessions. So for three weeks we endured four solid hours every other day training with our gifts." I paused to see the hobbits reactions which were of shock. "As you can believe my friends and I were not in the least bit happy about these long training hours..."  
  
"Of course not." Sam responded as the others silently agreed.  
  
"So we one day we followed Scott and his love, Jean Grey to the lake that sits in the back of the mansion." The hobbits were grinning by now. "We hid in the bushes until Jean was called back inside and Scott remained. Even though I was the youngest the others had put me in charge so I signaled to Jubilee and Remy to do their part."  
  
"What was their part?" Frodo asked curiously.  
  
"Remy and Jubilee's part was to fake a fight to distract Scott. We heard a scream and watched Jubilee running towards the lake with a furious looking Remy hot on her tail." I giggled remembering that day. "They pulled Scott into the fray trying to blame each other for something or other. With Scott distracted the rest of us came out of our hiding spot and crept towards him..." I said letting my voice trail off.  
  
"What did you do next Shealyn?" Pippin asked anxiously.  
  
"We shoved him into the lake." I stated matter-of-factly.  
  
With that the four hobbits burst out laughing. "Did.... did... you get in... trouble... Miss Shealyn?" Sam asked between breaths.  
  
"What is so funny master hobbit?" Gimli asked coming up behind us.  
  
"Oh Gimli you just missed a tale that Shealyn told of a prank she and her friends played on their second-in-command." Frodo answered him wiping a tear from his eye.  
  
I looked at the hobbit who up until now hadn't laughed. "It's good to hear you laugh Frodo." I stated.  
  
"Indeed." Gimli added.  
  
"Shealyn..." Merry paused looking for the right words. "If you had to compare each of us to your X-Men who would it be?" He asked after a moment.  
  
"Hmm... well Merry you remind me of Bobby because you like to play practical jokes...." I started.  
  
"What about me?" Pippin asked jumping up and down in excitement.  
  
"Pip I believe you remind me of Jubilee who is a younger version of Bobby." I stated simply expecting an outburst.  
  
I didn't have to wait long. "A girl..." Pippin cried. "You compare me to a girl."  
  
"Yeah but that isn't so bad." I replied. "Ok Frodo you remind me of Rogue." I paused to look at him. "Both of you are young and burdened with the weight of the world on your shoulders."  
  
Frodo nodded. "What of Sam?" He asked.  
  
"Hmm..." I looked intently at the hobbit in question. "I'd say you remind me of Kurt. He tries to help Rogue with her burden, but will never know the full extent."  
  
"Who would you say I remind you of?" Gimli asked afraid of the answer.  
  
"There is a mutant that helps us from time to time. He is called Bishop. His temper could match your own and it takes him time to befriend others." I replied.  
  
"That seems satisfactory." Gimli grunted. "Tell us.... what about the others." He asked gesturing towards the two men and elf.  
  
"Legolas reminds me of Hank or better known as Beast. They are both good at their skills." I really didn't want to explain science to them. "He also is kind to those who are not enemies."  
  
The five nodded digesting what I had told them. "Boromir reminds me of Remy. Whenever I needed to cry or tell someone about my problems I would go to Remy. We are the best of friends. Now I go to Boromir." I stated.  
  
"Lastly there is Aragorn..." I started. "Aragorn strongly reminds me of Logan. This is so because if not Remy I'd go to Logan and besides I looked at him like a father figure."  
  
They smiled thinking about the people I described them as.  
  
"Get some rest you five." Boromir called to us.  
  
"Alright already." I grunted climbing to my feet.  
  
Lying down I amazed myself by falling asleep within the minute.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"What was Shealyn telling the hobbits and Gimli?" Boromir asked curiously remembering that the five were deep in discussion.  
  
Legolas chuckled. "Shealyn was comparing us to certain X-Men members." He stated. "I supposedly am like a mutant called Beast. She said that we were both talented in what we do and we are both kind."  
  
"Interesting." Boromir murmured. "What did she say about me?" He questioned.  
  
"Well Boromir you are most like a man called Remy. Shealyn said she confided in him and befriended him as her relationship is with you." Legolas reported.  
  
"That sounds about right." Aragorn jested.  
  
"And you Aragorn reminds her greatly of the man called Logan. She said you and Logan are like her father figures." Legolas told them.  
  
"Those comparisons are pretty good." Boromir stated as the others agreed with him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I don't know how long we had been on that confounded river, but I was about ready to burst.  
  
"You are weary Shealyn rest." Boromir whispered taking another stroke with his paddle.  
  
I had traded Merry spots so now I sat in the boat between Boromir and Pippin. I nodded as I lay back on the Gondorian's lap. Pippin then leaned against me and promptly drifted off to sleep. I must have nodded off too because the next thing I remember was Boromir gently shaking my shoulder. Sitting up I looked around. Up ahead Aragorn had started to speak to Frodo.  
  
".... the Argonath long have I desired to look upon the kings of old, my kin." Aragorn told the hobbit.  
  
I looked up at the two large statues of the kings of the past. Everyone was in awe as we gazed up at them. Glancing back at Boromir I saw his eyes light up as he looked up at them. My sensitive eyes could also pick up the fear and lack of hope that had dwelt in his eyes since Rivendell.  
  
Soon we neared the falls where our three boats veered off towards the shore. I caught Boromir shudder as he braced the sides of the boat. "You ok Boromir?" I asked.  
  
He looked at me and gave me a weak smile. "Yes little one I'm ok." He answered lifting himself out of the boat.  
  
As we unpacked Aragorn was explaining our route. "We cross the lake at nightfall, hide the boats and continue on foot. We approach Mordor from the north." He said.  
  
Helping with the packs I immediately tuned out Gimli who began to argue with the future king. "That is our road. I suggest you recover your strength master dwarf." Aragorn replied coolly closing the subject.  
  
Shaking my head I glanced around the campsite to find something missing. Frodo and Boromir were nowhere in sight. As if reading my thoughts Merry urgently looked around for his missing cousin.  
  
"Where's Frodo?" He asked.  
  
Sam opened his eyes and looked around for his master frantically as did Aragorn. "We must find him." He ordered.  
  
Everyone stood and ran into the forest. Merry and Pippin in one direction, Legolas and Gimli in another, which left me, Sam and Aragorn. Separated we went in search for Frodo. I glanced back to find that Sam had lost us and now I was losing Aragorn.  
  
Now on my own I ran hard desperate to find either Frodo or Boromir before anything happened. I looked out in front of me to find a hoard of very large orcs coming towards me.  
  
"Oh shit." I hissed grabbing the hilt of my sword.  
  
In a few short moments I was surrounded. Forced to deal with this evil alone I brought my sword up and gave a loud battle cry before beheading the closest orc. I ducked as a sword tried to strike me and whirled on my attacker plunging the sword into his gut. Another tried to slice off my legs but I merely jumped up caught the orc in the side bringing it down to its knees.  
  
"Oh no you don't." I whispered hearing an orc come up behind me. I sliced into him before turning to another attacker.  
  
I was on the last one when I heard a sound that made my blood freeze. The horn of Gondor. "Boromir!" I cried taking off towards the sound.  
  
I ran through the forest praying that I would get their in time. I leapt over a fallen log and dodged a tree in my path. ~Must get to Boromir~ my mind screamed as I stabbed an orc in my way.  
  
Approaching an area I noticed slain orcs lying in piles around me. "Shealyn..."  
  
I turned to source to find Boromir lying against a tree arrows sticking out of his body. My heart sank as I went to him and knelt by his side. "Boromir..." I whispered sheathing my sword.  
  
He weakly grabbed my tunic and pulled me close. "I will not last much longer...." He whispered weakly.  
  
"Shh don't.... don't speak that way." I told him gently.  
  
Aragorn joined us a moment later. "They took the little ones." Boromir cried struggling to get up.  
  
"Lie still." Aragorn ordered.  
  
"Frodo, where is Frodo?" Boromir questioned.  
  
"I let Frodo go." Aragorn answered.  
  
"Then you did what I could not." Boromir confessed. "I tried to take the ring from him."  
  
"The ring is beyond our reach now." Aragorn said quietly.  
  
"Forgive me I did not see. I have failed you all..."  
  
"No Boromir you fought bravely." Aragorn whispered leaning forward to pull the arrows from Boromir's body.  
  
"Leave it." Boromir demanded grasping Aragorn's wrist. "It is over. The world of men will fall. And all will come to darkness. My city to ruin."  
  
"I do not know what strength I have left in my blood, but I swear to you I will not let the White city fall. I will not let our people fail." Aragorn promised.  
  
"Our... people." Boromir repeated.  
  
Then he glanced at me before struggling with the straps of his gauntlets. "Let me help you." I whispered sadly gently taking them off his arms.  
  
"I.... I am giving these to you.... Shealyn." He said holding up his hand weakly to ward off my protest.  
  
I only nodded looking down at them and then focused on Boromir's face again. "I ask you to do something for me..." He paused grimacing in pain. "When... when you come to Gondor tell... tell my brother, Faramir what happened to me." He pleaded weakly taking my hand.  
  
"I... I promise." I choked out fighting back tears.  
  
I could hear Legolas and Gimli approach but stop at a distance. Boromir's gaze shifted over to the hilt of his sword. Seeing that the man was having trouble reaching Aragorn placed it in his hands numbly.  
  
"I would have followed you my brother... my captain... my king." With that Boromir took one last breath.  
  
Closing my eyes I crossed myself before looking to Aragorn who touched his forehead then his lips before closing Boromir's lifeless eyes. "Be at peace Son of Gondor." He whispered kissing Boromir's forehead.  
  
Aragorn stood after a moment and looked to the sky a tear running down his cheek. "Come let us give him a proper burial." He whispered taking my hand.  
  
We carried his body back to the shore where we prepared it before placing it in one of the boats with is belongings.  
  
"I will miss you Boromir." I whispered stepping back away from the boat.  
  
Carefully strapping the gauntlets on my arms I sadly watched the boat drift away towards the falls where it plunged into the water. Aragorn stepped back sadly glancing at the opposite shore where Frodo and Sam pulled their boat on shore disappearing in the woods.  
  
Anxiously Legolas began to push the remaining boat into the water. "Hurry Sam and Frodo have reached the eastern shore." Legolas paused noticing that we didn't follow.  
  
He took one look at Aragorn and knew. "You mean not to follow them?" He questioned.  
  
"Frodo's fate is no longer in our hands." Aragorn replied.  
  
"Then it has all been in vain." Gimli sighed. "The fellowship has failed." He and Legolas approached us.  
  
Aragorn stood straight resting a hand on mine and Legolas' shoulder. "Not if we hold true to each other." He said.  
  
Gimli clasped my arm and I returned it. "We will not leave Merry and Pippin to torment and death. Not while we have strength left. Leave all that can be left behind. We travel light." He said sheathing a knife before putting it in his belt. "Lets hunt some orc."  
  
With that he ran off into the woods. I grabbed my knives shoving them into my belt. I ran after Aragorn hearing Gimli cry out in eagerness to attack the orc.  
  
We ran for the rest of the day Aragorn leading the way with Legolas at the rear. It was well after nightfall when Aragorn called a halt. "If we continue we might lose the trail." He stated sitting himself down.  
  
I sat down beside him keeping my tears in check, but I knew I had to get the sadness out somehow. There my thoughts singled out lyrics to one of my favorite songs.  
  
Slowly I began to sing the words as they passed through my mind.  
  
"When I think back on these times  
  
And the dreams we left behind  
  
I'll be glad 'cause I was blessed  
  
To get to have you in my life When I think back on these days  
  
I'll look and see your face  
  
You were right there for me In my dreams I'll always see you soar above the sky  
  
In my heart there'll always be a place for you, for all my life  
  
I'll keep a part of you with me  
  
And everywhere I am there you'll be  
  
And everywhere I am there you'll be Well, you showed me how it feels  
  
To have the sky within my reach  
  
And I always will remember all the strength you gave to me  
  
Your love made me make it through  
  
Oh, I owe so much to you  
  
You were right there for me In my dreams I'll always see you soar above the sky  
  
In my heart there'll always be a place for you, for all my life  
  
I'll keep a part of you with me  
  
And everywhere I am there you'll be Cause I always saw in you my life, my strength  
  
And I want to thank you now for all the ways  
  
You were right there for me  
  
You were right there for me  
  
Always In my dreams I'll always see you soar above the sky  
  
In my heart there'll always be a place for you, for all my life  
  
I'll keep a part of you with me  
  
And everywhere I am there you'll be  
  
And everywhere I am there you'll be There you'll be" (A/N: There You'll Be belongs to Faith Hill and Co.)  
  
Throughout the time that I sung I knew my voice faltered, but I held strong. Sadly I looked up at my companions who were also fighting tears.  
  
"Aragorn I miss him so much." I cried no longer being able to hold in the tears.  
  
Aragorn opened his arms to me where I collapsed against him sobbing for our lost friend. ~When the pain going to stop~ I thought as I clung to Aragorn's tunic.  
  
"Shh little one go to sleep now. We have a long day ahead of us." He soothed stroking my head rocking me back and forth.  
  
My eyelids drooped as my body finally gave into exhaustion. I lay there safely against Aragorn who continued to rock me until I fell to sleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Legolas stared at the young girl who now lay sleeping in Aragorn's arms. The song she had sung was sad, but fitting. He had noticed that Shealyn had grown closer to Boromir since Lothlorien.  
  
Coming out of his reverie Legolas realized that the ranger was gazing back at him. Smiling Aragorn shifted his bundle in his arms so that he could lie down. Legolas smiled back ~I pray Valar that you keep us safe~ I thought watching the dark horizon.  
  
*** Hey here's where I stop the chapter. I hoped you liked it. I sort of need help after this considering I only saw TTTs once *looks sheepish* R&R! *** 


	17. Riders of Rohan

*** Chapter 17 is up. I'm tryin' hard to get things right so I hope the story is to your liking. I should have stated in the beginning that this is mainly movie verse, but that doesn't mean the books are useless.  
  
Tara: Thank you for reviewing and I hope you like this chapter as well.  
  
Saera: you are an awesome reviewer thank you. I hope you enjoy this chapter as well.  
  
Erenriel the Elven Canuck: Believe it or not I almost started to cry while writing that chapter. Hope you enjoy this chapter as well.  
  
Dara Maeko: Thank you for the review and I'm glad you love it. I hope you enjoy this chapter as well.  
  
anime princess: Glad you liked it. As I said above its movie verse, but I'm thinkin' that the elf will survive. I hope you enjoy this chapter.  
  
Kurleyhawk2: Thank you for the review. I hope this is what you need. *smiles*  
  
stellamucca: Hey glad you like. I hope you like this chapter as well.  
  
Aislin: I love your reviews. As I wrote I could just see the boat scene as you did. Bishop is usually in the old cartoon and comics. He's a wanderer, but helps the X-Men when he's around. His mutant ability enables him to absorb energy from his opponent and using it himself. I hope that helps. I hope you like this chapter too.  
  
Scamber Dragon: Thank you for the advice I really appreciate it. I wish I had time to see the movie again, but you helped me a lot. I just can't wait for it to come out on video/DVD. I hope you like this chapter. ***  
  
*** Dream ***  
  
"Shealyn wake up it time to go." Jubilee said shaking my shoulder.  
  
"What do ya want?" I questioned opening my eyes.  
  
"Come on you silly girl get up. We are going into town." She answered.  
  
"Why are we going to town?" I asked sitting up sleepily  
  
"Don't you remember we are going to get you some new clothes?" Jubilee stated pulling me out of bed.  
  
"Ah Jubilee I want to sleep." I whined laying back down on the bed.  
  
"Oh no you don't." Jubilee said ripping the covers off of my body. "You are going to get up and get dressed right now." She ordered.  
  
"Alright I'm up." I responded standing up.  
  
I quickly got dressed and ran a brush through my hair before braiding it. "Come on slow poke Jean and Scott are already waiting in the car." Jubilee urged poking her head around the door.  
  
We ran out the door and to the car where the couple was waiting. "So Shealyn what kind of clothing would you like to look for?" Jean asked turning in her seat.  
  
"I don't know." I responded quietly.  
  
"Don't worry honey we'll find you clothing that you like I'm sure of it." The woman said reassuringly.  
  
"Can we listen to the radio?" Jubilee asked leaning forward in the seat.  
  
"Yes, but nothing in appropriate." Scott replied turning the radio knob.  
  
As Scott turned up the volume a female voice came on. Her voice had a slight twang in it  
  
"Another day has almost come and gone  
  
Can't imagine what else could wrong  
  
Sometimes I'd like to hide away somewhere and lock the door  
  
A single battle lost but not the war ('cause)  
  
Tomorrow's another day  
  
And I'm thirsty anyway  
  
So bring on the rain  
  
It's almost like the hard times circle 'round  
  
A couple drops and they all start coming down  
  
Yeah, I might feel defeated,  
  
I might hang my head  
  
I might be barely breathing - but I'm not dead  
  
Tomorrow's another day  
  
And I'm thirsty anyway  
  
So bring on the rain  
  
I'm not gonna let it get me down  
  
I'm not gonna cry  
  
And I'm not gonna lose any sleep tonight  
  
So bring on the rain" (A/N: Bring on the Rain belongs to Jo Dee Messina)  
  
Jubilee easily sang along with the song which I had never heard in my short life  
  
"Jubilee what was that song called?" I asked embarrassed somewhat that I didn't know the answer.  
  
"Oh it's Jo Dee Messina's Bring on the Rain." She responded.  
  
"Cool it's the first song that I can ever remember hearing." I spoke after a moment. "I like it."  
  
The three smiled at my excitement while Scott maneuvered the car into the car parking lot of the shopping mall. "Here we are ladies." He announced shifting the gear into park,  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Aragorn watched Shealyn sleep and smiled when a small smile appeared on the girl's lips. ~It is the first one since Boromir died~ he thought brushing a stray piece of hair out of her face. ~She looks so innocent in sleep. It just reminds me that she is, but a child~  
  
He looked up at the rising sun and dreaded waking her. "Shealyn...." He whispered gently shaking her.  
  
"No more Jubilee..." She whispered while she shifted.  
  
"Come little one you must wake now." Aragorn urged shaking her once more.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Alright, alright I'm up." I groaned sitting up.  
  
Legolas and Gimli were already up and preparing for the days run. Eating the lembas that Legolas handed me I smiled remembering what day it was.  
  
"Why do you smile lass?" Gimli asked leaning on his axe.  
  
"Do you know what day it is?" I questioned with a smile.  
  
"Why yes lass... why do you ask?" He answered.  
  
"Well master dwarf I'm no longer um... ten and one years." I told him.  
  
"What are you getting at?" He asked completely confused.  
  
Legolas laughed gently at the confused dwarf. "Gimli... what Shealyn is saying is that she has turned another year older." He explained.  
  
Realization dawned on the dwarf's face and a grin appeared. "Congratulations lass." He stated.  
  
"Thank you." I replied. "Are we ready?" I asked turning to Aragorn.  
  
He nodded and we began our days run. It had been several days now that we had followed the trail of the orc party carrying our friends. During those days on the trail we found a Lothlorien broach on the ground. ~I hope they are ok~ I thought.  
  
Aragorn would occasionally lie on the ground pressing his ear to the rocky earth listening for anything.  
  
"Legolas..." I tugged on his tunic. "I see somethin' in the distance." I said pointing to the dark cloud that raced across the land.  
  
Legolas leaped on top of some nearby boulders and looked at the cloud.  
  
"Riders are approaching." Legolas said jumping down from his perch on the rocks.  
  
"It is probably riders of Rohan." Aragorn stated. "Come let us hide until they reach us." He added.  
  
We stood back against the rocks to await the riders' arrival. As they passed our hiding place Aragorn stepped out into view.  
  
"What news do you have from the north Riders of Rohan?" Aragorn called to the riders.  
  
Like one the group of riders wheeled their horses around surrounding us in a great big circle. Spears were pointed at us as the their leader dismounted and walked forward.  
  
"What business does a man, a dwarf, an elf, and a boy have in the Rohan?" He asked his voice harsh. "Speak quickly."  
  
"Give me you your name horse-master." Gimli said. "And I will give you mine."  
  
"I would cut off your head if it were more then a few feet from the ground." The man retorted.  
  
Beside me Gimli bristled but before he could do anything Legolas came to his defense. "You would be dead before you could strike him." He stated coolly.  
  
"What is your business here?" He asked again.  
  
"I am Aragorn son of Arathorn these are my friends Legolas Greenleaf, Gimli son of Gloin, and Shealyn daughter of Logan. We are friends of Rohan and to your king Théoden." Aragorn spoke up.  
  
I noticed that the men were staring at me intently and I was becoming uncomfortable. Aragorn continued to speak with the man whom I found out later was Éomer.  
  
"We have destroyed the orcs you speak of." Éomer stated.  
  
"What of our friends?" Aragorn questioned.  
  
"We only found orcs." Éomer answered.  
  
At this Aragorn frowned. "Are you sure, the ones we search for are small. They would appear to be children in your eyes." Aragorn responded.  
  
"None but orcs were amongst the slain." Éomer replied gravely.  
  
"We do not speak of children." Gimli said. "They are hobbits."  
  
"We left none alive master dwarf... I am sorry." Éomer answered. "Look for your friends, but do not hope for it is forsaken in these lands."  
  
Then he turned and whistled. Moments later two horses appeared. "Take Arod and Hasufel for they will be of better use to your search, but on one condition. You allow us to take the girl with us for it folly to drag her with you." Éomer said.  
  
"No you can not separate me from my companions. I have come all the way from Rivendell with them and will not abandon my hobbit friends...." I started to say.  
  
"Then I will not allow you to borrow the horses." Éomer stated matter-of- factly.  
  
"Shealyn is right." Aragorn spoke. "She will stay with us, but please allow us to borrow these horses for they shall quicken our search for our friends." He rested a reassuring hand on my shoulder.  
  
"I am not a helpless child like you believe." I retorted my temper rising.  
  
This man was so infuriating. I suddenly had the need to strangle him for his arrogance, but Aragorn's calming hand on my shoulder and a warning look in his eye told me to cool it before I did something stupid.  
  
"Very well..." Éomer replied glaring down at me. "Come we ride north." He shouted to his riders.  
  
With that the riders were galloping as one across the plains. "Gimli ride with Legolas. Shealyn you'll ride with me." Aragorn ordered mounting Hasufel.  
  
Legolas leaped onto Arod's back and pulled Gimli up behind him. I stepped over Hasufel and Aragorn pulled me up in front of him.  
  
We raced across the plains of Rohan towards the thick black smoke that rose up into the air. With my keen eyesight I could clearly see mounds of orc burning.  
  
"They are dead." Gimli cried dismounted when we came upon the sight.  
  
"No Gimli don't think that way." I whispered harshly my eyes roamed over the dead orc bodies.  
  
Legolas bent and picked something up. "This is one of theirs." He said holding up the scabbard and belt.  
  
"They are not here." I said only receiving a sad nod from Aragorn who was searching the ground.  
  
"A hobbit lay here... and another here." Aragorn called following the prints. "Cut their bonds here..." He said holding up a severed length of rope. "They crawled away... and then ran...." The ranger looked up and into the dark forest before us. "... into the forest." He concluded.  
  
"What madness would drive them in there?" Gimli wondered stepping up besides us. "That is Fangorn Forest."  
  
"I do not know Gimli, but we must follow them." Aragorn said more of an order.  
  
We ran to the borders of the ancient forest. As we approached the trees groaned as if speaking and Legolas stopped to listen.  
  
"We should continue our search." Legolas stated picking up his pace.  
  
**************************************************************************** ********************************************************************  
  
Night approached quickly and Aragorn deemed it best to camp in a clearing before continuing the search.  
  
"Someone is out there." I whispered hearing light footsteps on the ground and the sound of the horses scattering.  
  
Aragorn and I unsheathed our swords while Gimli gripped his axe and Legolas readied his bow. "Who is out there?" Aragorn called into the darkness.  
  
"Saruman..." Gimli hissed.  
  
Legolas released an arrow but it never reached it intended target for it fell at the cloaked figure's feet.  
  
"Now, now is that the way to greet an old friend?" a familiar male voice questioned from within the bright white light.  
  
"Show yourself." Aragorn ordered.  
  
The light dimmed what I saw made my heart stop a moment. There standing in front of us was Gandalf. He was however different in ways. His hair and beard were as white as the robes he wore. The staff in his hand was also white.  
  
"How can this be?" Aragorn whispered in disbelief. "Gandalf the Grey?"  
  
In shock we knelt before him. "Gandalf the Grey?" He said. "Yes I was called Gandalf, but now I am Gandalf the White." He replied  
  
"Gandalf..." I cried before embracing him.  
  
"Yes child I am here." He answered patting my head.  
  
Sitting around the fire Gandalf told of his fall and battle with the demon and how he was called back for a time. Then he went on to speak of Merry and Pippin who were both alive and well with his Ent friend, Treebeard.  
  
"Let us rest here for the night before we head to Rohan." Aragorn decided.  
  
"I agree." Gandalf put in.  
  
With that said we lay down on the ground except for Legolas who stood guard. ~Gandalf has returned to us~ I thought happily turning over and falling asleep.  
  
*** Hey sorry for the short chapter *bows head in shame* (lol) I thought that this part of the story was a good place to stop. I really wish I had seen the movie more then once and I regret not owning the trilogy books. I'm tryin' my best though. Wish me luck!! R&R! *** 


	18. Vision Dreams and Edoras

*** Hey here's chapter 18. I can't believe I got this far. So that everyone knows if you haven't caught it by now I use both the books and movies in the story. I hope that doesn't bug you to much.  
  
anime princess: Glad you liked. Don't worry Shealyn will get to do somethin' special real soon.  
  
Saera: I'm happy you liked. Hope you like this chapter as well.  
  
Dara Maeko: Thank you for the review. I didn't really remember that part in the movie and I've never read the book so I winged it. Glad you like it.  
  
Erenriel the Elven Canuck: Thank you for the review. I would go out and see it again, but the closest theater to me that has it is an almost hour drive. I would borrow the book but I really don't like it as much as the movie. Don't worry there will definitely be some Éomer ass kickin' in either this chapter or the next.  
  
Lavender of the Shire: Hey no problemo. I for one knows that school gets in the way of the things you'd rather do. I'm glad you like the chapters and good luck with your school work.  
  
Tara: Hey thanks for reviewin'. I know that chapter was really short. I try to make them as long as possible but sometimes it is impossible. I'm goin' to try making each new chapter eight pages or more. Enjoy!  
  
*** Dream/vision ***  
  
My vision cleared allowing me to see a white hospital room. On the bed lay an exhausted looking red haired woman. Her blue eyes shown with happiness as the man beside the bed gently placed a tiny baby in her outstretched arms.  
  
"Oh sweetheart she is perfect." The woman whispered.  
  
"Indeed." The black haired man replied caressing the infant's cheek. "What shall we call her?" He asked.  
  
"Hmm... how about Shealyn Lee?" The woman suggested.  
  
"Shealyn Lee Mitchell... I love it." The man tried the name.  
  
The woman smiled. "What do you think Chance will think of his new baby sister?" She asked.  
  
"I believe he'll like the change. Any fifteen year old would love having a baby around." The man responded.  
  
"I can't wait for him to meet her Jonathan." She smiled again gently rocking the baby in her arms.  
  
"I know Abby I know." Jonathan whispered.  
  
The scene became clouded, but cleared moments later. I was in a house watching Abby sketching on the couch while a young man of twenty read to a dark haired, blue eyed little girl who could be no more then five.  
  
"Momma when's Daddy coming home?" The little girl asked.  
  
"Soon Shealyn, soon." Was the only response. "Chance would you help me by getting Shealyn ready for bed." Abby said.  
  
"Sure Mom come on squirt lets go." Chance said picking Shealyn up from the couch.  
  
Just then the door opened and Jonathan walked through unstrapping a gun belt from his waist.  
  
"Daddy!" little Shealyn squealed squirming from Chance's arms and running to the man.  
  
"Squirt what are you doin' up so late?" He asked picking her up and swinging her around.  
  
I smiled at the sight, but it quickly disappeared when my ears picked up the slightest noise outside. Jonathon also heard the noise and placed the girl on the floor before going to the window.  
  
"Honey what is it?" Abby asked coming up beside him at the window.  
  
"Abby, kids hide." He quietly ordered.  
  
Chance immediately picked up little Shealyn and rushed down the hall to a small closet where he quickly deposited her in the small space. "Stay here squirt. I'm goin' to help Mamma and Daddy." Chance whispered quietly closing the door.  
  
I watched the scene unfold as three men burst into the home with guns drawn.  
  
"Get out of my home." Jonathon bellowed placing himself between the intruders and his wife and son.  
  
A cruel smile appeared on one of three's faces and without a word they shot the three occupants of the house.  
  
"Search the house." One ordered. "Our boss said there were four of them."  
  
The men didn't search long for the police were on their way. "Oh my..." a blonde haired officer groaned walking in the door.  
  
He bent down next to the bodies checking for pulses. When he could find none he leaned back looking around the room with service revolver drawn. Placing a finger against his lips the officer motioned for his partner to enter quietly and search the house. They slowly made their way around the first floor stopping in front of the closet door. The blonde carefully turned the knob while his partner got ready to fire if necessary.  
  
The door flew open revealing the tiny sobbing five year old girl. "Glory be Rusty look it here." The blonde breathed out.  
  
Carefully Rusty inched forward setting his gun down and reaching out for the girl. "Come here darlin'." He whispered soothingly.  
  
Little Shealyn looked up at Rusty before attentively holding her arms out to him. Gently Rusty picked up the girl and carried her down the hall careful not to allow her to see the bodies. "I'll be outside Alan." He whispered to his partner before walking out the front door.  
  
The scene also faded, but another replaced it. This time it was the lab where I thought I spent most of my life.  
  
"Well, well, well you should know by now not to run Girl. Time for another treatment." A scientist hissed.  
  
A guard came up behind me and grasped my arms. "Let me go." I hissed trying to struggle out of the grip of steel.  
  
I was led down the hall to the windowless steel door at the end where the brute opened it and threw me inside. Seconds later another came in chuckling to himself as he cracked the whip above my head. The whip came down across my back once, twice and then a third time. I struggled to keep my screams of agony within me. The whip raised again I clenched my eyes shut, waiting for that sting.  
  
*** End of Dream/vision ***  
  
I inhaled sharply as I sat up. ~That was way to real~ I thought glancing around at my sleeping companions. Drawing my knees to my chest I wept silently realizing that the dream I just had was of my forgotten past.  
  
"Are you alright child?" Gandalf asked coming to sit beside me.  
  
"Yes... no Gandalf I don't feel like talking about it right now alright?" I responded.  
  
Gandalf nodded understandingly. We sat in a comfortable silence until dawn when the others rose and joined us. "Let us get going. I would like to be in Edoras by midday tomorrow." Gandalf told Aragorn who nodded in agreement.  
  
"Uh Gandalf we have a slight problem." I spoke up. "The horses ran off last night."  
  
"They did, did they?" Gandalf replied with a mischievous smile.  
  
We walked to the edge of the forest where Gandalf stopped and whistled. I could hear the thunder of hooves guessing about three horses were coming our way. Arod and Hasufel appeared alongside another beautiful horse.  
  
"This is Shadowfax lord of horses." Gandalf said patting the horse on the muzzle.  
  
Quickly we mounted the horses and rode towards Edoras. "What frightened you so this morning little one?" Aragorn whispered in my ear as we galloped behind Legolas.  
  
I closed my eyes concentrating only on my breathing. "Shealyn?" He questioned worry evident in his voice.  
  
"I'd rather not talk about it Aragorn." I whispered starring straight ahead.  
  
"I will honor your decision little one, but if you ever wish to talk about it don't be afraid to come to me." He answered resting his hand on my shoulder.  
  
"I will." I promised leaning against his shoulder wearily.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
As night fell Gandalf thought it wise to stop for the night. "We have a half days ride ahead of us." He told us. "Get some rest."  
  
Aragorn lifted me off the Hasufel's back and went to help Gimli. I looked at my companions sadly before starting off to get some privacy. Walking a few feet I found a log and sat down.  
  
~Was that truly my past~ I thought. ~Was I the daughter of Jonathon and Abby Mitchell? I had an older brother? I don't know what to believe~  
  
"There you are Shealyn." Aragorn's voice said from behind. "You shouldn't wander off." He scolded gently.  
  
I looked up at him with a small smile. "Sit..." I told him.  
  
He did as I told him in silence. "You miss her don't ya?" I questioned seeing him unconsciously touch the Evenstar pendant that he wore around his neck.  
  
"Yes little one I miss her." He answered a moment later.  
  
I took his hand in my own and squeezed it giving him my best smile. Aragorn squeezed back and returned my smile. "We should go back to the others." He said after a moment.  
  
We walked back to the small clearing where Gimli was already fast asleep while Legolas and Gandalf sat farther away talking quietly.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
I don't remember falling asleep that night, but we were up with the sun continuing on to Edoras.  
  
"Gandalf I see it." I called a little before midday.  
  
Gandalf nodded gravely as we continued towards the gates. We were met by two guards posted at the gates of the city. "What business do you have here?" One asked.  
  
"My companions and I have come to see your king Théoden." Aragorn told them. "We have come with grave news from Éomer, third Marshal of Rohan."  
  
The guard disappeared for moment before reappearing and allowing us to enter the city. Slowing our horses to a slow walk we dismounted at the stairs. Several men came out to greet us none to hospitable.  
  
"I am Háma you may enter only if you hand over your weapons." The red haired man said.  
  
I didn't like that at all. I looked to Gandalf for assurance as he silently told the three men to hand over their weapons. Then his eyes met mine. I knew I couldn't fight so with a heavy sigh I allowed one of the guards to take my sword and knives.  
  
"Your staff..." Háma demanded of Gandalf.  
  
"Now you wouldn't part an old man from his walking stick would you?" Gandalf questioned the man.  
  
Háma looked beaten but his expression quickly became neutral. Now unarmed Háma led us through the doors and into the king Théoden's hall.  
  
"Legolas I don't like this." I whispered quietly to the elf that walked on my right.  
  
He nodded but kept his gaze forward on the old king that sat on the throne and the evil looking man that squatted next to the throne. My eyes wandered as Gandalf spoke with Théoden and then arguing with Wormtongue.  
  
"I thought I said to take the staff as well." Wormtongue hissed.  
  
I stepped forward in front of Gandalf. "You will not touch him." I said lowly anger clearly in my voice.  
  
"Child be silent." Gandalf whispered harshly resting a hand on my shoulder.  
  
I glared at Wormtongue but stepped back next to Gandalf. Then Gandalf approached the fragile looking king and spoke to him in some language.  
  
"Oh my God..." I murmured watching Théoden slowly stand all the while his features reverted back to his old self.  
  
Moments later a woman appeared wanting to help the king, but Aragorn held her back.  
  
"You have served him well Lady Éowyn." Gandalf spoke to her. "Go now for he is in good hands.  
  
Éowyn glanced at the king and then at Aragorn before complying to Gandalf's bidding. After Éowyn left Gandalf approached the king. "Let your nephew, Éomer out of prison." Gandalf told him.  
  
"Háma go and release my nephew." The king ordered.  
  
Háma quickly left the throne room to retrieve Éomer coming back a few minutes later followed by none other then Éomer. "Guards bring Wormtongue to me." Théoden ordered.  
  
The guards complied bringing a struggling Wormtongue between them. I watched silently as Éomer approached his uncle bearing the royal sword. Kneeling Éomer held out the sword for his uncle to take.  
  
"He's goin' to get it." I murmured watching the strength return to the king of Rohan.  
  
Wormtongue also saw this and became rather frightened as he got to his feet. The king advanced on him until they were outside. Being ever the curious one I followed the men outside where Théoden stood above Wormtongue ready to strike him down.  
  
"No..." Aragorn shouted placing a restraining hand on Théoden's arm. "My Lord enough blood has been spilt on his account."  
  
"Leave" Théoden hissed at the cowering man before him.  
  
Wormtongue quickly got to his feet and beat it out of there as if a band of orcs were after him. "Hail King Théoden." Aragorn announced loudly before kneeling.  
  
I followed suit but quickly climbed to my feet when the king bid us to. Distress filled the king's eyes as he searched the crowd.  
  
"Where is Théodred, my son?" He questioned.  
  
Sorrow filled Théoden's eyes as he was told that his son had been killed. ~So many deaths~ I thought as I approached the grieving king. Without thinking I took Théoden's hand and gave it a small squeeze.  
  
"I am truly sorry for your loss My lord." I whispered.  
  
A small smile appeared on his face. "Thank you child." He responded.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Sitting alone in the room they had given me I allowed my mind to wander. The dream had plagued my mind since the other night ~Was I meant to come here~ I wondered.  
  
'knock, knock'  
  
"Come in." I called turning to the door.  
  
"Hello Lady Shealyn I am Éowyn. My uncle sent me here to check up on you." She said. "I have heard of your journey with your companions. I was surprised that they would bring a child."  
  
"In all truth Lady Éowyn I wasn't really meant to come this far. The plan was to leave me in Lothlorien." I told her.  
  
"I was told by your friend, Gimli that you have a clouded past." Éowyn ventured on.  
  
"I don't want to talk about." I whispered hanging my head.  
  
"Forgive me that was terribly rude." Éowyn apologized a moment later.  
  
"Its alright." I replied.  
  
"I will leave you now." Éowyn said walking to the door.  
  
I nodded and watched the woman leave allowing my mind to wander once again.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
After some time I left the room and began to wander the halls. On the stone walls hung ornate tapestries with bright colors. So intent on looking at the décor I rounded the corner and smacked right into someone. "Excuse me........." I whispered apologetically forcing my eyes to look up. "Lord Éomer."  
  
The man glared down at before moving down the hall. Shaking my head I continued down the hall coming to a room with several large tables and benches.  
  
"Come Shealyn." Aragorn called to me.  
  
Smiling I went to the table and sat next to Aragorn. "Eat lass before you starve." Gimli ordered gruffly pushing a plate of food in front of me.  
  
We ate in silence either too tired to speak or just didn't want to speak  
  
"King Théoden has ordered that we depart for Helms Deep tomorrow." Aragorn told me after a few minutes  
  
"Is there anything I can do to help the process along?" I questioned.  
  
Aragorn shook his head glancing up at the throne where Théoden and Gandalf sat.  
  
"Well I think I'm goin' to bed." I replied getting up from the bench. My three companions stood as well.  
  
"Goodnight Shealyn sleep well." Legolas told me before giving me a hug.  
  
"Sleep well lass." Gimli gruffly clapping me on the back gently.  
  
Smiling I turned to Aragorn who pulled me into a fatherly embrace. "Goodnight little one we will see you in the morning." He whispered kissing my forehead.  
  
I left the hall quietly and headed down the corridor where I bumped into Éomer once again.  
  
"If you don't mind me asking Lady Shealyn, but why did you make this perilous journey?" He asked curiously.  
  
"Lord Elrond thought it was meant to be for me to go." I told him.  
  
"But you are a mere child." He scoffed.  
  
"I resent that." I retorted. "I'm twelve years old."  
  
"That is still a child." Éomer replied.  
  
Shrugging indifferently I sidestepped him and continued on my way.  
  
"You will never amount to anything." Éomer called after me.  
  
~He did not just say I was worthless~ My mind screamed as I turned around.  
  
"With all due respect Lord Éomer but I thought it was wrong to insult a female. Besides I have already amounted to something. More then what you could." I responded knowing my words would definitely make him mad.  
  
"Why you little..." He hissed raising his hand to strike me  
  
"Brother..." Éowyn's voice came from behind. "You will not strike her." She hissed.  
  
Éomer let his hand fall to his side and walked off looking back to glare at me once again.  
  
"Are you alright Shealyn?" Éowyn asked. "Did my brother harm you?"  
  
"No I am alright." I answered. "If you'll excuse me." I whispered  
  
I walked down the rest of the corridor and went into my room where I fell exhaustedly on the bed and fell asleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"She never ceases to surprise me." Gimli said.  
  
"Indeed Gimli." Legolas replied  
  
He looked over at Aragorn who seemed to be lost in thought. "Aragorn what troubles you my friend?" Legolas asked in concern.  
  
After a few moments Aragorn looked up. "I worry about Shealyn." He said. "I pray that we will be able to convince her to stay in the caves when we reach Helms Deep."  
  
"Aragorn you know as well as I it is folly to lock the lass up." Gimli reasoned "All that we could possibly do is protect her as best as possible."  
  
"Gimli is right Aragorn." Legolas spoke up.  
  
"That is what I feared you would say." The ranger whispered. "Come we have much to do." He stated rising from the table.  
  
The three began to pack provisions for the trip and making plans. Aragorn was called to help map out the course that they would take and the others were sent to bed.  
  
~I pray that we can keep Shealyn safe on this journey~ Aragorn thought while he Gandalf and Théoden went over the map.  
  
*** Ahhh! Major writer's block. That chapter took me forever to figure out. Sorry if it seemed dull and a cliffhanger. I'll try to make chapter 19 more lively. More Éomer ass kickin' will also be in the next chapter. I hope you liked. R&R! *** 


	19. Warg Riders

*** Hey guys here's chapter 19. Wow 101 reviews never thought I'd get that many. The most I ever got for my other stories was two reviews per chapter @ most. Thank you!  
  
Dara Maeko: Thank ya for the review. Don't worry Shealyn will show him what she's made of *evil grin appears on face*. I hope you like.  
  
Saera: Thanks for the review. I hope you like.  
  
Tara: lol yup Éomer is evil but he'll learn. I'm glad you didn't think that last chapter was dull. I hope you like this chapter.  
  
lulu bell: Hey thanks for the review. I hope you liked your trip. Don't worry Éomer is going to get it. I hope you like this chapter. ***  
  
Sitting up abruptly I looked around the room before remembering where I was as the memory of my dream came back to me once again which scared me somethin' awful.  
  
"I need some fresh air." I murmured to myself as I climbed out of bed.  
  
I got dressed quickly and left the room. Coming into the corridor I found it was quiet at this hour in which I was grateful as I made my way into the mess hall. Ignoring the curious stares of the men seated already I quickly headed out the door and down the stairs.  
  
"Good morning Lady Shealyn." King Théoden greeted coming over to me. "What gets you up so early?" He questioned.  
  
I shrugged really not wanting to tell him about my dreams. "King Théoden I have been meaning to speak with you in private." I said firmly.  
  
"Very well milady, follow me." He replied.  
  
I followed the king back through the doors and into what looked like a private library. "What do you wish to speak with me about?" Théoden questioned.  
  
"I know that in a matter of a couple of hours we are leaving for Helms Deep and there we plan to fight the enemy." I began thinking about my next words. "I know you believe I am a weak child and that I will need to stay with the other women and children. What I'm tryin' to tell you is that I posses a weapon that would aid you greatly in battle."  
  
The king opened his mouth to speak but I held up a hand to stop him. "My Lord I am not a mere child. I come from another world that is inhabited by only humans, but there are two types of humans. The first are regular humans. The second is a powerful race that is called mutants..."  
  
"What is a mutant?" He asked bewilderment clearly evident on his face.  
  
"A mutant is someone who at sometime in their life, most likely when they are teenagers, receives powerful 'gifts'. My 'gift' allow me to create lightning bolts with my hands." I paused to raise my hands palm facing up.  
  
I could feel the small surge of energy travel to my hands and I allowed small blue sparks fly from my hands. The king stepped back wide eyed. "I want to fight alongside my friends, but I want your blessing to do so." I said.  
  
"I will allow you to fight with us, but do not expect to be rescued." The king answered after a moment.  
  
"Thank you King Théoden." I stated.  
  
"You are welcome young one." He answered. "Why don't you go find my niece, Éowyn and help with the preparations?" He suggested.  
  
"Yes my Lord." I responded leaving the room closing the door behind me.  
  
I wondered back outside searching for the blonde haired woman. "May I help you with somethin' Lady Éowyn?" I asked finding her loading items on a cart.  
  
"It would be greatly appreciated Lady Shealyn." She answered hefting another bundle onto the cart.  
  
I bent and picked up a bag of clothing. "Tell me about your journey I was told by Aragorn that you are a blessing to them." Éowyn replied glancing over at me.  
  
"Where would you like me to begin?" I asked.  
  
"When did you meet Lord Aragorn?" She asked.  
  
"I awoke at Weathertop where Aragorn and the hobbits were camping. The Black riders attacked while Aragorn was scouting the area. I tried to protect Frodo, but the Witch King stabbed me." I bent to pick up several water skins. "I lost consciousness along the way and woke up in Rivendell." I straightened to look at the Lady of Rohan.  
  
"What happened after leaving Rivendell?" She asked curious.  
  
"We traveled for many weeks before we reached Caradhras. There we got up half way when Saruman caused an avalanche. Frodo thought it best to go through the mines of Moria. Pippin gave away our position and we were attacked. I was stabbed through by an orc on the way out and I was almost lost." I paused remembering that event. Giggling I looked back up. "I believe I almost gave Aragorn a heart attack when my heart stopped in Lothlorien."  
  
"He must be really close to you." She responded a hint of jealousy in her voice.  
  
"Yes..." I told her. "He is like a father to me."  
  
"Oh" Was her response.  
  
"There you are Shealyn." A male voice said behind me. "Gimli, Legolas and I have been searching all over for you."  
  
Turning I found Aragorn standing there with a look of relief on his face. "Good morning Lady Éowyn." He said politely.  
  
"Good morning Lord Aragorn." Éowyn responded.  
  
"Shealyn I need to speak with you a moment." Aragorn said heading back inside.  
  
"Yes sir... I will see you later Éowyn." I called taking off after Aragorn who waited at the door.  
  
"What do you wish to speak with me about?" I asked as he placed a hand on my back and leading me down the corridor towards his room.  
  
Entering the room I found that Legolas and Gimli were waiting. "Lass why do you like to scare us?" He enquired.  
  
"Can't a girl leave her room without someone becoming worried about me?" I asked.  
  
The three chuckled clapping me on the shoulder. "We can not help but worry for you Shealyn." Legolas spoke up. "You are dear to us." He added.  
  
"What do ya guys want?" I questioned after a moment.  
  
"I... we wanted to talk to you about the upcoming battle at Helms Deep." Aragorn started.  
  
Before he continued I held up a hand to stop him. "I know what you'll say Aragorn but I have made up my mind. I am going to fight alongside you." They were about to protest but I continued. "I already have King Théoden's blessing." I added.  
  
Aragorn looked at me for the longest time before sighing. "If it is your wish little one." He said. "Come it is time to depart."  
  
Leaving the room we headed down the corridor and out the door where Théoden waited for us with Hasufel and Arod. Swiftly mounting Legolas and Gimli headed out. Approaching Hasufel I looked up at Aragorn.  
  
"I am sorry little one you can not ride with me. I must speak with the king privately." Aragorn told me apologetically.  
  
"That's alright Aragorn I'll find another ride." I responded stepping back.  
  
Looking around I found that everyone already was mounted double all except.... Oh man I thought. The only one available was that blasted Éomer. ~I think I'll just walk~ I thought.  
  
This went on for two days. I walked with the people helping them with their things. Sometimes I rode with Aragorn, but that was rare considering the king always seemed to need him. Both nights I was haunted by that dream, each time confusing me more then the last.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
As I walked on the third day I noticed an old man struggling to carry his bag across his shoulder.  
  
"Let me help you with that." I stated to the old man.  
  
"Thank you young one." He responded as I hefted the bag onto my shoulder  
  
I walked silently alongside the old man for a long time until I heard a cry from ahead. "Warg riders are attacking."  
  
"I'm sorry I must go." I said hurriedly handing the man his bag.  
  
Running through the mass of panicked people I unsheathed my sword. "Give me a lift." I cried out to a Rohirrim rider. He looked down at me and took hold of my outstretched hand.  
  
"Ride faster." I yelled over the noise.  
  
The rider looked over his shoulder at me with a glare on his face.  
  
As we rode forward a fallen orc rose up in front of the horse causing it to rear up. I fell to the ground hitting my head on a hard stone, but was quickly on my feet once again. Wargs surrounded me immediately believing I was defenseless.  
  
I crouched into an attacking position as the first of many orcs advanced on me. Gripping the sword in both hands I swung at the closest orc bringing it down headless. I then kicked out bringing another orc down. I pushed away from the ground just as an orc blade came in contact with the ground.  
  
"That was way to close." I breathed as I ran to help the others.  
  
I briefly spotted Legolas and Gimli fighting side by side before I lost sight of them. "Watch out." Someone called pushing me to the ground.  
  
I looked up to find Éomer standing over me. Pushing him away I scrambled to my feet and engaged in battle once more.  
  
"Aragorn..." I screamed seeing him being dragged to the cliff by a warg. "No..."  
  
I watched in horror as he went over the edge of the cliff. I fought harder against my opponents to reach the cliff. "Oh no..." I whimpered falling to my knees at the edge of the cliff.  
  
My eyes searched frantically for Aragorn but I couldn't see him. "Shealyn are you alright?" Legolas' soft voice asked beside me.  
  
Not taking my eyes off the cliff I nodded not trusting my voice. "Where is Aragorn?" Gimli questioned behind us.  
  
Looking back at my companions I sighed. "A warg took him over... over the cliff." I choked out.  
  
Beside me I could hear an orc laughing and I vaguely heard Legolas question him angrily. Numbly glancing over at him I noticed the orc gripped something in his hand as he took his last breath. Crawling over to the body I snatched the Evenstar pendant from his hand and held it close to my heart. ~He can't be dead~ My mind screamed.  
  
"Come young one." Théoden spoke softly placing a hand on my shoulder. "We must continue on to Helms Deep."  
  
Standing unsteadily dizziness overtook me and I fell to my knees once more. "Shealyn..." Legolas called out to me as my world became dark.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Legolas called out to Shealyn, but it was too late. Her small body swayed then fell forward.  
  
"Shealyn..." He called again but he received no response.  
  
Carefully he picked her up and went to mount Arod when Théoden approached. "Let me hold her while you mount." The king stated taking the limp girl from Legolas.  
  
"Is she alright?" Legolas looked up to find Éomer standing their.  
  
"And why would it matter to you?" Legolas asked icily.  
  
Raising his hands chest high Éomer backed away before mounting his horse. Turning it he galloped away.  
  
"Forgive my nephew." Théoden apologized turning back to Legolas. "I do not know what has come over him in the last few days."  
  
Legolas nodded gently taking Shealyn from the king's arms. He carefully positioned her body against his before gigging the horse into a trot.  
  
"We will reach Helms Deep after nightfall if we make haste." Théoden called to his men. "Get the wounded mounted we must leave."  
  
"Please be alright lass." Gimli sighed as Éomer pulled him up behind him.  
  
"Tell me master dwarf where did you and your companions find the girl?" Éomer questioned.  
  
"I don't know why you would care of such matter, but Aragorn and our hobbit friends found her on their journey to Rivendell. I worn you Lord Éomer Shealyn from what I gather from her stories she told us has had a hard life." Gimli continued. "She has a clouded past." He added.  
  
"Interesting." Éomer replied  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Where are we?" I asked my head throbbing painfully.  
  
"We are nearing Helms Deep..." Legolas' voice came through the throbbing pain.  
  
"Legolas?" I questioned warily.  
  
"Yes Shealyn... go back to sleep." He answered.  
  
I nodded weakly resting my head against his chest welcoming the peaceful darkness.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The men who had attacked the wargs eagerly went through the doors to be greeted by the villagers warmly.  
  
Legolas carefully dismounted and carefully adjusted the young girl in his arms. A worried Gimli came to him. "How is she master elf?" He asked.  
  
"I believe she will be fine as soon as she gets some much needed rest." Legolas responded to his friend's enquire.  
  
"Legolas come let us find Lady Éowyn." Gimli said.  
  
The two wondered inside in search for the lady in question finding her helping an old woman. She looked up hearing them approach. "What happened to Lady Shealyn?" She asked concerned.  
  
"Shealyn was thrown from her horse when the warg riders attacked." Legolas responded.  
  
Éowyn nodded looking around her. "Where is Lord Aragorn?" She asked.  
  
Before Legolas could answer the girl in his arms shifted. "He fell." Shealyn told her sadly.  
  
Éowyn's eyes grew wide as a few tears of grief trickled down her cheeks. "Forgive me for my rudeness. Come I will bring you to a room where Lady Shealyn can rest.  
  
Legolas followed Lady Éowyn quickly down the hall and into a room. Gently Legolas set Shealyn's limp body on the bed.  
  
"I will care for her Legolas, you and Gimli go see the king." Éowyn stated.  
  
Legolas nodded reluctantly leading Gimli along with him. After the two males left Éowyn turned back to the young girl with a sigh. Carefully Éowyn unbuttoned Shealyn's shirt and eased her arms out of the sleeves. As she took the shirt she gasped when she saw the old scars.  
  
"By the Valar..." She whispered placing her hand over her mouth.  
  
Her eyes wondered over the girl's chest and stomach which were marred by scars. Four lay from her right shoulder and disappearing under the left side of her breeches. A newer scar was made by a blade.  
  
Tearing her eyes away from the girl's scars she quickly took the cloth from the water bowl and wrung it out before running it over Shealyn's face then her throat, down to her chest and stomach. Tossing the cloth back into the bowl Éowyn pulled out a clean shirt and easing the young girl's arms into the sleeves and quickly buttoning it.  
  
Next Éowyn untied Shealyn's breeches pulling them off her legs. Again Éowyn wrung out the cloth and washed Shealyn's bottom half of her body before slipping on a clean pair of breeches on her legs.  
  
"... Legolas..." Shealyn whimpered beside her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*** Nightmare ***  
  
"Aragorn... no..." I screamed watching him fall from the cliff.  
  
Events in my past came back to me as I searched below. The scene of my family being murdered. Then the countless times I almost lost the members of the X-Men.  
  
Another scene was goin through my mind when pain pulled me into reality.  
  
*** End Nightmare ***  
  
I woke calling for Legolas but when I opened my eyes I only found Lady Éowyn sitting next to me on the bed.  
  
"Where is... Legolas?" I asked weakly as a flash of pain caused me to wince.  
  
"Shh Shealyn it is alright. Legolas and Gimli went to speak with the king." Éowyn spoke softly.  
  
"Where am I?" I asked looking at my surroundings.  
  
"We are at Helms Deep." Éowyn responded.  
  
I was about to ask about Aragorn, but the horrible scene at the cliff replayed in my mind. ~He's gone~ I remembered as warm tears ran down my cheeks. "Aragorn..." I whimpered in sadness.  
  
Éowyn pulled me against her as she rocked back and forth. "Would you like for me to get Legolas?" She asked.  
  
I nodded wincing as searing pain raced before my eyes. Éowyn helped me lie back down before she went to search for the elf. I lay there tears streaming freely now. I felt something in my fist so I uncurled my fingers revealing Aragorn's Evenstar pendant. New tears trickled down my cheeks holding the pendant tightly.  
  
"Shealyn..." Looking up I found Legolas and Gimli standing just inside the door with Théoden right behind them.  
  
I rose up into a sitting position I winced at the pain in my head and beckoned for them to come. Slowly they approached and sat on the bed.  
  
"You scared us once again Shealyn." Legolas commented.  
  
"I'm sorry." I answered.  
  
"What happened child?" Théoden asked.  
  
"Oh... um when we were riding into the attack a fallen orc spooked the horse and I wasn't holding onto the rider and I fell hitting my head on a rock." I told him.  
  
"I am glad you are better Shealyn. I must go tend to important matters." The king said leaving the room.  
  
Legolas turned back to me and smiled. "Yes it is good to see you awake Shealyn." He stated.  
  
Gimli nodded his agreement as he clasped her hand. "You are lucky one lass, very lucky." He admonished.  
  
I yawned tiredly and smiled as Legolas and Gimli rose to leave. "You need your rest Shealyn. We will come back to check on you later." Legolas told me leaning over to kiss me on the forehead.  
  
After they left I shifted to lie back down. Clutching the Evenstar pendant I closed my eyes drifting into a fitful sleep.  
  
*** Hey guys I hoped you liked. I was having a difficult time to write this chapter, but as you see I pulled through. I hope you like the chapter. R&R! *** 


	20. Confrontation and a Late Arrival

*** Chapter 20. OMG! Thanks for the reviews I love ya guys! Alright everyone don't worry a little more Éomer ass kickin' in this chapter.  
  
Erenriel the Elven Canuck: I'm glad you like my story. As I said above ass kickin' is on the way. I hope you like this chapter too.  
  
lulu bell: Thank you for the compliment. I'm glad you loved it. To tell ya the truth I didn't think anybody would like this story. I hope you like this chapter.  
  
Narikia: Hey I'm glad you like this crossover. Hope you like this chapter.  
  
Cyberwing: Glad you liked. Hope this is to your satisfaction.  
  
Tara: Hey glad you liked. To answer your question, yes I plan to continue after Helms Deep, but I might need to refer to the book afterwards. I believe I'll let the elf live courtesy of Shealyn. I hope you like this chapter.  
  
Dara Maeko: Yup a little sad, but I hope you liked. Don't worry about good old Éomer he'll get what has coming to him.  
  
x-silver-saffire-x: Thank you for the review I really appreciate it. I hope you like this chapter.  
  
kurleyhawk2: Glad you liked. Here's another chapter.  
  
Saera: Glad you liked the chapter. *laughs* I wonder if I'll ever get more then a sentence outa ya. Hope you like.  
  
Aislin: Hey thanks for the review. Don't worry I wasn't offended. Éomer will get better he's just not likin' the fact that a female child has somewhat more ability them him. Plus I know he's OOC. I didn't really want to make a new character so I used the closest present character which I believed was Éomer because he sounded arrogant in the movie. I'm sorry for givin' him a bad name. Just because the King gave her permission doesn't mean she won't get any trouble from the others. Believe me Shealyn will have to prove herself to about everybody. Hope you like this chapter.  
  
lotrmatrixstarwarsfan: Hey thanks for the review. I will try to bump of the detail though I have to tell ya me and details don't mix well. I hope you like this chapter.  
  
stellamucca: Hey thanks for your review. You're welcome I enjoy reviewing others stories. When I wrote this story that was what I was pushing for, diversity. I hope you like this chapter too.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
*** Nightmare ***  
  
I ran down the stairs quickly pushing my arms into the sleeves of my X-Men uniform. ~Prof. what's goin' on~ I questioned zipping up the front.  
  
~Lightning be alert Sabertooth has broken into the grounds~ The professor thought spoke to me.  
  
Instantly I was alert my keen eyes searching everywhere for any sign of the huge mutant. Running out the door I once again stopped to listen and search the forest area around me.  
  
"Well, well, well..." I turned quickly to find the hated mutant standing there smugly. "Hey there frail." He said.  
  
~Not again~ I thought standing straight.  
  
"What do you want this time?" I asked through clenched teeth.  
  
"Why I thought you'd know by know frail. I want you." He purred.  
  
I shuddered as I backed away only coming up against the X-Van. I brought my hands up in front of me allowing the energy rush to my hands. Releasing it I vaguely heard him roar in pain before he backhanded me hard.  
  
I flew across the driveway landing at the base of a tree. "That's goin' to cost ya frail." He bellowed raising his hand to strike...  
  
*** End of Nightmare ***  
  
I opened my eyes in panic half expecting to find the massive mutant to be standing over me. I searched the dark room for any telltale sign of danger as I pushed myself up into a sitting position. ~I want Aragorn~ I thought sadly remembering he was no longer there.  
  
Slowly easing out of bed I got dressed in a white shirt and dark breeches. Stumbling across the room I found my boots and shoved them on before leaving the room. I walked down the bare hall and entered the mess hall. My stomach growled telling me that I was hungry and I wearily sat down at one of the benches rubbing my temple.  
  
"Well here is the girl that became a burden to us." I turned to face Éomer who stood behind me.  
  
"Go away Lord Éomer I don't have time for your criticism right now." I replied turning back around.  
  
"You don't just turn away from me." Éomer said angrily grabbing my wrist he pulled me to my feet.  
  
The other men in the room snickered at my supposed predicament. I faced the third Marshall boldly.  
  
"You don't know what you are getting' into." I hissed looking up at the man with a smirk.  
  
With my free hand I tightly grasped the man's wrist that was attached to the hand on my other arm. With a quick movement I twisted his arm causing him to release my arm. "I told you." I whispered in his ear bringing his arm painfully behind his back.  
  
Éomer grimaced in pain as he struggled to regain his footing. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Éomer's pals rise to their feet to help him, but I lifted my hand letting the bolts fly towards them. "Sit" I ordered.  
  
They sat quickly rubbing their hind ends where I shocked them. Turning my attention back to Éomer who was victorious in freeing himself. "You are but a weak child." He sneered.  
  
"Éomer if I were you I'd run." I stated matter-of-factly in a low dangerous voice.  
  
He only chuckled and stood his ground before me. "What can a small girl do to me?" He retorted.  
  
~Is he blind~ I thought? ~Didn't he just experienced first hand some of my ability~  
  
Getting into a crouch I swept Éomer's legs out from under him in which he fell to the floor with a 'thud'. "Éomer at the moment I could care less if you are the nephew of the king of Rohan." I told him. "There was no reason to assume because I am young and a girl that I am weak."  
  
Éomer looked up at me with a glare but there was something more. Before I could think of what it was I felt my own legs pulled out from beneath me. I landed hard cursing at the man before slowly clambering to my feet.  
  
As Éomer stood up brushing the front of his green tunic with that smug look still plastered on his face I held onto my anger allowing my brain to control the situation. "You don't belong with men." He said with disgust. "Your duty as you get older is to cater to us men and provide us with sons."  
  
That was the final straw. My right fist balled into a fist as I quickly brought it up and punching king's nephew in the eye.  
  
Éomer surprisingly stumbled backwards before he braced himself on the table behind him. His hand drifted up to his eye gingerly touching it before looking up at me astonished.  
  
"Éomer..." A deep male voice came from behind me.  
  
I paled noticeably recognizing the voice of the king. "Uncle..." Éomer started.  
  
"Silence Éomer..." Théoden bellowed. "That was an unwise decision on your part to attack Lady Shealyn therefore you deserved the punishment you received." I could barely notice the mirth in the king's voice as he finished.  
  
"Now Lord Éomer apologize to Lady Shealyn." Théoden ordered.  
  
Éomer reluctantly turned to face me before muttering his bitter apology. Sulkily he then stalked off followed by his friends who were biting back their laughter.  
  
"Lady Shealyn..." His voice held warning.  
  
"Yes my Lord..." I replied turning to face him.  
  
"Did my nephew harm you?" He questioned seriously.  
  
"No milord..." I answered truthfully. "May I request that you drop the title and just call me Shealyn? I mean I just turned twelve a couple days ago."  
  
"Yes child that is a reasonable request." Théoden replied patting me on the shoulder. "If you are troubled by any of my men please come and tell me." He added.  
  
"Yes milord." I stated.  
  
"Shealyn... I have been thinking about my consent with your fighting alongside us." Théoden began. "I have seen you in the brief battle against the warg riders. You fought well though I don't wish to see you get hurt. You have a long life ahead of you." He continued resting a hand on my shoulder.  
  
"If it will make you at ease milord I will think about it, but will not guarantee you that I will stay in the caves." I responded. "If you'll excuse me I need to go lie down for awhile." I added. "Go get some rest you look weary." Théoden responded.  
  
I turned and wandered back down the hallway careful not to disturb the sleeping men lying against either side of the hall. In my haste to get back to my room I turned a corner and accidentally tripped over an outstretched leg. Hearing a groan escape the man of whom I tripped over I turned around to face him.  
  
"I'm sorry sir I didn't see you there." I mumbled an apology.  
  
The man sat up sleepily rubbing his eyes. He looked me up and down before a glare appeared on his face. "You are the girl who believes can fight alongside the men." He stated pulling himself up to his full height. "I saw you with Lord Aragorn back in Edoras. You were dear to him and your other companions." His glare softened a bit. "Go into the caves when it all starts."  
  
I let my gaze drop to the hard stone floor at the mention of Aragorn's name. "I must go." I replied turning and quickly making my escape.  
  
I turned another corner and was almost to the door when I heard someone come up behind me  
  
"Shealyn, where have you been?" I heard Legolas ask from behind me.  
  
"I went to get breakfast." I answered reaching my door.  
  
"Are you alright Shealyn?" He enquired resting a hand on my arm to stop me.  
  
Turning I plastered a smile on my face. "I'm alright Legolas I just have a slight headache that's all." I responded wearily opening the door.  
  
Legolas followed me in watching me like a hawk. Sitting on the bed I looked up at Legolas who didn't try to conceal his concern.  
  
"Legolas I'm ok please don't worry." I stated.  
  
Before he could answer Gimli entered the room requesting Legolas to follow him. Sighing Legolas looked back at me before following Gimli out the door.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Several hours passed as I lay there on the bed staring blankly at the bare ceiling. My hand idly moved up to my neck and grasped the little lightning bolt that hung on a chain.  
  
~How many more will die~ I thought? ~Will Legolas and or Gimli leave me as well~  
  
With those haunting thoughts in my head I once again climbed out of bed and wandered out the door. My eyes fixed to the floor I made my way back to the main hall where a commotion was going on. ~What is goin' on~ I thought trying to make my way through the crowd. Finding no space to get through I went over to a blonde haired Rohirrim.  
  
"What's goin' on?" I asked tugging his black shirt.  
  
The man looked down at me with a look of disbelief written all over his face. "Lord Aragorn has returned." He uttered.  
  
"He's back... where is he?" I questioned him.  
  
"Yes child, he is with the king." He answered.  
  
I frantically pushed through the crowd of Rohirrim to get to the front where I saw a very weary Aragorn speaking with the king. ~Is my mind playing tricks on me~ I thought as my feet carried me forward.  
  
Having finished his conversation with Théoden, Aragorn looked up searching until his gaze landed on me.  
  
"Aragorn..." I whispered approaching the ranger.  
  
I smiled up at him before reaching into my pocket and pulling the Evenstar pendant out. Gingerly Aragorn took the chain from my hand and kissing me on the forehead. Without a word he pulled me into a tight embrace stroking the back of my head with one hand.  
  
"It's about time you showed up." I murmured pressing my face against his shirt  
  
I heard him chuckle as he pulled away to look at me. "What happened?" He enquired touching the bruise on my forehead gently.  
  
"Hit my head." I stated matter-of-factly locking my eyes onto his.  
  
Aragorn frowned but didn't question further. "I will speak with you after I speak with King Théoden." He said a hint of warning evident in his voice.  
  
"Yes 'father'..." I mumbled watching Legolas and the king lead Aragorn away.  
  
~I should make truce with Éomer~ I thought looking around for the man in question.  
  
"Excuse me sir..." I asked an armor clad blonde man. "Would you be able to tell me where Lord Éomer is?"  
  
"Lord Éomer is in the armory I believe young one." The man responded.  
  
"Thank you sir..." I replied before wandering off to find the armory.  
  
~How do I approach him~ I thought navigating my way around several scowling Rohirrim. Finally I found my way to the small room called the armory. There in the corner stood Éomer. In his hand he held a beautifully crafted sword that no doubt was rather sharp.  
  
"Lor... Lord Éomer." I stammered actually frightened with what I had pushed myself to do.  
  
Éomer turned to face me with a somewhat angry look on his face. "What do you want milady?" He asked coolly.  
  
I stepped forward carefully. "I... I wanted to apologize." I said stumbling miserably over my words.  
  
Seeing the look on his face I continued quickly. "I should have never smart mouthed you awhile ago." I paused searching for words that would make sense to both of us. "The reason I am determined to fight in the upcoming battle is because I came from another world... and in this world we have a war for freedom goin' on right now. A group of people rescued me from a dungeon over a year ago and since then I have fought alongside them. I know you don't want me to fight, but I want to fight. I could be of use to you and the others." I finished.  
  
Éomer's face softened as he listened and after a moment he spoke. "I forgive you for smart mouthing me..." Éomer started. "I have been thinking awhile and I believe I owe you an apology as well. The things I said were uncalled for" He said gently taking my hand in his. "I hope I didn't hurt you when I pulled you to the ground." He added before lightly kissing my hand.  
  
"No Lord Éomer you did not hurt me." I responded taking my hand from his grasp. If we are to be on friendly basis with each other then would it be possible to drop the Lady bit?" I questioned.  
  
Éomer thought about this and smiled. "I think that is possible as long as you call me Éomer." He replied.  
  
"Good..." I said.  
  
"Since we are now friends I want to talk to you about the battle... as my uncle has I already spoken to you I believe you would be safer in the caves. You are so young and you have a long life ahead of you..."  
  
I held up a hand to interrupt him. "Éomer I am a warrior. I have seen probably as many battles as you have in the past year and a half. " I sighed. "I never told Aragorn or the others this, but I feel at home here. Something in my heart tells me this is my home. And since this is my home I want to help defend it. You guys need everybody that can wield a sword." I looked up to see no emotions on his face.  
  
He quietly stood there for several minutes. "I can tell you are a warrior, but it will be safer in the caves." His voice was almost pleading.  
  
"Éomer I am going to fight you and your men don't have to worry about me I can take care of myself..." I stated.  
  
Before he could answer a stout teenager clad in worn tattered clothing came running. "Lord Éomer...." "gasp' "Lord Aragorn and the king wish to speak with you." He announced between gasps bending at the waist with his hands on his knees.  
  
"Indeed..." Éomer turned to me. "If you would excuse me Shealyn." He bowed slightly before following the boy up the stairs.  
  
~I feel so much better now~ I thought looking around for my friends.  
  
*** Sorry for such a bad ending of the chapter. I was getting a writer's block. I hope that I fixed Éomer's character alright. I'm sorry if I made anybody mad by making him OOC it won't happen again. I won't have time to work on Chapter 21 until after Monday May 5. I have Senior Prom tonight, Alan Jackson concert Sunday and work Monday. I'll update ASAP. I hope you liked the chapter. R&R! *** 


	21. Nightmare and Comfort

*** Chapter 21. Thanks for the reviews. Oh yes I own Shealyn's family, but I don't own Walker Texas Ranger Characters. They belong to CBS TV station. Enjoy!  
  
kurleyhawk2: Thank you for the review I appreciate it. I hope you like this chapter as well.  
  
QTpie-pippinsgurl: Hey glad you liked. I was thinkin' the same thing when I typed that part. I hope you like this chapter.  
  
Aislin: Hey it's ok to be picky about things you like. In all honesty I didn't want to create another character so I went through the list of existing characters and Éomer got it. I sorry. When she goes to fight she will regret it a little though she will refrain from using her 'gift' until a crucial time (wall=bomb, hint, hint). Oh I forgot to thank you for your blunt honesty. I like that. I hope you enjoy this chapter.  
  
Dara Maeko: Glad you liked. I hope you like this one as well. Oh and Prom was great. Thanks.  
  
Erenriel the Elven Canuck: Thank you for the review. I'm glad you liked that. There will be an Aragorn/Shealyn talk, but honestly I've never been good at fluff. I hope you like this chapter. I agree blizzards are not fair.  
  
x-silver-saffire-x: Thank you for the review. You know I just caught that and I blame this one on Aragorn considering he called Théoden My Lord back in chapter 18. Shealyn is only sayin' it because Aragorn did.  
  
stellamucca: Thanks for the review. I'm glad you like. I hope you like this chapter as well.  
  
Saera: I'm glad you liked the chapter. I hope you like this one. *** ************************************************************************  
  
"Ah well I talk to them later." I reasoned opening the door to my room.  
  
I had searched everywhere for Legolas and Gimli, but they were nowhere in sight. Dropping on the bed I sighed pulling of my boots as I leaned back against the head board. My eyelids became heavy though I tried to fight it. Unsuccessful I lay down falling asleep almost immediately.  
  
***Nightmare***  
  
The air was filled with grief and sadness as a large crowd stood around an open grave. An oak casket sat on a travois with a large bouquet of white and red roses lay on the lid. Most of the people in the large crowd were dressed in the police formal uniform with white gloves and a small mourning band was placed on their badges. Jonathon and Abby Mitchell stood next to a stone faced man with red hair and beard.  
  
"... and may he rest in peace." The preacher ended looking up at the solemn crowd.  
  
All the law enforcement officers present saluted the casket as several rounds blasted from rifles in salute to the fallen retired ranger who now lay in the casket.  
  
The service now ended Jonathon approached the red haired man and solemnly shook his hand. "Walker I can't tell you how sorry I am that Ranger Parker passed on. I know he was like a father to you." He said softly.  
  
"Thank you Jonathon, but if I'm right CD was like a father to you as well." Walker replied as a small sad smile appeared on his face.  
  
Abby stepped up beside her husband and smiled. "You remember my wife, Abby don't you Walker? Abby this is my boss, Ranger Cordell Walker." Jonathon said wrapping an arm around Abby's waist.  
  
"It is nice to see you again Abby although not the best occasion." Walker replied.  
  
"I agree with you Ranger Walker. I am sorry for your loss." Abby said.  
  
Walker nodded and turned to find his partner and wife standing there. "Ah Trivette, Alex this is Jonathon's wife, Abby..." He paused as Chance and Shealyn came to their mother's side. "And this is their son, Chance and daughter, Shealyn." Walker introduced.  
  
"Mom I'll be waiting by the car." Chance told Abby as he began steering his little sister through the car.  
  
~*~*~ A few minutes later at the car ~*~*~  
  
"Sit still would ya?" Chance cried becoming frustrated with the squirming five year old Shealyn.  
  
"I wanna go to the park Chance." Shealyn whined pulling fiercely on Chance's arm.  
  
"In a little bit squirt." Chance replied gently pulling his arm from the girl's grasp.  
  
"Chance, where did Uncle CD go?" Shealyn asked tugging her older brother's hand.  
  
Chance's blue eyes watered a little as he looked down at the little girl's expectant face. Running his free hand through his red hair Chance knelt in front of his little sister.  
  
"Shealyn honey..." He sighed heavily running his hand through his hair again. "... Uncle CD died... a little while ago." Chance told her gently.  
  
Shealyn's face scrunched up in confusion. "Will he come back?" She asked innocently.  
  
Closing his eyes Chance took a deep breath. "No squirt Uncle CD isn't comin' back." Chance answered slowly.  
  
Shealyn's eyes widened as tears came to her eyes. "No..." She screamed pulling out of Chance's embrace and ran into the nearby forest.  
  
Shealyn ran long and hard through the darkening forest. After three miles of running she slowed and stopped under a large birch tree panting. As her breathing slowed Shealyn heard a low growl coming from the dark around her.  
  
"Who's there?" She called backing up against the tree.  
  
Another low growl came as three large gray wolves appeared in the clearing. Shealyn whimpered as they came closer baring their gleaming white fangs. Shealyn inched her way along the tree trunk until she was on the other side before she took off. The lead wolf howled before taking up the chase of its prey.  
  
"Stay away!" Shealyn screamed as she tripped over a tree root and fell to the ground.  
  
The wolves immediately surrounded the fallen and inched their way closer. The alpha male came forward teeth bared. Growling it opened its jaws and lunged...  
  
*** End of Nightmare ***  
  
"Shealyn wake up." A voice urged while I was shaken awake.  
  
Gasping I sat up looking around me wildly for the wolves that were so real to me.  
  
"Shealyn you were dreaming." I turned my head to find Aragorn sitting on the bed, worry etched in his face.  
  
"Aragorn..." I whimpered as he pulled me into an embrace.  
  
"Shh little one it was just a dream." He murmured softly stroking my hair.  
  
We sat there for several long minutes as I sobbed in his arms. After awhile my sobs subsided and turned to hiccups. Pulling back away from Aragorn I rubbed my tear stained eyes.  
  
"Aragorn I... I need to tell you something." I began my voice shaky. "Remember back at Fangorn forest when I didn't want to talk about the dream I had..."  
  
Aragorn nodded and I continued. "Since then I've been having dreams about my forgotten past."  
  
Aragorn looked at me with understanding and patience in his eyes.  
  
Bringing my hand up to my necklace once again I allowed my fingers to touch it lightly as the images of the dream came back. "My name is Shealyn Lee Mitchell daughter of Jonathon and Abby Mitchell." I stated glancing up at Aragorn before continuing. "I had an older brother called Chance."  
  
I drew in a shaky breath as I remembered my first dream of my birth and my family's death. I felt Aragorn place a reassuring hand on my shoulder. "When... when I was five it appeared that many things happed during that year."  
  
I glanced up at him for reassurance. In response he squeezed my shoulder lightly. "In the dream that I had a few moments ago I think I was at a funeral with my family. The man CD in which we were burying wasn't a family member but I called him Uncle CD..." I stated.  
  
I closed my eyes tightly as tears threatened to fall. Aragorn didn't, but in reality he didn't have to. "The other dream I had before we got to Edoras was a repressed memory of a fatal night I think a couple of moths after CD passed away." I paused to collect myself and with a shaky sigh I said. "I was home with my mother and brother. Daddy wasn't home yet, but he arrived shortly after." Biting my lip to keep the tears at bay I looked to the ceiling for strength.  
  
"Daddy saw the danger that was coming and Chance put me in a hall closet so that I would be safe. Three...three men barged into our home. They... they killed them Aragorn. My parents were unarmed and they killed them." The dam broke allowing the tears to flow freely down my cheeks.  
  
Aragorn pulled me back into an embrace and just held me rocking back and forth murmuring comforting words in Elvish. I clung to the dark fabric of Aragorn's tunic I sobbed for the family I hardly knew.  
  
"Aragorn what is wrong?" Legolas' voice asked from the doorway.  
  
I lifted my head and quietly beckoned the elf and dwarf who stood in the threshold uncertainly. Gimli looked up at Legolas who shrugged and came to sit on the bed. Gimli followed and drug a chair over to sit in front of us/  
  
Quietly I sat up and glanced at the two before looking at Aragorn for direction. Smiling Aragorn inclined his head to show that I needed to tell them.  
  
"Legolas, Gimli I've been having dreams about my forgotten past." I paused to hold up the lightning bolt pendant. "I think it has to do with this." I said letting it drop from my fingers.  
  
"The dreams..." Gimli started. "Should they not bring you happiness?" He questioned.  
  
"No..." I replied shaking my head. "My name is Shealyn Lee Mitchell. My mother was named Abby; my father's name was Jonathon. I had an older brother named Chance." I sighed dropping my eyes to my hands where they lay in my lap. "When I was five they were murdered by three strange men."  
  
"I am sorry young lass." Gimli whispered resting a hand on my knee.  
  
"As am I." Legolas put in. Gently grasping my hand.  
  
"Thank you." I replied barely above a whisper.  
  
"Come dry your eyes Shealyn you must be hungry. The battle will begin soon.' Aragorn stated softly standing up from the bed pulling me up with him.  
  
"Ok..." I smiled wiping the fresh tears from my eyes.  
  
With that we walked out of the room in silence as we headed down the hall to the kitchen. Aragorn completely forgot about his lecture for now. ~I hope I did the right thing about telling them~ I thought as I followed them quietly the only sound came from our footsteps and my growling stomach.  
  
*** Hey sorry for the short chapter a total of 4 ½ pages. I couldn't think of anything else. So I made this chapter mainly to tell her friends about her past. I added Walker Texas Ranger characters to the story because of Shealyn's dad's occupation as a ranger. For those of you that don't watch WTR. I used the episode where CD Parker died in which I couldn't find at the moment sorry. Anyways I hope you like this short chapter. The next will be much longer considering it will be about the battle hopefully. I hope ya Enjoyed! *** 


	22. The Battle at Helms Deep

*** Hey guys here's chapter 22. I'm sorry about the mistakes in the last chapter. I hope this chapter will be longer then the last I hope you enjoy!  
  
Aislin: Thank you for reviewing. I think I would be frustrated as well with having to repeat myself. Naw you didn't offend me. Thank you for the compliment I appreciate it. I was obsessed with WTR since 7th grade, but I kinda grew out of it by freshman year after being teased. Anyways I hope you like this chapter.  
  
lulu bell: Thanks for the review. Nope I'm from Ohio, though I've always wanted to go to Texas. I also watched WTR a lot. I hope you enjoy!  
  
Dara Maeko: Glad you liked I hope you like this as well.  
  
Saera: Hey hope you like. *giggles* hope you didn't hurt yourself when you bounced into the wall.  
  
QTpie-pippinsgurl: Thank you for the review. I kinda forgot to clean up their relationship. Scott has forgiven her and she him. Thanks for wondering. I hope you enjoy this chapter.  
  
kurleyhawk2: I'm glad you enjoyed. I know you will. I hope you like this.  
  
corrina: Hey thanks for the review. I'm glad that you are interested in my story. Thank you for the compliment. I hope you like this chapter. ***  
  
"Again, again." Several children squealed jumping up and down.  
  
I smiled looking at the expectant faces of the small children lifting my hands palms up. The familiar tingling sensation came to my hands as the tiny blue lightning bolts formed a ball in each hand. I held them out to show the kids before fusing them together.  
  
"Make it big." A little blonde boy cried out.  
  
"Guys ready?" I asked glancing around the little circle.  
  
The children nodded eagerly giving me space as I closed my eyes to concentrate. I opened my eyes seconds later and let loose a small amount of energy causing the ball of lightning to spark intensely.  
  
"Again." They all cried out in unison.  
  
"I can't." I apologized. "I must go get ready for battle." I added.  
  
Their eyes widened in surprise. "Are you going to fight with the men?" A little girl asked tugging my sleeve.  
  
"Yes..." I began.  
  
"Are you going to use your magic?" A young boy interrupted me.  
  
"So many questions." I responded. "I will use it when there is no other choice." I added.  
  
"Be safe." They called out as I walked away.  
  
"I'll try." I called back before heading to the armory.  
  
I made way along the busy stone walkway passing many who gave me disapproving looks.  
  
"Damn it I can't get this." A young light brown hair man cursed tossing his worn bow aside unstrung.  
  
"Here I will help ya." I said gently picking up the discarded bow.  
  
I sat down next to him and placed the bow between my knees. Taking the string in my hand I carefully stretched it until I was able to latch it. Quietly I handed it back to the man before standing to leave.  
  
"Wait." He called grabbing my wrist.  
  
I turned around confused about his action. "I wanted to uh... thank you... and keep yourself safe out there." He said releasing my wrist.  
  
I nodded moving away from him and towards where King Théoden and Aragorn stood talking. As I looked around I caught sight of a large group heading up the stairs. My eyes widened slightly realizing they were elves from Lothlorien.  
  
"Greetings King Théoden." Haldir said approaching them.  
  
"We are most grateful for your assistance Haldir of Lorien." Théoden responded.  
  
Sitting back I listened to the conversation quietly as my eyes roamed over the Rohirrm who were quickly preparing for the battle. Fear and doubt were written all over their faces as the scrambled to gather as many weapons as they could find.  
  
"Shealyn come help us." Legolas called from his position on the wall.  
  
I got up quickly and walked over to the elf. "What can I help you with?" I asked.  
  
Legolas turned handing me bags of something. "Take these to the caves." He stated. "They're healing herbs." He added seeing the bewildered look on my face.  
  
Nodding I moved away towards the caves dodging around the busy men around me.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Is Shealyn going to fight with us?" Haldir questioned Aragorn after Théoden left them.  
  
"I'm afraid so my friend." Aragorn responded. "Do not try to persuade her to back out. I and many others have tried to change her mind." He added seeing the determined look on his friend's face.  
  
Haldir sighed and turned to his brothers to give the orders before he and Aragorn went somewhere private to speak.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Tension was thick more like a barrier. I stood close to Legolas at the wall sword ready in my hands. I was frightened beyond belief as I glanced at the men, elves, and dwarf around me clad in armor.  
  
"It will be ok." Legolas whispered placing a reassuring hand on my shoulder.  
  
Looking up at the elf I gave him appreciative glance.  
  
I saw the orc army approach as the sky became gray with heavy clouds. There were so many that I couldn't count them all, but according to Aragorn there were thousands out there. They stopped just before the gates taunting us.  
  
"I can't see." Gimli wailed from the other side of Legolas. "What is going on?" He questioned anxiously gripping his axe tightly.  
  
"Would you like me to describe it to you..." Legolas asked grinning. "Or would you like for me to get you something to stand on.  
  
Gimli bristled about being called short, but didn't reply.  
  
Aragorn walked along the rows of Elven archers giving them some sort of pep talk. As he spoke to them in Elvish the clouds let there rain break through their seems.  
  
To keep my mind off of the upcoming battle and to lift the spirits of the elves and men around me I began to sing one of my favorite songs hoping that everyone would understand the lyrics that were saying that even if something looked impossible like this battle that there was still hope. The words came out slowly at first but after the first few lines I let loose.  
  
"My dad chased monsters from the dark  
  
He checked underneath my bed  
  
An he could lift me with one arm  
  
Way up over top of his head  
  
He could loosen rusty bolts  
  
With a quick turn of his wrist  
  
He pulled splinters from his hand  
  
And never even flinched  
  
In thirteen years I'd never seen him cry  
  
But the day that grandpa died, I realized  
Unsinkable ships sink  
  
Unbreakable walls break  
  
Sometimes the things you think could never happen  
  
Happens just like that  
  
Unbendable steel bends  
  
If the fury of the wind is unstoppable  
  
I've learned to never underestimate  
  
The impossible  
And then there was my junior year  
  
Billy had a brand new car  
  
It was late, the road was wet  
  
I guess the curves was just too sharp  
  
I walked away without a scratch  
  
They brought the helicopter in  
  
And Billy couldn't feel his legs  
  
Said he'd never walk again  
  
But Billy said he would and his mom and daddy prayed  
  
And the day we graduated, he stood up to say:  
Unsinkable ships sink  
  
Unbreakable walls break  
  
Sometimes the things you think could never happen  
  
Happens just like that  
  
Unbendable steel bends  
  
If the fury of the wind is unstoppable  
  
I've learned to never underestimate  
  
The impossible  
So don't tell me that it's over  
  
Don't give up on you and me  
  
'Cos there's no such thing as hopeless  
  
If you believe:  
Unsinkable ships sink  
  
Unbreakable walls break  
  
Sometimes the things you think could never happen  
  
Happens just like that  
  
Unbendable steel bends  
  
If the fury of the wind is unstoppable  
  
I've learned to never underestimate  
  
The impossible" (A/N: The Impossible belongs to Joe Nichols and co.)  
  
Some of the tension disappeared as I ended the song with a sigh. I felt eyes watching me from all directions it seemed. "The song brought some hope Shealyn." Legolas stated matter-of-factly.  
  
Pushing a wet strand of hair out of my face I watched as the last of the orc army came to a halt. From the far end of the wall where Éomer's archers stood a trigger happy man let an arrow fly striking an orc in the chest. Angered by this the orcs advanced.  
  
FIRE! Aragorn cried out.  
  
Legolas along with the other elves and men in the front row notched their arrow bringing the string taunt before letting it fly.  
  
I gripped my sword tighter as I watched the arrows strike down many orcs. The advancing army let out another enraged cry before lifting ladders up against the stone walls. Orcs began to climb them but most never got up because of my sword and Gimli's axe.  
  
"Finally!" Gimli yelped with joy as he took another orc head from it's shoulders.  
  
I smiled blocking a blow from an orcish sword. I ducked blocking another blow before taking his legs out from beneath him and tossing him over the side taking the ladder and many buddies with him.  
  
"Die damn you." I cursed at a stubborn orc who had stabbed my arm.  
  
I swung my sword striking him on the neck separating it from the body. Suddenly I fell forward being pushed by a Rohirrm. Catching myself on the wall my eyes fell upon a rather small orc that carried a lit torch in his gnarled clawed hand run towards the wall.  
  
"Legolas shoot it." Aragorn ordered also seeing the orc on a suicide bombing mission.  
  
Legolas aimed carefully and let loose an arrow quickly replacing it with another. The first arrow struck the orc in the shoulder causing it to stumble, but he regained his footing and continued. ~Oh God Legolas isn't going to be able to stop him~ I thought wildly looking around me.  
  
There close to the orc's destination stood a ladder. With quick thinking I ran to it knocking an orc out of my way. I leaped onto the wall and without hesitation I grabbed the ladder using my eighty pounds to cause the ladder to fall with me on it.  
  
"SHEALYN!" I heard Aragorn yell through the whistling wind and rain.  
  
As I landed I tucked and rolled coming to my feet once again. With only a few seconds to spare I dropped my sword and brought my hands up in front of me feeling a large amount of energy travel to my hands. I started when I felt the tingling sensation going through my whole body. ~Oh Lord~ I thought.  
  
"SHEALYN!" I heard someone scream.  
  
I watched in utter shock as my body seemed to glow an eerie shade of blue. I smirked at the charging orc and let loose my lightning. I felt my eyes become brighter as blue lightning shot out from my whole body in a giant wave.  
  
The lightning struck at least a half dozen rows of orc affectively taking out the suicide orc who had planned to blow up the wall.  
  
"Ah man..." I cried out feeling my strength leave me as I fell to my knees. "... that was probably not the best idea." I moaned staggering to my feet.  
  
Backing away from the advancing orcs I slipped on the mud but righted myself on the wall where I felt my hand touch a rope. I looked up the wall and found Éomer standing there with the other end of the rope in his hands.  
  
"GRAB THE ROPE SHEALYN." Éomer called above the noise of battle.  
  
I weakly grabbed the rope holding it tightly as the Rohirrim pulled me up. "Are you alright." He asked as he pulled me up over the wall. Nodding I grabbed a discarded sword pushing past Éomer and entering the battle again.  
  
A loud explosion sounded several minutes later, but I knew that no one had been on the wall when it blew. ~Thank you Valar~ I cried out in my mind  
  
"Shealyn are you alright?" I turned to find Legolas fighting beside me. "I saw you go over the wall with one of the ladders." He stated chancing a glance at me.  
  
I could only nod blocking a strong blow of a blade. ~Not good ~ I thought vaguely. ~I shouldn't feel this weak~ I added.  
  
The rain soaked warriors fought hard as I made my way through them. "Oh Elbereth." I heard a voice cry out.  
  
My eyes searched frantically for the person who had cried out. ~Rumil~ my mind screamed as my eyes fell on the elf in distress. ~If I don't save him Haldir will kill me~ I thought. ~If I don't die first~ I added ducking a little too slowly for my liking.  
  
"Rumil..." I screamed weakly swinging my sword at an orc who was about to give the elf the fatal blow.  
  
The orc fell allowing Rumil to finish off the orcs around him.  
  
I spotted Haldir not to far away and an orc was coming up behind him. "Haldir behind you." I cried feeling almost the last bit of my energy seep from my hand and electrocute the orc.  
  
Staggering over to him we ran fighting the orcs that got in our way. "The gates have been breached." Someone called out as we were surrounded immediately by orcs.  
  
Haldir and I were separated while we fought for our lives. Darkness had just begun to prick my awareness. ~Oh please don't let me pass out~ I cried in my mind swinging the sword slower then the last.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Have you seen Shealyn?" Aragorn asked urgently grabbing Rumil's arm.  
  
Rumil shook his head moving away to fight off more attacking orcs.  
  
Aragorn searched frantically for any sign of the girl, but his attention was immediately turned back to the battle at hand. ~Valar keep her safe~ He thought slicing down another attacker.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I swayed slightly before quickly regaining my balance. ~Half-pint whenever you are hurt don't show the enemy. Stay strong~ Logan's voice came into my mind.  
  
"To the keep..." Someone shouted.  
  
Stumbling weakly I ran after the men but was intercepted by a group of at least twenty orcs. The sword in my hand seemed to weigh my arm down as I let out an exhausted scream and plunged into the group noticing Rumil was also with me.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
The battle at Helms Deep now over the men and elves came out of the keep to find their wounded and dead.  
  
"Where is she?" Legolas asked in frustration looking all over for the young mutant  
  
Orophin and Haldir approached worry etched into their features. "Have you seen Rumil?" Haldir asked Aragorn urgently.  
  
"Nay Haldir." Aragorn responded shaking his head. "We search for Shealyn have you seen her?" He added with some hope.  
  
The two brothers sadly shook their heads before suggesting that they should work together to find them.  
  
"Look..." Gimli growled trailing off pointing.  
  
The group turned in the direction that the dwarf pointed seeing Rumil coming their way carrying a small bundle.  
  
"Rumil..." Orophin cried out with joy of seeing his brother alive.  
  
Rumil looked up giving them a small smile coming to a stop in front of them.  
  
"Shealyn..." Aragorn whispered recognizing the figure in Rumil's arms. "What happened?" He asked.  
  
"Hey Aragorn..." Shealyn greeted softly with a small grin on her face.  
  
Aragorn took her into his arms and carried her to a place where he could treat her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I winced as Aragorn pulled my sleeve away from my stab wound on my wrist to inspect it. "The blade did not cut a vein or artery." He stated sighing in relief.  
  
"Aragorn... there... is..... a broken piece of blade... in the wound." I said through clenched teeth.  
  
The ranger frowned but asked for a water skin to wash away the blood from the cut. Next he probed the wound for the broken piece which hurt like hell. ~Don't show your agony~ came to mind as I bit my lip to keep from screaming.  
  
"The blade was poisoned as I suspected." Aragorn muttered bringing the piece up to inspect.  
  
He grabbed his bag of herbs to prepare a mixture to prevent infection. I watched becoming more detached by the minute the darkness pulling harder on my consciousness. ~Do not pass out~ I ordered myself.  
  
Aragorn rubbed the salve onto my wound as gently as possible, but was successful in causing me to hiss in pain.  
  
"It will be over soon little one." Aragorn assured me.  
  
He turned away for a moment bringing back a needle and thread. "Your wound will need to be stitched." He told me. "This will hurt." He warned guilt lacing his every word.  
  
I only nodded closing my eyes and awaited the pain. ~It hurts like hell~ My mind screamed as the needled pierced the tender skin around the wound.  
  
Several agonizing minutes and ten stitches later Aragorn finished wrapping my wrist tightly. "I am sorry little one." He said pulling me into a tight embrace.  
  
"Can you walk lass?" Gimli asked coming to my side.  
  
I nodded and stood shakily on my weak legs and tried to follow my friends to where Haldir and his elves were resting.  
  
"Aragorn..." I cried out as my legs gave out allowing me to fall to the ground unconscious.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Aragorn rushed forward catching the girl before she hit the ground. Scooping her up he carried Shealyn the rest of the way thanking Rumil who spread several blankets on the ground.  
  
Gently placing the girl on the spread blankets Aragorn took an offered blanket and wrapped Shealyn's limp form.  
  
"She used to much of her 'gift'." Legolas whispered from behind the ranger.  
  
"What do you mean?" Aragorn questioned turning to his friend.  
  
"When she jumped off the wall Shealyn used a great deal of her 'gift' to blast rows of orcs away from the bomb." Legolas stated.  
  
"Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli we must be heading out." Gandalf announced gravely from behind them.  
  
Aragorn looked down at Shealyn before glancing at Rumil who nodded in silent agreement to watch over the young girl while they went to Isengard. Reluctantly Aragorn leaned down and kissed her forehead before climbing to his feet and following his companions down the hall.  
  
Rumil watched them leave as he rose from his spot and settled down next to the unconscious girl. "So brave yet so young." He admonished brushing a raven lock from her face. Shealyn whimpered in her sleep.  
  
"You are safe Shealyn rest easy." Rumil whispered in the child's ear.  
  
Shealyn went still and fell back into the dream world quietly.  
  
*** Hey I hoped you liked. I wrote 9 ¼ pages. *pats self on back* That took forever to write. Sorry for the delay. R&R! *** 


	23. Author's Note

Hey guys,  
  
Sorry this isn't a chapter. I wanted to let you guys know that I won't be able to update for at least a week. Sadly on May 14 a freshman at my high school passed away from a brain tumor. After we heard of his passing I haven't had the motivation to work on chapter 23. And since he was my brother's best friend I have not spent a great deal of time in front of my computer. I promise I will update as soon as my motivation comes back. Oh yes this week will be my last week of real school and next week will be lovely exams. This is another setback for Chapter 23. I'll update hopefully soon.  
  
~MaverickGirl~ 


	24. Death of many and the return

*** Hey guys thanks for the reviews. I'm sorry I didn't update as quickly as you would have liked. We have been beyond busy with everything. I don't own LOTR characters nor do I own Walker, but I do own Shealyn, Rhunyc, his wife, and Raina. Oh I graduate on June 3rd and after that I hope to continue regularly with the updates. I hope you enjoy!  
  
Aislin: Hey glad you liked. I so wanted Haldir to live in the movie so I kept him alive. Here's the new chapter you asked for. Thank you for your understanding. Hope you like.  
  
lotrmarixstarwarsfan: I'm glad you liked. I've been workin' on my detail. I hope you like this chapter.  
  
Saera: I'm glad you liked. Just don't hurt yourself when you bounce around. I hope you like.  
  
Erenriel the Elven Canuck: Thank you for the review. Thanks for your understanding. I hope you like this chapter.  
  
Dara Maeko: I always give in to puppy eyes. Thank you for the compliment. Here's the chapter you requested. Thank you for your understanding.  
  
Lady Fae: Hey thanks for the review. I hope you like this chapter.  
  
Corrina: Thank you for the review. I couldn't have Haldir die. I hope you like this chapter.  
  
Lavender of the Shire: Thanks for the review. I'm glad you liked. Good luck with your schoolwork. I hope you like this chapter.  
  
Youkai Ryuu: Thank you for the review. I'm glad you like my story so far. I hope you like this chapter.  
  
anime princess: Glad you liked. I hope you like this one.  
  
LotRfan: Thank you for the review. And thank you for your sympathy. I hope you like this chapter.  
  
stellamucca: Thank you for the review. I'm glad you liked. Thanks. I hope you like this.  
  
Kurleyhawk2: Thank you for your review and thanks for your understanding. I hope you like this chapter. ***  
  
Pain radiated through my body as I came back to awareness. "Aragorn..." I whimpered shifting slightly. "Ow..." I cried bumping my arm on something.  
  
"Lay still little one." A soft voice ordered.  
  
"Aragorn?" I questioned slowly opening my eyes.  
  
"Nay it is Rumil." The soft voice replied.  
  
"Where is Aragorn?" I asked looking up at the elf.  
  
"Aragorn went to Isengard with Gandalf." Rumil stated gently. "They will return soon." He reassured seeing my eyes widened slightly.  
  
I looked around the room tiredly. "How long did I sleep?" I asked.  
  
"About twelve hours Shealyn." Haldir spoke before Rumil could answer. "You had us all worried."  
  
"S... sorry." I murmured starring at the cloak on my lap.  
  
"There is no need to be sorry young one." Rumil replied softly. "You fought bravely out there." He added resting a hand on my shoulder.  
  
I yawned struggling to keep my eyes open. Orophin chuckled as the elf brothers watched my loosing battle. "Sleep now hên maethor. (Child warrior)" He said softly.  
  
Reluctantly complying with the elf's soft order I lay back down on the makeshift bed. "Wake me when they return?" I asked sleepily.  
  
"Do not worry Shealyn." Rumil said with a smile. "We will wake you upon their return."  
  
I nodded closing my eyes hearing Rumil's soft voice singing an Elvish lullaby.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(A/N: This section is meant to be Elvish)  
  
"It amazes me that she fought like a true warrior out there" Orophin muttered watching his younger brother brush a stray raven lock from the child's face as he sang a lullaby that Haldir would sing to them when they were younger.  
  
"Yes brother, Shealyn is the strongest girl I have ever seen in my long life" Haldir replied coming to stand beside his oldest younger brother.  
  
Orophin turned to his brother. "I believe our dear younger brother has taken a liking to this girl" Orophin smirked. "Rumil always wanted a younger sister. I think he hated being the youngest" He whispered glancing back at the pair in the corner.  
  
"I believe you are right brother" Haldir murmured. "I think Shealyn is the best thing that has happened to him since our parents..." His voice trailed off as he remembered that day many, many years ago.  
  
"Rumil come and get something to eat" Orophin called softly to his brother as to not wake Shealyn.  
  
"Nay brother" Rumil responded looking up at his older brother. "I wish to stay with Shealyn until Aragorn returns" He said.  
  
"Come brother you have sat with the child since they left. You need some rest Rumil you are weary" Haldir said his voice soft but firm.  
  
Rumil shook his head crossing his arms over his green tunic. Haldir sighed in frustration and defeat backing away from his youngest brother. "Come Orophin" He called.  
  
Orophin looked at his older brother in disbelief but complied slowly backing away until he turned and left with Haldir.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
***Dream***  
  
"Uncle Walker..." little Shealyn asked tugging the ranger's sleeve.  
  
Walker turned and knelt before the small girl. "Yes Shealyn what is it?" He questioned resting his hands on her small shoulders.  
  
"When will my heart stop hurting?" She asked. "Why did Mamma, Daddy, and Chance go away?"  
  
Sighing Walker pulled the little girl into a hug. "It was their time to go honey." He answered. "It will heal in time."  
  
"Uncle Walker I wish they didn't go away." Shealyn whispered.  
  
"I know I wish they were still here too." Walker replied.  
  
Tears streamed down Shealyn's cheeks as Walker pulled the little girl into his arms once more.  
  
"Everything will be ok Shealyn." Walker whispered into her hair.  
  
***End of Dream***  
  
I woke as dream faded away leaving me with the dark memories that I wished would have stayed locked away. I looked around finding Rumil sleeping at my side and about a dozen or so others sleeping peacefully on the other side. ~Don't want to sleep anymore~ I thought as I got to my feet and quietly made my way out.  
  
"Help me!" A voice called out weakly from behind a door to the right.  
  
I went to the door pressing my ear to the wood. "Help me!" the voice cried out again.  
  
Turning the door handle I slowly opened it and peered into the room. There on the bed lay a wounded Rohirrim who was crying out in his sleep. The man tossed and turned his light blonde hair plastered to his sweaty forehead. Moving over to the bed I gently shook his shoulder. "Wake up you're dreamin'." I urgently whispered as his eyes opened abruptly.  
  
"What... where am I?" The confused man asked his eyes wild and unfocused.  
  
"Shh..." I whispered gently taking the man's hand in my own. "You are at Helms Deep. After the battle they found you out there. They fixed ya up." I told him.  
  
The man's eyes finally focused on my face and a small smile appeared on his face. "What is your name young one?" He asked squeezing my hand.  
  
"I'm Shealyn." I answered. "What is your name?" I countered.  
  
"I am called Rhunyc..." He mumbled. "You are the young girl that accompanied Lord Aragorn are you not?"  
  
Nodding I sat on the bed beside him. "I don't believe I'll walk out of here alive." Rhunyc confided gravely shifting uncomfortably on the bed.  
  
"Do not speak that way." I told him squeezing his hand.  
  
Rhunyc looked away from me completely ashamed of himself. "I... I see pain in your eyes young one... why?" He asked turning to look up at me.  
  
I sighed remembering everything that had happened in my past. "Before I went on the quest... I had a clouded past..." I paused. "......... but why am I wasting your time in telling my sob story..."  
  
"No please continue..." Rhunyc interrupted. "... your voice sounds so much like my daughter's."  
  
I nodded again. "After leaving Lothlorien I began to have dreams..."  
  
"What kind of dreams?" Rhunyc questioned sitting up slowly.  
  
"The dreams are of my past... Rhunyc." I answered.  
  
Tears welled up in my eyes. "When I was younger I lost some important people of my past."  
  
"Who were they?" Rhunyc asked gently bringing his hand up to wipe the tears away.  
  
"My... my parents... my brother... my uncle." I stammered.  
  
"I am sorry young one... Shealyn." Rhunyc corrected himself.  
  
"Thank you..." I whispered.  
  
Rhunyc's eyes grew heavy and he became feverish. "Raina will you sing to me?" He asked.  
  
Sadly I realized his time was short and through this new delirium he thought I was his daughter. "Yes father I will sing to you." I whispered softly falling into the roll he had put upon me.  
  
"We're tied to our memories: they won't let us stray.  
  
We're not gonna lose ones we made yesterday.  
  
We look to our future and we make all our plans  
  
as if we control what is out of our hands.  
  
The world keeps on turning I'm learning to see  
  
right where I am is where I have to be.  
  
You can't count the pages; all ages hear the call.  
  
No matter how hard we try, life gets away from us all.  
  
We start getting older the moment we live,  
  
look over your shoulder there's hindsight to give.  
  
Come good days and bad days the sun's gonna rise,  
  
so why look beyond what's in front of your eyes.  
  
The world keeps on turning I'm learning to see  
  
right where I am is where I have to be.  
  
You can't count the pages; all ages hear the call.  
  
No matter how hard we try, life gets away from us all.  
  
No matter how hard we try,  
  
life gets away from us all." (A/N: Life Gets Away belongs to Clint Black)  
  
I looked up at Rhunyc who lay watching me with sorrow in his eyes. "You sang beautifully Raina." He whispered weakly. "Tell your mother goodbye for me."  
  
I nodded sadly as Rhunyc took in a last shuddering breath as his body went still.  
  
"Rest in peace Rhunyc..." I whispered gently placing his hand on his chest.  
  
Leaning forward I carefully closed his unseeing eyes for the last time. Standing up I went to the door suppressing tears as I walked out into the hallway. Resting against the wall I ran my fingers through my hair. ~Death is never easy~ I thought sadly making my way down the hall.  
  
"Where is my husband?" I heard a woman's frantic voice ask around the corner  
  
Rounding the corner quickly I approached the woman who had a girl a little older then I beside her. "Who do you look for milady?" I questioned praying it wasn't Rhunyc.  
  
"We are looking for my father..." The girl replied. "His name is Rhunyc." She added.  
  
"Milady... I know where your husband is, but I carry ill news...." My voice faltered. "... Rhunyc passed away a few minutes ago." I stated quietly my eyes finding the floor.  
  
The woman let out a sob and collapsed on the floor rocking back and forth. "Please milady will you take us to him?" the girl asked who was kneeling beside her mother.  
  
I nodded helping the girl support her sobbing mother. Slowly making our way back to the room I opened the door. "Raina..." The woman called tears in her voice.  
  
Raina took her mother's arm and led her over to the bed. I watched sadly as the two collapsed onto the bed sobbing. Knowing they needed solitude I inched my way out of the door and leaned heavily against the wall.  
  
"There you are..." I looked up to find Rumil and Haldir coming swiftly down the hall. "You had us worried little one." He added as they came to stand in front of me.  
  
Haldir watched me closely before pulling me into an embrace. "It will be alright Shealyn." He whispered stroking my hair.  
  
Nodding silently Haldir steered me back to the area where the elves were resting. "Tell us what upset you so deeply?" Rumil asked obviously seeing the pain and grief in my eyes.  
  
"Another good man died in that room." I gestured towards the hall we had just come from. "I was with him when he died." I whispered my voice strained.  
  
"Oh Shealyn..." Haldir responded pulling me into a comforting embrace.  
  
I melted into the elf's embrace. "You need to sleep little one." He whispered as he brought the both of us to the floor.  
  
Closing my eyes I fell to sleep to the soothing voices of Rumil and Haldir.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"I don't want to go to school." I mumbled feeling someone shake my shoulder.  
  
Chuckles filled the area as the person continued to shake me. "Alright I'm up." I grumbled wiping the sleep out of my eyes and sitting up. "Who's the wise guy that woke me..." I started to ask when I realized who was standing before me. "... Merry?" I enquired looking up at the hobbit.  
  
Merry nodded helping me to stand before encircling his arms around my waist. "I missed you Shealyn." He said looking me over. "I worried for you and when you were not with Aragorn and the others I became frantic." With that said Merry's cheeks flushed.  
  
"I'm ok Merry..." I looked around at the others who stood in the room. Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli... "Where's Pip and Gandalf?" I asked.  
  
"Gandalf took Pippin to Isengard." Aragorn spoke up. "Do not worry about him he is fine.  
  
I went to Aragorn with a small smile before I encircled my arms around his waist. "I missed ya Aragorn." I whispered into his tunic.  
  
Hearing him chuckle I looked up at him. "I missed you to little one..." He said. "... are you upset with me for leaving you behind?" He asked somewhat apprehensive of my answer.  
  
"I am upset Aragorn, but I understand why you left me." I interrupted wrapping my arms tighter around his waist.  
  
Aragorn returned the hug and smiled at the others in the room. "Rumil, Orophin, Haldir may I speak with you privately?" He asked looking at the three brothers.  
  
The three in question nodded following the ranger and the other remaining adult members of the fellowship (minus Merry) out of the room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Something happened while we were gone." Aragorn stated closing the door behind him.  
  
Rumil nodded sadly. "A man passed away last night and Shealyn happened to be with him. It was very hard on her but she held strong until she was with us once more." He confided with Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli.  
  
"She has seen many deaths in her young life." Legolas spoke up.  
  
"Indeed." Gimli replied while the others agreed.  
  
"Come let us get some rest." Aragorn spoke. "We leave for Dunharrow in the morning.  
  
The six left the room and went back to where they left the others. Shealyn and Merry were chatting merrily in the corner while the other Lorien elves talked of home to pass the time.  
  
*** Hey this is where I stop. That was too much death talk there in the chapter. I'm sorry for the somewhat shorter then usual chapter, but I wanted Dunharrow and the Path of the Dead all in one chapter I hope. Thanks again guys for your understanding I appreciate it. Friday is my Senior awards assembly and next week as I said was exams so I'll be busy studying. The next update could take two weeks. I'll try to work on it. I hoped you enjoyed. R&R! *** 


	25. Dunharrow and the long dark walk

*** Hey guys I'm glad you liked the chapter. I'm sorry it was kinda short. Also if you noticed the section where the three elf brothers are talkin' the ff.net didn't process the little arrow things and it cut some of the dialogue off. I fixed it though. I hope you like this chapter.  
  
Narikia: Hey thanks for the review. Don't worry you're not the only one to suck at writing reviews. Anyways I hope you like this chapter.  
  
Aislin: Thanks for the review. *laughs* I'd probably mumbling the same thing. Sorry about the kid. I've dealt with death before, but never anyone so young. Thanks again for your patience. I hope you like!  
  
Lady Death: I know short and sad. I was in an angsty mood when I wrote that chapter. I plan on taking the four exams slowly so I get a good grade. I'm glad you liked the chapter. I hope you like this one!  
  
Dara Maeko: Thank you for the review. *giggle* I've used the puppy eyes many times before. I hope you like the chapter.  
  
corrina: Thanks for the review. *blushes furiously* thank you for the compliment! I didn't think I did that well on that last chapter. I hope you like this chapter!  
  
Lady Fae: Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter!  
  
kurleyhawk2: thanks I really appreciate it. I hope you like!  
  
Saera: Thanks I hope you like the chapter!  
  
x-silver-saffire-x: Hey thanks for the review. Naw no romance, one she's too young, two I think many others have taken the romance perspective. I sorry, I hope you like!  
  
Hana: Hey I'm glad you liked. Don't worry there will be no romance just brotherly love. I hope you like!  
  
QTpie-pippinsgurl: Thanks for the review I appreciate it. You are most welcome. I hope you enjoy!  
  
stellamucca: Hey thanks for the review. Here's the new chapter.  
  
Rachel: If you were not my sister's best friend I would strangle you right now. I appreciate it though that you reviewed.  
  
Scamber Dragon: Thank you for the review. I only met him once or twice so I wasn't close. I hope you enjoy this chapter.  
  
brant: Thank you for the reviews. I've thought of that, but I think I leave them alone. I hope you like this chapter. ***  
  
"Again...." Aragorn instructed metal striking metal. "Good Shealyn......... again."  
  
I smiled shifting so I could block his next attack. The early morning sun was warm on my back as I sparred with Aragorn before we left for Dunharrow. Aragorn advanced swinging his sword with deadly precision but I knew he wouldn't hurt me.  
  
"Aragorn I've been thinkin'..." I began pausing to block another blow.  
  
"Yes Shealyn?" Aragorn prompted when I didn't continue right away.  
  
"I was wonderin' what will happen to me after the war?" I asked seriously.  
  
The ranger lowered his sword looking thoughtfully at me. Sheathing the sword he grasped my hand pulling me over to the wall where we slid to the ground backs resting against the cool stones. "I haven't thought of that." He admitted. He became quiet for a few moments.  
  
"Aragorn what troubles you?" I asked seeing the look on his face.  
  
"I'm afraid that I will become like my ancestor." Aragorn said fear and apprehension in his voice.  
  
I laughed. "Aragorn, Aragorn..." I muttered. "I bet Arwen told you this, but I'm goin' to tell ya again. 'You are Isildur's heir not Isildur himself.'" I replied.  
  
Aragorn smiled. "You will live with me Shealyn for you are wise for one so young." He said answering my earlier question.  
  
"Sounds good to me oh ranger king." I responded leaning against his shoulder.  
  
Aragorn chuckled. "You are unique little one." He answered shifting so that I was more comfortable.  
  
Silence fell between us as we sat there lost in our individual thoughts. ~I miss them a lot~ I thought as my thoughts wandered to the X-Men.  
  
"You miss them do you not?" Aragorn's voice asked breaking through my thoughts.  
  
I looked up finding my gaze lock with Aragorn's. His gray-blue eyes watched me intently as he waited for my response.  
  
Slowly nodding I averted my gaze but Aragorn cupped my chin in his hand causing me to look at him. "It hurts Aragorn." I said. "It's worse then death... their not dead, but I'll never see them again."  
  
"There you two are..." Legolas' voice came from behind interrupting Aragorn before he could respond. "King Théoden wishes to get going."  
  
Getting to our feet we quickly prepared to leave.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Everyone mount up." Théoden called to his men. "Elves ride with one of my men." He added turning to the Lothlorien elves.  
  
The elves nodded gracefully mounting behind the men. "Come Shealyn you will ride with me." Aragorn called from atop Hasufel.  
  
We rode for the most part of the day until Haldir called for a halt. "This is where we part." He said voice loud enough for the other elves to hear.  
  
The elves slid of the horses and gathered around Haldir and his brothers.  
  
"Until next time mellon nin. (my friend)" Aragorn said dismounting and coming to stand before Haldir.  
  
"Until next time." Haldir agreed clasping Aragorn on the shoulder.  
  
"Namaarie. (farewell)" I said coming to stand beside the ranger.  
  
Haldir smiled at me clasping my shoulder. "I will miss you hên maethor. (child warrior)" He said pulling me into a short embrace.  
  
Rumil and Orophin came forward pulling me into a group hug. "Tenna' ento lye omenta (until next we meet) Shealyn." Rumil said before the elves began to walk towards the Golden Wood.  
  
Aragorn lifted me up onto the saddle mounting easily behind me. With a soft order to the horse we broke into a gallop to catch up with the party that left us behind to say goodbye. Up ahead they had halted on seeing something in the distance.  
  
"Aragorn riders are approaching." I said my keen eyes sweeping over the group of men. "They are rangers." I exclaimed seeing the garb that they wore.  
  
Dismounting we patiently waited for the riders to come to a halt before us. Éomer stepped forward with Théoden by his side. "What is your business in Rohan?" He asked eyeing the cloaked figures suspiciously.  
  
The leader of the group of rangers came forward pulling his hood off his face. "I am Halbarad of the Dúnedain, we..." He paused gesturing with his hand indicating his followers. "... are looking for Aragorn son of Arathorn." He stated.  
  
"You have found him." Aragorn stated matter-of-factly coming through the Rohirrim and stopping in front of Halbarad. "Halbarad you are a sight for sore eyes but why are you here?" He questioned bewilderment clearly in his voice.  
  
"After you summoned our help I gathered as many of my kin as I could. The twin sons of Elrond also came with us wanting nothing more to aid us in the war." Halbarad answered.  
  
"I did not summon you..." Aragorn said. "... but you are welcome to join us."  
  
Elladan and Elrohir came to stand next to Halbarad and smiled. "It is good to see you again tithen gwador. (little brother)" One said.  
  
I looked at the three in confusion. I only knew some Sindarin but I understood most of what they said sometimes. ~How can Aragorn be a brother to the twin sons of Elrond~ I thought? Apparently my confusion was written on my face because Legolas came to stand next to me.  
  
"Lord Elrond took Aragorn in when he was but a child after his father was killed in an orc attack." He explained a small smile appeared on his face as he watched the interaction between the three.  
  
"We will stop here to rest our mounts." Théoden announced leaving the newcomers to greet their friends.  
  
Legolas took my hand and pulled me over to Aragorn and the twins with Gimli not far behind. "It is good to see you mellon nins." Legolas greeted the twins. (my friends)  
  
The twins smiled at Legolas as they clasped each others hands. "I do not think we met back in Rivendell little one." Elrohir stated turning to me.  
  
"No Lord Elrohir we did not." I responded shyly stepping closer to Legolas. "My name is Shealyn." I added.  
  
"Saesa omentien lle Lady Shealyn." (pleasure meeting you) Elladan said in unison with his twin. "Shealyn is strange but pretty name..." Elrohir stated. "What does it mean?"  
  
I smiled. "It means admirable." I said. "Oh and please drop the Lady bit." I requested.  
  
"Of course Shealyn." Elrohir said. "As long as you drop our title." He added with a grin.  
  
"Arwen was worried about you." Elladan replied. "She was hoping that Aragorn had protected you well along the way."  
  
I nodded as Théoden advised to mount so that we could get to Dunharrow. "Shealyn ride with one of my brothers." Aragorn ordered as he lifted Merry up on Hasufel and trotted towards the king.  
  
"Shealyn you may ride with me." Elrohir offered.  
  
Smiling up at the younger twin I allowed him to lift me onto his saddle. Mounting behind me Elrohir coaxed the horse, a beautiful dark brown gelding, into a canter to follow the Rohirrim and rangers.  
  
"How come we never met in Rivendell?" I asked suddenly.  
  
"Our father had us very busy." He answered after a moment. "And by the time you woke up we had gone ahead of Aragorn to scout your path."  
  
"Oh I see." I replied thinking this information over.  
  
"My younger brother seems very proud of you little one." Elrohir said after a few moments in silence.  
  
"At the moment he is the closest thing I have to a father." I replied.  
  
"He is very fortunate to know you." The elf said.  
  
After that conversation ceased between us as we rode on.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
We stopped shortly before nightfall. All the men with the exception of Théoden, Éomer, Aragorn, and the three elves present were tired. "How do they do that?" I asked nobody in particular.  
  
"How do they do what Shealyn?" Legolas asked from beside me.  
  
"How are they able to go all day without becoming weary?" I asked gesturing towards the three men who sat discussing tomorrow.  
  
Legolas glanced in the direction that I had gestured and chuckled realizing who I meant. "I can not vouch for Théoden or Éomer but since Aragorn grew up with the elves I guess he got used to it." Legolas told me.  
  
I nodded yawning as I watched the men around me settle down to sleep. "It is late Shealyn you should probably get some rest." Legolas stated seeing me yawn.  
  
"I'm not tired though." I protested trying to stifle another yawn.  
  
Legolas smirked. "Do not lie to me Shealyn you are clearly tired." His voice had gained that soft but firm sound in it that Logan would use with me.  
  
Knowing that I was defeated I lay down where I sat. Closing my eyes I barely felt a cloak draped over me as fell asleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"'Quel undome tithen min." Legolas whispered as he draped his cloak over his young friend as she fell asleep. (goodnight little one)  
  
Aragorn came over a few minutes later followed by his twin older brothers. He smiled at the sight of Shealyn's sleeping form as he sat down next to Legolas. "It seems that Shealyn was more tired then she thought." He whispered in Elvish watching the young girl sleep for a few moments.  
  
"Indeed... Aragorn I was wondering if we would be able to keep her from battle in Minas Tirith." Legolas responded.  
  
Aragorn looked up from the sleeping girl to glance at the elf skeptically. "Legolas you know as well as I that Shealyn will not stand by and watch." Aragorn answered.  
  
Legolas sighed knowing Aragorn was right. "You are right my friend. I just do not want her to get hurt." He replied.  
  
"I agree with you Legolas. All that we can do is protect her the best we can." Aragorn agreed.  
  
"Tell us brother how did the child fare on your journey?" Elladan asked intrigued by what he had heard about Shealyn.  
  
"Well brother..." Aragorn began and for the rest of the evening the remaining fellowship shared stories about Shealyn on the journey.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Wake up sleepy head." Legolas called shaking my shoulder the next morning.  
  
"Oh don't wanna." I whined sleepily rolling over onto my stomach.  
  
"Come Shealyn wake up." Aragorn said pulling the cloak off me.  
  
I opened my eyes looking up at Legolas, Aragorn, and the twins who stood over me "I swear you guys are here to annoy me." I cursed as Aragorn pulled me to my feet.  
  
"Thank you." I whispered tightening my grip on his tunic so that I could balance myself.  
  
"Not a problem." Aragorn answered grasping my arms until I was ready.  
  
"Come if we leave now we will reach Dunharrow by nightfall." Théoden called to everyone as he and Éomer mounted their horses.  
  
I mounted Elladan's horse this time and the twin smiled as he leaped up behind me. "You are quite a girl." He said.  
  
"So they told you about our journey so far?" I questioned turning my head to look up at him.  
  
Elladan nodded. "Aragorn told me about some of your past." He replied.  
  
I could only nod as I looked forward at the others. "Shealyn I am sorry if I offended you." Elladan responded feeling the tension in my body.  
  
"Its alright Elladan." I said after a moment.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Elrohir reigned his horse alongside Legolas starring ahead at his older twin and Shealyn.  
  
"Is she alright?" He asked.  
  
"Yes Elrohir she is fine. What we told you of her past was just part of it. Shealyn has had a rough life." Legolas responded. "Her family was taken from her when she was quite young and a few years later she was captured by evil men who used her with evil intentions."  
  
"Why?" Elrohir asked in horror his eyes resting on the young human girl who sat in front of his brother.  
  
"Because Shealyn has a special gift that they wanted." Legolas said.  
  
~With the grace of Valar I will protect her along with Aragorn~ He thought with resolve.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
As King Théoden had said we arrived at Dunharrow shortly after nightfall and were greeted warmly by Lady Éowyn. ~Too warmly~ I thought as I saw the hope in the woman's eyes as she looked longingly at Aragorn  
  
"Lady Éowyn how are you?" He asked with restrained politeness.  
  
"Very well Lord Aragorn." She responded her cheeks flushed a little.  
  
Éowyn's gaze reluctantly fell on me. "Shealyn I will take you to a room where you can rest." She replied.  
  
"Get some rest Aragorn." I whispered.  
  
"I will soon. Now go with Lady Éowyn. The road we take tomorrow will not be easy." Aragorn responded as he leaned down to kiss me on the forehead.  
  
"Night..." I called to the others.  
  
Turning I followed Éowyn down a corridor. "You are quite close with Lord Aragorn are you not?" She asked turning to look at me.  
  
I glanced at her a moment before allowing my eyes to wander along the walls. "Yes, he's like my father." I replied easily.  
  
"May I ask something of you Shealyn?" Éowyn asked after a moment.  
  
"Go ahead." I responded.  
  
"Would you talk Lord Aragorn into allowing me to accompany you to Gondor?" Éowyn started. "I believe my services would be greatly appreciated."  
  
"Éowyn..." I sighed knowing this would be difficult. "Your people are in need of your services. I do not believe in a million years will Aragorn consent." I stated the last part gently.  
  
"I do not understand Shealyn. Why am I not allowed to go, but you are? You are just a child why doesn't Lord Aragorn make you stay with the people of Rohan?" Éowyn's tone was becoming bitter.  
  
"I'm sorry Éowyn I can't fulfill of what you ask." I said with remorse.  
  
"Here we are Shealyn." Éowyn said coolly opening the door to a room.  
  
She stepped aside so that I could enter. The room was small with only a chair and bed. "Thank you." I said as Éowyn left the room.  
  
I turned slowly around to look around the room. ~Wow this is a palace chamber compared to my cell back at the lab~ I thought tracing my finger along the arm of the chair.  
  
'knock, knock'  
  
I turned towards the door. "Come in." I called.  
  
A young woman entered carrying a bundle in her arms. "Good evening Lady Shealyn. Lord Aragorn told me you would be needing a change of clothes." She said coming forward.  
  
Her green velvet dress swished lightly around her feet as she walked across the room. The woman smiled and handed me the bundle. "Thank you milady." I said softly.  
  
She bowed slightly and quickly left the room. Walking over to the bed I unraveled the bundle to find black leggings and a navy shirt and tunic. "Thank you Aragorn." I whispered shaking the tunic out.  
  
Yawning I placed the clothing on the chair. Moving my hands to my belt I carefully took it off and laid it over the chair back. Next I carefully removed Boromir's gauntlets from my wrists touching them reverently before placing them on top of the clothes. Kicking off my boots I blew out the candles and crawled into bed. ~So tire...~ I began to think before drifting off to sleep not noticing the door shut softly.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Ah... Legolas is she asleep?" Gimli asked looking up from the table.  
  
"Aye Gimli she fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow." Legolas responded sitting down across from the elf.  
  
"I fear she is going to run herself ragged." Gimli said.  
  
Legolas nodded glancing around the room at the travel weary men who sat at the other tables. "Where is Aragorn?" The elf asked noticing his companion's absence.  
  
"The lad is with the king and Éomer." Gimli replied.  
  
"Legolas what are you two talking about?" Aragorn asked from behind the elf.  
  
The elf in question turned to face the future king. "We were talking about Shealyn, Aragorn." Legolas answered his friend.  
  
"And how is our young companion?" Aragorn asked sitting down beside the elf.  
  
"Sleeping..." Legolas told him.  
  
"Good she hasn't had much rest." Aragorn stated. "Speaking of rest we should also get some." He added getting to his feet.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Come wake up Shealyn." An exasperated voice said as a hand shook my shoulder slightly.  
  
"What is time to leave?" I asked groggily sitting up in bed.  
  
"Aye little one. Come get dressed we are leaving soon." Elrohir's voice came through the fog in my mind.  
  
I heard Elrohir leave shutting the door. "Ah bloody hell." I cursed standing up and stumbling over to the chair.  
  
Stripping out of my soiled clothing I picked up the black leggings and pulled them on. Tying the strings tightly I pushed my arms into the sleeves of the tunic and buttoned the front. Next I sat down on the bed and pulled my boots onto my stocking clad feet. Strapping on the gauntlets I moved towards the door.  
  
"I'm ready." I announced looping my belt around my waist and heading out the door where Elrohir was waiting.  
  
The elf smiled placing a hand on my back and hurrying me along. "Is everyone already mounted?" I asked making sure I had all my weapons.  
  
"No we must eat breakfast first." Elrohir said. "Aragorn wanted you to rest as long as possible."  
  
"Good morning Shealyn." Legolas said standing up from the table where they sat. "Have a seat and eat some breakfast." He added.  
  
Sitting down between Legolas and Elrohir a plate was placed in front of me. "Thank you." I whispered.  
  
I ate the um... gruel quickly before following the others outside to mount up. "Shealyn stay with Elrohir." Aragorn ordered.  
  
I nodded allowing the elf to lift me up onto his horse.  
  
"Lets ride." I called to everyone.  
  
Elrohir swiftly mounted the gelding and followed the others out the gate.  
  
"How long will it take us to get to Path of the Dead?" I asked looking back at Elrohir.  
  
"We will arrive around midday little one." Elrohir answered. "Are you anxious to get there?" He asked after a moment.  
  
"No I don't think so Elrohir." I responded. "Who would anybody be anxious to go to the Path of the Dead?"  
  
Elrohir chuckled lightly as he reigned in beside his twin. "Brother, Shealyn how are you this fine morning?" Elladan asked.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Two hours after we left Dunharrow King Théoden, Merry, and his men separated from the rangers and went their road and we went ours.  
  
"We have arrived." I muttered as we came to a halt in front of a dark cave entrance.  
  
Dismounting Aragorn and Halbarad led the way into the cave followed by Elladan, Elrohir. Noticing my slight hesitation Legolas grabbed my hand and squeezed it reassuringly. We entered the cave and caught up with Aragorn and the twins. As we walked my mind wandered to my dark times.  
  
*** Flashback ***  
  
"You are going to stay in there until you decide that you can follow orders." The scientist hissed while shoving me into the dark damp cell that I called my 'room'.  
  
"I'll never follow your orders." I shot back stumbling to my feet.  
  
The scientist's face scrunched up in a mask of pure rage as he stormed into the cell and grabbed me by the throat lifting me off the ground. "You will learn to follow orders Girl and when to keep your mouth shut. Or else you will suffer the brutal consequences." He bellowed easily throwing me against the wall.  
  
Using the wall as a support I brought myself back to my feet masking the pain that it had caused. "You can't defeat me that easily." I hissed standing my ground.  
  
I could no longer see his face in the pitch blackness that surrounded us but I knew that he was beyond rage now. He stalked forward quickly pushing me roughly against the wall. New pain radiated throughout my body as his face drew close to mine. "By the time I'm finished with you Girl, you'll wish that you were never born."  
  
In the weak light that came through the open cell door I saw the glint of a needle. I could hear the scientist chuckle evilly as he punched the syringe into my arm releasing whatever drug he had put in it. "You will pay dearly Girl for that foolish outburst." He said maliciously.  
  
Suddenly I felt sick and very drowsy. I swayed dangerously on my feet before my knees buckled. Tucking my head against my chest and closing my eyes tightly I prayed that I wouldn't black out. The darkness began to tug at my consciousness and I placed my right hand on the wall to steady myself. Now weak my body fell forward and I knew no more.  
  
*** End of Flashback ***  
  
Our road was long and dark and the presence of the dead wasn't helping. Sometime during our trek Aragorn turned to the dead that had followed us and ordered them to follow us no more.  
  
"Legolas...." I whispered. "... This is darker then my cell had been if it is possible." I stated laughing nervously.  
  
"Do not fear little one." Legolas reassured. "No harm shall befall upon you while I and the others are here to protect you."  
  
I nodded staring ahead. "Legolas am I seein' things?" I asked seeing faint light up ahead.  
  
Legolas looked ahead of us and I could faintly see the smile that appeared. "We are almost there." He said.  
  
Twenty minutes later we reached the other side. All around me I could hear sighs of relief as the men sat down to rest while Aragorn organized things.  
  
"Gondor here we come." I whispered staring at the three ships in front of me.  
  
*** Ok that is the end of the chapter. *Sits back and wipes forehead* That was a toughie. I wrote 11 ½ pages. My longest chapter. I hope I didn't rush it too bad. I'm almost done with school. I had 3 finals today and none tomorrow so I took the time to finish this chapter. I have one more to go on Thursday. *Jumps up and down shouting YES* Oh and FYI the twins will be like Uncles to Shealyn as well as everybody else that has. Anyways I hope you enjoyed this chapter. R&R! *** 


	26. Journey across the water

*** Hey guys here's chapter 25. I'm afraid this will be a not so long one.  
  
Aislin: Hey thanks for reviewing. I'm sorry about the elvish screw up. I found a Sindarin website but it has a limit so sometimes I had to go to other sights in which said nothing about what type it was. I hope you like this chapter!  
  
Saera: Thanks for reviewin' I'm glad you liked. I hope you like though I'm afraid it won't be really long.  
  
Lady Death: I'm glad you liked. I hope you like this chapter too.  
  
Dara Maeko: Thanks for the review. I'm glad you liked. Hope you enjoy!  
  
Hana: Hey thanks for the review. I musta been half asleep when I put the finishing touches to the chapter. Anyways thanks for notifying me of them. I edited it so I hope it's alright now. Enjoy!  
  
Cassie-bear01: Thanks for the review and compliment. I hope you enjoy this chapter.  
  
NightShade: Yup it's a sad one. Shealyn will never go back to Earth I'm afraid. If Aragorn didn't have a son then no doubt in my mind that she would be the heir. I'm thinkin' that Aragorn and Arwen will raise her as a daughter. Anyways enjoy!  
  
bant: I am so sorry I was half asleep when I finished everything. I didn't mean to mess up on your name. Thanks for the review I hope you enjoy!  
  
x-silver-saffire-x: Thank you for the review. *Shudders* you're right about the whole romance thing. I believe I did well on my exams. I hope you do well on yours. Enjoy!  
  
Youkai Ryuu: Thanks for the review. I hope your exams went well and I hope you enjoy this chapter! ***  
  
(A/N: "~*~" means speaking in Sindarin)  
  
The soft breeze blew through my hair as I stood silently leaning against the side of the gently rocking ship. Lazily tracing my finger along the rough wood my mind began to wander as memories of the X-Men entered my thoughts. Wincing at a sudden slight throbbing pain above my eye I squeezed my eyes shut hoping it would stop  
  
"~*~ What troubles you little one ~*~" Legolas asked breaking through my thoughts and pain as he came to stand by me.  
  
Shrugging I brushed a stubborn piece of hair out of my eyes. "I have a lot on my mind." I replied just barely understanding the elf.  
  
"~*~ Let me help you ~*~" He said with a chuckle sitting me down before swiftly braiding my hair.  
  
"~*~ Thank you Legolas ~*~" I said after he was finished.  
  
Shifting so that my back rested on the side of the boat I looked at the elf beside me. "Legolas..." I began carefully. "... do you miss your family?" I asked.  
  
The elf sat quietly for a few minutes in which I began to think I had said something wrong. "Yes Shealyn I miss them." He stated glancing down at me. "... My father is a good man, but I feel that the passing of my mother took a toll on him. After her death when I was just an elfling father seemed to grow distant from me." He said sadly as he thought of those events. "I believe I looked too much like my mother for him to bear."  
  
"I'm sorry..." I whispered clasping his shoulder.  
  
Legolas smiled a bit. "I came over to help you, but you were successful in reverting to me how?" He asked.  
  
"It's a gift." I shrugged. "Logan would always ask the same thing." I added.  
  
"I guess you will remain a mystery my young friend." He chuckled ruffling my hair.  
  
"Aw cut it out Legolas." I cried swatting his hand away.  
  
"Legolas I need to speak with you." Elladan called waving the elf over to where he sat.  
  
"I will speak with you later." Legolas sighed patting my shoulder before standing and walking over to where the twins were sitting.  
  
Leaning my head back onto the wood I closed my eyes warding off the headache that was coming on.  
  
"Are you alright young one?" A voice asked me.  
  
Opening my eyes I looked up to find the leader of the rangers standing before me. "Are you alright?" He questioned again while he sat across from me.  
  
"I have a slight headache..." I replied. "... there is nothing to worry about." I added seeing the worry enter the older man's eyes.  
  
"Have you told Aragorn?" He ventured his eyes searching for other things that might be wrong with me.  
  
"No..." I shook my head. "... please don't tell him he has enough to worry about." I pleaded.  
  
The ranger sighed rubbing his fingers through his hair as he thought about it. "Alright young one I will not tell Aragorn..." He started. "... but if it becomes any worse then it is please tell someone." His tone suggested that it was not a request but an order.  
  
I nodded to make the ranger happy. "You are Halbarad the Dúnedain aren't you?" I asked looking the rugged ranger over.  
  
"Yes that I am." He responded. "And you are Shealyn, protégé of Aragorn am I right?" He inquired.  
  
I nodded wincing at the slight pain that the simple action had caused.  
  
"If you refuse to tell Aragorn about the headache then at least allow me to give you a drink that will dull it." Halbarad requested reaching for his pack.  
  
"Alright..." I sighed defeated taking the small flask that Halbarad handed me. "... What is this?" I asked warily looking at the contents.  
  
Halbarad chuckled. "It is a healing drink that Lord Elrond himself taught me how to make. Drink and it will make you feel better." He stated.  
  
Unscrewing the cap I lifted the flask to my lips and swallowed the liquid quickly. As the taste buds went to work my face scrunched up at the awful tasting drink. Replacing the cap I handed the flask back to Halbarad. "My god healers just love making up this kind of stuff to torture their patients don't they?" I said.  
  
"I have had my fair share of the awful healing liquids in my lifetime." The old ranger answered replacing the flask back in his pack.  
  
We sat in silence both of us most likely thinking of the upcoming war. As the minutes passed my eyelids grew heavy and it became harder to stay awake.  
  
"You drugged that didn't you? Halbarad you are a sneaky man." I said groggily.  
  
"Aye young one, you have not slept since the night before we came to the Path of the Dead. That was yesterday." He replied with a fatherly tone.  
  
"I'll get you for this..." I swore as I drifted off to a drug induced sleep.  
  
"I believe you would Shealyn, I believe you would." Halbarad muttered picking up the sleeping girl and carrying her over to where her friends sat talking quietly.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Elrohir looked up when he heard the ranger approach causing his brothers and friends to look up as well. "Is Shealyn alright?" He asked as the ranger set the sleeping girl on the deck between Elrohir and Aragorn.  
  
"Aye Elrohir she is just asleep." He answered. "Though it is a forced sleep..."  
  
"What do you mean by this?" Aragorn asked worriedly looking at the young girl.  
  
Halbarad sighed knowing that he would be breaking a promise. "Shealyn has a headache..." He stated. "... though I believe it is due to lack of sleep." He hastily added seeing the worried looks that appeared on their faces.  
  
"Why would she not tell us?" Legolas mused looking to the ranger for an answer.  
  
"She did not wish to add to the list of worries that you are already carrying." Halbarad answered the elf.  
  
"Hannon le." Aragorn told him. (Thank you)  
  
"You are welcome my friend." Halbarad replied walking towards his men  
  
Aragorn moved closer to Shealyn's side. His fingers ran softly along her face as she slept soundly for once. ~Why did she hide this from us~ He thought?  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"That ranger... is goin' to... get it." I cursed groggily as I attempted to sit up.  
  
"Slowly now little one." Someone said as I felt a hand on the small of my back.  
  
"I see you are up." Aragorn said coming to sit beside me.  
  
"You had us worried." Legolas replied from behind me.  
  
"I seem to be doin' that a lot to you guys." I whispered looking down at the deck ashamed.  
  
"Just do not do it again." Aragorn replied placing a finger under my chin lifting it so I was looking at him.  
  
"I'll try...." I responded with a small smile. "... when do we get there?" I asked after a moment easing myself up to look over the side.  
  
Aragorn came to stand by me. "It will be a little while Shealyn." He whispered resting a hand on my shoulder. "Why didn't you tell us you had a headache?" He asked after a moment.  
  
Sighing I glanced out at the waters. "You guys have a lot of things on your minds. I guess I thought it would be best to keep it to myself." I stated. "But now I'm thinkin' that I just worried you even more." I sighed again.  
  
"It is done and over with little one." Aragorn told me pulling me into a fatherly hug.  
  
"Tell me Shealyn..." Aragorn started. "You never told us where exactly you were from except from another world." He looked down at me.  
  
"I'm originally from a land called Texas, but after my rescue I went to live in the land of New York." I answered.  
  
"How many lands do you have in your world?" He asked.  
  
"Well in my world there are many large pieces of land separated by oceans." I began. "I live on the land called the United States of America."  
  
If Aragorn was confused before he looked more confused now. "Were these two homes of yours located in the United Sta... tes of Amer... America?" the ranger asked stumbling over the foreign words.  
  
"Yup..." I replied. "In fact there are fifty separate lands located there."  
  
"Interesting are they all alike?" He inquired.  
  
I sighed in exasperation. "No Aragorn... each state has their own minor ruler." I said. "We have one big ruler over the fifty states that we call a president. The president's job is to keep the government running smoothly and many other time consuming matters." I finished idly placing my left hand over my stitched right arm.  
  
"What troubles you?" He asked gently grasping my hand.  
  
I shrugged. "I don't know." I told him. "Probably just anxious for the battle." I suggested.  
  
"You are probably right." Aragorn said smiling as the twins approached.  
  
"We should prepare for battle the shore is not far away." Elrohir stated. "Is your headache gone little one?" He asked turning to me.  
  
"Yes" I mumbled scuffing my boots on the deck.  
  
The twins and Aragorn chuckled at my obvious discomfort on the subject.  
  
"Elladan go get the rangers ready." Aragorn ordered. "Elrohir get Legolas and Gimli." He added turning to the younger twin.  
  
The twins nodded and left to fulfill their duties as Aragorn went to Halbarad. ~Most likely to discuss the battle plan~ I mused  
  
I felt left out of everything. Leaning against the side once more my eyes watched the shore line grow closer. ~I proved myself so many times on this journey. Why can't they just include me in on this~ I thought?  
  
"~*~ Are you ready little one ~*~" Legolas asked as he Gimli, and Elrohir came to stand beside me.  
  
"What did you say?" I asked not understanding.  
  
"I asked are you ready little one?" Legolas answered reverting back to Common Tongue.  
  
"Oh yeah I'm ready." I replied allowing my hand to drift to the hilt of my sword.  
  
"I am eager to fight some orc." Gimli growled gripping the handle of his ax tighter.  
  
"Just hold your horses dwarf." I replied. "We are almost there."  
  
"I'm confused lass what do you mean by 'hold your horses'?" Gimli asked clearly confused by the phrase.  
  
"In my world Gimli when someone says that they mean to be patient 'cause usually people get so riled up like wild horses that 'be patient doesn't always work." I explained giggling at the look on his face as it dawned on him.  
  
"Aye lass that is quite clever I might say." He replied.  
  
"Men..." Aragorn called to everyone on board. "... we are approaching Gondor and I advise you to prepare yourself for battle."  
  
It seemed whenever there was trouble ahead there was a need inside me to sing. Looking around at the men on board the ship I saw many things flash through their eyes: fear, apprehension, guilt, worry, and so much more much like whenever I prepared with the X-Men for our battles. Closing my eyes I thought back to all the times the Prof. and Storm would drag me and the others to church. I had heard many hymns during those masses every Sunday but one came to mind right off.  
  
"I will come to you in the silence,  
  
I will lift you from all your fear.  
  
You will hear my voice, I claim you as my choice,  
  
Be still and know I am here.  
  
Do not be afraid, I am with you.  
  
I have called you each by name.  
  
Come and follow me, I will bring you home;  
  
I love you and you are mine.  
  
I vaguely noticed the men, dwarf and three elves turn to listen to my words as I continued to sing loud enough for all to hear.  
  
I am hope for all who are hopeless,  
  
I am eyes for all who long to see.  
  
In the shadows, I will be your light,  
  
Come and rest in me.  
  
Do not be afraid, I am with you.  
  
I have called you each by name.  
  
Come and follow me, I will bring you home;  
  
I love you and you are mine." (A/N: "You are Mine is not mine)  
  
As I ended the song I heard a collective peaceful sigh from the men while the ship docked.  
  
"Come..." Aragorn called as he and Halbarad led them off the ship.  
  
~I still need to get that blasted ranger for drugging me~ I thought following Aragorn and the Rangers.  
  
*** Alright I thought that this would be a good place to stop. Thank you for your patience with me for the past coupla weeks. I shouldn't have too big of a problem now that I finally graduated from High School. I was thinkin' about after the battle at Gondor that when they send a company out to slay the last orcs that Aragorn forbids Shealyn from goin' but she does. What do ya think? R&R! *** 


	27. To Dread the House of Healing

*** Here's another chapter. If anyone has ideas about what should happen after the war, feel free to add it to the review or email me @ jendawgut@excite.com, I hope you like!  
  
Aislin: Thank you for reviewin'. To tell ya the truth every time I thought of an idea it didn't last long enough. So that was where the headache came in. I needed someway that wouldn't interfere with the battle but not to small a worry. Poor Gimli's always confused *giggles*. I love confusin' him. About the revenge bit, Shealyn is old enough and smart enough to wait. Yeah she's twelve, only by a couple weeks if I'm right. Anyways enjoy!  
  
Lady Death: Thanks for reviewin'. I'm glad you liked the chapter and idea. I can't wait till that moment. I hope you enjoy!  
  
NightShade: Thanks for the review. I'm glad you liked that last chapter I hope enjoy this one!  
  
QTpie-pippinsgurl: I'm glad you liked. Hope you enjoy!  
  
Dara Maeko: Thank you for the review. Well Shealyn is goin' to go against Aragorn's wishes. She's goin' on instinct considering she lived with the X- Men. Anyways I hope you like!  
  
Saera: I'm glad you liked and thanks for the review. I hope you like this chapter!  
  
stellamucca: Hey thanks for the review I'm glad you liked. Enjoy!  
  
anime princess: Thanks for the review. Oh and it was Halbarad who drugged her. Legolas helped her when she woke up. I hope you enjoy this chapter! ***  
  
A soft drizzle began to fall as we made our way off the ships. My hands drifted to the gauntlets strapped on my wrists to make sure that they were secure as we started to run across the land towards where I could see the battle taking place. The Uruk-hai seemed to overpower the men they fought against and I hoped that we had arrived soon enough.  
  
"Stay close little one..." Aragorn said coming up beside me.  
  
"I'll try Aragorn, I'll try." I breathed unsheathing my sword as we ran.  
  
~like that will happen~ I thought grimly as my hand groped the lightning pendant around my throat.  
  
Legolas, Gimli and the twins were not far behind us. "You guys watch yourself." I called as we were separated.  
  
I managed to duck just as a sword was swung above my head. Gripping my sword tightly in my hands I brought the blade up as it connected with an orcish sword. ~That was close~ I thought as another orc advanced upon me.  
  
He pushed me roughly to the rocky ground below my feet and laughed thinking he had won. I cursed several colorful curses that I had heard Logan scream one time as I swept the orcs feet out from under him and plunged the sword into the creature's stomach. The orc howled in pain and it swung it's arm wildly catching me in the face causing me to fly backwards. Before he could strike me again a Rohirrim soldier beheaded the orc in one swift motion.  
  
"Are you alright?" He asked pulling me quickly to my feet.  
  
His eyes swept over me before he nodded with satisfaction and left to fight off the dark lord's servants.  
  
Immediately my awareness of the battle around me sensed five orcs coming behind most likely thinkin' I was an easy target. ~They thought wrong~ I thought with a smirk.  
  
Whirling around on my toes I swung my sword around catching the closest orc in his hip. The others wore a look of astonishment (well as much for a dumb orc) as they watched their comrade fall to my sword.  
  
"Now its your turn boys." I called gesturing to bring it on.  
  
Like the dumb orcs that they were the remaining four advanced. I danced around like a warrior would, causing the orcs to become rather frustrated. Knowing that it was never a bright idea to attack when angry except in Logan's case when he went into a berserker rage I also knew that these orcs didn't know that.  
  
Long seconds passed before the orcs gave into their anger and frustration and let out an angry howl while raising their swords to strike me down.  
  
"I don't think so." I hissed slicing through the neck of one before stabbing the next in the chest.  
  
The two fell leaving two in front of me and my senses told me three more were coming up behind. Taking my right hand from the hilt of the Elvish sword I lifted it so that the palm was facing out and aimed at the now small group of orcs who all thought I was a mere child.  
  
~I'll show them a mere child~ I thought sarcastically.  
  
Energy gathered in my hand before I released a small wave of lightning that crashed into the orcs that stood in front of me. The orcs stumbled backwards from the force just before they fell never to rise again.  
  
Without another thought I crouched and turned on the balls of my feet sticking the sword out in front of me as it caught an orc in the leg. The orc looked down dumbfounded at this recent development. Before the large orc could strike out I pulled the sword from his leg and leaped up lodging it in it's neck.  
  
The orc's buddies were on the border of leavin' frustration behind and entering rage for they couldn't get their gnarled hands on me. I drove my sword into the next orc then whirling around so that I was facing the next bozo.  
  
The creature snarled raising it's sword. The two blades connected with a clang as we fought. I pushed him away with a swift kick and stabbed him through backing up quickly to get out of the way.  
  
*** Flashback ***  
  
"Again Lightning..." Logan growled advancing upon me.  
  
'snickt'  
  
My heart pounded madly against my ribs as the six, six inch adamantium claws came out of Wolverine's knuckles. A smirk appeared on his lips as he saw and smelt my fear. ~Don't show fear~ my mind screamed as I took several steps backwards.  
  
"Don't freeze up kid, come on." He ordered motioning for me to advance.  
  
Slowly circling the man I never took my eyes from him as my fingers flexed allowing the energy to flow into them. Smirking I lifted my hands quickly and shot at him as I brought my legs out from under me forcing me to tuck and roll.  
  
For the next several minutes we played this deadly game until I made a fatal mistake. A distraction to my right caused me to lower my guard allowing Wolverine to pounce on me taking me to the ground with a 'thud'. He rested the tips of the claws on one hand against my throat while he growled letting me know I had failed the lesson.  
  
"Never ever allow yourself to become distracted while in a battle situation Lightning..." He growled pulling me to my feet by the collar of my black and dark blue uniform. "As you saw one minor distraction could get you killed." With that said Wolverine stormed back to the mansion.  
  
I watched his retreating back and winced when I heard the door slam behind him as he entered the house. Numbly I sat down where I stood thinking about one thing over and over again. ~I could have gotten myself killed~ I thought gazing at the soft, rich green grass underneath me.  
  
~what can I do now~ I thought after a few minutes?  
  
Picking myself off the ground I headed towards the front doors when it struck me. ~I can go to the Danger Room~ I thought giddily racing up the stairs and through the door.  
  
I ran down the hall as quick as my legs could carry me to the elevator. I punched the down button glancing around me in hopes that no one was around. ~good~ I thought when the coast was clear.  
  
The elevator doors opened with a hiss as I entered the small space placing my hand on the security pad that only allowed full X-Men members to the basement levels. Like a copy machine a green light moved from the top of the box to the bottom positively identifying me.  
  
"Good afternoon Lightning." An electronic voice said as the doors closed and the elevator made its way to the basement.  
  
A few moments later the door slid open into a hallway made of a strong metal. I exited the elevator and turned down the hallway stopping in front of a large metal door that had a lock combination council on the wall beside it.  
  
Punching in the code numbers the door slid open allowing me to enter the large open room. High above my head there was a command room that looked out over the Danger Room, but other then that the room was bare.  
  
"Computer..." I called. "Switch on the Lightning 3 program please."  
  
Instantly the room changed taking shape of New York City. The sounds...  
  
*** End of Flashback ***  
  
I was knocked out of my reverie when a large Uruk-hai threw several men on top of me. ~I really need to keep my mind from wandering~ I thought as I pushed myself off the ground and engaged myself once more.  
  
~There is no end to these things~ My mind screamed while I scanned the battlefield.  
  
Off in the distance I spotted something that caught my attention. King Théoden was surrounded by at least ten orcs and there was nothing he could do about it. He blocked the blows he received, but though Théoden fought well an orc slipped through the king's defense. The orc's blow brought Théoden to his knees and at the mercy of his executor. King Théoden's body fell forward as the orc struck again giving the fatal blow.  
  
"Théoden has fallen." I heard a Rohirrim cry out.  
  
~man word sure travels fast~ I thought blocking an orc's blow.  
  
Looking around for my friends I finally spotted one of the twins running to help Aragorn who was having problems. ~That's a sure way to die~ I mused angrily moving quickly to cover his back, but before I could get close the other twin came up behind him slaying the orc that tried to kill the elf's brother.  
  
Moving on I was attacked once more by a group of Uruk-hai that thought I was an easy target. ~guess again~  
  
Gripping the hilt with both hands I struck the orc that came up from behind easily slaying him. My attention solely on the orcs in front of me I issued a few swift kicks to their legs stabbing them through as they fell.  
  
Feeling a slight pain in my right shoulder I turned around and faced the orc that had nicked my flesh. Lightning flashed through my eyes as I separated his head from his shoulders.  
  
I heard a victory cry off in the distance causing me to look up and around realizing that no orc still stood except for those who had fled. The men around me cheered clapping each other on the shoulder, some even included me.  
  
"You fight like a true warrior young one." I heard a voice say from beside me.  
  
Turning my head to the right I found Halbarad standing next to me. The large ranger clasped my right shoulder inflicting pain from the nick and a whimper from my lips.  
  
"Are you hurt?" He asked worriedly taking my right arm gently.  
  
"I got nicked by an orc blade." I responded absently as I searched the area for my friends.  
  
"Come let us find Aragorn." He replied in that 'don't argue' tone while he gently pulled me along behind him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Aragorn..." Halbarad called to his fellow ranger as he saw him searching most likely for Shealyn.  
  
Aragorn looked up as he heard his name called. The look of worry vanished from his face as a look of relief replaced it. Shealyn moved up alongside Halbarad and smiled up at Aragorn who took her into his arms.  
  
"Are you alright little one?" He asked his eyes looked the girl up and down for any wounds.  
  
His eyes rested finally on Shealyn's right shoulder which bled freely from the small cut. Without a word Aragorn led the young girl to where the men had started to set up white canvas tents outside the walls of Gondor.  
  
"Lord Aragorn this tent is for you." A young ranger said coming up to the group.  
  
"Thank you young man." Aragorn said entering the offered tent with Shealyn.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"You did well out their little one." Aragorn said as he set the athelas and bandages beside me on the cot I sat on.  
  
I smiled at the compliment as he pulled a dagger from his boot and carefully cut away the right sleeve around the cut. Aragorn then turned and dipped a cloth into athelas laced water.  
  
"It is shallow, but I fear the blade was poisoned." He told me while he gently cleaned the wound on my upper arm.  
  
After he cleaned the area Aragorn wrapped a bandage around my arm he stood and kissed my forehead. "I must see to the others that are wounded." He said gently before opening the flap and exiting the tent.  
  
As the flap settled back in place the tent became dark again. Looking around the tent I found some shirts in a pack and I pulled one out. It was a sapphire blue with long sleeves.  
  
"This will do." I whispered while unbuttoning my soiled shirt and discarding it on the ground.  
  
Carefully I eased my double wounded right arm into the shirt sleeve and put my left in it's own sleeve before buttoning the front.  
  
Slipping out of the tent I spotted Legolas and Gimli and walked to them. "Shealyn..." Legolas cried with joy as he ran forward and scooped me up into a tight embrace before setting me back on my feet. "When we could not find you Shealyn I feel as if I aged a thousand years." He whispered.  
  
"Aye lass, I believe I might of lost a few years of my lifespan." Gimli teased while clasping my injured shoulder.  
  
The wince did not go unnoticed as both Legolas and Gimli harangued me for answers about how it happened if it was poisoned and such.  
  
"You two are just worry warts." I giggled after I told them about the cut.  
  
"Shealyn we would be honored if you'd join us for food." Gimli said straightening his posture ever so slightly.  
  
"Thanks, but no thanks guys." I responded smirking at Gimli.  
  
"Suit yourself then." Legolas replied smiling before walking away pulling Gimli behind him.  
  
Shaking my head I began walking around the camp.  
  
*** Flashback ***  
  
"Will they be alright Professor?" I asked as my eyes darted anxiously over my fallen teammates.  
  
"Honestly Shealyn I am certain that all three will make a full recovery." He responded rubbing his temples gently with his fingers wearily.  
  
I peered around the hover chair into the infirmary where the three wounded X-Men lay motionless. It hurt to see them lay there and part of me wanted to run and hide, but in the end my better judgment won. Slowly entering the room I walked stiffly to the chair placed between two of the beds and sank into the cushion. Bobby lay on the left of me and Jubilee and Logan lay on the right, Jubilee in the middle.  
  
Silently I watched the three sleep before my eyes rested on Jubilee. "Oh Jubilee why did you do that?" I questioned quietly leaning forward on my arms.  
  
A large bruise marred the porcelain skin of her face from the right temple to her jaw line. Her eyes were clenched shut as she desperately tried to fall asleep and leave the pain behind.  
  
"You'll be ok Jubilee." I whispered gingerly touching her bandaged right hand that lay beside her.  
  
The stark white bandages that wrapped around her head stood out against her jet black short hair causing me to cringe remembering the blow she had received.  
  
"Shealyn?" She whimpered clutching my hand weakly with her own.  
  
"Shh Jubilee..." I whispered to the older girl. "We're home now... we are safe." I said reassuringly squeezing her hand.  
  
Jubilee nodded faintly before closing her eyes once more. As if on cue her eyes shot open and searched the room with fear and panic in her bright blue eyes.  
  
"It's ok." I said quietly. "Logan and Bobby are alright." I told her with a smile. "Though Bobby did give us a scare a while ago."  
  
Raising an eyebrow Jubilee looked at me questioningly as she glanced over at the prone form. "Ahh... he... um his heart stopped on us." I stammered watching her reaction. "But don't worry he pulled through." I hastily added.  
  
Jubilee smiled and yawned sleepily. "Go to sleep Jubilee I'll stay with you for awhile." I quietly ordered pulling the bed sheet up tighter around the older girl before settling back into the chair again.  
  
"You need sleep as well child." The professor said from behind me.  
  
I looked over my shoulder at the man before turning back around. "I don't want to." I stated matter-of-factly clasping my hands into my lap.  
  
The whir of the hover chair told me that the professor had moved coming to a stop beside me. "I know you wish to stay by their side until they are well, but it won't do them any good if you are placed in the bed next to them." Xavier stated resting his hand on my shoulder.  
  
Sighing I nodded knowing he was right. "Go now Shealyn, go to bed." He urged clasping my hand.  
  
"Alright, goodnight Professor." I whispered as I slowly stood and moved towards the door.  
  
"Sleep well Shealyn." Professor responded as I left the room.  
  
*** End of Flashback ***  
  
Now back in the present my eyes focused looking around the busy camp at all the men scurrying around.  
  
"Miss..." A man asked quickly coming up to me. "... miss I was told to come out here and find some help for Gondor's healers. Could you tell me where I might be able to find them?" He asked with a tone of urgency.  
  
"Of course sir." I responded. "Follow me." I told him turning and began to search for Aragorn and the twins.  
  
"Hey Halbarad........." I called to the ranger who was walking among the tents. "... have you seen Strider or the twins?" I questioned when he approached.  
  
"Aye young one they are speaking with Lord Éomer." He replied.  
  
"Thank you." I responded walking towards the place where Halbarad had indicated where I could find the three.  
  
"Shealyn what is it?" Aragorn asked noticing my approach.  
  
"Lord Éomer, Strider, Lords Elrohir, Elladan I'm sorry to interrupt, but this man..." I gestured to the servant who had asked for help. "... is searching for experienced healers." I explained.  
  
Aragorn nodded and excused the twins and himself before following the servant towards the gates of Gondor.  
  
"Why did you call Lord Aragorn, Strider?" Éomer asked turning to me after the three disappeared around the corner.  
  
Shaking my head I looked up at Éomer who had a bewildered expression on his face. "Aragorn is not ready to become king and if I had addressed him as Lord Aragorn they would want to declare him king. Anyways he is one of the best healers and the people in the House of Healing need his skills." I responded.  
  
Éomer nodded his understanding before he was called away. I turned to walk back to the tent I shared with my friends to rest when a memory hit me.  
  
~ "I ask you to do something for me..." He paused grimacing in pain. "When... when you come to Gondor tell... tell my brother, Faramir what happened to me." He pleaded weakly taking my hand.  
  
"I... I promise." I choked out fighting back tears. ~  
  
I knew what I had to do, but first I needed strength to do so. Walking back slowly I opened the flap of the tent to find Legolas and Gimli talking in the corner.  
  
"You look weary Shealyn why don't you lie down and rest." Legolas suggested looking up and studying my face intently.  
  
"Alright..." I whispered as lay down on my cot and closed my eyes.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
I woke with the sun the next morning. Rubbing my sleepy eyes I sat up and glanced around the tent to find it completely empty. I sat up bowing my head a little before finally standing to pull on my boots.  
  
"Where'd everybody go?" I whispered pulling the flap aside and walking into the morning sunlight.  
  
The twins, Legolas, Aragorn and Gimli sat before a fire quietly talking about the plans for Mordor. "Good morning Shealyn." Elrohir said seeing me come out first.  
  
"Mornin' guys." I greeted while sitting down between the very tired looking twins. "You guys didn't sleep at all did you?" I asked looking them over as well as Aragorn.  
  
They sheepishly shook their heads as I glared at them. "I think I'll go rest now." Elrohir declared while pulling himself to his feet.  
  
"That sounds like a very good idea brother." Elladan replied also getting to his feet.  
  
I smirked at their backs as they entered the tent. Turning back to Aragorn I raised an eyebrow questioningly in which he rose quickly and followed his older twin foster brothers into the tent.  
  
"How do you do that lass?" Gimli asked looking at me incredulously.  
  
"I've had practice with the guys back home." I answered picking up a piece of lembas.  
  
"You are quite talented Shealyn." Legolas commented before taking a bite of lembas in his hand.  
  
"Thank you Legolas." I responded. "If you excuse me I need to go speak with someone right now." I added rising to my feet.  
  
"I'll join you if you wish." Legolas said preparing to rise himself.  
  
"No Legolas stay where you are." I replied quickly. "I must go alone." I added in a whisper.  
  
Legolas nodded before I turned and walked away. ~Oh how I dread this~ I thought as I slowly made my way through the gates and towards the House of Healing.  
  
Walking through the door I was greeted by the sweet smells of healing herbs. Women dressed in simple gray dresses with white aprons overtop were rushing up and down the halls with bandages and other healing supplies piled in their arms.  
  
"Excuse me miss." I called catching the attention of a young woman.  
  
"How can I help you milady?" She asked peering over the large bundle of bandages in her arms.  
  
"Where could I find Lord Faramir's room?" I asked clasping my hands behind me.  
  
"Of course milady, take the stairs to the second floor and down the hall all the way to the end on the left." She responded with a smile before she walked away into a room.  
  
Closing my eyes I let out a nervous sigh as I focused on getting to my destination. The stairs seemed to be endless but I finally got to the top where my legs seemed to not want to work properly.  
  
"I can't do this." I cried as I leaned against the wall.  
  
"Shealyn?" I heard someone ask.  
  
I looked up glancing around to find the voice who had called my name. "Shealyn..." The voice called again.  
  
Turning to my right I didn't have time to register anything as a small blur ran to me knocking me back against the wall.  
  
"Shealyn I missed you so much." Pippin cried with joy as his arms tightened around me.  
  
"I missed you too Pip." I whispered sliding to the floor pulling him down with me.  
  
"What have you been up to?" He asked shifting so that he sat beside me against the wall. "Why are you here?" He added taking my hand in his own two small ones with a worried expression on his face.  
  
"Well Pip I'm doin' ok." I began. "As for why I'm here..." I paused to collect myself. "Back when we were at Amon Hen Boromir asked a favor of me before he... before he passed on." I said choking on my words.  
  
"What was the favor?" Pippin asked gently afraid to upset me further.  
  
"Boromir asked me to tell his brother, Faramir how he met his fate." I whispered resting my chin on my chest. "I don't think I have the strength to do this." I added.  
  
"No... no... Shealyn do not say that." Pippin responded placing a hand under my chin and lifted my head so that we made eye contact. "You have the strength Shealyn. I first witnessed this after you were stabbed by the Nazgul. We all thought you were a goner for sure but you held fast until Arwen could get you to Rivendell. Then you went on a very dangerous quest and were gravely wounded in Moria. Strider was even doubtful that you would live, but you did." Pippin exclaimed. "You have strength yet Shealyn for you are still here with us. You promised Boromir that you would tell Faramir. It must be done." He added.  
  
Smiling I looked at the young hobbit who had always caused trouble and make people laugh. "Where did you become so wise?" I asked.  
  
Pippin returned the smile and squeezed my hand. "Ever since we first encountered you I was intrigued and when we set off on this quest I was no longer the youngest. With you journeying with us it... I do not know... you have become a younger sister to watch over." He finished pulling me into a brotherly hug.  
  
"Thank you Pippin." I whispered as I walked away from him.  
  
"Shealyn........." I heard a voice before me causing to look up into the face of Éomer who had just exited a room on my right. "Éowyn has asked me to find you."  
  
Éomer moved to the side of his sister's doorframe while opening the door for me. Nodding my thanks I quietly entered the room plastering a smile on my face. Éowyn lay on the bed her face pale and drawn. Her tired eyes turned to me and a smile appeared on her face.  
  
"Come sit beside me Shealyn." She whispered gesturing to the vacant chair next to her bed.  
  
"What did you wish to speak to me about?" I asked.  
  
"I wanted to apologize for my behavior back at Dunharrow." Éowyn said at last.  
  
I opened my mouth to protest, but Éowyn held up her hand weakly warding my words off.  
  
"Please do not deny it. When you said that I couldn't come because Aragorn would not allow it I became angry." She exclaimed.  
  
"You were rightfully angry with me." I whispered taking her hand. "I would have been angry as well."  
  
"Shealyn tell me how you became a fighter?" She asked after a moment.  
  
A small sad smile appeared on my face. "After I was rescued from my prison by the X-Men in my world. They trained me and my 'gifts'. When my elders deemed me ready I went on all the missions to save innocent people from the evil that lived there in my world." I told her.  
  
"When I am fully recovered I would love to hear more of your world." Éowyn said yawning sleepily.  
  
"I will go now." I said rising from the chair. "Sleep well Lady of Rohan." I whispered leaving the room closing the door softly behind me.  
  
With that over with I glanced down the hall where Faramir lay recovering from his wounds.  
  
"Well here goes nothin'." I whispered forcing my legs to take me down the hall.  
  
Softly I knocked on the door and waited for a response. "You may enter." A male voice called weakly from within.  
  
Opening the door I slowly entered glancing at the man that was lying in bed propped against the headboard by large pillows. It was scary to think that he was in fact brother of Boromir. His hair was a lighter shade of brown then Boromir's though their eyes were the same gray. His body was a little smaller and you could tell that he was a few years younger then his brother.  
  
"What can I do for you young maiden?" He asked sitting up a little taller.  
  
"Lord... Lord Faramir I come bearing news of your brother, Boromir. Though I am not certain this is the right time to tell you." I whispered inching towards the door again.  
  
"No I wish to know." He said gesturing me to come to him. "What is your name young maiden and how do you know of my brother?" Confusion was clearly in his voice.  
  
I slowly sat down on the bed not wanting to look in the wounded man's eyes. "My name is Shealyn Mitchell. I traveled with Boromir on the quest to Mordor." I answered him quietly.  
  
"He has fallen has he not?" Faramir asked quietly taking my hand causing me to look up at him.  
  
It hurt to see the despair and anguish in the man's eyes as I searched for the right words. "Boromir fell at Amon Hen protecting Merry and Pippin, two of the hobbits that traveled with us from the Uruk-hai." I replied bowing my head.  
  
"'Tis not your fault young one. Were you close with my brother?" He asked lifting my chin with his fingers.  
  
I nodded not trusting my voice. Tears threatened to fall as I remembered all the times I spoke with Boromir during the quest.  
  
"Dur... during the quest Boromir and I became close. We shared our dreams and nightmares together. I... I tried to help him with his obsession for the ring. I didn't get to him in time." I whispered.  
  
"I know you not Lady Shealyn, but I believe Boromir loved you as a sister and that he wouldn't blame you for his fate." Faramir said soothingly squeezing my hand gently.  
  
"Before... before he passed he gave me these." I said as I began to loosen the straps of the gauntlets.  
  
"Keep them young one." Faramir said placing his hands on my wrists.  
  
"Thank you Lord Faramir." I whispered. "I should go and let you get some rest." I added rising from the chair.  
  
"Thank you as well Lady Shealyn. I know it must have been very difficult to tell me this ill news, but you were brave." Faramir responded.  
  
I nodded taking the door handle in my hand and opened the door exiting the room quickly as possible.  
  
Running down the stairs and out of the House of Healing. Ignoring the stares I ran passed the guards and out the gates. The tears I so valiantly fought in Faramir's room were now streaming down my face.  
  
~I need to be alone~ I thought running a different direction away from the camp.  
  
My feet carried me up a hill where I came to a stop at the top and slumped down on a large boulder.  
  
"Why did he hafta die?" I muttered pulling my knees to my chest crossing my arms over them.  
  
My thoughts wandered over every memory I had with Boromir both the good and the bad and for the longest time I just sat there not caring about anything but those memories. As I sat there one song in particular came to mind so I sang it silently.  
  
~ Every now and then soft as breath upon my skin  
  
I feel you come back again  
  
And it's like you haven't been gone a moment from my side  
  
Like the tears were never cried  
  
Like the hands of time are holding you and me  
  
And with all my heart I'm sure we're closer than we ever were  
  
I don't have to hear or see, I've got all the proof I need  
  
There are more than angels watching over me  
  
I believe, I believe  
  
That when you die your life goes on  
  
It doesn't end here when you're gone  
  
Every soul is filled with light  
  
It never ends and if I'm right  
  
Our love can even reach across eternity  
  
I believe, I believe  
  
Forever, you're a part of me  
  
Forever, in the heart of me  
  
And I'll hold you even longer if I can  
  
The people who don't see the most  
  
Say that I believe in ghosts  
  
And if that makes me crazy, then I am  
  
'Cause I believe  
  
There are more than angels watching over me  
  
I believe, I believe ~ (A/N: I Believe belongs to Diamond Rio)  
  
By now the day had turned into night but I had no intentions of returning to the camp anytime soon.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Legolas, Gimli where is Shealyn?" Aragorn asked as he came out of the tent followed by the twins.  
  
"I am afraid we have not seen her since this morning Aragorn." Legolas responded looking up from his daggers which he was cleaning.  
  
"The lass did say that she had to speak with someone this morning." Gimli responded. "I believe she headed towards the gates after you three lads went to get some rest." He added.  
  
"Stay here I will find her." Aragorn said walking towards the city gates.  
  
Aragorn stuck to the shadows scanning the area for any sign of the girl but found none.  
  
"Strider, Strider is that you?" Pippin asked running up to the ranger.  
  
"Pippin? What are you doing out of the city gates this late in the evening?" Aragorn asked kneeling so that he was eye level with the hobbit.  
  
"Did Shealyn return to camp?" The hobbit asked anxiously. "I saw her earlier in the House of Healing. She visited with Éowyn, but her first intention there was to see Lord Faramir, brother of Boromir." Pippin said. "After that I did not see her." He added.  
  
"Thank you Pippin, why don't you go back to the city I will find her." Aragorn told the hobbit before giving him a nudge towards the city gates.  
  
Aragorn stood and looked around once more thinking of where Shealyn might have gone. His gaze landed on the hill facing the east.  
  
"That is where I'll start my search." He murmured as he made his way up the slope.  
  
As the ranger neared the top he saw a figure sitting on a boulder rocking slowly back and forth. "Shealyn?" He called softly as not to scare her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Shealyn?" I looked up and over my shoulder to see who had called my name.  
  
"Aragorn?" I sniffed uncurling myself from position that I had been in for hours.  
  
"What happened little one?" Aragorn asked scooping me up into his arms. "Pippin said you went to see Faramir."  
  
Nodding my head which lay against his chest I wrapped my arms more tightly around him. "It was so hard to tell him that his brother was dead." I whispered sadly allowing the tears to fall.  
  
"I know little one, I know." He answered holding me tightly while stroking my hair softly. "Lets get you back to camp." He said turning and walking back down the hill.  
  
Squeezing my eyes shut I listened to Aragorn's steady beat which eventually caused me to relax and lull me to sleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"You found her." Elrohir stated seeing his younger brother return with the sleeping Shealyn in his arms.  
  
"What happened?" Elladan asked seeing Shealyn's tear stained face.  
  
"I will explain in a moment." Aragorn responded as he disappeared into the tent.  
  
A few minutes later the ranger emerged and came to sit between his brothers. "Before Boromir passed at Amon Hen he asked Shealyn to tell Faramir. This morning she went to the House of Healing and spoke with him." Aragorn explained.  
  
There was no need for Aragorn to continue for they all knew how hard bearing ill news was like.  
  
"Poor lass... that took a lot of courage to fulfill." Gimli growled fingering his ax that lay by his side.  
  
"I figured as much when she informed Gimli and I that she needed to speak with someone this morning." Legolas murmured thoughtfully.  
  
"Pippin was worried for her when I saw him just outside the gates." Aragorn said. "It will become easier for her in time." He added gazing up at the stars. "As for now 'tis late we should all get our rest."  
  
The others nodded while Gimli stood up and put out the small fire and the five retired for the night.  
  
*** That was the longest chapter so far at 16 ¼ pages. Sorry it took so long. I had several Grad parties to attend and I began workin' for my dad at our Racquet Club pool concession stand four days a week, four hour shifts. Oh if you haven't noticed Shealyn's fav list grew. Aragorn, Pippin, Merry, Legolas, Rumil, and Elrohir. I hope you enjoyed! *** 


	28. Thoughts and visits

*** Hey everyone. I made a booboo in the last chapter. Faramir already knew about his brother's demise. I will fix it this chapter I promise.  
  
Lady Death: I'm glad you liked. I hope you enjoy this hopefully long chapter.  
  
Dara Maeko: Hey glad you liked. I hope you have a great summer and yes the parties were great. I hope you like!  
  
Cassie-bear01: I'm glad you like the chapter. After this weekend the parties will be over with. I hope you like!  
  
QTpie-pippinsgurl: You know me angst chapters are my specialty. I hope you like!  
  
corrina: Hey I'm glad you liked. I can't believe I got people to tear up. You're not a sap for cryin'. I hope you like!  
  
stellamucca: Hey thanks for the review. I'd never want you to get bored. I hope you like!  
  
kurleyhawk2: Thank you for the review and compliment. That chapter took me forever to write just the right way. I hope you like!  
  
Nightshade: Thank you! I hope you like!  
  
Aislin: No worries. You're my most constant review and I thank you. I know what you mean with the site doin' crazy stuff. Its ok you didn't ruin anything despite what I said above. I forgot denial in the things that she saw in Faramir when she was talkin' to him. I know we all who have jobs don't have much time for ourselves so don't worry if you can't get a long review in. And for goodness sakes take your time with your next chapter. Don't rush. I'll patiently wait for the update. I hope you like!  
  
anime princess: Hey thanks for reviewin'. Also thank you for the compliment. I hope you like! ***  
  
"Shealyn wake up!" A distant voice called to me.  
  
"Why me?" I mumbled provoking a chuckle from the voice.  
  
~*~ That's it little one its time to wake ~*~ The voice said reverting to Sindarin.  
  
~*~ Go kiss an orc ~*~ I cursed pushing myself up into a sitting position though my eyes were still closed.  
  
~*~ Come now you did not really mean that. Open your eyes little one ~*~ The voice jested as a hand firmly held my body upright preventing me from falling back onto the cot to sleep.  
  
"What if I meant it?" I asked slipping into the Common Tongue while opening my eyes to find Rumil kneeling beside the cot.  
  
"Rumil what are you doin' here?" I asked wrapping my arms tightly around his neck.  
  
"We are leaving for Mordor in a couple of days and Lothlorien has come back to aid in this battle.  
  
"I'm up now just give me a few minutes. Ok?" I replied as Rumil stood.  
  
"Of course little one we will be waiting outside for you." He responded before he left the tent to join the others.  
  
I smiled after him, but that quickly faded as the memory of yesterday came back to haunt me. Faramir's eyes had held so many emotions, but the one that had stood out the most was denial. I knew he had seen the funeral boat though he seemed to not really believe it till I had come to him.  
  
"He didn't want to believe what he saw." I whispered knowing how he felt.  
  
Slowly I stood up and stretched before I changed into a dark shirt, tunic, and pants.  
  
*** Flashback ***  
  
Sitting on the windowsill in the deserted living room I stared out the window at nothing in particular.  
  
~he's not dead~ I though furiously as a few tears escaped my eyes. ~He'll come walkin' through the gates and laugh tellin' us that we worry to much~ I thought.  
  
My eyes searched the long driveway that led towards the street. "He's not comin' back darlin'." Logan said from behind.  
  
I looked back at the man as he came and sat beside me resting his hand on my shoulder. "Darlin' Tony's not comin' back. He's dead Shealyn, he's dead." He growled loosing patience with my grieving. "Go get ready the funeral is in an hour." Logan added more gently.  
  
"Ok...." I whispered rising and leaving the room.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Are you comin'?" Jubilee asked poking her head in the limo window.  
  
They had managed to get me dressed and into the limo, but when we arrived at the cemetery my limbs froze. I was afraid to face the truth. Tony had died in my arms and still I didn't want to believe.  
  
Slowly, numbly I climbed out of the limo smoothing out the wrinkles in my long black dress (the only one I owned) and walked alongside the others as we silently made our way over to the grave. Tony's family stood to one side with the priest numbly staring at their son's grave.  
  
I tried to take a step backwards to run but a firm hand on my shoulder stilled my movements. "No darlin'." Logan said from beside me.  
  
Sighing in defeat I stared at the oak casket that lay before me with an enlarged school picture of Tony propped up in front of it. The service began shortly after but I paid no attention.  
  
"We're goin' home darlin'. Logan's voice said bringing me out of my thoughts.  
  
Blinking I looked up finding everyone gone except for us. I was so out of it that I hadn't noticed that the workers had lowered the casket and filled in the hole.  
  
"Give me a few minutes." I whispered as I sat down in front of the mound.  
  
"We will be waiting in the car Shealyn." Professor Xavier replied softly before moving off towards the car with the others following him.  
  
Turning my attention back to the fresh grave my thoughts wandered to my classmate who had become my friend.  
  
"I'm sorry Tony..." I whispered. "I wish I knew how to cure leukemia, but I didn't and you died."  
  
Tony had been the only human that was really trusted by the others at the mansion even Xavier told him that he was welcome there as long as he didn't say anything to anyone about the mutants.  
  
I remembered his long blonde hair was always in his eyes, well until he began chemo. After that he wore a baseball cap. Sometimes I would go over to his house and sit with him. We would watch all the sports games and he would teach me all the rules and players names. This was only two months after I was rescued. Everyday when I went I noticed that his eyes seemed to grow dull over time which scared me to no end.  
  
"Who am I supposed to watch sports with now?" I asked the dirt.  
  
Of course I received no answer but it helped to talk. Slowly I stood brushing of my dress a sinking feeling in my heart. Tony was really dead and never coming back. "Bye Tony." I whispered softly turning from the grave and making my way to the waiting car slowly.  
  
*** End of Flashback ***  
  
I stood up from the cot and brushed the painful memory out of my mind as I stepped out into the morning light. The twins were talking quietly with Haldir and his brothers while the three I had traveled with sat talking with Halbarad.  
  
"Mornin'!" I said to them as I sat down next to Rumil. "What ya talkin' about?" I asked curiously.  
  
"We were talking about a crazy girl we know." Haldir told me ruffling my hair.  
  
"Oh and who would that crazy girl be?" I asked with a smirk.  
  
The guys laughed carefully clapping me on the back. "Would you like something to eat Shealyn?" Legolas asked.  
  
"Yeah I guess so." I said taking the offered plate. "About yesterday..." I started.  
  
"There is no need to apologize little one." Elrohir interrupted me.  
  
I nodded picking at the food thinking only of my conversation with Faramir. "Is something troubling you little one?" Aragorn asked looking at me with concern.  
  
"Nothing." I answered rather quickly.  
  
Taking a few more bites of my food I didn't notice the worried glances from my friends. "I'll be right back." I spoke up while getting to my feet.  
  
"Don't wander too far little one." Aragorn said shooting glances at everyone to stay seated.  
  
Nodding I walked away my eyes downcast. Silently I walked passed the other occupants of the camp not paying attention to the stares.  
  
Finally exiting the camp I unconsciously walked towards the hill that faced the White City and sat down on the boulder. ~I need to stop thinkin' this way~ I thought shaking my head a little in disgust.  
  
The soft breeze played with my unbound hair as I sat there quietly thinking of my life. ~I've sure had a tough life~ I realized. ~but I'm a survivor. Nothing is goin' to bring me down~ I thought. ~easily anyways~ I added to my thoughts.  
  
***Flashback***  
  
'Bring'  
  
"Alright class." The history teacher called out above the students whoops of joy. "Remember to write that two page essay on any historical figure you wish. Also have a super weekend." He knew the moment he spoke his words had entered on one side and exited the other.  
  
"Can I walk you home Shealyn?" Tony asked falling into step beside me as I made my way through the crowd hallways of Westchester Middle School.  
  
"Mr. Logan's comin' to pick me up, but if you want we could give you a ride." I stated opening my locker to put my books away.  
  
"Ah no thank you." Tony replied. "I'll see you Monday then?" He questioned readjusting his backpack.  
  
"Come on Tony, Mr. Logan won't bite." I responded shouldering my own backpack.  
  
"Maybe some other time." He answered nervously. "I gotta go." He added walking towards the doors.  
  
"Fine!" I called to him. "See ya Monday."  
  
"Bye Shealyn." Tony called over his shoulder as he rounded a corner.  
  
"Bye..." I whispered heading out the closest door finding Logan waiting in his Jeep.  
  
***End of Flashback***  
  
I smiled at the memory. ~That was a week after we met~ I thought.  
  
I sat there on the boulder until the sun was high in the sky before I decided to get up and walk around. ~might as well go in~ I thought looking up at the city walls.  
  
As I entered the city I aimlessly walked around wandering over to little shops and generally just watching the activity.  
  
"Shealyn wait up." I heard a voice shout behind me.  
  
Slowing my step I turned to find a red faced curly haired hobbit running towards me. "Pippin you crazy hobbit what are you doin'?" I asked as he rammed into my legs causing me to fall backwards onto the ground.  
  
"I was so worried about you." He said hugging me tighter.  
  
"Aw you crazy hobbit, you guys worry to much about me." I cried ruffling his curly hair.  
  
"How many times do we have to tell you, you crazy girl that its our job to worry about you Shealyn." Pippin responded as he pulled me to my feet. "Come Merry wishes to see you." He added pulling me off towards Gondor.  
  
Pippin pulled me through the doors and towards the stairs. "He'll be so happy to see you." Pippin exclaimed as we continued up the stairs.  
  
"I bet." I whispered absently staring at the tapestries hanging on either wall depicting fighting and love scenes.  
  
"Here we are." Pippin announced opening the door. "Merry I've found her." He told his cousin that lay propped up in bed.  
  
"Hey Merry." I greeted my eyes taking in his appearance. "I hear you battled the witch-king with Éowyn." I stated.  
  
Merry was paler then I had remembered him. His tired dark eyes were staring at me as Pippin led me over to the bed. He smiled wearily as I sat down on the edge of the bed while Pippin settled in the too big chair beside Merry's bedside. The hobbit held out his hand which I took and allowed him to pull me into an embrace.  
  
"I thought you would never come visit me." He whispered as I pulled away from him.  
  
Smiling I ruffled his hair gently. "I would never just ditch you Merry." I said.  
  
"Pippin told me that you went to visit Boromir's brother yesterday." Merry said slowly still holding my hand.  
  
"Yes I saw him yesterday." I said softly. "He knew about Boromir's death but he was denying it. I told him everything from the time we left Rivendell till that fateful day at Amon Hen." My voice lowering to a whisper.  
  
The room went silent and neither hobbit said a word. "It must have been rough." Merry stated matter-of-factly after awhile.  
  
"So..." I drifted off desperately wanting to change the subject. "... will you two tell me about the Shire again?" I asked looking hopefully between the two hobbits.  
  
"Of course!" They both cried in unison. "What would you like to hear?" Pippin asked moving himself up onto the bed.  
  
Shrugging my shoulders I raked through my memories of the brief stories I had heard on the trip. "Tell me of the infamous Bilbo's 111th birthday party." I replied remembering one night in Lothlorien when the four hobbits spoke of that night.  
  
"Well..." Merry began. "... seventeen years ago by the shire reckoning..." The story went on as the two hobbits laughed and talked about the party.  
  
As Pippin neared the end with Bilbo's disappearance I glanced up at Merry who was valiantly fighting off sleep. "Go to sleep Merry." I whispered interrupting Pippin's monologue and crawled over besides the wounded hobbit.  
  
"Why should I listen to a youngster such as yourself?" He questioned sleepily.  
  
Shaking my head I tucked the covers carefully around his body. "You may be older then I by many years Meriadoc but I'm not the one lying in a sick bed." I stated matter-of-factly.  
  
"Our 'little sister' is right Merry." Pippin replied emphasizing little. "You are still recovering so therefore you must rest. Besides I must get back to work and I am sure they will send out a search party to look for Shealyn. It is well past your bedtime young lady." He added with a slight scolding tone.  
  
"Is it really that late again?" I asked standing up to stretch.  
  
"Aye, now off with you." Pippin said shoeing me out the door.  
  
Quietly slipping out the door I made my way down the hallway to the stairs. ~I'm in so much trouble~ I thought as I took the stairs two at a time.  
  
Walking silently out the door I made my way through the city. I hadn't gone very far when someone grabbed hold of my arm. "What... are you doin'... out so late?" A slurred voice questioned as the grip on my arm tightened.  
  
"Don't touch me you drunkard." I cursed wrenching my arm from his grasp.  
  
"Oh what will you do to me?" He taunted grabbing my arm again.  
  
Lightning flashed through my eyes as I turned to face the man. His greasy dark hair lay limply around his scarred face. His darks eyes swam dangerously as he tightened his grip.  
  
"I warned ya." I hissed lifting my hand palm out.  
  
The familiar sensation ran to my fingers as I released my 'gift' on the hapless man.  
  
"You little wench." He bellowed releasing his grip but preparing to punch me.  
  
Out of the blue a hand shot out and grabbed hold of the man's wrist twisting it back until a hiss of pain escaped his lips.  
  
"That is not a very wise action." An angry voice hissed. "The girl is under the protection of the rangers led by Strider. To harm her you will release the wrath of the rangers."  
  
The drunkard's eyes grew enormous as he stuttered before backing away and fleeing their sight.  
  
"I thought Strider told you not to wander far." Halbarad scolded resting a hand on my shoulder and leading her towards the gates.  
  
"I... I was distracted." I whispered.  
  
"That is alright little one; though I suggest we hurry Aragorn is becoming quite worried about your disappearance." Halbarad answered.  
  
Nodding I allowed Halbarad lead me back to camp.  
  
"Where have you been?" Aragorn asked rather angrily as we entered the camp.  
  
"I... I.... um went for a walk." I replied weakly as Aragorn crossed the distance and placed his hands on my shoulders.  
  
"That was hours ago little one. You left after breakfast and didn't return. Anything could have happened to you." Aragorn stated his voice softer then before.  
  
"Pippin found me as I was walkin' back to camp and pulled me up to Merry's room. I was with them until I left..." I began.  
  
"Strider, I found Shealyn being harassed by a drunkard. He was fixing to harm her." Halbarad interrupted causing Aragorn's head to look up abruptly at the ranger.  
  
"Were you hurt little one?" Aragorn enquired looking me up and down for any sign of injury.  
  
"I'm alright Aragorn. Quit being a worrywart." I replied shrugging his hands off my shoulders.  
  
"It is my job to worry about you Shealyn." Aragorn responded quietly pulling me into a tight embrace.  
  
I wrapped my arms around him tightly pressing my face against his chest. My thoughts ran back to the X-Men and Tony they were my past Aragorn and the others were my future. I held on tighter to the man as he gently rubbed my back soothingly.  
  
"Aragorn I'm sorry for worrying you." I replied.  
  
"That is alright Shealyn I am just relieved to see that you are well." Aragorn answered leading me over to the fire where the twins, Haldir and his brothers sat conversing about the past.  
  
"Where did you wonder off to hên maethor (child warrior)?" Haldir asked causing the others to look up as we approached the group.  
  
"Went to think and then Pippin found me. He took me to see Merry." I responded sitting down between Rumil and Elrohir.  
  
"Shealyn tell us about your life with the X-Men." Legolas said from the other side of the fire.  
  
"Alright." I said shifting a little. "After the X-Men rescued me I was taken to their home in New York." I stated watching the dancing flames. "It was a rather large home with many rooms. Most of the kids were older then I and the adults were former students of Professor Xavier taught us how to control our gifts."  
  
"Were the others nice to you?" Elrohir asked stoking the fire as he looked over at me.  
  
"Well since I was the youngest, the other students felt obligated to be nice to me except for Jubilee who was always like my older sister. She, Bobby, Remy, and Logan did their best to help me along. They taught me about the things that I missed while being held captive for four and a half years...." I started.  
  
"Four and a half years!" Elladan exclaimed choking on a piece of bread.  
  
"Chew your food you animal." Elrohir cried in exasperation slapping his twin on the back until Elladan was breathing normally.  
  
Giggling I shook my head. "Yes Elladan I was taken when I was six and rescued when I was ten."  
  
"What kind of man would do that to a child?" He asked barely containing his anger.  
  
"A sick evil man would Elladan. In my world the evil sometimes dominates the good. I was just lucky that I was rescued at all." I whispered.  
  
Silently Elrohir wrapped an arm around my shoulder. ~*~ Let us not think of those bad times of your capture ~*~ He whispered. ~*~ Tell us did the other children give you a hard time ~*~ He added changing the subject quickly.  
  
"What do you think Elrohir? The kids besides Jubilee and Bobby viewed me as a tag along kid." I replied instantly. "algo ellos amigos estan." I whispered thoughtfully in Spanish. (A/N: I'm not really good at forming Spanish sentences but what that meant was Some friends they were)  
  
"Excuse me?" Rumil asked as he and the others looked at me with confusion. "What language did you speak in?"  
  
"It is Spanish and it means..." I began to say before sighing. "Never mind I can't explain it." I stated.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Shealyn grew quiet as she stared into the fire as if looking for something. The confused men, elves, and dwarf quietly watched the young girl non of them brave enough to speak.  
  
They became worried when silent tears streamed down her face. ~*~ Don't cry little one ~*~ Elrohir whispered pulling the girl into his lap where Shealyn began to sob clutching Elrohir's tunic  
  
Quietly the elf began to sing a lullaby gently rocking back and forth hoping to calm Shealyn and put her to sleep.  
  
After a few moments Shealyn tiredly tried to push herself out of Elrohir's lap, but failed to do so as she slipped into a peaceful sleep.  
  
Rumil stood taking the girl from Elrohir's arms cradling her as he entered the tent and placed her on the cot. Taking a blanket that lay at the foot of the cot Rumil covered the small form brushing the raven black hair from her face.  
  
~*~ Sleep well Shealyn ~*~ He whispered as he stood and left the tent.  
  
*** I know not a great place to leave off of but I was drawing a blank. Last week I was up at University of Toledo taking placement tests and getting my residence assignment plus schedule. I'm leavin' for Survival of the Fittest camp on July 7th and returning July 11th though I might stay another day or so at my grandma's. Just a heads up also on August 1st I will leave for freshman camp for Toledo and I don't know when I'm comin' back. I have a lot to do before headin' off to college, be patient I won't let you down. I hope you liked! *** 


	29. Battle at Mordor

*** Hey here's a new chapter. I hope you like!  
  
Dara Maeko: Thank you for reviewing. Yes I have read Protector it happens to be my favorite. Geez you are quite hyper, but I enjoy readin' your reviews because of your hyperness. I hope you like this chapter as well!  
  
Saera: Thank you for the review. I honestly tried to do just that write more then one chapter with my other stories but it didn't work out to well. I hope you like!  
  
Aislin: Thank you for the review. I always love readin' your reviews. I know you said to forget about the Tony question but I'll answer it. I made up Tony because I needed somethin' similar to Faramir's denial. I actually zoned out at my mom's dad's funeral when I was thirteen and that came to mind so I used it. Yeah I guess your right about the little one thing is a tad annoying. I accidentally typed hill instead of hen, I fixed that. While I was typing the part about the return to camp I would've been a little scared of Aragorn too. I know the man had other thoughts then harming her. Survival of the Fittest is a camp that I attend every summer. It's a summer camp sponsored by the Toledo Zoo for the past three summers I would go on this five day trip with 11-14 yr olds we go to Michigan to canoe down the Au Sable River. Oh I start classes Aug 25. Anyways I hope you like the chapter!  
  
kurleyhawk2: Thank you for the review. I'll try my best not to keep you waiting. I hope you like this chapter!  
  
Hana: Thank you for the review. Yes I know the poor girl didn't have a great life. I was only a second yr and my first teacher wasn't all that great. I hope you enjoy!  
  
Lady Death: Thank you for the review I hope you like!  
  
anime princess: Thank you for the review. I appreciate the comment. I hope you like!  
  
stellamucca: Thank you for the review and the compliment. I hope you like! ***  
  
"Are you ready Shealyn?" Pippin asked as we packed our meager belongings.  
  
"Ready as I'll ever be." I muttered taking my sword from its sheath and checking it over for any problems.  
  
"Come on then Strider and the others are waiting for us." Pippin responded grabbing my hand and pulling me off to where the others were already mounted.  
  
Elrohir smiled holding out his hand for me to mount in front of him while Aragorn pulled Pippin up onto his horse.  
  
~Rangers! Lets ride~ I yelled in my mind as we departed from Minas Tirith.  
  
As we rode onwards I noticed the closer we came to Mordor the plant life surrounding the area looked quite dead.  
  
"Elrohir have you ever been here before?" I asked not able to mask the nervousness that was building inside me.  
  
"No Shealyn I have never ventured this far....." Elrohir replied. "...though my father had fought here in battle during the Last Alliance."  
  
"Oh..." I whispered glancing around at the men and elves around me. "In my world we have an evil being like Sauron." I whispered realizing the few similarities in the situations.  
  
"What is this evil like?" Elrohir asked leaning forward a bit.  
  
"Its name is Apocalypse. He has managed to hide himself allowing strength to rebuild. The Sentinels were devices used by Apocalypse to gain power over the world capturing my race, the mutants. He hadn't regained enough power when I left my world but it will be only time..." I whispered trailing off at the end.  
  
"Your evil sounds very much like Sauron." Elrohir exclaimed softly steering the horse around a hole.  
  
I only nodded as we fell into a comfortable silence swiftly following the others. Throughout the rest of the day I was silent thinking about what was to come. The future seemed so uncertain now that I was frightened. Elrohir must have noticed my tense posture for he placed a reassuring hand on my shoulder sending a feeling of warmth and understanding through my body  
  
"Thank you." I whispered leaning my head back against the elf's chest.  
  
"'Tis no problem Shealyn." He whispered back.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Hours passed by as the company of men, elves, and I a young girl made our way to Mordor. My keen eyes spied the looming black gates in the distance just as the air around us seemed to grow darker  
  
Up ahead I could faintly hear Aragorn tell the troops that this was where we split up. "What's happening?" I questioned Elrohir as he steered the horse to the right along with the other rangers.  
  
"We are preparing for battle." Elrohir answered lifting me easily off the horse before dismounting himself.  
  
Several tense minutes passed as I stood between Aragorn and Elrohir watching the gates intently for any sign of our enemy. "When we are forced to separate Shealyn stay alive." Aragorn murmured.  
  
"The same goes for you Aragorn." I replied. "Understood?" I inquired.  
  
"Understood." Aragorn replied with a small smile.  
  
"Good." Before I could think of anything else to say my attention was drawn back to the black gates that had begun to open revealing the orcs.  
  
"Sweet Jesus." I murmured as I realized how many were before us.  
  
Literally hundreds of hundreds of orcs poured out of the gates and advanced on our army. I drew my sword from its sheath never taking my eyes off the enemy.  
  
Almost immediately I lost sight of my friends as a hoard of orcs surrounded me. Swinging my weapon I caught an orcs neck before ducking and plunging the sword hilt deep into another's stomach.  
  
I was pushed to the ground by a huge orc who lifted his sword above his head to plunge it into my body. My eyes went wide at the swiftly approaching blade before easily rolling away taking the orc's legs with me.  
  
"Aw crud." I cried softly as I noticed several orcs advancing on me at once. Their putrid smell became overwhelmingly strong as I flipped back up onto my feet into a crouch.  
  
Sidestepping a fatal blow I slashed at the orc taking his arm off. Mild surprise flickered in the orc's evil black eyes as I easily swung my sword around piercing him in the chest.  
  
This seemed to enrage the orc's buddies for they attacked with more anger then ever before. I whirled, ducked, lunged, and swung at my opponents that dared to strike at me. It went on like this for a long while until I was thrown to the ground by a rather large urak-hai.  
  
He straddled my waist as he struggled to pierce my throat with his blade. Immediately I grabbed his wrist with both of my hands struggling to push up his arm. The orc's strength was too much for me and if I didn't do something fast I would be a goner.  
  
The familiar tingle spread to my hands as I concentrated. Releasing the lightning I heard the orc scream in pain while he fell backwards writhing in pain his limbs jerking due to the current going through his system.  
  
"That'll teach ya." I whispered ducking a blow meant for my neck.  
  
***Flashback***  
  
Sparks flew as I launched the attack on Sabertooth alone. The mutant always seemed to catch me alone every time. His feline like body advanced toward me in swift cat like movements.  
  
"What's the matter frail?" He taunted taking a step forward. "Your precious runt not here to save yer sorry little..."  
  
"I don't have a clue what you're talkin' about you overgrown cat." I spat interrupting the mutant. "Jus' because I'm alone don't mean I can't take care of myself." I added crouching in a defensive position.  
  
"You know frail..." Sabertooth growled. "I think runt has filled your head with these silly notions of protecting yourself."  
  
With that he lunged at me. Lightning bolts flew towards the great beast of a mutant as I sidestepped from his lunging body.  
  
Leaping up into the trees around us I aimed my hands at his body and fired. Sabertooth cursed in anger and pain staggering back a couple steps. Rubbing his fists forcefully in his eyes he let out a roar leaping up in the tree across from me.  
  
Carefully I stood inching backwards to the tree trunk behind me. The branch I stood on groaned bending slightly as Sabertooth leapt across landing lightly on the branch.  
  
Suddenly my foot slipped causing me to lose my balance. I fell to the ground with a thud. "Computer end Lightning/Sabertooth 113 now." I ordered.  
  
The figure of the large mutant disappeared followed by the ground and trees that surrounded me and were replaced by the steel plated walls of the Danger Room.  
  
***End of Flashback***  
  
Sweeping an orc's legs out from under him I stabbed another who raised it's sword to strike me. Glancing around I found most of the battlefield empty except for the bodies strewn all over the place.  
  
"The eagles are coming!" Someone shouted.  
  
A cry of victory rose in the air as the small remainder of the orc army fled. In the depths of Mount Doom I heard the earth shudder and I knew the ring had been destroyed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"My brothers 'tis good to see you well." Aragorn cried as the twins sandwiched the future king between them.  
  
~*~ Aye little brother. Legolas and Gimli are with Haldir though I have not seen Shealyn~*~ Elladan responded.  
  
Aragorn searched the sea of bodies for any sign of the girl but there was no sign. "Aragorn you worry to much." A voice spoke up behind him.  
  
Turning on his heels he found Shealyn smiling up at him. "I can't help but worry." He whispered picking her up in a tight hug.  
  
"Aragorn air is very much needed at the moment to live." Shealyn gasped out.  
  
"I am sorry little one." He whispered setting the girl back on her feet moments before she was swept up into another hug.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Let us search for survivors." Aragorn called and then repeated it in Elvish.  
  
Everyone left standing began a search. We sifted through the bodies that lay on the dark ground. Hours passed us by, the survivors were carried or helped over to where the horses were held.  
  
"We ride to Ithilien." Aragorn ordered mounting a horse.  
  
Every horse carried three men or elves. I rode in front of Elrohir with Pippin against me. "I'm so tired." Pippin whispered.  
  
I only nodded as I glanced ahead to see Sam and Frodo cradled in Aragorn's lap. "Elrohir?" I questioned looking up at him after a moment.  
  
"Yes Shealyn." He answered.  
  
"Is... is Frodo alright?" I asked anxiously looking ahead at the prone figure leaning against Sam.  
  
Elrohir shifted behind me to get a better look but sighed. "I do not know how he fares." He said finally.  
  
The next couple of hours we steadily rode for hours until finally reaching Ithilien where the wounded were lain along the walls and few beds available.  
  
"Shealyn is that you?" A weary voice asked.  
  
I turned to find Sam propped up against the wall. "Sam..." I whispered as I crouched down beside him. "... I'm glad you are well." I added taking his hand in mine.  
  
"I am glad to see you well too." He whispered.  
  
"Get some rest most loyal hobbit." I replied.  
  
Sam nodded allowing his heavy eyelids to close and within moments he was asleep. "You should sleep as well little one." A voice said from behind me.  
  
Aragorn stood behind me. His face was drawn in exhaustion. Nodding I stood up. The ranger took my hand and led me down the hall to where several blankets were spread onto the floor.  
  
"Thank you." I whispered lying down on the blankets.  
  
Aragorn smiled covering me with another blanket. Bending down he kissed me on the forehead before he left quietly down the hall. In moments I was asleep.  
  
***Dream/vision***  
  
The anesthesia was wearing off and I could feel every ache that those monsters had caused me. Hearing a sound to my right I made myself absolutely still as I heard to voices start to speak.  
  
"How did the experiment go?" The scientist impatiently asked his lab assistant.  
  
"We... well sir there... is good and bad news." The assistant stammered thumbing through the results of the latest experiment.  
  
"Well?" The scientist prodded becoming more impatient by the minute.  
  
"The results show... they show that the bad news is the immortality drugs didn't work completely." The man stumbled over his words. "The good news is that it is working though it won't make the Girl immortal but it will prolong her life three times as long.  
  
The scientist nodded. "When will this come into affect?" He asked.  
  
"According to the test results it's aging will slow dramatically around her sixteenth year." Was the response.  
  
"It will come to be of great use to us." The scientist murmured to himself as he snatched the results from the frightened lab assistant's hands. "Very well you're dismissed for the time being." He growled.  
  
The assistant nodded quickly leaving the scientist alone.  
  
Silently I screamed at hearing the news and I wanted to die right then and there. ~How could they do that to me~ I thought before drifting off to sleep.  
  
***End of dream/vision  
  
*** Hey guys sorry it took so long I hope you liked the chapter. Oh I hope that idea at the end in the dream wasn't a bad idea. Tell me what you think. Sorry for the shorter chapter but I had the need to update. R&R! *** 


	30. Disobeying Aragorn

*** Hey guys here's another chapter. On the dream/vision thing I know the immortality thing has been used so many times so I made mine somewhat unique. All the stories that I read have the OC a half elf and I didn't want it that way. I don't think I've read any with forced immortality or in this case partial immortality. And if you are wonderin' it works very much like Aragorn's Numenorean blood. 

Lady Death: Thank you for the review. I am glad you liked that twist. I hope you like!

Saera: Thank you for the review. I hope you like!

kurleyhawk2: I'm glad you liked the idea. Lol I just might right more stories with Shealyn, but I still need to finish this one. Thank you for the compliment. I'm also glad you liked the new draft. I hope you like!

Aislin: Thanks for the review. Yup I'd reckon that would be weird if the two worlds tied together. "Shit happens" that's the truth just wait until the "Shit hits the fan." I know it would be thousands upon thousands but the hundreds thing cam to mind first. About the Mouth of Sauron thing, honestly I didn't know about that so lets just say Shealyn was concentrating on not getting her head cut off. She's just like Aragorn only her blood was tampered with. At the moment I am unsure of how long her life will be but about the same that Aragorn has. I had been thinking about that issue for awhile now and I finally came up with that solution. I hope you like the chapter!

QTpie-pippinsgurl: Thank you for the review. Thanks also for the compliment. I hope you enjoy!

Hana: Thanks for the review. Yup she gets a long life. Maybe longer then Aragorn hope you like!

saiyan-girl-cheetah: Thank you for the review. I'm glad you like. I tried keeping the cryin' to a minimum, but it didn't work out as you saw. I hope you enjoy!

anime princess: Thanks for the review. I know the chapter was rather short but this one is much longer. Enjoy! ***

Last of the dream washed away as I bolted upright from where I lay sleeping on the floor. Cold sweat trickled down my face as my eyes roamed the hall searching for any familiar face. Slowly I brought my hands up to my face gently rubbing my temples. 

"Are you in pain young one?" A male voice asked above me. 

Bringing my hands away from my face I looked up to find a dark haired blue eyed elf standing there with a concerned look on his fair face. The elf crouched beside me searching my eyes for any tell tale sign of pain.

"I'm ok sir." I whispered smiling so that he would be reassured. "I just had a dream that's all." I added.

"Are you positive?" He questioned with hesitancy clearly in his voice.

Nodding I allowed him to help me to my feet. "Can you tell me where I could find Lord Aragorn?" I asked looking around the elf's body and down the hall.

"Aye young one he is with Lords Elladan and Elrohir, Captain Haldir, and many others in the old throne room." The elf responded. 

"Thank you!" I called over my shoulder quickly making my way down the hall. 

I hadn't gone twenty steps when someone grabbed my arm effortlessly pulling me along behind him into a room on the right. In the center of the room a gravely wounded elf lay on the bed writhing in pain. 

I looked up at the elf that had pulled me into the room. "Where are the healers?" I asked.

The elf helplessly looked to the ground. "The healers are resting and Lords Aragorn, Elladan, and Elrohir are indisposed at the moment." He finally whispered. "Can you help him? I thought you were a wandering healer." He asked pleadingly.

"Yes I can help." I immediately set to work crushing athelas leaves into a bowl. Obviously this elf was no healer and I guessed he thought since I was close to Aragorn I would know the art of healing.

Pouring hot water over the leaves I searched for the wounds that marked the elf's body. "Where was he wounded?" I asked the elf that stood by the door.

"Turmanarmo was stabbed in the abdomen." The elf responded. 

~Great just great~ I thought as I moved to the bed and cut away Turmanarmo's tunic. 

As I had feared the wound was deep beyond my band-aid level skills. "Are you sure about me doin' this?" I asked  

"I am afraid you are the only that have some skill. All the others are to tired and weak to help" He responded. "By the way my name is Rìnon." He added stepping a little closer.

"Ok then I'll need your help Rìnon." I said. "Grab some linens, I need to make some bandages." I ordered.

Rìnon quickly found all the supplies I needed while I prayed I didn't do anything wrong.

Taking the bowl of athelas laced water off the table I moved to the bedside where I gingerly sat down. The wound was a single puncture wound on the left side of Turmanarmo's finely muscled stomach. Although it had been cleansed I rinsed a clean cloth in the water. Gently I washed the wound inflicting a groan of pain from the wounded elf.

Rìnon gasped but stayed at my side to help. "Rìnon, will you hand me that thread and needle please." I whispered holding out my hand.

Rìnon gently placed the needle and thread into my outstretched hand and took a tentative step back. Carefully now I stitched the now clean wound with small precise stitches with one thought on my mind, ~why wasn't he taken care of by Aragorn or the twins~

Knotting the stitch just like I had seen Dr. McCoy (A.K.A. Beast) do many times to the other members of the team I sat back examining my handy work carefully as I rechecked the elf's vitals.

"You are quite skilled for one so young." Rìnon remarked quietly inspecting the small stitches.

"Thank you." I whispered as I picked up the athelas laced bandages from the side table. "Rìnon lift him up so I can wrap these around the wound." I instructed.

The elf moved to comply to my wishes allowing me to quickly wrap the wound up effectively. 

"That's all we can do for him." I whispered gently covering the elf with a blanket. 

Standing I turned to face Rìnon who looked quite pale in the dim light of the torch. This was much paler then elves should be. "Rìnon are you alright?" I asked moving quickly to stand by him. 

"I……… I………" He stuttered weakly.

"Come on Rìnon I need to get you out of here." I interrupted pulling him quickly out of the room. "Are you hurt?" I inquired searching head to toe for any visible wounds.  

Rìnon pulled his sleeve up to show a bloodied bandage wrapped around his forearm. Blood had begun to seep through running down his arm. 

"Why didn't you tell someone before now?" I demanded rushing him down the hall. 

The elf didn't respond but began to stumble "Sit." I ordered directing Rìnon to a chair placed along the wall in the hallway. "I need help here." I called out to the men resting in the halls. 

Men scurried from their places and lifted Rìnon easily carrying him to pallet on the floor in one of the rooms. Couple elves came and pushed everyone out of the way and began to treat the wounded friend. 

"Well………" I sighed, backing out of the room. "I'm not needed anymore." I stated to the now barren hallway. 

Silently I made my way down corridors staring up at the tapestries that hung on the wall. I searched hours for my friends but they were nowhere to be seen. As I entered yet another hallway I heard sounds coming from the other end. 

I was alerted by raised voices in a room to my left. Coming closer I picked out several familiar voices and by the sound of it they were arguing about whether or not it would be wise to follow and terminate the remaining orcs that escaped at the battle. 

Silently I leaned against the wall to listen to the argument. It seemed they were deciding on following the orcs. While they decided on that issue I was making my own decision. ~I'm goin' to help who ever goes~ I decided stubbornly for some reason.

"You weren't eavesdropping were you?" an amused voice asked startling me.

"I'm sorry Legolas but you know me I'm always the curious one." I admitted with a smirk as I turned around to face the blonde Sylvan elf.

"I though you would have known better Shealyn." Aragorn's voice said from my right. 

I turned my eyes downcast as I faced Aragorn. "I was looking for you Aragorn." I whispered sheepishly. 

"I am not angry with you little one." Aragorn answered cupping my chin in his hand and lifting so that I had to look at him. 

He studied my face a moment in silence. "Come we have much to discuss." He finally said taking me by the hand and leading me away to find a private place to talk. We walked in silence until we reached a quiet and empty room where Aragorn ushered me inside. 

"Tell me what troubles you Shealyn." He said closing the door behind him. 

Sighing I ran my hand through my long hair and sat down on the bed bracing my arms on either side of my thighs. "Aragorn I had another dream." I began. "I was in the dungeon." 

"What happened in the dream?" Aragorn prodded gently resting his hand on my shoulder.

"There were two men in the room in a heated discussion about and experiment they performed on me. This one they were experimenting with immortality."

"Oh Valar they didn't?" Aragorn whispered squeezing my shoulder.

"Yes they did." I whispered. "Though it wasn't completed successfully, it only worked partially. From what I understood in the dream it works sort of like your blood. I am not immortal but I will live much like how you live." I replied.

"The have done many wrongs against you Shealyn, but you are no longer in their grasp." Aragorn responded gently squeezing my shoulder. 

"I have another thing to tell you." I said with a small smile.

"And what pray tell would that be?" Aragorn asked with a mirthful look in his eyes.

"I stitched someone up." I announced to him eagerly.

"Did you now?" He asked with a raised eyebrow. "Take me to him." He said.

"Alright........." I agreed and grabbed Aragorn's arm and led him to the room where Turmanarmo lay sleeping.

Stepping aside I allowed Aragorn to enter the room first. The ranger approached the bed and knelt beside it. His hands gently unwrapped the bandages as a smile crossed his lips while he inspected my handy work. "You have done well little one." He admonished rewrapping the elf's bandages. 

"Rìnon pulled me in here thinkin' I knew everything about healin'." I replied coming to stand next to Aragorn who had stood up.

"If I hadn't known you Shealyn and I had witnessed your good deed I would have believed as Rìnon had." Aragorn answered taking my hand and leading me from the room.

"It has been a long day." Aragorn stated after a moment of comfortable silence. "Let us meet the others for dinner." He proclaimed.

I nodded at that as we walked down a corridor to a spacious room that held several long wooden tables with benches on either side of them.  At the far end of the room near a large set of elaborately carved doors sat the rest of our companions.

"Good evening Aragorn, Shealyn." Haldir greeted as the others were alerted to our presence.

"Where have you been you crazy little elfling?" Elrohir asked playfully pulling me into a headlock.

"Cut it out Elrohir and I ain't no elfling I'm human." I exclaimed pushing at the twin's arm.

Chuckles grew louder around us as the two of us struggled. "Right you are Shealyn I knew that." Elrohir finally said setting me upright before sitting down pulling me with him.

"I have heard a rumor Shealyn." Orophin spoke up leaning forward on his elbows resting his chin in his hands.

"And what rumor would that be brother?" Rumil asked intrigued looking from his brother to me and back to Orophin.

"You have not heard brother of our young friend's good deed?" Orophin asked raising an eyebrow to Rumil.

"Sadly no brother I have not heard." Rumil answered sounding somewhat kept out of the secret.

A smile appeared on Legolas' face where he sat between Aragorn and Gimli both with knowing smiles on their faces.

"Shealyn was playing healer a little while ago." Legolas told Haldir's youngest brother. 

Rumil looked at me with astonishment before glancing at Aragorn for confirmation. "It is indeed true Rumil." Aragorn laughed. "I checked over her work and I found it almost as good as my own." He added.

My cheeks grew quite warm as they spoke of my good deed for the day. I was ever thankful when the subject switched to the scouting mission that was being planned. Quietly I listened not showing any interest for I knew that they would forbid me to go. 

"Are you not hungry lass?" Gimli asked. 

Startled by his voice I looked up to find the whole table staring at me with concern. ~Shit~ I thought. "No I'm not hungry at the moment." I said aloud.

"Are you ill Shealyn?" Aragorn asked rising from the table.

He was quickly by my side resting his hand on my forehead. Sighing in relief he announced to our friends that I was ok.

"When do the scouts leave?" I asked bringing the subject back to orc mission.

Aragorn and the others looked at me with a 'you are not part of this for your own good so stay out of it' looks before actually putting it into words.

"Shealyn as you most likely already know we are sending out a party to find and kill the orcs that fled the battle." Aragorn began to explain. "I see the look in your eyes that you want to participate but this is the one time that I am going to forbid you to fight." 

Erasing any visible sign that I wanted to go from my posture and face I shrugged. "No need to forbid me Aragorn I was just curious." I stated matter-of-factly.

"Good I was hoping I did not have to fight you." He replied

 "I think I'm goin' to get some sleep." I remarked rising from the table and leaving the dining hall. 

"Goodnight!" The men called before I was out of sight.

~The men leave in the morning I'm goin' to need a disguise if I want to go~ I thought searching for someone who could help me.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Legolas stared after Shealyn with worry. He had seen the intent look in her eyes before she had erased any sign of it. 

"Aragorn………" He said leaning towards the future king.

"What is wrong mellon nin?" Aragorn asked seeing worry in his friend's countenance.

"I do not believe what Shealyn told you was true." Legolas stated as he gently rubbed his tired eyes with his fingertips.

Aragorn looked up sharply. "Why do you think that?" He asked.

"Shealyn would not easily give up therefore I believe she will try to go." Legolas exclaimed.

"Should we put a guard on her?" Gimli asked. "At least until the party is a good distance from here." He added. 

"No Gimli." Aragorn replied. "If we put a guard on her I fear that she would act out with hostility, but if we carefully watch her then there might not be a problem." He reasoned.

The others nodded in agreement; the twins took the first watch.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

My instincts told me to avoid my friends for I had felt that they knew that I would go one way or the other. Walking around aimless I finally found the room where old armor was discarded.

"Perfect………" I whispered as I began to sift through the piles quickly. 

It took me an hour to find decent fitting armor and helm before I left the room and wandered around until I found a deserted room filled with dust. I deposited the armor on the floor quickly leaving to retrieve my weapons. ~Wait a minute~ I thought. ~If I take my weapons they will know I am planning on going~

With that thought I headed back to the armory and found an Elvish sword and a couple of daggers. Quickly and quietly I went back to the secret room and placed the weapons on the floor next to the armor.

"Alright now all I need to do is get some rest." I whispered looking around the room. 

I cleared a place in the corner of the room from the debris. I lay down covering myself with my cloak.

***Flashback***

"SHEALYN! Get back here you little sneak." I heard Jubilee screech.

My eyes widened and I began to back up. "I'm in trouble." I stated as I heard her running down the stairs.

Running out the door I almost collided with Jubilee who was red in the face and absolutely drenched from head to toe. 

"Ahhh………" I screamed turning on my heels and running for my life. 

"GET BACK HERE YOU PRANKSTER!" She screamed taking up the chase.

Darting in and out of rooms I frantically searched for an escape route. Jubilee was gaining ground shooting sparks at me every few seconds. 

I dodged into the rec. room diving over the couch and jumped to my feet again to run. I almost tripped over Bobby who lay sprawled on the ground with a bowl of popcorn balanced on his stomach. My instincts kicked in allowing me to jump clear of the obstacle.

"What the………" Bobby cried followed by a loud oomph as Jubilee collided with the older boy. 

"YOU ARE SO DEAD!" Bobby called after me helping Jubilee to her feet and joining the chase.

Bobby tried to ice me several times though he never truly realized I could hear his movements behind me. Darting through another doorway I ran down the hall and pushed open the front door. Jumping down the stairs I raced down the driveway and towards the gates. 

Easily slipping between the bars I didn't realize I was heading for the middle of the street. "Shealyn STOP!" Bobby screamed.

Paying no mind to his warning I continued on into harms way which today turned out to be a Dodge Ram pickup.

"SHEALYN!" The two screamed in unison.

I stopped finally noticing the silver Ram coming at me. The driver was slamming on the brakes, but he was coming too fast.

The air froze around me as I felt arms wrap around my waist and picked me up out of harms way. The driver pulled over and the passenger and he quickly got out of the truck. I wrapped my legs around Bobby's waist burying my head into his shoulder. I wasn't about to cry but I was really shaken.

"Is she alright?" The man asked coming to stand in front of us. 

I lifted my face from Bobby's shoulder and looked at the middle aged man with rusty brown hair and beard with a black Stetson and a middle aged black man that wore a white Stetson.

"Walker………" The black man whispered. "Shealyn Mitchell?" He questioned me.

I stared at the man with confusion as the other man led us to the curb. "What are you talking about mister?" Jubilee asked looking questioningly at the two men.

"I am Texas Ranger Cordell Walker and my partner, Ranger James Trivette." Walker began. "We have been searching for a young girl by the name of Shealyn Lee Mitchell for about five years now. It is just she looks very much like you." He finished looking directly in my eyes.

"We should probably go see the Prof." Bobby said as he turned back towards the mansion holding me tightly. 

The two rangers spoke with the professor for awhile but I never found out what they talked about except that they had found out who they had been looking for but the professor convinced them that I was in the right place.

In the end I had been so traumatized by the near fatal accident that I remembered nothing of the day and what the rangers had called me until now and of course that dream I had awhile back.

***End of the Flashback***

At the crack of dawn I woke to the sounds of preparations in the corridor. Yawning I slowly sat up and stretched my tired aching muscles before standing and smoothing my shirt. Bending down I picked up my long tunic and shrugged my shoulders into the sleeves. Next I strapped on the armor and weapons. 

"Well here goes nothing." I whispered as I made my way silently to the door to listen. 

Creaking the door open I peered around it to find no one coming so I quietly slipped out of the room and down the corridor. At this early hour not many wandered about except those who were journeying out. 

"Are you riding out with us boy?" A voice asked from beside me.

From the corner of my eye I found a tall dark haired ranger walking to my right.

"Yes sir." I replied still looking forward. 

"Can you ride?" He asked looking at me skeptically before shrugging.

"Yes sir." I replied once more.

As we approached I caught sight of something that let my heart skip a couple beats. Up ahead the twins and Aragorn were speaking with the leader of the company. Quickly I bowed my head, but thought better of that as I grabbed hold of the reins of an offered horse. Elrohir looked up and glanced at me as I passed by. "Elladan." He whispered never taking his eyes of the 'boy'. "Does that boy look familiar to you?" He asked his twin.

Elladan looked up as well and for a moment I thought I had been found. The twin elves shrugged and turned away following after Aragorn looking back every now and then. The cool morning breeze chilled my face as I reached an area some distance from my guardian. With ease and grace of an elf I mounted the horse and joined the other soldiers.

"Are we ready to ride?" Our leader asked inspecting his troops.

Glancing around I recognized several of the elves and men riding with us and I prayed they wouldn't see me especially Rumil and Orophin who were not far away. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Legolas?" Elrohir asked as the Sylvan elf approached. "Have you or Gimli found our young friend?" 

"Alas Elrohir………" Legolas sighed stopping in front of the twins. "We have had no luck. Though we have found her sword and daggers. Shealyn would never leave them." 

"You are right Legolas." Elladan replied rubbing his chin with fingers. "Though the short time that I have known her I found that she was clever. She left her weapons to make us believe she had just wandered off." 

Elrohir sighed heavily beside his twin rubbing the back of his neck with his hand. "Then we best inform Aragorn of this." He said reluctantly not looking forward to the confrontation with his younger foster brother.

The three elves sadly went in search of the future king with the ill news. Elladan kicking himself every step of the way for not stopping to check the 'boy's' identity. They searched the entire castle but found no trace of the man until they searched the gardens. There in one corner he sat eyes skyward watching the sunrise in the east. 

"Aragorn…….." Legolas called hesitantly.

Startled Aragorn whirled around question in his gray eyes. "Have you found her?" He asked closing the distance between them.

All three looked down at their feet before Elladan had the courage to look up at his younger brother. "Shealyn is gone brother. She was there this morning disguised as a boy. I had a feeling it was her, but I ignored it." Elladan whispered as he saw pure anger flash through the man's eyes. "I am sorry." 

Aragorn closed his eyes and rubbed the bridge of his nose between his fingers sighing. "I had a feeling that Shealyn would disobey me." He whispered. 

"You are not her father Aragorn………" Elrohir began.

"I know this Elrohir." Aragorn hissed as he began to pace. "She is but a child and I promised myself that I would take over as Shealyn's guardian." He added more quietly.

"Aragorn………" Elladan said taking hold of his brother's shoulder stopping him from pacing. "Every child disobeys once and awhile. If I remember correctly you were by far the worst, what with you following us on hunting trips when you were far too young."

"Yes Estel do you not remember father's anger when we escorted you back home?" Elrohir added.

"And don't forget mellon nin the many times we would be together out and about coming home half dead." Legolas put in.

"Aye I remember." Aragorn murmured. "The scary part is, is that I now know how father felt when I disappeared and came back with grave wounds. I fear for her." 

The three elves chuckles patting Aragorn's shoulder. "You are not alone with those feelings Estel." Elrohir whispered. "We all fear for her."

"You are right." Aragorn said with a smile.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

We rode to mid afternoon on the second day out before we found the orcs. There were more then I remembered leaving the battle, but I knew we could handle them. The men let out a war cry and we rode towards them swords drawn. Arrows showered on us as we charged. I beheaded an orc moments before gnarled hand grabbed me from my horse.

The orc backhanded me in the face grinning maliciously as he drew a twisted blade from a sheath on his belt. I struggled with the orc for several before I was able to force the blade out his hand. I beat him senseless until I was able to get out from under him engaging into battle.

"Here we go again." I murmured dropping into a fighting crouch.

The orcs grew bold seeing our numbers and attacked. In every battle situation the sky darkened and threatened to rain. Choking back my fears I plunged into the mass of wreaking orc bodies thrusting the sword through the stomachs and chests. 

At one point I was thrown hard against some boulders and I lost my helm revealing my identity.

"SHEALYN!" a voice shouted above the noise. 

Shaking myself from the dizziness that set in I noticed an orc raise up before me with the intent to stab me through. Elven arrows flew straight striking the orc down before he had a chance to strike. 

"Shealyn are you alright?" Rumil asked pulling me to my feet. 

"Yes I'm alright." I said putting my back to the elf. "I'm in big trouble aren't I?" I asked dreading Rumil's answer.

"Now is not the time to talk of this, but I am disappointed in you." Rumil responded as we fought the orcs back to back for several minutes before we were separated. 

Many of our men were falling and I feared that if something wasn't done there would be no hope. "REGROUP!" I cried hoping to get all the men in one area. 

Surprisingly the men and elves left standing quickly gathered the wounded. They backed together to where I stood and looked at me with question.

"Watch my back." I ordered as I stepped forward to the charging orcs.

~I'm goin' to need make this big~ I thought closing my eyes and concentrating solely on my 'gift'.

I felt a very large amount of energy creep into my hands. It felt as it was connected to my life energy. Bringing my hands up palms out feet shoulder width apart. My eyes flashed dangerously as I held my ground 

"You guys are so dead." I whispered.

Lightning shot out of my hands striking the first row of orcs. The energy level rose to a dangerous level that I had never reached before. The lightning was encasing me like a security blanket then exploded in the group of orcs. 

"Don't pass out, don't pass out." I whispered harshly to myself as I watched the orc bodies writhing with the electrical current that surged through the dead carcasses. 

My energy was fading and I sank weakly to my knees. Darkness was creeping into my vision and I began to sway. I sensed someone kneel beside me and I vaguely heard someone speak my name. Before I could answer the darkness claimed me.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Shealyn!" Rumil cried as he caught the unconscious girl.

The others gathered around Rumil their eyes roaming over charred bodies of the orcs surrounding them.

"What happened?" A stunned elf asked shaking his head in disbelief. 

"The girl is a witch." A blonde haired Rohirrim said surveying the damage.

"Shealyn is not a witch." Rumil retorted as gently cradled the girl in his arms. 

"Rumil was that what we witnessed at Helms Deep?" Orophin asked as he knelt down beside his younger brother.

"Orophin I fear Shealyn used too much of her 'gift'." Rumil whispered with concern. "We must get back to Ithilien." He added urgently.

Orophin stood looking around him for the answer. "Get the wounded mounted. We are less then two days ride from Ithilien." He called loud enough for everyone to hear. 

The wounded were mounted quickly with a rider behind each. Orophin took the still figure from his brother's arms so that Rumil could mount. "Hand her to me." He said as Orophin lifted the girl into his brother's lap.

The horses were kicked into a gallop heading back to the castle Rumil praying to the Valar that they would spare the child. He looked down at the girl and noticed how pale Shealyn looked and that scared the elf. ~Hold on Shealyn~ He thought urging the horse to go faster.

************************************************************************

Aragorn paced the length of the walkway glancing up every once and while to search the horizon for any sign of the return of the riders. Legolas and Gimli stood against the wall watching their friend pace also watching the horizon as well.

Looking up Gimli caught sight of something in the distance causing him to nudge Legolas who looked up and smiled. "Aragorn they are returning." He stated catching his friend's attention.

"Get supplies ready they will be arriving shortly." Aragorn ordered after studying the oncoming riders. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I struggled to push away the darkness though it sounded like a better idea not to because of the pain that came with consciousness. Slowly but surely I weakly opened my eyes blinking away the blurriness. I could feel the horse gallop beneath me and two strong arms holding me tightly. My memory was clouded laced with a massive headache as I tried to remember how I got myself into the mess. 

"Rumil?" I asked quietly.

"Shh little one we are almost there." Rumil answered spurring the horse faster.

The air seemed to grow cold and the familiar darkness was coming back for me. Snuggling against Rumil's chest I closed my eyes welcoming the peaceful darkness.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The company was met at the gates by Aragorn, the twins, Legolas, and Gimli who were immediately laden with the wounded. Aragorn directed those who were supporting the wounded to the rooms that had been prepared.

"Rumil what happened?" Aragorn asked over his shoulder as they made their way down the corridor.

Rumil sighed knowing the man was inquiring about my current condition. "She saved us at the end though it was with her 'gift'." Rumil informed the future king.

"There is a bed in there." Aragorn gestured to a room off to the right. "Stay with her until I return." 

Nodding Rumil opened the door to the small room and entered quickly. Striding over to the bed Rumil gently set the girl on the bed. With great care the elf began to strip Shealyn of the armor that she had clad herself in. Next he pulled off her boots and tunic before pulling the sheets up around her shoulders and brushed stray pieces of dark hair off her too pale face.

Several hours passed before Aragorn came in sleeves rolled up over his elbows. "Sorry I took so long. I was delayed. I was needed by the other healers." He spoke quickly coming to the bedside.

Resting his hand on her forehead he checked for sign of fever quickly before moving to the bruise on her cheek. "I know you are angry with her Aragorn for disobeying you but without her we would have brought back many more wounded or even dead." Rumil said wanting to break the tense silence.

Aragorn nodded not looking up from his inspection for anymore wounds. "Thank the Valar!" He whispered after a few moments with a sigh of relief.

"Is she unharmed?" Rumil asked stepping back away from the bed to give the ranger room.

"Other then the loss of energy and the bruise on her cheek she is fine." Aragorn replied sitting wearily in the chair by the bed.

"Can I get you anything mellon nin?" Rumil asked edging towards the door.

Aragorn looked up briefly at the blonde elf and smiled. "Go find Legolas and Gimli send them here." He said after a few moments.

"As you wish." Rumil said leaving the room quickly.

Aragorn sighed once more turning his attention back to the prone figure lying on the bed. Slipping his hand underneath the sheets he grasped the small hand that lay by her side and held it firmly in his own hand. With his free hand he lightly touched the large black and blue bruise that had formed on Shealyn's cheek wincing slightly at the thought of how she received it.

"I thought you were finished using great quantities of your 'gift' at Helms Deep Shealyn." He whispered quietly frustration filling his voice.

He was startled out of his thoughts when a knock was heard and the door slowly opened revealing Gimli, Legolas, the twins, and three worried looking hobbits. 

"Is she goin' to be ok?" Pippin asked finally speaking for everyone. 

The ranger silently nodded as seven visitors came in and made themselves comfortable. "The lass looks awfully pale Aragorn." Gimli stated matter-of-factly from where he stood at the foot of the bed. 

Everyone nodded their agreement as they looked on. "What happened Aragorn?" Sam asked anxiously.

"Shealyn disobeyed me and joined the party of men and elves that went in search of the orcs that escaped the battle. According to Rumil she killed most of the orcs protecting the men by blasting the enemy with lightning." Aragorn replied.

"This time it nearly killed her." Legolas spoke in a soft whisper.

************************************************************************

Early morning light spilled into the small crowded room causing me to wake. It took great effort just to open my eyes and when I did so it was far too painful to stand. Quickly I shut my eyes waited a few moments and cracked them open, slowly this time. The room in time came into focus and I glanced around. To my right there was a wash basin and a dresser with a mirror and to my left there was a nightstand. 

~Oh headache please go away~ I pleaded in my mind wincing at the pain behind my eyes. 

Soft snores alerted me to the others in the room making me stifle a giggle at the sight. Pippin lay curled up at the end of the bed careful of his wounds that I hadn't noticed before now. Gimli had also curled up but had stuck to the wall where he made a pillow out of his beard. The twins were sitting against the wall side by side sleeping in the Elven fashion. Legolas had pulled a chair to the right side of the bed and was sprawled in it. (very unprincely like if I might add)

I looked around the room once more and realized that I had no feeling in my left hand. After inspection I found Aragorn leaning forward in his chair with his arm on the bed with his head resting on them. My problem was he was holding my hand tightly as if he let go I would be lost to him. 

"Ara……… Aragorn." I rasped my throat very dry. 

The dark haired future king stirred from his sleep. Slowly he lifted his head and with his free hand rubbed his tired eyes before looking at me. 

"Shealyn you are awake!" He exclaimed sitting up and shifting into his healer mode.

Aragorn's exclamation woke the three present elves and they too became alert. They smiled stepping closer to the bed careful not to wake Pippin.

I was gently propped up and Aragorn placed a cup to my lips. "Drink." He ordered. 

Knowing I had no room to argue I swallowed the concoction slowly grimacing at the taste. "I'm sorry." I whispered softly.

"We are disappointed Shealyn." Aragorn said placing the cup on the table. "I forbid you to go but you go. You could have been killed. But we are proud of you for protecting the men."

Silence filled the room for several minutes. "We were all worried about you." Legolas said taking my other hand in his.

"What's goin' on?" Pippin asked from the end of the bed as he sat up rubbing his eyes.

"Hey Pip." I said weakly smiling when the hobbit's eyes nearly popped out of his head.

"You are awake Shealyn." Pippin cried happily as he crawled to me.

I was wrapped in a gentle hug. "I missed you." He whispered in my ear.

"Missed you to." I replied sleepily. 

"The lass is awake and no one has the decency to wake me?" Gimli grumbled where he stood up stretching before he approached the bed. 

"I believe we should let Shealyn rest." Aragorn said standing from his seat.

Everyone bid me to rest and quickly left the room except for Aragorn. "Are you hungry?" He asked sitting back down in the chair.

I nodded as he revealed a steaming bowl of broth from the fireplace and set it on the table. He then gently propped pillows behind my back and proceeded to feed me. ~God I feel so weak~ I thought between spoonfuls of the rich broth.

Neither of us spoke for we both understood each other.

"Sleep now." Aragorn whispered setting the now empty bowl down.

The future king stood and straightened the sheets around my body leaning down to kiss me on the forehead before picking the bowl back up and left the room. 

I weakly turned on my side closing my eyes and fell into a restful sleep.

***Hey guys I hope you enjoyed the chapter. With the site being down I was able to work constantly on the chapter and made it to 16 ½ pages. R&R! ***


	31. Recovering Energy

*** Hey guys I'm glad you like that last chapter. I totally forgot Rumil and Orophin can't understand Common so from now on their conversations are marked differently. Oh by the way as you noticed the title change. I was somewhat tired of Shealyn as the title. I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Erenriel the Elven Canuck: Hey thanks for the review. I had to put some humor into the story. Things happen don't worry. Hope you like!

Aislin: Thanks for the review and the constructive criticism. I really appreciate your honesty. As for all the mistakes you already emailed me and I'm happy that you found it better. I hope you like!

QTpie-pippinsgurl: Thanks for the review. I was goin' crazy without the site. Well I hope your withdrawal was taken care of. Here's the next chapter!

Saera: Thanks for the review. Yes it was long *chuckles*

Lady Death: Thank you for the review. I love you to. Was this soon enough!

Dara Maeko: Thank you for the review. I love the Aragorn/Shealyn relationship as well. You bounce too much. *giggles*

Cassie-bear01: Thank you for the review. I hope you enjoy!

kurleyhawk2: Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter!

anime princess: Thank you for the review. I knew Frodo and Sam were together, but I felt like Shealyn needed to see Sam who was resting while Frodo was with the healers. Thank you for pointing that out though. J 

Tara6: Hey I know how things get away from us. I'm glad you liked. Hope you enjoy this chapter! ***

The next morning I woke to the soft breeze coming through the window above my head. I tried to rise but pain raced through me as I lay myself back down. Once again dull pain raced through my already aching muscles as I propped myself gingerly up on my elbows and looked around the room to find it empty. 

"Oh why can't you just go away headache." I cursed under my breath.

Slowly I pulled myself into s sitting position pausing to ward off the wave of dizziness that washed over me. ~_Maybe this wasn't such a good idea~ I thought?_

Grabbing onto the headboard I pulled myself to my feet clutching tightly as my legs wobbled beneath me. Making my way over the chair I grabbed my boots and pulled them on with great difficulty. 

"Oh boy." I whispered as I swayed dangerously.

Holding the back of the chair I closed my eyes praying the room would stop moving so violently. I stayed where I was for several minutes until I felt whole again. When it finally stopped I picked up my long over tunic before stumbling to the door.

"I hope no one catches me." I whispered opening the door carefully peering into the corridor.

Opening the door further I took a few tentative steps out finding the hall empty. ~_Where is everyone_~ I thought slowly making my way along the wall stopping every few steps to listen for footsteps.

What are you doing out of bed Someone asked behind me. 

The voice caused me to freeze and my eyes widened as I turned around to face Rumil. His face was set in a stern frown something very similar to Haldir's expression. His arms were crossed over his chest as he looked down at me for an answer.

"I uh………" I stammered. I couldn't stay in that bed no longer Rumil……… I whispered in Sindarin. 

You should not be out of bed Shealyn. You are much too weak Rumil responded easily picking me up hauling me over his shoulder and carrying back the way I'd come.

Rumil put me down right now. I ordered using my best Haldir voice. 

No Shealyn Rumil said as he entered my room gently placing me on my temporary bed.

Sighing in defeat I allowed the blonde elf to remove my boots and pull the sheets around me. He then moved to the head of the bed and propped pillows behind me. I have not met anyone as stubborn as you Rumil commented as he helped me get comfortable.

I'm not that stubborn I said with a small giggle. Haldir is worse

Rumil smiled ruffling my hair. You are almost fluent in Sindarin. I am impressed.

I learn quickly I said with a smile but it vanished quickly.

What is wrong? Rumil leaning forward in the chair that he sat in.

I closed my eyes and sighed. I had to learn quickly I replied quietly. If I didn't learn things quickly I would be dead

Was this due to your capture? Rumil quietly asked taking hold of my hand.

I nodded sadly looking up to the ceiling fighting back tears. Without a word Rumil pulled me into a hug gently rubbing my back as I buried my face in the folds of the elf's tunic.

Are you alright now? He asked after a few minutes.

Yes Rumil I am alright now I whispered finally composing myself.

Are you hungry? He asked as he rose from his chair and headed to the door.

I nodded silently looking at the Lorien elf with wonder. Then I will return shortly He said leaving the room and closing the door behind him.

Leaning back against the pillows I sighed closing my eyes against the throbbing headache. My fingers slowly made my way up to my temples and rubbed them hoping it would help.

"Are you alright Shealyn?" A concerned voice asked from the door.

Opening my eyes I turned my head to the door to find Aragorn, Legolas, and the twins standing there. "Hey guys." I whispered ignoring Aragorn's question. 

The three elves and man came into the room and sat down close to the bed. Aragorn sat down on the bed taking my hand in his and smiled. "Shealyn why do you make us worry so?" He questioned while the other three nodded their agreement.

I shrugged smiling slightly." I don't know why." I said struggling to sit up straighter. 

Aragorn leaned forward helping me sit up while Legolas took the pillows and rearranged them behind me. "Thank you." I whispered.

The two smiled as they sat back down. Not a minute passed when a look of disappointment flickered across Aragorn's face.

"Why Shealyn?" he asked quietly. "Why did you lie Shealyn to me……… to us about the hunt?" He corrected himself. "And then run off when I forbid you to go?" I didn't miss the hurt in his voice.

"I felt that I needed to go." I said barely above a whisper.

I looked to Elladan and smiled. "When you studied me the day I left I thought for sure you were goin' to catch me." I admitted.

A small smile appeared on the elf's face, but vanished as quickly as it had come. "I should have checked." He said. "I had a strong feeling that you were the 'boy' that I saw that day, but ignored it."

"You should have seen Aragorn after we found you missing." Elrohir stated sitting on the edge of the bed.

My eyes grew wide when I noticed a blush creep across the ranger's cheeks as he looked down at his feet. (A/N: So not king like *giggles*) I pulled the sheets off my body and scrambled into his lap hugging him as tightly as I could. "That alone makes me feel wanted." I stated matter-of-factly.

The 'men' chuckled clapping me on the shoulder lightly as Aragorn helped me back under the covers. 

"I don't know what I'd do without you guys." I said a moment later.

The four calmed themselves while a serious look presented itself on each face. "You are right Shealyn." Legolas said "but you are forgetting something." 

My brow knit in confusion. "What is that Legolas?" I asked.

"You have become our sanity." The elf answered.

As I thought about it a yawn escaped my lips which neither the elves nor the ranger missed. "Shealyn you are still in need of rest." Elrohir stated firmly as he and the others rose bidding her good day before leaving the room. 

~_I really scared them this time_~ I thought after they left.

My head resting on the pillows I opened my memory and sifted through the events of my life realizing I was lucky to have had certain people in my life. My family, Walker and the gang, The X-Men and now the remainder of the Fellowship plus their friends.

***Flashback***

Books and notebooks were strewn all over my half of the desk as I struggled to keep focused on Romeo and Juliet, but seriously that was a joke. In frustration I slammed the thick text book and stood up and stretched. "I'll never get this." I sighed falling backwards onto my bed lacing my fingers behind my head.

"Shealyn what are you doin'?" Jubilee asked coming into the room a moment later.

"Studying." I sighed propping myself up to watch the older girl walk across the room to the desk.

"Yeah sure." Jubilee said picking up the text looking at me with a raised eyebrow.

"I don't get it." I told her as I stood and moved back to the desk. 

Jubilee laughed clapping me on the shoulder and sitting me down pulling the text onto her lap. "I'll help you." She said leafing through the pages until she found the right page. "Alright………"

For the rest of the evening Jubilee helped me understand the passage. 

~For all those times you stood by me  
  


For all the truth that you made me see  
  


For all the joy you brought to my life  
  


For all the wrong that you made right  
  


For every dream you made come true  
  


For all the love I found in you  
  


I'll be forever thankful baby  
  


You're the one who held me up  
  


Never let me fall  
  


You're the one who saw me through it all~  
  


The words flowed through my mind as I listened to Jubilee recite the play using different voices for different characters

  
~You were my strength when I was weak  
  


You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
  


You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
  


You saw the best there was in me  
  


Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
  


You gave me faith 'cause you believed  
  


I'm everything I am  
  


Because you loved me  
  


  
You gave me wings and made me fly  
  


You touched my hand I could touch the sky  
  


I lost my faith, you gave it back to me  
  


You said no star was out of reach  
  


You stood by me and I stood tall  
  


I had your love I had it all  
  


I'm grateful for each day you gave me  
  


Maybe I don't know that much  
  


But I know this much is true  
  


I was blessed because I was loved by you  
  


  
You were my strength when I was weak  
  


You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
  


You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
  


You saw the best there was in me  
  


Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
  


You gave me faith 'cause you believed  
  


I'm everything I am  
  


Because you loved me  
  


  
You were always there for me  
  


The tender wind that carried me  
  


A light in the dark shining your love into my life  
  


You've been my inspiration  
  


Through the lies you were the truth  
  


My world is a better place because of you  
  


  
You were my strength when I was weak  
  


You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
  


You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
  


You saw the best there was in me  
  


Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
  


You gave me faith 'cause you believed  
  


I'm everything I am  
  


Because you loved me  
  


  
You were my strength when I was weak  
  


You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
  


You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
  


You saw the best there was in me  
  


Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
  


You gave me faith 'cause you believed  
  


I'm everything I am  
  


Because you loved me  
  


  
I'm everything I am  
  


Because you loved me~ (A/N: Because you loved me belongs to Celine Dion and company)

***End Flashback***

The song warmed my heart as I lay there remembering old times. ~_The power of a song_~ I thought as I rolled over and fell asleep

************************************************************************

Several days passed before Aragorn deemed me well enough to leave the bed and then I was still escorted everywhere.

"Aragorn why can't I go anywhere alone?" I asked becoming clearly frustrated with my friend as we walked down the corridor.

Aragorn didn't answer and it dawned on me just then. ~They don't trust me to be alone do they~ I asked myself anger welling up inside.

"We don't want to see you get hurt little one." Aragorn spoke softly.

How many times had I heard that in the past? I was angry but I knew they were only looking out for me.

"Too late for that." I murmured slipping my hand into his. "I'm sorry."

"There is nothing to be sorry about Shealyn. Truth be told I acted the same way when I was younger." He stated gently squeezing my hand.

"Really now go on tell me." I demanded curious of what the man walking beside me got into as a kid.

"Maybe another time." He replied. "We are leaving for Gondor in the morning there are many preparations to get through."

"Can I do anything to help?" I asked eagerly.

"No Shealyn you are still on the mend. Prepare your belongings." He answered patting my shoulder before he walked away.

I was fuming now as I watched the ranger walk away. "He makes me so mad." I murmured turning and walking to my borrowed room.

Wearily I leaned against the inside of my door rubbing my hands together in preparation of the next big move. 

When I turned towards the bed I noticed a package lying on the bed. Cocking my head in confusion I approached the bed hesitantly picking it up searching for any tag or writing and the only thing I came up with was something written in the top right hand corner

_Shealyn _was written in elvish runes.

Gently I pulled the corner of the package and pushed aside the cloth that covered the object. My eyes grew wide as I recognized the book that I held in my hands. It was the journal that Lord Elrond had given to me while I was recovering after the Council. 

I opened the journal leafing through the pages until I found the last entry the night before we left Rivendell. ~_I left this there. How did it get here~ I thought?_

***Flashback***

I quietly knocked on the study door and opened it when I heard 'Come in'. 

"You wanted to see me Lord Elrond?" I questioned as I stepped into the room.

"Ah yes Shealyn come in." Elrond beckoned motioning to a nearby chair. "I wished to give you this." He said handing me a small parcel.

"What is it?" I asked tuning the box around inspecting the wrapping.

Gingerly I unwrapped the package revealing a leather bound journal with an ink well and quill pen. I stared at the gift completely awed.

"I can't………" I began to say only to have Elrond hold up his hand.

"I believe this journal will be good for you." He said standing up behind his desk.

"Thank you sir." I whispered. "I'll see you at dinner." I added backing towards the door. 

Elrond smiled and nodded as I opened the door and quickly left thanking him once more.

*** End of Flashback ***

Shrugging I turned to a new page and then found ink and a quill pen and sat down and began to write.

_April 13, 3019__ of the Third Age_

_It has been awhile since I have written in something. We traveled many weeks where we came upon a place called Hollin. The ground was littered with rock and stone. I remember it clearly now. Boromir insisted on teaching Merry and Pippin swordplay. Gandalf and Gimli argued over which path we should take while Legolas patrolled the area nearby. Sam made Frodo eat somethin' as they watched the three spar close to Gandalf. Aragorn and I sat close to the spar giving instructions every so often. Then the birds came or as Legolas called then Crebain from __Dublin__. After they left Gandalf thought it wise to go over Caradhras. _

_We tried to cross the mountain, but Saruman had other plans. He practically brought down the mountain on us. When I was buried under the snow I got hit on the head by a piece of the mountain delaying our journeying by a day. Frodo then decided we needed to go through the mines of Moria._

_It took us a couple of days to get down the mountain and then to find the door. Gandalf forgot how to open the doors so we sat there to wait a few hours until Frodo figured out that there was a riddle, the password Mellon. _

_When the doors opened we entered only to find the remains of Gimli's kin. We fled quickly but Pippin and Merry had disturbed the Watcher that lay hidden in the lake outside the walls. It attacked grabbing Frodo and myself intending to eat us. Aragorn, Boromir, and Legolas came to our rescue. We ran back into the mines moments before the Watcher caved the door leaving us but one choice. We had to go through the mines. Days passed before we found the tomb of Gimli's cousin Balin. Gandalf read to us from a journal and Pippin accidentally knocked over a skeleton, bucket, and chain down into the well. The orcs heard it and attacked us bringing their cave troll with them._

_The fight was intense and Frodo was almost stabbed through by a spear. I was stabbed in the stomach by an orc. We ran out of the room and down the long dark corridor only to be surrounded by orcs. They were ready to close in on us when we heard an earth shaking growl. The orcs scattered leaving us to run to the bridge of the Khazad-dun. We barely made it across when Gandalf stopped facing the Balrog sending him into darkness but not before taking the wizard with it. _

_The others in the Fellowship were devastated. Aragorn thought it wise to leave immediately, but my wound stopped us for a moment. We reached Lothlorien where I was on the verge of dying, but as you can tell I am alive. Lady Galadriel helped me contact the X-Men. _

_We stayed in Lothlorien with the permission of the Lady for a month. I was healed and the Fellowship rested. On parting the Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel presented us with gifts. Mine was a necklace with a lightning pendant. _

_Following the Anduin we traveled eleven days until we reached Amon Hen. I can still remember that day quite clearly. It was days before my twelfth birthday. Boromir I had noticed was acting strangely and when Frodo disappeared he did as well. Everyone else went on a search for them but the Uruk-hai attacked. When I heard Boromir's horn I swear my heart skipped a beat as I fought my way to him. But I was too late Aragorn was finishing off the archer and Boromir lay against a tree, three arrows sticking out of him. He called to me and there he died with Aragorn and I by his side. _

_Grieving we prepared his body and sent it over the falls in honor. The orcs had taken Merry and Pippin towards Isengard. Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, and I ran for three days until we came upon Éomer and his men on the plains of Rohan. He had told us that they destroyed the orcs leaving none alive. We were presented with two horses and we mounted galloping towards the orcs. _

_After searching the area Aragorn miraculously found signs of the hobbits and we followed them into Fangorn forest. In the end we didn't find the two but found Gandalf which was quite surprising. _

_Gandalf explained what had happened then preceded to take us to Edoras to see King Théoden. Though when we arrived I sensed evil there. As we entered the throne room we met Grima Wormtongue. The greasy man was in the league with Saruman and was poisoning the king's mind. Gandalf cast the evil out of the king and Wormtongue was cast out of the city. _

_Plans were made quickly and the next day we headed out to Helms Deep with everyone. Along the way the company was attacked by warg riders. Théoden sent his niece, Éowyn on ahead with the people. The battle was quick, but somewhere during the scuffle we lost Aragorn over the cliff. We feared him dead, but I had passed out from a head wound right afterwards. I woke at Helms Deep and mourned the loss plus getting into a fight with Éomer. Later we had a surprise. Aragorn arrived, tired, wet, but very much alive_

I paused in my writing tears welling up in my eyes as I remembered that day when Aragorn was thought dead. Looking down at the journal thoughts raced through my mind as I began to write once more.

_That night we fought the enemy on the walls of Helm Deep. I jumped off the wall and blasted the orcs with my lightning bolts. The elves of Lothlorien had joined the battle and we were victorious. The use of my power wasted my energy so I was left at the Deep with the elves while Aragorn and the others left with Gandalf to visit Saruman at Isengard. _

_After their return to Helms Deep we headed out on our way to Gondor. Along the way the Lothlorien elves departed to return home and the rangers arrived along with the twin sons of Elrond._

_We split once more with Théoden this time and the rangers headed through the Path of the Dead. Once out of the path we boarded three black ships that took us to Gondor. We aided those already present and became victorious once again. Later I found out that we had lost Théoden. Merry and Éowyn went up against the witch-king and won though both were wounded. _

_Aragorn, the twins, and any present healer spent many hours taking care of the wounded. Couple of days later I went to visit Faramir, brother of Boromir. I relived our journey to him and had to leave before I broke down. Aragorn found me later and held me as I sobbed. _

_A couple of days later we left for Mordor. Everyone fought bravely and we won, Frodo destroyed the ring. The war now over we headed to Ithilien to heal the wounded. Frodo and Sam came down from __Mount__Doom__ where Aragorn healed then and we were reunited. The leaders then decided that a party should be sent out to finish off the last orcs that had fled the battle. I joined this  party even though Aragorn forbid it. _

_As we fought I was forced to use my power to protect the men. I used to much and I was weakened severely. I woke up couple of days ago and scolded by Aragorn. We are leaving soon to get back to Gondor so I will close the passage here._

_Shealyn_

Closing the journal I sighed looking up at the ceiling _~That should sum up the journey~ I thought._

Placing the journal on the chair I dove under the covers. Closing my eyes I smiled. We had succeeded. With that thought I fell into a peaceful sleep.

************************************************************************

The next morning I woke before dawn and got up to prepare for departure. I stood stretching my aching muscles pulling a dark pair of leggings and a white shirt out of the dresser. Dressing carefully I then found a pair of socks and pulled them. I grabbed my boots from the corner and pulled them on accidentally falling backwards onto the bed.

Giggling at my momentary clumsiness I spotted the leather bound journal on the chair and carefully picked it up. 

Moments later I was startled by a soft knock on the door, but I recovered quickly. "Come in." I called placing the journal on the bed to stand a greet the person.

"Are you ready Shealyn?" Legolas asked coming into the room.

"Yup!" I responded placing the journal into my bag before shouldering it.

Legolas held out his hand and I took it allowing him to lead me down the corridor, out the door, and mounting my very own horse.

I smiled at Aragorn who mounted Hasufel beside me calling over his shoulder to those who followed that we were leaving.

************************************************************************

Time slowly passed us by with Legolas and Gimli entertaining me with stories of their homes. I was unusually quiet during these times and of course Legolas questioned me on it.

"Are you alright Shealyn?" Legolas asked quietly. "You have not been yourself since we left Ithilien." 

I looked over at the elf forcing a smile on my face. "I am fine Legolas." I whispered staring straight ahead.

"Shealyn I know you lie." Legolas replied never taking his eyes off of me.

Not knowing what else to do I dropped my head closing my eyes. "I'm scared Legolas." I finally whispered. 

"Why would you be scared?" He inquired with a raised eyebrow concern written on his faced.

"The war is over Legolas." I stated. "I know I am to live with Aragorn and I want to, but I'm scared that the others in Gondor won't accept me."

Legolas laughed ruffling my hair. "Is that what made you so unnaturally quiet these past days?" he asked.

Smiling I nodded my head wondering why I thought that no one would like me.

"That must have been a stupid worry huh?" I said a blush creeping across my cheeks.

"No Shealyn." Legolas responded after a moment. "If I was in your position I would be worrying about the same thing."

"Thanks Legolas." I murmured.

"You are welcome."

My eyes wandered over the terrain catching the beauty of it all until I was brought out of my thoughts as I heard people cheer. We had arrived and those in the city were congratulating us on the victory. 

The White city was beyond beauty as we made our way through the streets. Leaning back in the saddle I glanced up at the enormous palace. "Shealyn!" 

I lowered my head finding that the others had dismounted and Aragorn was waiting patiently by my side. Smiling I held out my arms and Aragorn pulled me off my mount.

Silently I took Aragorn's hand allowing him to lead me inside. 

*** I know that was a lousy chapter, but I was drawing a blank. Sorry for the delay I was at freshman camp the past three days. A lot will be goin' on in the next coupla weeks so I'm not sure when the next update will be. R&R! *** 


	32. The Wedding of the Age

*** Hey guys here's another chapter. I have no clue what goes on now, but I'll try my best.

Tara6: Thanks for the review. You'll see what happens next. I hope you like!

Hanya the Bloody Angel: Of course Shealyn was bad, but she was forgiven. I love her bond with the others. The tale maybe coming to an end but I think I might have a sequel starting after the A/A kids are born. I hope you like! 

Betsy: Thank you for the compliment. I'm glad you liked the journal entry. I hope you like!

Saera: Thank you for the review. I hope you enjoy!

Aislin2: Thank you for the review. Truthfully I never read the books, but I found out in the different fics. I was somewhat bewildered by that. It was Shealyn, and then I named it Shadows of the Past on eff.net. There were too many stories named that on ff.net. Too bad ME doesn't have all those nice aspirins, they would be so helpful. Of course Rumil will give the looks back to his brother. Sorry about the A/N's in the middle of the chapters. Slip of the tongue when I said remainder. Celine Dion is not and never will be on my fav list. In fact that is the only song I like. I had a need to show her immature side. I mean she can't act grown up all the time. The conversation with Legolas wasn't that great like you said. Sometimes I have a hard time with dialogue. Thank you for your patience with me. I worked to make this chapter better. I hope you like!

Yami Dragoness: Thank you for the review. Also thank you for the compliments I really and truly appreciate it. I hope you enjoy!

kurleyhawk2: Thank you for the review and compliment. Yes I know it was slow, but needed. Anybody can write well. Just need practice is all. I hope you like! 

Dara Maeko: I'm glad you liked that chapter. I still believe you bounce too much, but oh well. I hope you like!

Maria: I'm very glad you like my story. Though I am confused on 'a little less language'? I hope you like this chapter!

Cassie-bear01: Thank you for the review. I'm glad you liked. Don't worry she is staying. I hope you like! 

QTpie-pippinsgurl: Thank you for the review. I'm glad you liked. I hope you enjoy this chapter! ***

Warm sunlight touched my skin as I walked silently through the palace gardens lost in thought. Journal in hand I sat on one of the stone benches opening to a new page.

_July 15, 3019__ of the Third Age_

_The weeks following the war have been pretty uneventful except for Aragorn's crowning. Lord Elrond and Arwen arrived here sometime in June. I can't remember how many times the two love birds disappeared after a meal, I sort of lost count. _

_Today Aragorn and Arwen will be married. Excitement is definitely everywhere you turn. I was chosen to be one of Arwen's bridesmaids in fact her maid of honor and of course I accepted. _

_Arwen thought it would be a good idea that I have a handmaiden. I cringe at the very thought of her. Zayn is a woman in her late twenties and is anything but a maiden. Ever since I met her she has been hateful and rough with me, but every time I try to approach Arwen or Aragorn they say not now Shealyn. I don't know what to do now._

_Oh Valar there's only two hours left. I need to go now._

_Shealyn_

Quickly closing the journal I stood up and brushed the seat of my pants before dashing off. The halls were decorated with white satin bows and beautiful flowers. Elves were rushing here and there with loaded arms.

"Miss Shealyn running late are we?" My handmaiden Zayn snapped as I entered my room.

I looked up at the hateful blonde haired woman and put on my best smile and apologetic look. "I'm sorry Zayn I didn't mean to be late." I replied sweetly.

"Come." The woman ordered pushing me towards the bath. "Once they are married you are to become a proper lady." Zayn said when I was in the bath.

~_Like hell I'll be a lady_~ I thought as the woman roughly washed my hair. 

"You know Zayn I can wash myself." I muttered swatting her hands away.

The woman scowled but did not heed my wish. "Lady Arwen told me to make sure you were ready in time." She said taking a bucket of water and pouring it over my head. "Get out." She ordered grabbing my upper arm and forcing me out of the bath tub.

"Ouch!" I hissed wrenching my arm from her grasp and glared at Zayn. "Get out of here." I yelled.

Zayn glared at me before going to the door swearing under her breath. "Good riddance." I muttered sitting on the edge of the bed and stared at the dress that hung on the wardrobe door.

~_Bloody hell_~ I thought. ~_Dresses and me don't mix_~ Groaning I fell backwards on the bed.

Slowly I pulled myself up and went to the dress pulling it down. The dress was pearly blue color with shear sleeves with matching slippers. Laying these on the bed I went to my dresser and found the proper undergarments. I quickly slipped them on before I picked the dress back up. Gagging I pulled the skirts on over my head and straightened it once it was on. 

I went to the vanity and picked up my hairbrush and sat down to start brushing my hair. I smiled thinking about the last wedding I had attended, Scott and Jean's.

***_Flashback_***

"……… and you may kiss the bride." The preacher announced closing the book and spreading his arms joyously.

Jean and Scott's lips met and they kissed. "Mr. Logan?" I asked quietly beside him.

"Yeah kid the kiss shows the world that they are married." The gruff man answered before I asked the question.

Jubilee giggled from on the other side of Logan. Throughout the whole ceremony I had asked Logan numerous questions.

"Come on Wolvie give her a break." Jubilee replied. "The girl has never been to a weddin' before."

A grin spread on the man's face as he pulled Jubilee and I closer to him. "Lets go you two the party is startin' soon………" Logan said before turning to me. "After someone gets married they have a party to celebrate it." He explained before I could question it.

Logan led us down the aisle and to his red jeep that stood out like a sore thumb with all the black and white cars and limos. "Hop in." He ordered as he revved the engine.

Effortlessly Logan guided the jeep out of the church parking lot and turned left heading to the Ritz Carleton Hotel downtown. 

************************************************************************

The party was in full swing by the time the newly weds arrived. I sat alone at the table watching the dance floor with curiosity. 

"And now Jean and Scott will have their first dance as newly weds." The D.J. announced in his microphone. 

Everyone cleared the floor and the two came through the crowd. Jean, I noticed was absolutely radiant in her off the shoulder wedding dress with gorgeous golden jewelry. Scott also seemed to shine, or maybe it was his ruby quartz sunglasses reflecting the light from the disco ball.

The soft music began and I saw Jean smile softly as Scott took her into his arms. The two swayed gently to the lyrics of a John Michael Montgomery love song which Bobby had volunteered to sing, sort of like a present. I was completely amazed by the whole thing that I half registered in my mind that someone was pulling me onto the dance floor for the next song.

I looked up into the soft brown eyes of Jamie, a boy slightly older then I. "Here I'll teach you how to dance squirt." He said as we moved as one across the dance floor.

I danced the night away completely enjoying it as the older boys swung me around in different dances. 

Close to one in the morning I became drowsy, stumbling over my own feet. Logan rose from his chair in the corner and gently picked me up. "I'm goin' home." He announced to Xavier.

"Alright Logan." The Professor said. "Make sure she bathes before going to bed." He added.

Logan winced and turned to glare at the older man who chuckled lightly. I closed my eyes smiling.

The last that I remember was the revving engine of Logan's red Jeep.

***End of Flashback***

Easily plaiting my hair I stood in front of a mirror to inspect myself. ~_I guess this is alright_~ I reasoned as I looked at my reflection.

Turning to leave something in my reflection caused me to stop. On my upper left arm a large black and blue bruise in the shape of a hand was visible through the sheer fabric of my sleeve.

~_Zayn went too far_~ I thought as I turned and left the room. 

Halfway down the hall I slowed to a stop hearing someone pacing in a room to my right. Pressing an ear to the door I realized it was Aragorn. Slowly I opened the door a little and peered inside. 

Aragorn was in the middle of the room pacing back and forth muttering under his breath. His wedding robes swished around his booted feet and I spied his crown lying on the bed nearby.

"Aragorn………" I whispered entering the room, quietly closing the door behind me. 

The man didn't look up and continued to pace. I smirked as I stood there watching the man I regarded as my father seeing the anxiety on his face. 

"Aragorn?" I questioned a little louder stepping forward and grabbing his arm causing him to stop pacing.

Startled he looked at me with question in his gray-blue eyes. "Aragorn quit worrying so much you'll make yourself sick." I said guiding him over to the bed where I forced him to sit.

I pulled a chair closer to the bed and sat down in front of him. "I am not worrying, Shealyn." He stated-matter-of-factly.

Sighing I raised an eyebrow that clearly said, _'give up I know you are lying'_

"I know what you worry about." I stated.

"Oh really now?" He jested. 

"You're getting' cold feet." I said leaning forward to rest my elbows on my knees.

Confusion flickered across his features. "I am confused Shealyn." 

"It's a sayin' they have back home." I replied. "It means that the bride or groom is having doubts about the upcoming marriage."

Aragorn's tired eyes closed and he rubbed at them with his hands. "I still believe Arwen should go with her people to Valinor." He finally whispered. 

Chuckling I shook my head. "Aragorn, I may not have seen many happy times in my short life but one thing I am certain of." I began pausing only to collect my thoughts. "I believe Arwen is making the right choice. There is such a thing called soul mates, and you my friend I believe have found just that." Leaning forward I took his hand with both of mine. "The first time I saw you with Arwen I felt something. There is a bond between you two that is so great that I believe that this was your fate."

The king just looked at me completely stunned. "Further more with that said I believe that you and Arwen need to go through with this." I finished.

Silence descended upon us for several minutes before a smile graced Aragorn's lips and he pulled me into a tight embrace. "Are you certain you are not an elf?" He enquired. "For your wisdom has challenged their own."

"I assure you Aragorn that I am no elf." I responded my voice muffled by the fabrics of his robe.

Chuckling Aragorn pulled me back to look at me clearly. "You look stunning." He said astonished looking me over approvingly.

His eyes stopped wandering suddenly and darkened. "Who did this to you?" He asked, gently pushing my left sleeve up to inspect the bruise.

"Today is your day Aragorn. We'll talk about it later." I responded.

"I will accept that answer, but know that we will be discussing this later on little one." He replied seriously pulling me back into a hug.

_'Knock, knock'_

"Come in." Aragorn called.

"Aragorn are you ready?" Legolas asked as he entered the room and approached us.

"Yes my friend I am ready." Aragorn replied with resolve.

He walked back over to the bed and picked up his crown, gently placing it on his head. "May I have the honor of escorting you young maiden?" He asked holding out his arm.

"Certainly your majesty." I replied linking arms with him. "Care to join us Prince Legolas?" I questioned in a fake noble voice.

Legolas smiled and took my other arm as we left the room. To anyone who didn't know us the scene probably looked quite odd to them. It's not everyday that you see a king, a girl, and a prince arm in arm.

As we arrived at the doors to the throne room we separated. Legolas joined the groomsmen and I went to the bridesmaids while Aragorn slowly made his way up the aisle. 

"Shealyn?" I turned around to see who had called my name and found Arwen standing before me.

Her silk off the shoulder wedding dress framed her lithe body and billowed at the waist. The veil was accented by small pearl beads. Arwen's crown gleamed in the light. 

"Shealyn?" She questioned again.

I shook my head to come back to reality to glance up at her. "Yes Arwen?" I asked quietly.

"I wished to give you something." She said bringing something from behind her back. "It belonged to my mother but I wish for you to have it, for keeping Aragorn safe." 

Gently she took my right hand and clasped a bracelet on my wrist. I looked down at it in awe as she stood back and smiled. I recognized the chain as mithril, but what caught my eye was the pendant that hung on it. A small silver star hung in the middle shining brightly.

"Thank you Arwen." I whispered as I hugged her. 

"You are welcome young one." Arwen replied.

An elderly man walked in. "Places everyone." He called out as much as his dignity would allow.

Silently we lined up and the orchestra provided by the elves began to play their version of the wedding songs that I had heard back home. 

"Are you nervous?" Legolas asked quietly as we linked arms and walked down the aisle.

~_Of course Legolas I'm nervous. Arwen asked me to be her maid of honor, a position that I have never heard that a twelve year old has ever had in the my world_~ I thought placing a smile on my lips.

"No I'm not nervous Legolas." I whispered back before we separated at the end of the aisle.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Aragorn smile at me before he turned to watch the door open revealing Arwen. I smiled seeing Arwen and her father in the doorway. The orchestra elves changed the tune and everyone rose to their feet. 

The two made their way down the aisle with slow practiced steps until Arwen and Aragorn were standing side by side. 

Lord Elrond released his daughter's arm and moved to face the entire congregation. The ceremony went beautifully just as I had remembered Jean and Scott's wedding back home.

************************************************************************

Sitting to Arwen's left at the high table I watched the guests with mild interest as my thoughts wandered to my present for the two. I leaned forward and picked up my wine goblet and brought it to my lips taking a small sip of the sweet wine.

"Shealyn are you alright?" Arwen asked from beside me.

Snapping out of it I looked over at the woman and smile. "Yes Arwen I'm alright." I responded. "Arwen I wanted to present you with your gift. I was told by my people of this personal tradition at home and I wish to share it."

Arwen nodded rising to her feet and gesturing for silence. The noise level dropped immediately and all eyes turned to the queen. "I have an announcement to make." She said in her soft melodic voice. "My young friend, Shealyn wishes to present my husband and myself with her wedding present to us." She announced taking her seat once again. 

Smiling I stood and moved over to the band. "I need your help." I told them. 

"Of course just give us a few lines and we'll be able to follow." The lead elf responded.

I sung the first few lines of the song and the people nodded telling me that they could do this.

"Alright………" I announced turning to face the guests. "For those of you who do not know me I am Shealyn Lee Mitchell. I hail from a different world and in that world my family and friends had a tradition at weddings. The couple usually has a song that they both like for the newlyweds first dance together. At my first wedding someone sang that song for the couple as a gift. Since I don't know any songs from Middle-Earth I chose a song that I liked from back home."

Turning to the high table I smiled. "Aragorn, Arwen come to the dance floor please." I announced.

The two rose and Aragorn offered his arm to Arwen as they came around the table to the dance floor. Turning to the band I motioned for them to start.

_"It's amazing how you can speak right to my heart   
  
_

_Without saying a word you can light up the dark   
  
_

_Try as I may I could never explain   
  
_

_What I hear when you don't say a thing   
  
_

Aragorn pulled Arwen close and they began to sway gently to the lyrics. All the guests made a large circle around the bride and groom to dance around them._  
  
_

_The smile on your face lets me know that you need me   
  
_

_There's a truth in your eyes sayin' you'll never leave me   
  
_

_The touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall   
  
_

_You say it best when you say nothing at all   
  
_

_  
  
_

_All day long I can hear people talking out loud   
  
_

_But when you hold me near, you drown out the crowd   
  
_

_Old Mr. Webster could never define   
  
_

_What's being said between your heart and mine   
  
_

_  
  
_

_The smile on your face lets me know that you need me   
  
_

_There's a truth in your eyes sayin' you'll never leave me   
  
_

_The touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall   
  
_

_You say it best when you say nothing at all   
  
_

_  
  
_

_The smile on your face lets me know that you need me   
  
_

_There's a truth in your eyes sayin' you'll never leave me   
  
_

_The touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall   
  
_

_You say it best when you say nothing at all."_ (A/N: This belongs to Alison Krauss and Union Station)

As the song ended the dancers stopped, applauding me. I stepped away from the band and curtsied before I walked to the couple who both hugged me. "Thank you little one." Aragorn whispered.

"You are welcome." I answered quickly moving to the table and took a seat.

"That was wonderful Merry cried as he and Pippin approached me. 

I blushed at the hobbit's appraisal sinking further into my seat. "Oh come on Shealyn dance with us." Pippin said taking hold of my hand as he and Merry pulled me to my feet guiding me to the dance floor.

Passed between the four hobbits then to Legolas and the others I spent the night dancing with everyone. As a song died away the band leader turned to the guests with a smile on his face. "Now I know there are many fathers here who brought their daughters and I ask of you to come forth for the father-daughter dance that will be the start of the end of the celebration tonight or should I say this morning." Guests chuckled at the last part as fathers and daughters came to the middle. 

I sat back watching those who gathered and sighed. ~_This bites. I don't have a………~_

"Shealyn………" I looked up to find Aragorn standing before me. "I know you are not my daughter, but I would be honored if you'd dance with me." He said quietly holding out his hand for me.

"We will never be blood Aragorn, but I would be glad to be your daughter." I replied slipping my right hand into his.

Aragorn led me to the dance floor and we began to dance. He was silent for a time lost in thought. His eyes looked down at me and he smiled. "Shealyn I wanted to tell you something important." He said causing me to look up with my full attention. 

"Yes Aragorn." I prodded gently.

"Arwen and I have discussed this and we both agree." He answered.

"Both agree to what?" I questioned curiously.

"We wish to make you part of our family, Shealyn." Aragorn replied.

A huge smile broke out on my face and I proceeded to hug him tightly. "Thank you." I whispered hugging him tighter.

************************************************************************

After the last melody ended and the guests bid farewell Aragorn glanced around the room seeing Legolas and Gimli walking towards him.

"Goodnight Aragorn, I must retire." Gimli stated clasping the king's forearm.

"I must follow Gimli's example." Legolas added.

Aragorn nodded clasping Legolas on the shoulder. "Goodnight my friends." He said.

Once the two were gone Aragorn once again searched the room. "Who do you search for my love?" Arwen's soft voice asked from beside him. 

Aragorn smiled at his wife. "I search for Shealyn." He answered.

"She is at the table my love." Arwen replied pointing to the girl who was slumped forward in her chair.

The two crossed the room quietly and approached the table. Shealyn's head rested lightly on her arm and her eyes were closed, her breathing regular. "This must have worn her out." Aragorn chuckled as he bent down and pulled the girl upright.

Looping her arms around his neck Aragorn picked the young girl up. Almost immediately Shealyn's legs wrapped around Aragorn's waist, her head resting on his shoulder as she sighed in her sleep.

Arwen smiled motioning for her husband to follow. Minutes later they arrived at Shealyn's chambers and they entered quietly so as to not disturb the sleeping child. Aragorn sat her sleeping form on the bed holding her up until Arwen took hold. Turning his back Aragorn waited until Arwen called to him in a whisper.

Shealyn was now clothed in a white night shirt as Aragorn pulled the sheets down on the bed and gently placed the sleeping girl under the covers. "Sleep soundly little one." Arwen whispered as she came forward and kissed Shealyn's cheek.

The girl whimpered shifting slightly in her sleep. Smiling Aragorn brushed strands of raven hair from her face before leaning forward and kissing her forehead softly. "Goodnight little one." He whispered as he stood.

The couple stood silently and watched the young girl for several moments before Arwen slipped her hand into her husband's leading him out the door and toward their chamber, an impish smile gracing her fair face.

*** Hey guys not a super long chapter but somewhat long. I hope you liked it! R&R please! ***


	33. The Evil Handmaiden

*** Hey guys I know you've been waitin' to see what happens to Zayn. Just a reminder only Shealyn and Zayn belong to me So here you go. Enjoy!

Hanya the Bloody Angel: Hey thanks for the review. Yeah Arwen and Aragorn will feel awful about it but just wait. I promise I will contact you if I decide on a sequel though if I do it could take some time considering college is but a few weeks away. I hope you enjoy!

Aislin2: Hey thanks for the review. I guess its my 'gift' to write without perfect knowledge. Yeah it would help if you knew that you'd be sent to ME. Personally the most I'd want is not to be an elf or fall madly in love with anyone, have no CP, decent with a sword but not MS-like, and maybe a book or two. I can't lie well so I try not to; therefore it causes me to tell the brutal truth sometimes. Sorry about that little disappearing thing with A/A couldn't think of anything. Actually I didn't think about what was 'up Zayn's butt' rest assured she will be punished. Answer: its after the Phoenix thing I think. Honestly I can't remember when they got married. In my family when we had weddings the kids were allowed a very small amount of wine or Champaign so I put it in for Shealyn. Yup I thought it would be cute for Shealyn to dance with the hobbits and actually I got the father-daughter dance from the movie What a Girl Wants. She's still a minor so I thought the best person to adopt her was Aragorn don't ya agreeJ. You'll have to read and find out what happens to Zayn. If I was her I would run. I hope you like!

Saera: Thanks for the review. I wrote more enjoy!

Dara Maeko: Thank you for the review. You know as well as I all good stories need to end somewhere but don't worry I plan on a sequel to be added. Enjoy!

Erenriel the Elven Canuck: Thanks for the review. There has to be pure fluff sometime. I hope you like!

saiyan-girl-cheetah: Thanks for the review. That chapter gave me a warm fuzzy feeling as well. Don't its not over yet. Just wait to read about Zayn's 'demise'. Enjoy!

Betsy: Thank you for the review and compliment. I hope you like this chapter!

Tara6: Thanks for the review. Yup Zayn is evil but just wait. Enjoy!

kurleyhawk2: Thanks for the review. I'm glad you liked. I hope you enjoy! 

Lady Death2: Thank you for the review. Hey don't worry about tardy reviews. I know everyone hates the woman's guts. They'll find out soon. I hope you like! 

anime princess4: Thank you for the review. Thanks for the compliment. I only wish that I could take Shealyn's place. I would do almost anything to be in her place. I would never be able to write a never ending story, but sequels will come hopefully. Once college starts I won't have a lot of time on my hands. I hope you like! 

stellamucca: Hey thanks for the review. I'm glad you enjoyed. Yup Shealyn has a family. I still think there might be a chapter or two left. You'll just hafta see. I hope you enjoy! ***

"Get up Miss Shealyn." Zayn cried roughly shaking my shoulder. 

Rolling over out of the irate woman's reach I opened my eyes to study the sun's position guessing it to be around one in the afternoon. 

Zayn moved around to the other side of the bed and grabbed hold of my shoulders to shake again. "I'm awake Zayn, quit shaking me." I cried sitting on my bed. 

The woman's face was as usual set in a permanent scowl. ~_I can only guess what made her this way~ I thought as she moved about the room gathering the clothing that I would be wearing today._

"May I ask you a question Zayn?" I enquired as I watched her.

Zayn didn't answer but I noticed her scowl deepen. "Why are you a handmaiden when you are so cruel?" I asked directly. 

"That is none of your concern." She snapped pulling a plain blue dress from my wardrobe and thrusting it into my arms. "Your bath has been drawn and lunch is in an hour." She stated pushing me forcefully into the adjoining bathroom. 

I glared at the woman until she closed the door leaving me alone to bathe. Slipping the nightshirt and underwear off I stepped into the warm water sighing. Grabbing the cloth I lathered up the soap before gently rubbing the cloth over my body.

Submerging myself in the soapy water I washed my raven hair quickly. A sharp knock sounded on the door causing me to slip back into the water.

"Get out of that water." Zayn ordered grabbing my bruised left arm bringing me out of the bath. 

"Don't do that." I hissed instinctively grabbing her wrist twisting until she cried out in pain. 

With her arm painfully twisted behind her back Zayn began to curse me in what I suspected as Gondorian. "Don't underestimate me." I whispered harshly in her ear.

"Unhand me." She commanded struggling against my grasp.

I smirked before pushing her away. I walked to the dresser picking out a pair of underwear. I slipped them on and opened the wardrobe and grabbed black leggings and a white shirt. Quickly dressing I pulled on my boots. 

Before I could open the door Zayn grabbed hold of my wrist. "You know Zayn." I whispered. "When Aragorn finds out you are so dead." I said matter-of-factly. 

Her face screwed into an intense glare and her grip tightened on my wrist. Lightning flickered in my eyes dangerously but my conscious told me not to hurt the woman that way. 

Unconsciously I whimpered from the pain the grip caused me. Zayn's gaze softened as well as her grip tears welling up in her eyes. "What have I done?" She whispered backing away from me sinking into a nearby chair.

"Zayn?" I asked uncertainly as I approached the woman. "What's wrong?" I enquired resting my hand on her knee.

Lifting her head from her hands Zayn looked up at me with confusion written on her face. "Why do you want to know?" She asked heatedly anger and resentment returning to her voice as she rubbed at her eyes fiercely.

Ignoring her anger I moved to the door glancing back at the spiteful woman. "Lunch starts soon I should go." I said quickly leaving the room.

The halls were quiet most everyone were probably already in the dining hall. My gaze was fixed on the flagstones beneath my feet I didn't notice where I was going until I ran right into someone. 

"Are you alright miss?" The person asked as strong hands grasped my forearms keeping me from falling. 

"Yeah I'm alright." I responded quickly sidestepping the man and sprinting down the hall.

Nearing the dining hall I paused to regain my breath and straighten my clothes and hair before I entered. 

"Good afternoon Shealyn sleep well?" Arwen asked as I approached the table and slipped into my chair next to Aragorn.

"I slept well Arwen." I replied as a servant set a plate of food in front of me.

Poking my food with a fork I never took my eyes from my plate. "Shealyn are you feeling well?" Aragorn asked resting a concerned hand on my shoulder.

I glanced up at him and smiled. "I'm ok Aragorn." I responded. "Not hungry. May I be excused?" I added.

"Yes of course Shealyn." He answered patting my arm.

"Thank you." I whispered rising from my chair and quickly leaving the room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Aragorn watched Shealyn's retreating back worry entering his thoughts. "She will be alright my love." Arwen whispered to her husband slipping her arm through his.

"I hope you are right Arwen." He whispered wishing he had the freedom to go after her. 

"My lord there is a party wishing to have council with you in the throne room." An advisor announced quietly behind the king's seat.

Nodding Aragorn kissed Arwen on the cheek and rose quickly following his advisor out the door.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_July 16, 3019__ of the Third Age_

_It's the day after the wedding and life has already gone back to normal. Sadly the ring bearers are departing for Valinor in a couple of years. Bilbo will be accompanying them as well. We'll miss them but I have a feeling that their burdens will finally disappear as they enter that place. The best thing I can think of is that Elrond will finally be reunited with his wife Celebrian daughter of Celeborn and Galadriel. The twins will take care of Rivendell for awhile before they too leave Middle-Earth. _

_Zayn bruised my wrist this morning. Thank the Valar no one noticed it. Part of me wants to tell Aragorn about what happened but on the other hand I want to deal with this on my own. _

_I've got to stop worrying them. I am their daughter now. My title, which I will never get used to is; Shealyn daughter of Aragorn king of Gondor. I'm a princess can you believe it. I only pray that their first child will be a son. I may have been a leader on the battlefield but I couldn't lead a kingdom if my life depended on it. _

The sun streamed down through the tree branches that I sat in. Journal on my lap I looked up absently thinking about all that had happened. ~_I bet Aragorn is worried about me now_~ I thought as I looked down at the leather bound book in my lap.

_Legolas and Gimli will also be leaving soon to 'see the world' as they put it. I feel that I will be lost in this great place. Aragorn and Arwen's responsibilities to the kingdom will take much of their time and I haven't met anyone my age yet, but I'll wait it out. I must go now._

_Shealyn_

"Where are you Shealyn?" I heard a familiar voice enquire quietly below me.

Leaning forward I saw Legolas and Gimli standing beneath the tree. Legolas sighed defeated as he leaned against the trunk. 

"How should I know Master elf. I do not keep track of the girl." Gimli replied following the elf's example leaning against the trunk too. 

Securing the journal and writing tools in a branch I silently made my way along the branch until I was right above them. I then proceeded to jump from the branch and gracefully landing on my feet to face two very startled beings.

"Looking for me?" I questioned a smirk playing on my lips.

"Lass why do you do that?" Gimli countered one hand clutching his chest.

"I felt like it." I replied easily. 

Legolas chuckled with a knowing look in his eye as he clapped me on the shoulder. "We were looking for you yes." He said.

"Why what's up?" I asked glancing at each of them.

Gimli straightened up and placed a hand on my shoulder. "What the elf wants to say lass………" He began gruffly. "Is that he noticed you didn't eat your lunch. Is everything alright?" 

"Yup everything is cool." I whispered brushing passed them and walked away.

Moments later Legolas was at my side worry evident on his face. Silently he studied me as we walked through the gardens. "Where's Gimli?" I asked trying to fill the uncomfortable silence between us.

"He went to visit the hobbits." Legolas responded placing a guiding hand on my back.

Quietly he led me to a stone bench sitting me down looking me directly in the eye with the _'talk to me' _look.

"Something is obviously troubling you little one." Legolas stated lightly touching my left arm.

"You want to know how I got this bruise don't you." I said quietly rolling my sleeve up showing the bruise on my upper arm.

Legolas smiled slightly gently touching the bruise again. "Yes that has crossed my mind a couple of times since Aragorn told me about it." He replied concern lacing every word. 

"I don't want to talk about it." I whispered looking away from the crystal blue eyes. 

A gentle, but firm hand grasped my chin forcing to look back at him. "Why won't you tell me Shealyn?" He asked not even trying to hide the hurt and disappointment in his voice.

"I'm sorry Legolas I can't." I whispered rising to my feet. "You are my brother, but I am the only one that can deal with this." I added before walking away.

Feelings of guilt washed through me as I walked away from Legolas. I hated keeping things from him, but I knew they would overreact when they found out the truth.

I wandered awhile lost in thought before I came back to the tree that I had left my writing tools in. With great ease I climbed the tree and grabbed the journal and tools.

Lost in thought once more I went to my room placing my things on the bookshelf. Turning I made my way to the bed. Leaping onto the bed I lay sprawled on my back staring at the ceiling. ~_I hate lying to them~ I thought. ~__They're my family why can't I just tell them~_

My mind grew foggy and my eyelids drooped, a yawn escaped my lips. ~_A nap sounds good right about now_~ I sleepily thought before drifting off. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Legolas wished to follow the girl, but something in her posture told him not to. Instead he rose from the bench heading towards the palace in search for Aragorn.

He walked down the quiet halls until he reached the private study where he knew his friend would be. 

_'knock, knock'_

"Enter." He heard from the other side.

Silently Legolas opened the door and slipped into the room. Aragorn sat at a desk placed near the balcony surround by ceiling to floor bookcases filled with a variety of leather bound books on every topic. 

"Ah Legolas my friend what might be the pleasure of this visit?" Aragorn enquired looking up from the documents laying on his desk in front of him. 

"Aragorn I came to seek your council on a matter that has come to both of our intentions." Legolas responded taking a seat in front of the king.

"This concerns Shealyn does it not?" Aragorn asked sitting back in his chair wearily rubbing his eyes.

Nodding Legolas leaned forward. "I've seen the bruise on her left arm and questioned her." He said. "She would not answer me." He added sadly.

"What is she hiding from us?" Aragorn sighed quietly.

"I know not Aragorn, but I saw something that disturbed me when I spoke with her earlier." Legolas responded.

Aragorn's eyes widened as he looked at his friend silently pleading for him to continue.

"On her right wrist I saw a bruise." Legolas whispered. "It was recent. If I had to guess I would believe Shealyn received it this morning." 

"We must get to the bottom of this." Aragorn stated firmly pounding the desk with his fist in frustration.

Legolas stood and walked around the desk resting a hand on the distraught king's shoulder. "We will mellon nin." Legolas responded patting Aragorn's shoulder before moving to leave.

"Thank you Legolas for coming to me with this new information." Aragorn said.

Legolas nodded closing the door behind him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"MISS SHEALYN WAKE UP!" Zayn yelled in exasperation as I felt a hard stinging slap on my cheek. 

"I'm up Zayn, you didn't have to hit me good lord." I cried pushing myself off the bed.

Making my way to the bathroom I sat at the vanity and brushed my hair before plaiting it skillfully. Zayn stood in the doorway holding a midnight blue dress out for me.

"Oh why do I always hafta where a dress?" I whined rolling my head back until I was looking at the ceiling. 

"It is only proper Miss Shealyn." Zayn responded in a scolding tone.

"Why do you hate me so much?" I asked bluntly turning to face the woman.

Zayn bristled stepping closer to me. "I dislike you Miss Shealyn………" she began in a low deadly whisper. "because you were nothing before you came here and now……… now you are a princess." 

"So?" I questioned not seeing the reason of her hostility towards me.

"I never have and never will know what its like to be royal." Zayn cried in frustration.

Anger rose inside of me. ~_She doesn't even know what I've been through~ I thought angrily as I stood face to face with the woman._

"You know nothing about me Zayn." I spat. "I have lived through hell for four and a half years. I was a captive of an evil man. Day after day, night after night I was their little experiment. They performed unspeakable things to me until the day I was rescued." 

Silence filled the room as we both glared at each other. The expression on Zayn's face told me she didn't believe me.

"What I tell you Zayn is no lie." I whispered. "This is only my second year of freedom. In fact up until a couple of months ago all I knew about my past was my name." I stated matter-of-factly. "If you would allow yourself to be loved by others then you will find your life more……… more filled." I added.

"You lie Miss Shealyn you lie." Zayn retorted lifting her hand up ready to slap me again.

Boldly I stood my ground defiance set on my face. Mentally I prepared myself for the slap but her hand did go a few centimeters before a hand firmly grasped her wrist. 

Startled Zayn looked up at the owner of the hand and became very pale while her eyes grew wide. Confused I looked to my left and found a livid Aragorn grasping Zayn's wrist.

"Your……… your majesty." She stammered. "I………uh……… I………"

"Save your breath." Aragorn ordered coldly. "Never have I ever seen a handmaiden act so cruelly to their charge." His voice was calm but steely.

A hand rested on my shoulder gently pulling me backwards until I was embraced by two pairs of arms. "Did she harm you?" Legolas asked quietly as he and Arwen held me close.

I was shocked. I had never seen Aragorn this angry. Not even when I disobeyed him. I numbly shook my head as I watched the scene before me. 

"You are to collect all of your belongings and leave Gondor. If you do not comply to my wish I will have you thrown into prison for assaulting my daughter." Aragorn hissed stepping away from the frightened woman. "Escort her to the servants' quarters so that she may collect any of her belongings. Guard her until morning then escort her to the city gates." He commanded the Royal guards.

Immediately the guards moved to comply roughly escorting Zayn out of the room. Aragorn then turned to me and opened up his arms. "Shealyn come." He ordered his voice soft and gentle instead of steely and cold. 

I went to him burying my head within his robes as the tears came crashing through the dam. "I'm sorry Aragorn for not telling anyone about this." I sobbed as Aragorn held me gently rubbing my back.

"Shh………" He whispered softly.

Vaguely I heard Arwen, Legolas, and Gimli who had just arrived crowd around us comforting me in their own way.

************************************************************************

Quietly so as not to disturb the now peacefully sleeping girl, Gimli rose from his seat bidding goodnight to everyone he left the room. 

After Shealyn had tired herself out Aragorn had helped Arwen change her clothing, laying her in the bed. He then proceeded to rub a healing salve into the bruises.

Arwen sat quietly next to the bed staring down at the sleeping girl with a look of guilt. ~_If I hadn't insisted that Shealyn have a handmaiden the poor girl would not have had to deal with this awful thing_~ She thought leaning forward and brushing hair away from Shealyn's face.

Legolas, Haldir, his brothers, the twins, Lord Elrond, the Lord and Lady of Lorien, and Gandalf all stood back watching. Once everyone found out what had happened they had come at once. The hobbits had been by earlier but Legolas had convinced them to retire.

"Come let us leave Shealyn to sleep." Aragorn said as he stood bending to kiss Shealyn gently on the forehead and heading to the door.

The others agreed following the king and queen out the door shutting it quietly behind them. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I woke feeling Aragorn's gentle kiss as I play acted sleep. After they had gone I opened my eyes and stared at the door for the longest time before a smile crept across my face. 

~_Aragorn called me his daughter_~

*** Hey guys not the longest chapter but I had the need to update. I'm moving up to college on Wednesday so I'm not sure how much time I'll have on my hands. Class starts Monday and I'll try to fit in the next chapter into my busy schedule it could be awhile before you see an update. It's not over yet. I hope you liked! *** 


	34. Epilogue

*** Hey guys glad you liked that last chapter. Sorry for the long wait. Shealyn is pronounced Shay-Lynn

Tara6: Thank you for the review. Yup she's gone. I hope you like this one!

Lady Death2: Thank you for the review, also for your patience. I'm glad you liked. Enjoy!

Saera: Thank you for the review. I'm glad you liked it. Enjoy!

littlesaiyangirl: Thank you for the review. I'm glad you liked. Enjoy!

saiyan-girl-cheetah: Thank you for the review. I'm glad you liked the warm fuzzy feeling that the chapter gave. I'm sorry the Zayn thing got confusing. Good luck to you as well. Enjoy!

Dara Maeko: Thank you for the review. I'm glad you liked. Good luck in school. And for heaven's sake don't hurt yourself bouncing around. Enjoy! J

x-silver-saffire-x: Thank you for the review. I'm sorry for confusing you about Shealyn. I revised last chapter. I hope you enjoy!

Aislin2: Thank you for the review. As I told you in the email I fixed some of the things you pointed out and I received your second review, if that is you. Thank you for your constructive criticism it was appreciated. I guess your right on the ruling thing, but wouldn't Aragorn be able to appoint her as his heir if Eldarion hadn't come along? I agree on the whole abused denial thing they go through I've seen it happen. Hey don't worry take your time with the update, I'll wait. And thank you for your encouragement. Enjoy!

Cassie-bear01: Thank you for the review. Emotional chapters are essential to a good story I think. I would kill to be in Shealyn's position. Anyways enjoy!

Hanya the Bloody Angel: Thank you for the review. Nope Zayn wasn't nice. Personally I wouldn't know how to deal either. It's a good thing she has Aragorn. How could everyone not be concerned for her? Enjoy!

Libby: Thank you for the review. I was thinking the same thing about that. I hope you enjoy!

stellamucca: Thank you for the review. Yup evil handmaiden. I wish Aragorn could be my daddy *pouts*. Thank you for the compliment and encouragement. Enjoy! 

Anime princess4: Thanks for the review. Don't worry there will be a sequel. Enjoy! ***

**_Epilogue_**

_Dear Shealyn,_

_As Gimli and I leave your company I will confess that we will miss you greatly. I am sorry that I did not catch onto what was being done to you sooner. I spoke with Zayn before we left and after Aragorn got through with her. She is truly sorry for what she did and she explained to me what really happened that caused her to hate you so._

_Zayn was the daughter of a commoner though she was orphaned at a young age as you were. When she was about your age a noble couple took her in and gave her a home that she never truly had. She was jealous of you because she had heard that before you had come to us you were loved by those in your world family. After you came here we took a liking to you and then another strong family bond came to be. Zayn's story did not end that way. After awhile the noble family that took her in decided she wasn't worthy and made her their own daughter's handmaiden. Zayn's jealousy only grew when Aragorn and Arwen adopted you. _

_I am sorry that I did not tell you in person Shealyn, but with all the preparations for departure it was momentarily forgotten. I hope this account helps you to understand why Zayn acted the way she did._

_May the Valar protect you while we are away and I pray that we may see each other again someday, my majestic lake. This is your name meaning in the old Elvish language. _

_Namaarie, tenna' ento lye omenta (Farwell, until next we meet)_

_Legolas Greenleaf _

Setting the letter on my desk I sat back and smiled. ~_No wonder Zayn acted that way_~ I thought. Over the last month since the two departed for their adventure I had read the letter several times.

I stood slowly from the chair and stretched out my tired muscles. Everyone was too busy around here. Aragorn was fulfilling his duty as king. Arwen was always by his side.

Quickly dressing into dark leggings and a white shirt I glanced around my bedchambers nodding in satisfaction of the cleanliness. The bed was made and all my clothing was in its proper places. I picked up my sword and sheath, belting it around my waist. ~_Might as well practice_~ I thought as I closed the door behind me and heading outside.

As I wandered down the halls those that I passed greeted me politely before going on their way.

"Going to the practice grounds again Miss Shealyn?" one of the palace guards asked as I walked down the stairs.

"Hey Tanyc yeah I'm goin' to the practice grounds. Wanna come with me?" I asked turning to look up at the tall black haired guard.

"I wish I could little one but I have my job cut out for me." Tanyc replied patting my head.

"Alright well see you later Tanyc." I said turning and walking down the stairs.

************************************************************************

Closing my eyes once more I put myself into a fighting stance sword at ready. Expertly I performed several moves pretending that there was a huge disgusting orc in front of me. As I was swinging at the air in front of me my sword collided with something metal giving off an audible clang. 

"You are getting better." The person commented as I opened my eyes to find that the person was the king himself.

"Aragorn what honor do I have with this visit?" I inquired blocking another blow of his sword.

"I only wished to check on my foster daughter and Tanyc told me that you were down here." Aragorn replied testing my accuracy. 

It seemed so long since I dueled with Aragorn and I wished that this match would last forever. By now we had drawn a rather large crowd who had come to watch their king and his ward duel. 

We jabbed at each other as we circled trying to find the others weak point. Minutes passed before the unbelievable happened. I unarmed Aragorn. I looked up at Aragorn then down at the sword and smiled. 

The crowd looked at us slack jawed for a moment before clapping politely and moving away. 

"You're getting' old Aragorn." I stated matter-of-factly as I bent grabbing Aragorn's sword and handing it to him.

"Nay little one." Aragorn countered. "I have not had the time to practice. You did well Shealyn." 

"Thank you." I smiled faintly as Aragorn clapped my shoulder steering back towards the palace. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Aragorn watched Shealyn walk away towards her room. He smiled softly before heading in the other direction towards the throne room. 

Finding himself alone Aragorn sat on throne deep in thought. His thoughts wandered back to his ranger days and then fast forward to the quest. Finally they halted on Shealyn. 

*** Flashback ***

"Strider I've found something." Pippin cried from where he stood near a small clump of brush. 

Strider set down his pack and headed over to where the hobbit stood. As he approached he realized that Pippin had found a young girl no older then ten and two years lying in the brush unconscious. Crouching he leaned forward and pulled the young girl into his arms. Gently Strider placed the girl on the ground searching for any injury. 

"Is she alright?" Pippin asked anxiously.

"Yes I believe so there are no signs of injury on her body." Strider replied. "Come we must be going. We will reach our next destination by nightfall." He said carefully scooping the girl up to carry her.........

……… "That girl will be the death of me." Aragorn murmured as he paced the wall watching the horizon praying that the girl hadn't gotten herself killed………

*** End of Flashback ***

_September 23, 3019__ of the Third Age_

_I was quite surprised when Aragorn joined me in my swordplay this afternoon. I have become quite lonely since everyone headed home and Aragorn took up his duties as king. I reread Legolas' letter this morning just to hear his voice in my head. I don't know when I'll see him next I can only hope._

_Aragorn's advisors are really starting to get on my nerves. They're ordering me around as if I was a servant. Sometimes I just wonder why they can't leave me alone. _

_I'm definitely blessed to have a family like Aragorn and Arwen. Though I miss the X-Men immensely since I realized I was never goin' home. I wonder sometimes how my former family is taking this and I know deep down they know I'm in good hands._

_Shealyn_

I set down my journal and leaned back against the head board for a few minutes before easing myself off the bed. I went to my closet and grabbed the plainest dress I owned and took it to the bathroom.

~_Ah yes a nice warm bath~ I thought as I quickly started a fire in the hearth and set buckets of water to heat in the hot coals._

A few minutes passed before I carefully poured the hot water in the tub. I slipped my clothing off and climbed into the tub. 

Climbing out a few minutes later I toweled off and moved over to the dress which lay on the vanity chair. Grimacing I pulled it on and grabbed the brush pulling it through my hair. ~_Oh man I'm late for dinner~ I thought._

Pulling on my shoes I opened the door and ran out and down the hallway towards the dining hall. 

The hall was packed and most were eating chatting with their neighbor. "It is nice to see you have joined us Shealyn." Aragorn said warmly as I took my seat between him and Arwen.

Dinner passed in silence and once again I was in my room preparing for a goodnight's sleep. 

I climbed into bed pulling the covers up around my chin. Closing my eyes I drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

************************************************************************

"No!" I screamed sitting upright in bed frantically searching the darkness. 

The nightmare was quickly leaving my mind but that feeling of terror lingered within my body. I scrambled out of bed and threw open the door darting out into the dimly lit hall. I made a beeline to Aragorn and Arwen's room.

Tentatively I knocked on the door but hearing only silence. Opening the door quietly I peered in seeing the two sleeping. I ran into the room and dove onto the bed effectively waking them.

"Shealyn………" Aragorn gasped as I latched onto him. "Shh little one I am here." He whispered as he gently rubbed my back.

I felt Arwen take my hand squeezing it reassuringly as Aragorn lay down bringing me with him. Instinctively I curled against him feeling safe in his arms.

"Sleep little one I am here." He whispered as I fell asleep once more.
    
    Put your faith in what you most believe in
    
    Two worlds, one family
    
    Trust your heart
    
    Let fate decide
    
    To guide these lies we see
    
    A paradise untouched by man
    
    Within this worlds blessed with love
    
    A simple life, they live in peace
    
    Softly tread the sand below your feet now
    
    Two worlds, one family
    
    Trust your heart
    
    Let fate decide
    
    To guide these lives we see
    
    Beneath the shelter of the trees
    
    Only love can enter here
    
    A simple life, they live in peace
    
    Raise your head up
    
    Lift high the load
    
    Take strength from those that need you
    
    Build high the walls
    
    Build strong the beams
    
    A new life is waiting
    
    But danger's no stranger here
    
    No words describe a mother's tears
    
    No words can heal a broken heart
    
    A dream is gone, but where there's hope
    
    Somewhere something is calling for you
    
    Two worlds, one family
    
    Trust your heart
    
    Let fate decide
    
    Tu guide these lives we see (Two Worlds belongs to Phil Collins)
    
    *** The End. I know that the very last chapter of the story kind of stunk. My mind is elsewhere like the sequel. I'm not sure when I'll start it but if you want notice email me at jendawgut@excite.com 
    
    If you have any suggestions about what should happen in the future add it in the email or review. The sequel by the way will start when the ring bearers leave in 3021 and Shealyn will be 14 yrs old. I hope you enjoyed it. I appreciated all the support. 


End file.
